


Where the Streets Have No Name

by Holdfast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drama, Drama & Romance, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Genji Shimada, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Genji Shimada, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 146,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdfast/pseuds/Holdfast
Summary: Alpha McCree and Omega Genji decide to mate during Genji's heat which results in the omega's pregnancy. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing RP between me and one of my friends: I write Genji, they write Jesse. We both take turns writing Reyes, they write Angela, and I write Jack. Sorry that it's not super canonically accurate. This is just a silly little AU thing that we're doing for funsies and entertainment. It's also really straight to the point but yeah.
> 
> UPDATE 10/22/18: This is probably no longer going to be updated. Things happened. If this gets updated again, I will be the sole writer. Thanks for reading.

Nobody in the Blackwatch force could have thought that a mangy teenager like Jesse would grow into an Alpha ranking. He became bigger, and stronger, and some of the omegas had to be put on immunosuppresents because they just couldn't keep their paws off the potential mate. And to be honest, Jesse didn't mind the attention. But having a boss that was also an alpha was bad news as well. He could always smell when the kid was getting into trouble and sticking his nose where it shouldn't be. Jesse turned into a bit of a stud with secretive matings with the Blackwatch omegas, but he was not very good at hiding his marks. But there was one omega that was his favorite. Genji Shimada. The second heir that was born into the Shimada throne, and born an omega. A disgrace to his family. 

Nothing was sweeter smelling than a Shimada in heat, and being an alpha, he could have smelled it miles away. Tracking the smell to Genji's location, he cautiously approached him, not quite sure what heat behavior was like just yet. Jesse gently sniffed Genji's neck, taking in the lustful pheromones, "How're you holding up?" The base of his throat purred as he spoke.

At the slight brush of Jesse's nose ghosting his neck, the cyborg whipped his head around, red eyes darting up to the taller alpha who stood mere inches away from him. From behind the steel that covered half his face, it was still blatant that the Shimada was glaring - or that was just how that half of his face looked. Genji wasn't sure how to interpet the question directed to him; it couldv'e meant a lot of things, but knowing McCree he wasn't exactly the best at throwing questions to anyone. 

"Fine." Was all he replied: his voice had somewhat of an annoyed ring to it. He was touchy, especially in heat. That hard-to-get attitude of his wouldn't last long. Genji finally broke eye contact, awkwardly staring to the floor after a few moments had passed and he noticed the alpha hadn't moved away. "...Did you need something from me, Jesse?"

Hmph, we'll that wasn't a very genuine answer. Jesse brought his face down along Genji's shoulder, taking in what he could of the amazing scent. All of it was going straight to his loins. He had never smelled an omega in heat this close, but now that he was near, he didn't want to ever give it up. "Nothin', darlin', just wanted to find the source of this wonderful smell..." Jesse said with another low purr, bringing one hand up to gently rest of Genji's waist, his fingers trailing along the synthetic skin.

"...!"

In that moment Genji's blood ran cold. Was it that obvious? Beads of sweat ran down his forehead, his pupils shrunk to the size of pinheads. How the fuck do you respond to that!? The cyborg stood there frozen, his left hand white knuckled when Jesse buried his face into his shoulder. The slight touch on his waist caused him to twitch slightly, but it didn't go unnoticed by McCree. Genji swallowed hard, sucking in a shaky breath before exhaling. "...Is it... That good?..." He stammered, forcing himself too look away from the alpha.

Jesse purred lightly, feeling that reaction to his touch. His skin was hot, like he was running a horrendous fever, and Jesse was loving every bit of it. Jesse brought his other hand up to Genji's waist to gently hold him, and he brought his hips forward to press his erection against Genji's ass. "Why don't you tell me?" Jesse chuckled, bringing his nose back over to Genji's head, beginning to busy it in his hair where there weren't metal plating or wires sticking out.

Genji tensed even more to the point he was nearly shaking, gasping when he felt the firm bulge in the other's pants pressed against him. His breathing became hot and heavy, the sound muffled somewhat by his faceplate. He squeezed his eyes shut knowing Jesse couldn't see his stark reaction. Slowly and without thinking, he reached his left hand up to rest gently over the alpha's on his waist. "...I've gotten used to it..." He said softly, generously arching his back to grind his ass against his crotch. "...I didn't expect anything less from you."

Jesse's breath hitched just slightly as he felt the cyborg arch back into him, grinding against his erection. "What're you saying? Am I some kind of a studdish alpha to you? Heh." Jesse asked, moving himself to the side of Genji, wanting to look into his eyes and see his expressions. "I think I can make this trouble all go away if you wanted me to..." Jesse said with a little mischievous smirk.

"...Narcissist." He grunted, realizing he had become wet down there. Genji glanced over to McCree, scanning him up and down before finally staring back at his face. "You are not wrong though..."At the alpha's final comment Genji's eyes widened, and once again he found himself quickly looking away. Hesitantly, he spoke. "Are you... You sure?" The cyborg mumbled, his nervousness was apparent; but he was so curious and eager at the same time.

"Only if you would like to." Jesse began. "But I bet it would make the two of us feel a hell of a lot better." Jesse moved closer to Genii, pressing his body against the side of the cyborg, bringing one hand gently onto his lower abs. His fingers began to wander further and further down his torso, smelling the delicious slick that Genji had created. His fingers ran gene circles over the covered area of Genji's crotch, treading cautiously and slowly.

The younger Shimada gazed back to him, not breaking eye contact this time. He was worried; this entire task seemed so daunting. It had been ages since Genji had been with someone else in this sort of way, and for the longest time he was convinced he couldn't feel pleasure like this anymore after what Hanzo had done to him. Genji twitched in his hand, biting his lower lip whilst McCree gently fondled him. He exhaled through his nostrils, reaching a shaky hand up to scratch the exposed part of the back of his hair.

"I want to."

Jesse chuckled slightly at Genji's response, feeling his body give in to his pleasure, no, his need. "Why don't we take this back to my bed?" Jesse asked. "Unless you want someone to come in and see you stuck on my knot." Jesse whispered lustfully to Genji, his rubs and circles speeding up a bit on Genji's soaked crotch, all whilst pressing his own cock into Genji's hip needily.

Genji's lower right eyelid twitched at the image of anyone, especially their commander seeing them, more specifically himself in this kind of state. Jesse's touch on his now dripping cunt had him barely thinking rationally at this point, yet this was his one thought process he was able to say 'that would be a bad idea' to.. With no time to waste on that, hurriedly he gripped the edge of one of McCree's shirt sleeves and tugged on it. "...Okay. Let's go then." He said, gesturing toward the door.

Genji's eager movements had Jesse smiling. If he wasn't excited before, now he was for sure. He quickly following behind the omega, trailing his scent like a lost puppy as the two of them made it into Jesse's very small bed chambers. He shut and locked the door behind him, wanting to waste no time as he began to unbutton the front of his shirt. "So uhh... how much of that can ya take off, darlin'?" Jesse asked curiously.

Genji froze for a moment, watching in awe as McCree unbuttoned his shirt. He then quickly shook his head, realizing he had asked him a question. "Oh uh..." He stood there, twiddling his thumbs a bit and rocking on his heels. "Most of it is more like a casing, if that's what you're asking..." The Shimada said, clicking some sort of mechanism on his helmet before clipping the front portion that had covered his mouth off. Holding the alloy piece in his hands, he smiled ever so slightly, the scars that ran across his face stretching a little. Jesse hadn't seen this much of him, and he was definitely going to see more.

As Jesse reached his final button, he became distracted by the face that laid beneath the armor plating. That smile was so gentle and happy, something that he hadn't ever really seen in Genii before. It was such a pleasant side to him that Jesse was glad to explore more of. Clearing his throat to break himself from the trance, Jesse moved closer to Genji, placing his hands back on the cyborg's hips. "Well I wanna see as much of you as I can. I bet that pretty pussy of yours looks amazing." Jesse purred, one eyebrow cocking at Genji with that same devious grin.

Genji nodded, a pink streak appearing across his nose and cheeks at Jesse's words. No one had ever referred to it that way. "Right..." He said, nodding as he began to meticulously take off multiple pieces of metal that outlined his body, essentially casting them to the floor. It was an annoying process that Genji seldom endured, but this time it was different. Eventually he slowly slid what material that had protected the lower half of his torso down to where flesh finally met steel at his thighs. This part of him remained intact. His pussy was flushed pink and swollen, dripping with clear slick. "何でもありません."

Jesse carefully watched the process, not even minding how tedious it was. He wanted to see every part of the omega's body, that he could, and enjoy every inch of scarred skin. Then, there was the prize. The scent that drove Jesse wild and could have made him howl at the moon it was so beautiful. He slowly got down in front of the cyborg, "I don't have any clue what ya said, but this is quite the sight." Jesse said, completely entranced. He brought one finger up to drag it along the wet slit, feeling just how wet Genji already was. He just needed a taste... Jesse brought his face close, spreading open the front of his wet pussy, and began to flick his tongue over the tempting clit, shutting his eyes in wonder.

He nervously scratched his left arm, avoiding eye contact once again as Jesse got down onto his knees. "I said it's n-noth-thing!..." Genji said, flinching when he had felt the man's gentle strokes. When Jesse had began to lick at his pleading cunt, Genji's mouth was agape, starting down at him despite his vision nearly going white at what was actually happening. Without even realizing he bucked his hips into Jesse's mouth, stifling a moan as he reached his hand up to grip one of the alpha's shoulders.

Jesse's ego was definitely being fueled at the encouragement. He wrapped his lips around the front of Genji's cunt and began to draw circles with his tongue around the bud, and dragging his tongue longingly across it, just eating and enjoying this wonderful pussy. Two of Jesse's fingers went back, curiously prodding at the needy, wet, entrance. Eventually very lightly and slowly pushing his fingers up and down inside of him, his own cock practically throbbing with arousal at the scent of a pleasured omega.

Genji couldn't contain himself anymore. He cried out a beautiful moan, his other hand flying forward to grab onto the back of McCree's head, intertwining his fingers within locks of his hair before jerking his head forward further against his pussy. He clenched around his fingers, his chest heaving and his legs becoming weak. "F-Fuck..." The omega tilted his head back, his red eyes half lidded. This was so much for him to process but he enjoyed every second of it so far and it was obvious.

Jesse was living for every motion of need and cry of pleasure. He knew that what he was doing was as good for Genji as it was for him. If he had a tail, it would be wagging. Jesse reluctantly pulled away from the needy omega, looking up at him. "Why don't you go lie down on the bed, and we'll continue our fun." Jesse said with that devious grin, a bit of slick stuck in his facial hair.

Genji slowly nodded, his surprised expression unchanged. Shakily he turned around and stepped over to Jesse's bed, quietly climbing in and laying down on his back. Turning to his side a bit he was able to inhale the brunette's pillow - his scent of his pheromones wafting into his nose. This is where the alpha slept every night; his scent seemed so much stronger this time, and this scenario of laying in his bed made it all more real, turning the cyborg on even more. "...your bed is comfier than mine." He finally said, a bit awkwardly. "I should come here more often."

Jesse chuckled, watching the omega indulge in the scent of an alpha. "You are more than welcome to spend time here whenever you would like." Jesse said, crawling onto the bed, and laying himself back down by Genji's pussy. Jesse took Genji's legs and spread the open slowly, taking in the beautiful visual that was laid out before him. He had to quickly dive back in, already missing the taste, and began to lick the needy cunt, indulging in the flavor of a fertile omega. His arms wrapped around Genji's thighs to hold him in place, moaning and humming as he ate like it was his last meal.

Genji was taken aback by how quickly McCree got right back into it, the cyborg grabbing fistfuls of the alpha's hair while gritting his teeth. Without much thought he crossed his ankles behind Jesse, his mechanical hand pulling on a tuft of hair as he pleadingly cried out. "Oh god, Jesse... I-I want it so bad..." Genji was begging for it, practically drooling at the thought of the alpha inside him. It's been an excruciatingly long time, it almost felt like this was his first time all over again.

Jesse chuckled, pulling off to look up at Genji. "Well since you asked so nicely, how can I say no to a request like that?" Jesse said with a grin. He gave one last teasing lick over Genji's clit before he pulled himself up onto his knees, quickly undoing his belt and pulling his pants down just slightly, taking out his hard cock. The cowboy crawled over the cyborg, coming practically face to face with him as he took ahold of his cock and pressed it against the wet hole, slowly beginning to slide it into the tight entrance. "You ready, darlin'?" Jesse asked.

Genji stared back at the man hovering inches away from his face, glowing red eyes studying his. Wrapping his metal legs around him he hesitated for a moment before nodding lightly, his robotic hand gently holding onto Jesse's free arm to brace himself. "Yes..." He said, his lips barely brushing against the alpha's.

With the okay, Jesse began to move, rolling his hips back and forth to slide his cock easily against the slick walls of Genji's pussy. He moaned lightly at the amazing sensation, closing the gap between them as he gently kissed the cyborg's lips. His hands rested on either side of his shoulders, feeling as though his body could collapse any minute due to absolute pleasure.

Genji gasped when he entered him, feeling his walls stretch around the large member that filled him up. He felt so full and almost feverish, he was surprised he wasn't sweating bullets. The cyborg moaned softly against McCree's lips when they both locked, his hand clenched tight enough around his arm to leave a mark. His intact arm reached behind Jesse, his fingernails raking the cowboy's shoulder blade.

Based on the response, Jesse felt like he was doing a good job. The scent of a fertile omega filled his nose as he sped up his pace, gripping the sheets beneath him as he did so. Jesse pulled away from the kiss for just a moment to look at Genji, to see his cheeks pink with lust and his eyes half lidded. "You're so goddamn hot." Jesse moaned to the omega.

The omega gazed back at him, slowly batting his eyelashes as red eyes focused on studying his facial features up close. He had always considered McCree to be moderately attractive but never paid much mind to it as he was too focused on the missions at hand, but he was only now noticing how extraordinarily handsome he was up close. With soft and cute moans whenever Jesse had thrusted into him, Genji guided both his arms to wrap around Jesse's neck, squeezing his eyes closed when the cowboy had hit his G-spot. "Aaah!~"

Jesse purred happily once he heard Genji moan like that, it made his heart race and his cock drip with precum inside of the cyborg. "Yeah, you like it right there? Keep making those noises for me..." Jesse moaned into Genji's ear, adjusting his hips to hit at that spot over and over again as he brought his lips down to Genji's neck, kissing and suckling the skin, breathing in that lustrous scent.

Genji breathed heavily through his nose, wrapping his legs and arms around him tighter as if his life depended on it. His cunt twitched and spasmed around his unyielding cock; he cried out loudly and momentarily forgetting about the risk of Reyes possibly hearing them. An electric-like feeling surged through him and tears welled at the corners of his eyes whilst Jesse railed into him, the cyborg writhing underneath him when McCree simultaneously tended to his neck. "Aaa-aah! Ahh! Nn... Aaauggh!~"

Jesse could have clawed holes in the bed sheets, this felt so goddamn amazing. Just hearing all the sounds Genji could make, it was music to his ears. The cyborg had a great set of lungs on him. But if he was going to keep acting this way, there was no way that Jesse was going to last long. "Fuck darlin'... I think I'm gonna cum... I'm gonna knot you-!" Jesse practically yelled as the base of his cock began to swell and taughten inside of Genji's warm, wet pussy.

Arching his back Genji sunk what nails he had into the back of McCree's neck, the mechanical hand only slightly duller and colder. Leaning his head forward to press his sweaty forehead against Jesse's neck, the Shimada began crying out expletives in both English and Japanese, begging him to cum inside him. "Aaaah~ C-Cum in me! Please!..." He was practically seeing stars, his cybernetic legs becoming numb but remained latched onto the cowboy's lower half as he rocked into him.

He didn't need to be told twice. Jesse moaned lewdly as he thrusted roughly into Genji, his hips slamming down against the omega's. And it wasn't long before he pressed his cock deep inside of him, and it kicked and spurted his warm cum, thoroughly coating Genji's walls, his knot quick to swell up and lock the two in place. Jesse was panting hard, beads of sweat dripping down his forehead as he attempted to steady his breath.

Genji was essentially breathless, his teeth were bared as he felt the warm content practically spill out of him. For a few seconds it was as if he were screaming but no sounds came out, just half-uttered cries of pleasure before it was finally coaxed out of him. Clenching tight around his cock he flung his head back into the pillow, moaning beautifully and the metal plating of his legs digging into the small of Jesse's back when his climax peaked. "...Aaaaauughh!~" After a few moments he laid still, his legs slowly relaxing and falling to Jesse's sides as he occasionally twitched.

Jesse's vision was just slightly blurry, and the two of them seemed to be caught in a similar post orgasmic haze. Jesse gently sniffed the omega's neck again, and began to kiss it gently, even licking the salty skin. His still hard cock rested comfortably inside of Genji as he brought his arms around the back of the cyborg to hold him close. "Doing alright, darlin'?" Jesse asked, still short of breath.

Genji laid still and attempted to catch up on his breathing. He had heard the question but it took a few seconds for it to register before he slowly nodded his head, knowing McCree would get the message. His arms slid down from around his neck to gently hold onto his shoulders. He then cracked the smallest smile like before, almost laughing. "...I didn't think I could do that anymore." He said softly, almost inaudible.

Jesse chuckled slightly, nuzzling the omega back into reality. "I'm glad I could help you feel just a little bit more human." Jesse said softly, his fingers trailing along Genji's waist. All the alpha could do was just stare happily at Genji, trying to get his knot to start and go down. Though the warmth of Genji's pussy was a feeling most enjoyable.

Genji frowned a bit, but it appeared more as his usual stoic expression. He knew Jesse didn't really mean anything by it, so he only nodded. He slid his hand from around his shoulder to Jesse's face, gently stroking the facial hair on his cheek; he wanted to make light of the comment. "Yeah... It's nice being able to feel like I'm at least somewhat attractive enough to someone." The youngest Shimada said, cracking the tiniest smile again with white teeth barely visible. It then dawned on him McCree was still inside him. The omega clenched around his cock again, in some sort of vain attempt to milk more out of him.

Jesse gently nuzzled the omega, trying to just be affectionate, until he felt the clench around his cock. Such a tight hold on his over sensitive knot and shaft made his breath hitch, and he let out a moan, bucking his hips so his knot pulled gently on Genji's hole, the head of his cock prodding around inside of him.

He then for the first time grinned ear to ear, he too moaning softly when Jesse bucked into him again. "...nnn." Genji leant up just enough to peck him on the tip of his nose, nuzzling it afterward. "...Are you going to pull out or keep fucking me forever?" He then asked with another stroke to his cheek.

"I'm up for just about either." Jesse's cock felt like it was going to explode from over stimulation. But he could see himself fucking the omega until the sun came up, releasing the pressure of heat and relieving a lot of sexual tension himself. "I think the choice is yours, darlin'." Jesse purred.

Clicking his tongue he internally debated on it. It has been a while after all; at least since back when he was a fully intact flesh-and-bone, green-haired human. He couldn't even remember the last time someone absolutely fucked his brains out until cum nearly shot out of his nose. Genji bit the inside of his cheek, prodding McCree's thigh with his foot. He then bucked his hips forward slightly, enough for the base of the cowboy's cock to be met with the outer lips of his mostly shaven pussy. "I think you should do me again." He started, glowing red eyes meeting Jesse's brown ones again with anticipation. "I'm not sure if you've fucked me well enough yet." The cyborg teased, a smug look on the younger male's face.

Jesse's breath hitched as his cock was teased again, the knot beginning to go down in size. "Well I'd be happy to oblige." Jesse said. "I need to blow your mind." Very slowly, Jesse began to pull his cock out, still getting caught slightly on Genji's pussy, but with a little maneuvering, he managed to pull it out with a lewd pop and a bit of cum dripping out after it. He still had to waited for his knot to go most of the way down before he could fuck his brains out, so time to return a bit of the favor. Jesse got down between Genji's knees, looking at the puffy, pink pussy that dripped with cum and slick. With two fingers, he parted the lips at the top, and moved in to start flicking his tongue over Genji's tempting clit, his eyes watching Genji's expression as he did so.

Genji sat up a little and leaned on his elbows, gasping softly when Jesse immediately went back down on him. "Oh fuck, Jesse..." The omega extended one of his arms out to gently pet the hair on the alpha's head, casually pushing him down further into it. Watching McCree lap at his own cum mixed with the cyborg's juices was enough to get him fired up again.

Jesse hummed happily as he brought his lips down onto the omega's pussy to eat him out more thoroughly, his nose buried in the small bit of public hair that he had, taking in the musk that drove him crazy. He let his eyes drift shut to let himself get lost in the sensation of pleasuring his partner, the music of Genji's moans filling him with euphoria

"...I-Is it good?..." He murmured after a small moan, recoiling his hips forward enough to where Jesse's teeth grazed him. Continuing to lovingly pet his hair he grabbed a handful of the brown locks, giving them a gentle tug in retaliation.

Jesse pulled away just for a second, slick on the bottom of his nose and lips. "You taste so fucking good, darlin'." Jesse said, slightly our of breath. He didn't care if his jaw was sore from it, he loved every second of it, but he wanted to deliver on his promise of fucking the omega again. Jesse picked himself back up, his knot wasn't completely down yet, but it was small enough. He took ahold of his cock, lining it up with Genji's pussy. "Ready for a round two?" He asked with a smirk.

Genji nods and laid back down onto his shoulders before spreading his legs more outwardly for him, cum dripping downward between cheeks. "Been ready." The cyborg said, a lustful pleading look on his scarred face. He wanted it so bad. He could've let McCree fuck him over and over again until the sun came up if he really wanted to.

Jesse did as he was asked of, and he pressed his cock inside of Genji, his knot having a little trouble passing, but all and all making it inside with a bit of force. He was still a bit over sensitive, but it just made the stimulation all the more amazing as he began to thrust, not taking his time with a slow pace. His hips slammed against Genji's as he let out desperate moans, gripping the bed sheets beside Genji as his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head.

Genji choked back a cry from the sheer force of his entry, maneuvering his legs to be propped against Jesse's shoulders which essentially folded the cyborg in half as he was plowed into with aggression. Instead of soft, precious moans he was on the verge of screaming, temporarily forgetting about the risk of being caught. With his jaw dropped and mouth agape, the omega's eyes went cross-eyed for a moment from the vigorous fucking of his tiny wet snatch; he felt like McCree would break him in half whenever the tip of his cock slammed against his cervix, but he did not resist. It felt too good.

Jesse was practically growling from his rough fucking. It was quite the mood change from the previous session, but it felt so damn good to just get out some energy and lust in one aggressive fuck. And what would complete an aggressive fuck than with some biting. Jesse leaned closer to Genji's neck and latched on without hesitation, holding him in place as he rammed the omega's tight pussy.

Caught off guard by the Jesse's endurance, when he felt his teeth sink into the flesh of his neck he couldn't breathe for a second, hands flying forward to wrap his arms around the alpha's neck. Genji clenched around his cock as tight as he could, knowing he was going to feel this tomorrow and would potentially be walking with a limp. He'd think of an excuse of sorts. "Ahh!~  
くそ! Oh fuck! Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck!"

Jesse huffed into Genji's neck, pressing his body into the omega more and more to keep folding him in half. He knew that he could take it with that ninja-like flexibility of his. Once he felt his cunt tighten even more around his throbbing cock, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. His knot was already starting to regain it's size, but Jesse's teeth stayed locked on the flesh, tasting the salt and slightly metallic taste of blood on his tongue.

With McCree's weight shifted entirely on the smaller male, Genji became euphoric and began panting, constricting his arms, legs, and cunt simultaneously around Jesse as he could feel himself rapidly getting closer. "Haaa!~ Jesse... I'm!..." He couldn't take it anymore. Instantly a hot stream of clear liquid sprayed from between his legs, squirting all over the front of McCree's thighs and stomach and inadvertently soaking the lower half of himself in the process.

Jesse had to pull his mouth off of Genji just so he could pant and moan, gripping the sheets so tight that his knuckles went white. He pressed his cock as far into the omega as he could with quick, hard thrusts, spraying the inside of him yet again, not letting up on the amount that was released. His knot swelled back to its large size, keeping them together, and feeling almost sore from having practically zero breaks between fucks. Jesse was sweating now, beads running down his back, and a bit of his hair sticking to his forehead.

Genji cried out once again when Jesse shoved his way into him until he bottomed out, pretty convinced at least someone would be able hear him in the corridors. The cyborg laid there with his chest heaving, still bent in the position with his legs over McCree's shoulders. Now he was tired. Swallowing and then some heavy breaths later, he lethargically made eye contact with Jesse again, his own face reddened and slick with sweat.

Jesse was panting now, taking a moment to return the gaze with Genji before he moved his arms away to let Genji's legs relax. His heart could have burst from how fast it was pounding. Jesse let his lips brush against Genji's before gently kissing him, his forehead rested against the metal platings on his.

Genji allowed his eyes to fall shut, that small smile appearing again. The mechanical parts of him felt like they were a metal car in the sun on a hot day after all that happened. He slowly pulled his arms away from behind his neck to reach up and stroke his chest affectionately. The cyborg didn't say anything; he didn't have to for Jesse to know that he was content again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji takes a pregnancy test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruh roh raggy.

It had been just about a month since that endeavor with Jesse McCree had happened. Luckily for them, it seems either no one had heard them or just pretended not to know - either way Genji was glad to avoid that kind of awkward confrontation. Things resumed like usual in Blackwatch: same shit different day, yet today was calmer and quieter than usual. The cyborg hadn't been feeling right for the last week: he was excessively tired compared to usual, the normally quick and agile ninja lagged behind on the last mission which he didn't hear the end of it from Reyes. He noticed he hadn't gotten his monthly yet either which was odd. Genji thought maybe he was coming down with something or was just stressed out. Then he remembered the sex. With shaky breaths he had swiped one of the boxed pregnancy tests from the infirmary, hoping nobody would notice him. Quickly and nervously he hid himself in the bathroom, haphazardly unboxing the miniscule pee-stick device before scanning the directions. "Don't panic. This is just to rule this possibility out." he thought to himself, doing as the instructions said before capping the end of it and waiting, still seated on the toilet.

He couldn't even watch the reading, so he turned it upside down to relieve some of the tension and anxiety he had from it. It had been maybe about five minutes; hesitantly he flipped the stick over and there it was. 

\+ 

Genji inhaled deeply. Maybe it was a dud. A false positive. That happens right? His partially hidden face had become pale and sickly. He knew it was always possible, but never actually considered himself to be one to pro-create. He wasn't sure how to feel about this. Standing up finally he situated himself, pocketing the test before washing his hands and splashing cold water over his face. When he exited the restroom he had of course bumped into the alpha himself. Genji looked like he had seen a ghost.

Jesse had thought maybe he was in a Rut beforehand, because now he felt like a million bucks. Instead of being embarrassed about it, the alpha would strut along the hallways, smirking at anyone who looked at him. 

Today though, Genji seemed a little different. Being slow in training was not like the cyborg, that was Jesse's job. Not to mention the peculiar new scent... Jesse thought nothing of it, though. Having a mix of blood and oil probably screwed with his scent all the time. He wanted to check on the omega, though, but before he could call for him, he was off. A little hastily, might he add. 

Well, it was most likely nothing. Genji was very reserved and if something was actually bothering him, it would have shown at this point, right? Maybe a shower would help clear his head. But just as he pushed the door open to go into the washroom, speak of the devil. 

Jesse smiled a bit. "Hey Shimada, how've you-" Genji didn't look right. He was pale and tense, and that scent was even stronger now. What was going on? "You alright, partner?" Jesse asked, cocking his head just slightly.

Genji's eyes darted to the floor. Fuck. Why here? Why now? Tempted to push himself out of the way of Jesse who loomed over him, he finally glanced up at him before a mechanical arm quickly extended out and grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him into the bathroom. He forced Jesse up against the door, despite being shorter than him. He leaned in very close.

"You promise not to get mad or say anything?" He said in his electronic sounding voice, but it was hushed this time. "I can't have this be another rumor going around. Not this time." Genji recalled the time Jesse had spread a really stupid rumor about him being a bed wetter when he was first added to the team.

Jesse was alarmed when he was pulled into the bathroom, but he honestly thought that it was just another heat, or maybe he just wanted a quick fuck. But then he spoke with a stern tone, asking something quite strange of him. "What would I be mad about?" Jesse asked suspiciously. "Whats going on, Genji?" Thinking there was something to be mad about, Jesse stood up taller, his brows furrowed at the cyborg.

The way Jesse looked at him made the cyborg even more worried. Quickly he retrieved the test, shoving it up against Jesse's chest with haste. Holding it against him there with his hand, he spoke softly. "Just... Don't be mad." Was all he said. Genji really didn't know what kind of reaction to expect from McCree; they hadn't even known each other for that long and hardly knew anything about each other all things considered.

Jesse had no idea what was shoved at his chest, but he took ahold of it, looking at the back of it first. It looked like a... 

No. It couldn't be. 

He flipped it over quickly and saw it sitting there. The little pink plus that confirmed Jesse's suspicions. Jesse could only stare at it in disbelief and shock. After a second of silence, he sighed. "This isn't yours, is it?" He asked in denial.

Genji stared at the floor. "...w-who else's would it be!?" The ninja responded, his voice wavering. Tears welled in his eyes, still focused on their feet. "You're mad?..." He wimpered, covering his face with his hands in some deranged hope that it'd hide his tears.

Jesse looked down at Genji, his expression getting a bit softer as opposed to stern and angry. "No Genji, not at all." Jesse said reassuringly. "I'm nervous as hell because I know the boss will he up my ass about it, but I'm not mad." Still holding the test in one hand, he brought his arms around Genji, holding him close to his body. "I guess this means I'm gonna be a dad.." Jesse said, rubbing Genji's back with his free hand.

Genji sniffled, wiping his eyes with his non cybernetic hand. "...y-you're not?" He murmured, wanting reassurance. This was so much for him to process. After a few moments of McCree holding him close to him, Genji looked up at him. "...what do we do? We're gonna have to tell them. They'll figure it out eventually."

"Well... we don't have to worry about that right this moment. I think our first concern is to make sure that you're okay. Are you feeling alright?" Jesse asked. It had only been about a good minute from when he found out he was going to be a committed man and he was already worried sick about his mate. "Being a cyborg won't hurt the baby, will it?"

"I've just been really tired. I dragged ass all week." Genji looked down at his tummy, poking it softly. It didn't look any different than it did a month ago, but he knew it wouldn't be long before his body would start changing. He then shook his head and shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't think it would?..." He said softly, leaning his head against McCree's chest. "Is that something we should check?"

"Well maybe we just need to talk to Angela about it. She should know." Jesse looked down at Genji's stomach as well. Now at this moment there was a little human being created inside of him. And half of that little human was Jesse. He couldn't help but smile. He cautiously moved his hand over, hovering over Genji's stomach, not touching him yet. "Can I...?" He asked shyly.

Genji nodded, smiling a bit but it was unseen from under his faceplate. "I'm sure there isn't much there to feel. It's probably the size of a peanut or even smaller." He suggested, shrugging once again. "I'm going to end up so big though. It'll be weird." He added, rubbing his arm a little in nervousness.

Jesse gently laid his hand on Genji's lower stomach. It didn't matter that there wasn't really anything there to feel, it was like he could feel the warmth radiating against his palm. He could just imagine what it would be saying to them, and what he would say back to them. A little peanut. "I guess I'll have to call 'em peanut for now." Jesse said with a little smile.

The cyborg's cheeks faded into crimson, leaning into Jesse's touch he gazed at him intently, trying to imagine what features it would take after him. Genji giggled and nodded. "That's cute... Peanut." He said, agreeing with the sentiment. He then straightened his posture, quickly looking around; he remembered they'd been in the bathroom for quite some time. "We should get out of here..." Genji suggested, finally looking back to Jesse with worried red eyes.

Jesse was lost in the cyborg's eyes, just watched him with a sort of warm feeling. Not a sense of lust, but protection and comfort. It took him a second to break the trance. "Oh yeah lets... leave." Jesse said, his hand scrambling to find the door handle behind him u to he eventually found it and pulled it open with an awkward chuckle. "Do you think we should see Angela now? Or in a bit." Jesse asked, holding the door open for Genji.

Genji lead the way and exited the bathroom, watching behind him for Jesse to follow. "I mean... I think we should but that's just because I have so many questions and anxiety." He stated bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest. "But if you think we should settle down and wait to allow this to sink in, we can do that too. I'm really not sure. You know I can't make decisions."

"Maybe you should lay down and rest, not go into an appointment with high blood pressure, you know?" Jesse said like he knew exactly what he was talking about. "Maybe you can take a rest on my bed and you can drink some of that fancy leaf water or whatever it is." Jesse followed closely behind Genji, almost in a defensive manner. He was now an alpha with a baby on the way, his omega and his genes needed to he protected.

Genji nodded and started heading toward Jesse's sleeping quarters. "Yeah you're right..." He said with a sigh. He then paused mid-step, slowly turning around with his eyes squinted. "...fancy leaf water, huh?..." Genji then slowly nodded in an approving manner before giggling. Nervously he extended his mechanical arm, the metal hand awaiting the alpha's.

Jesse hadn't heard Genji giggle like that in... well... ever. But he wasn't quite sure about the extended hand. Last time this happened he was flipped straight onto his back. But this time there was a bit more trust. He took ahold of Genji's hand gently, going by his side as opposed to behind him. "So you really have a tiny little peanut inside you that will be a human someday?" Jesse asked, still with some shock but with a big smile.

He smiled beneath the steel covering his face, giving the man's larger hand a slight squeeze as they walked through the corridor together. Genji slowly nods, glancing over to him from the peripheral of his vision. "I guess so. I never thought it would happen to me. Especially after... You know..." His voice saddened a bit at that last part. "But I'm willing to accept it and go through with it. In a way I'm kind of excited even though I don't know the first thing about peanuts- or I mean... Babies."

"I ain't got a goddamn idea, either. We're both kinda... new at this I suppose." Jesse said with a little chuckle. "But we'll have to get all kinds of things. We'll need a place for the little guy to sleep, bottles, diapers, toys,tiny clothes..." before Jesse knew it he was rambling on a long list of what they might need, starting with the essentials but soon going off towards the route of 'tiny cowboy hat.' Being a new parent for 10 minutes meant that he had to start worrying now about the future.

Genji listened to him ramble, smiling warmly before adding. "Do you think he or she would be able to utilize a tiny sword?... Or is that too much?" They stopped at Jesse's door, Genji waiting patiently for the father of his baby to let them in. That was a weird thought. Father of his baby. Their baby. They made that together, even though it was a huge accident; it'll probably end up being the happiest accident ever though.

"Heh, maybe once they're old enough to crawl." Jesse suggested, unlocking his door for Genji. "Just go ahead and lay down on the bed. Do you want to watch a movie? Maybe listen to some music or have some dinner? Anything you want, sugar. Well, anything the both of you would like."

Genji stepped into the room, making a beeline for the bed and nearly face planted onto it before remembering he had to be extra careful with himself now: no more overexertion. Carefully he sat down on the edge scratching the back of his head where raven hair jutted out. "A movie sounds nice... And food in a bit too... I haven't been eating very well lately." He stated, looking up toward the male figure in front of him.

"Well you're eating for two, now." Jesse said with a little smile. "Why don't you pick out a movie, though I mostly only have spaghetti westerns and Clint Eastwood films." Jesse said a little sheepishly. "I can call for the cafeteria to deliver up some food for us in a little while." Jesse reached under his bed and pulled out an old, black, scuffed up milk crate that was overflowing with old DVDs, and placed them on one side of Genji, sitting down comfortably on the other side of him. "Take your pick."

Genji pulled his legs onto the bed, crisscrossing them Indian style before scooting his butt closer to the crate. Carefully he rifled through the box, picking up a DVD every so often. It was a ritual of looking at the front picture, and then flipping it over to read the back. There weren't many movies like this in Japan, or at least he hadn't heard of any of them. They all kind of looked the same, but who was he to judge? Everyone has their favorites. He narrowed it down to three DVDs, and eventually it was time for the test.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe..." He said under his breath, not really meaning to say it out loud. He ended up picking one with Clint Eastwood (or at least who he thought was Clint Eastwood) on the front cover holding a revolver. 

"This one." He said, tapping the front cover of it.

"Ahhh, A Fistful of Dollars." Jesse sad with a smile. "That's a good one." Jesse placed the crate back on the floor and kicked it under his bed before popping the DVD into a very small and modest looking TV. But it was still a TV and it could play older movies, that's a he cared about. Jesse found himself comfortable next to Genji again, kicking off his boots and relaxing on the bed as the movie began. "Do you want a blanket Genji, are you cold? O-Or are you too hot? Want me to turn on a fan?" Man, having a huge responsibility all of a sudden was scary. Jesse felt like if one little thing went wrong he was going to lose both of them.

The cyborg laid down on his side, his head rested in McCree's lap. "...I'm a little cold I guess." Genji responded, scratching the exposed part of the bridge of his nose a bit. Idly he stared at the TV like a zombie, already exhausted when the day was only halfway through. This excessive tiredness was going to be hard to get used to, and it was definitely going to show whenever they went to training if it already hadn't.

Jesse pulled one of his strewn blankets over Genji, letting the tired omega rest in his lap. He could only imagine how difficult it was to carry a baby, to exert so much energy into creating a new life. It is a great burden he would have to bear for some months. Jesse brought his hand up to Genji's head, and gently ran his fingers through his ink-like hair. He was going to be damned if he didn't do everything in his power to stay by Genji's side and make sure this baby was happy and healthy.

Once the movie was about ten minutes in, Genji started asking questions every few minutes as it progressed. "Who's he?" , "Who's that guy?" , "Why is he shooting them?" , "Are those the bad guys?". He didn't really understand what was going on in the film that seemed ancient, but he wanted to try and understand Jesse better. Maybe by divulging himself into his interests he can figure out a bit more of what kind of person he is, more than he already knew.

Jesse was happy to answer every question that Genji had to throw at him. He loved talking about his favorite movies, down to the soundtrack and little character traits that he loved. He could quote these movies from start to finish if given the opportunity. "Do you think Peanut is enjoying the movie?" Jesse asked, looking over at Genji's belly, watching it gently rise and fall with his breaths.

Genji would usually respond to Jesse's answers with a nod or an "Ohhhh okay". He didn't find the movie super interesting, but he was happy that Jesse liked it. He then raised his eyebrows at Jesse's question, looking down to his flat and toned stomach as well. "I'm... Not sure... I don't even think it has ears yet? Can it even hear us?" He said with a yawn, rolling over onto his back more to stare straight up at Jesse from where he was laying in his lap. "Maybe we could ask Angela when we go see her later."

Jesse chuckled slightly. "I doubt it, but a new dad can dream about what may or may not be happening." He looked down at Genji's plated face, then back over at his belly. "Hi peanut." Jesse said softly. "It's your dad, well, one of them. Tell your other dad that you want to watch your spaghetti westerns." Jesse said with a mischievous grin.

Genji yawned again, closing his eyes to rest them. Slowly he outstretched his arms, putting both hands over where black and grey metal covered his stomach. Gently he rubbed it as if he were to expect some kind of response to humor Jesse, but of course there was nothing. "...I've only known for a day. It's gonna take some time." He said, his eyes still closed. "I'm glad you're excited though. I was really scared you'd be mad at me for this for some reason."

Jesse slowly rubbed Genji's neck and head, trying to soothe him gently on his lap. The poor guy would need as much sleep as he could get. "I can't imagine why I would be mad about something so wonderful and sweet." Jesse said with a smile. "I'm sure Gabe's not gonna be happy but we'll deal with him later. I'll let him yell at me and I'll take the wrap for getting you pregnant. You don't need the stress." Jesse said reassuringly. "He seems like the kind of guy that might be excited to see a baby anyway."

Genji melted into Jesse's touch, starting to doze off as he spoke about Reyes' reaction; that was a legitimate fear of his own. Reyes was already miffed with his lack of performance for the last week, he didn't want to know what would happen between he and Jesse, knowing how explosive Gabe could get. "A baby around..." The Shimada started to say, his words slurring before he trailed off.

Jesse tried to understand what Genji was saying but he was sure that Genji was beginning to fall asleep in his lap. The poor kid had a lot on his plate right now and now he had to be working 24/7 to bring a baby into this world. Once it seemed like the omega was almost asleep, Jesse leaned down and gave Genji a little kiss on the forehead, tucking the blanket around him. "Get some rest, darlin'." Jesse said softly.

Some time had passed, at least an hour before he began stirring awake. He had that pale and sickly look on his face again. He sprung awake in a cold sweat, sitting up from where he had fallen asleep in Jesse's lap, almost forgetting where he was when he scanned the room. Erratically he started trying to get his face plate off, his hands fumbling to find the release panels as panic started to set in.

Jesse had gently places Genji's head down on his bed while he finished the movie. Once it was over, he had called down for some food and it arrived before Genji woke up. He placed it on his nightstand when he saw Genji spring up in a downright panic. Jesse quickly went over to him. "D-Darlin?? What's wrong?" Hey asked quickly. "You're okay, you're okay. I'm right here." He tried to reassure him softly.

Struggling to get the piece of metal off, he finally managed, slamming it down on the bed next to him before making a quick scan of the room and grabbing the closest receptacle to him: a half empty cereal box. Genji began to dry heave, sweat dripping down his brow. "...fu-uck." The cyborg groaned.

"Hey hey hey... it's okay, Genji..." Jesse said. He was weary on whether or not he should touch him, and attempt to comfort the frightened omega. Thinking quickly, he stood up and got some cold water for Genji, sitting down in front of him and holding the glass out for him. "Take deep breaths, Genji, and sip this." Jesse tried to keep the panic in his voice to a minimum. He really wasn't sure how to react to this.

Genji stared vacantly at the glass held out in front of him for a few seconds, then reaching one hand out to shakily hold on to it before taking a few sips. Afterwards he exhaled, smiling slightly at Jesse in front of him. "...I'm sorry. I felt sick for a second there." He said, his voice a bit raspy.

"It's okay, darlin'. If you have to throw up the bathroom isn't far and I'll take you there. If you can't make it, just try to not aim for the sheets." Jesse said with a little smile. "Now, tell me what's got you worked up. Are you feeling okay?" Jesse reached one hand over to take Genji's free hand gently and hold it in his own.

He nods, taking another sip of the water as he started to get the coloration in his face back. "I don't know. It might be because I'm pregnant. I've been having killer nausea for the last few days or so." He said, recalling the few times he's literally had to run off during training because he felt like he was going to puke his guts out. "It always starts where I feel really hot and sweaty, and then cold at the same time. I don't know. I'll be okay it kinda just comes in waves." Genji reassured him, squeezing his hand carefully.

"Well I suppose it's best for you to throw up if you need to. You'll probably feel much better once you do. Little peanut's making room in there." Jesse said with a lighthearted chuckle. "I guess I'm in over my head, I ain't got a clue about pregnancy and babies. Maybe I'll have to start doing some reading."

Genji nodded again, looking down at his tummy. Eventually all that armor down there wouldn't fit him anymore and he'd have to wear a shirt or something. He sighed through his nose, carefully using the hand holding the glass to wipe his nose with his wrist. "It's going away now. I've only ever actually thrown up once and that was yesterday. But I think it's because I've been really sensitive to smells and stuff. Toilet water smells way grosser than usual now and it basically gagged me." He said with a slight laugh.

Jesse chuckled. "Well then I suppose I can't worry too too much about this, but no promises." He looked down at Genji's belly as well, like a force was pulling him to look at it, and his future baby. All his protective, alpha instincts wanted to just keep the two of them safe. "And by the way, Genji, thank you...." Jesse said, looking away a bit from him. "For uh... deciding to not get rid of it... I really want to be a dad.

Genji smiled warmly, affectionately leaning his forehead into the crook of Jesse's neck and nuzzling him with his nose. "I... I could never. I mean I'm not against the whole thing, and I never really planned to be a parent ever, but I'd live with so much regret if I did that. I want this as much as you." Genji spoke serenely, pulling away to look up into Jesse's dark eyes.

Jesse gently nuzzled Genji back, his arms going around him to hold the cyborg close, gently running his fingers along his back. "I bet the little peanut will look just as adorable as you do." Jesse said, looking down Genji tenderly. There was so much running through his mind, but the most important part of it all was looking right into his eyes.

Genji's cheeks reddened, not breaking eye contact. "...you think I'm adorable?" He asked softly. Genji couldn't remember the last time someone called him that. Slowly he inched forward, giving the cowboy an Eskimo kiss with a soft giggle.

Jesse gave him a big smile, rubbing noses with him affectionately, feeling his heart pick up the pace a bit, and was he sweating? "I think that this makes us... mates... doesn't it?" Jesse asked curiously, a large, hopeful grin on his face.

Setting the glass down on the floor, the cyborg carefully climbed into Jesse's lap facing him and linked both of his arms around his neck. "I guess it does..." He said, his voice having that cold robotic ring to it. His voice didn't match his face: he looked flustered, but happy at the ordeal. A mate. As much as Genji had gotten around when he was younger, he was never in a committed relationship until now.

Jesse wrapped his arms around Genji's waist, holding him against his body as much as possible. He could feel Genji's heart beating, that sure sense that he was human and he could feel emotions such as love and affection. Jesse gave Genji a soft kiss on the lips, letting his forehead rest against Genji's. "And I couldn't be happier about it."

Genji would tenderly kiss back, his lips lingering against Jesse's for what felt like minutes before pulling away, looking back at him. "What about boss?... What will he think? Just... Fuck it? Fuck what he thinks?" He says, combing his fingers through the longer locks of McCree's hair.

"I think that we shouldn't care what he thinks. That big tough guy will for sure be the first one in the waiting room to want to hold the baby, I can promise you that. He can yell at us all that he wants." Jesse said confidently, one of his hands moving up and down Genji's back.

Genji smiled with his teeth: slightly crooked, some of them chipped in some parts but it brought out his human side more in him. "You think so?" He asked, wrapping his legs around Jesse's waist whilst pressing his body closer to him.

Jesse loved Genji's smile, imperfections and everything. "Tch, I know so." Jesse said with a proud smile. He thought forward a couple of months to Genji sitting in the hospital bed with a brand new baby in his arms wrapped up snug in a little blanket, the two of them looking down at their little creation and lovingly nuzzling each other. He smiled warmly at the wonderful thought.

Genji rested his head on McCree's shoulder, looking to the opposite wall behind them. His tummy growled, startling him at first but it then occurred to him that he hasn't really eaten much in the last few days, especially yesterday when it was hard to keep anything but water down. He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes for a second before stating the obvious. "I'm hungry... Or. Maybe that's peanut. I don't know. We both might be hungry."

Jesse giggled, knowing what that sound meant. "Well if you can pry yourself away from me for a second, there's some dinner behind you on the nightstand. That way peanut and you can get your fill for today. I don't want either of you going hungry on me."

Genji nodded with a small laugh, climbing off the cowboy before sitting beside him on the bed. "What is it today?" He asked a bit nervously. Like smells, some foods that he normally loved before seemed unappetizing, or vice versa. Hopefully it was something light on the stomach knowing the unpredictability of the waves of nausea and what sometimes came after.

Jesse let go of Genji's waist, moving back a bit to let him over to the food. "I think it's just some seasoned chicken and some fries." Jesse said, peering over at the take out containers. "And I got some hot water for that leaf juice you like." Jesse said, standing up and going over to his dresser. "And I know that we're really not allowed to indulge much, but I managed to grab some while I was out." Jesse grabbed a couple of chocolate bars from his sock drawer, bringing them over to Genji. "I figure that if anyone deserves these right now, it's you."

Genji scoot his butt closer to the night stand, carefully opening one of the styrofoam boxes and peeking inside. Chicken sounded okay, even though all kinds of chicken was his favorite food. Potatoes, especially fries sounded even better though. He quietly moved the box to his lap and began nibbling on some of the fries, looking to Jesse with the chocolate bars. A French fry nearly fell from the Shimada's mouth. 

"Ooooh..." He stared wide eyed at the delectables.

Jesse giggled as Genji went wide eyed at the chocolate. It was so rare to have sweets in the Overwatch base, and when you did, you had to hide that you brought in something without permission. He handed the chocolate over to Genji, sitting back down next to him. "This'll be peanut's first taste of chocolate."

Genji took the chocolate into his hands, staring at it as if it were gold. It's been since at least back in Hanamura the last time he tasted chocolate, he had almost forgotten what it tasted like. Excitedly he unwrapped it as if he had never seen the treat before in his life, breaking one of the pieces off and shoving it into his mouth, barely giving it enough time to savor it. His face lit up, smiling stupidly with his mouth closed as it melted on his tongue. Just as he remembered it. "Hmmmmmmm!!!" He vibrated excitedly on the bed, knowing he really wasn't supposed to be eating this but it felt so good.

Jesse's stomach fluttered as he watched the amazing moment that his new found mate and growing baby had. "I'm glad you like it darlin'." Jesse said with a big dumb grin. Genji was just so goddamn adorable, he wished that Genji would be this light and excited all the time. It would brighten up his day once he got to see his mate light up with happiness. "I hope the baby is just exactly like you. Spitting image and personality of their dad."

Genji swallowed the chocolate, breaking off another piece with his teeth this time and nearly choking on it from Jesse's comment. He slowly chewed it, so sweet it hurt his teeth but it hurt so good. Swallowing again he took a moment to respond. "Really?... I don't think I'm that great..." He said with a nervous laugh. "It does make me wonder what it'll look like." Genji said, leaning back while lost in thought. His brother Hanzo had been the spitting image of their father Sojiro. Genji knew he allegedly looked more like his mother, but he never knew what she looked like - there weren't many pictures. The possibilities of he and Jesse's baby were endless it seemed. A tiny clone of Genji, or a tiny clone of Jesse. An equal mix of both. More features from one parent than the other. It got Genji's red eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"Nah what are you talking about, you're the cutest." Jesse said with a kind smile. He watched the omega get lost in thought, and wondered what it was. There were just over a million things for the two of them to be thinking about right at this current moment so Jesse couldn't pin point just one idea. Instead, he laid down on the bed next to him, facing him with one hand going cautiously over his stomach. Even though this was half of him, he still thought that this wasn't his property or boundaries.

Genji snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Jesse's hand on his stomach. Looking down at him he smiled softly, going back to eating the chocolate bar. "I was just thinking about my brother. We don't really look much alike." He said nonchalantly. Instead of finishing the candy, for now he saved the other half for later and set it down so he could eat more of the fries, and then the chicken. "Was just making me think of how genetics even work and stuff."

"They're very strange. I don't think I've ever seen any pictures of your brother or know what he looks like at all. I wonder if the little peanut will be born with green hair. Was your green hair natural?" Jesse asked, looking over at him with a curious cock of an eyebrow, running his hand smoothly over Genji's belly.

Genji burst into laughter at the question. Is he serious? "Haha! No, no! It was... I bleached it and dyed it that way when I was younger. After the incident I kind of just... Stopped caring about it and let it grow its way out. This is my natural hair color." He said, tapping the top of his head. The cyborg took another nibble of the chicken, almost done eating for once. "Hanzo... He..." It took a minute for Genji to find the right words to describe Hanzo without sounding too biased after what he had done to him. He decided to keep it straight to the point. "Hanzo looks like otosan. Father. I apparently look like okasan. I don't really have anything to compare myself to her though. Never met her." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Genetics are quite the strange idea. I have no idea how they work. I always thought you kind of just got a nice even 50/50 Balance and that was it. Apparently there's all kinds of nonsense that goes on." Jesse said with a bit of a scoff. He wasn't an incredibly smart man, but he certainly wasn't dumb. "But you know, I was kind of secretly hoping that you would have had a green bush." Jesse said teasingly.

Genji's face reddened at that final comment. He... He wasn't wrong. Genji cleared his throat, scratching at his Adam's apple. "...well." He coughed into his hand. "I did do that. You've seen my landing strip. I used to dye it green to match too. Until one day I got the bleach a bit too close to... Those bits. You know when you bleach it burns your scalp. Imagine that on your clit. Or. Well in your case your dick." He said, exchanging that side-eye look. His face then softened, scars becoming less tense. "You know... I'm surprised you remember me with green hair. I was in a hospital bed for so long that it was mostly just black roots by then."

"I remember the day Angela first brought you in. You looked so broken, plugged into so many machines. But whenever I would look in there and see you, I would look at the green hair, and I promised myself that if you made it out of there alive, I was going to befriend you for that." Jesse said in a sentimental kind of tone. It made him feel a little sad thinking about Genji in the hospital bed, not moving for days, tubes down his throat and wires throughout his body. It was kind of horrifying to look at. "But look at you now, you kicked death's ass and now you have a baby on the way!"

Genji raised his eyebrows, shocked Jesse had even seen him when he was wheeled in in a stretcher clinging to life. Even he didn't remember that day. He didn't wake up for what must've been months, and when he did he vaguely remembered what happened until it slowly came back to him, at least after they were finished waving fingers in front of his eyes asking how many they were holding up. Genji scratched the back of his neck, looking straight down to his mechanical arm that still held the box. "The worst part was finding out I didn't have my legs anymore. Or my arm." He said softly. "I didn't even know where I was or who any of the people talking to me were. I couldn't even cry. At least not at first." Genji attempted to force a smile. "I'm glad you've been looking out for me this whole time." The cyborg said, his eyes meeting his mate's again.

Jesse's smile faded as Genji recollected that dark time. He can't even imagine how it must feel to lose a part of your body, let alone three limbs. But once his mate looked back over at him with a smile, he couldn't help but smile back. Jesse scooted closer to him, wrapping his arms around the omega and holding him, nuzzling his chin and cheek on the top of Genji's head. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you. And now I won't let it happen to either of you." Jesse said softly.

Genji sat there contently, taking the last fry and eating it. "I was a lot cuter before all that. Wish you could've seen me then." He jested, elbowing Jesse's side in a lame attempt at trying to make more light of the situation. Realizing he managed to eat all the food given to him, he leaned forward a bit to set the empty box back down on the night stand. He figured there would be days like this where he could wolf things down no problem, but others where he absolutely couldn't. This was going to be hard. "Do we see Angela now?..."

Jesse chuckled at the little tease. He could only image how a young little Genji looked, prowling around town, up to no good. But reluctantly, Jesse sat up in the bed. "I suppose we should. I need to know how many things I need to start worrying about." Jesse said as he stretched a bit. "I've already got two let's just make it a hundred." He teased with a little grin, standing up from the bed.

Genji stood up after him, wiping the crumbs off his legs - he really must've been hungry. Turning around to grab the piece of metal he had thrown down on the bed earlier, he clipped it back on over his face before taking the alpha's hand and looking up at him. "I think it'll be okay. You'll be okay. We'll be okay." He said reassuringly.

"Of course we will, with me here to protect you guys." Jesse said with a confident grin, taking ahold of Genji's hand and leading him out, and down the hall. He had only just realized that they had only made this thing official not that long ago. It might seem a little strange that the two of them were holding hands... but Jesse figured that he would just let them stare. They should just be allowed to be happy.

Genji was just as anxious about what others would think if they had spotted them, but deep down it was like he wanted them to know. Except when they reached the infirmary. Upon entering, the hand that held Jesse's shot down to his side as he approached Angela sitting at a desk, typing out something on her device. The nervousness set in. She almost didn't see them standing there at first until Genji had made a noise in his throat. She looked up, smiling when she saw it was Genji, not really paying mind to McCree behind him.

Jesse was a bit bummed when Genji pulled his hand away, but he could understand why he had done it. Angela looked up from her work, turning her attention to Genji, as Jesse had no visible distraughtness and ergo, no reason to be here other than to support his friend. "Good afternoon, Genji. What brings you here today? Are one of your circuits not functioning properly?" She asked, pulling over a holopad and beginning to pull up Genji's medical records.

Genji bit his lower lip, staring down at her like a deer caught in some headlights. This made it seem so much more real. Swallowing hard, he scratched at his intact arm, now looking away from her. "Well uh... No. N-Not this time. Everything about that is doing fine for now." He stammered.

"No? Well then let me look at your schedule." She swiped and typed on her pad, looking around for why he might be coming in. "Oh I see that your biweekly check up is in two days, but I can move that up to today, I am not busy." She said cheerfully. "Why don't you two step into the examination room, unless you would prefer that McCree not be accompanying you during your appointment."

Genji decided it was best he went with this plan. She'd find out at least eventually during this appointment without the awkward confession of 'I had sex and now there's a baby in me'. Quickly he nodded, clasping his hands together. "Y-Yes. Yes! I'm okay with this!..." He glanced over his shoulder at Jesse. "I want him to come too."

Jesse smiled lightly at Genji, and Angela nodded, standing up to lead them over. "Alright, well then you know what to do." She opened the door to the exam room for them. "Just take off any unnecessary plating and I will be back in a minute to start our check up." She said with her pleasantly soothing voice. Once they were both inside, she shut the door to give them some privacy, and Jesse immediately looked at Genji with concern. "Are you sure it's a good idea to not tell her about this?" Jesse asked.

Genji began the meticulous process of taking all the bits and pieces off and tossing them into a pile. "I uh... I don't know. I really don't okay?" He said in a cold tone, except there was a lot of nervousness attached. Genji didn't really know what to do or how to bring it up. "I've never done this before." He said, holding two pieces that came from both his sides, looking at him worriedly. Genji finished, dusting his hands after the handiwork before sitting down on the exam table. Anxiously he swung his legs back and fourth while they waited, gripping the edge of the table with his hands as he stared to the linoleum flooring.

Jesse decided to stay silent, maybe this was a better thing left discussed between the doc and Genji. He was obviously distressed, so Jesse just sat down and waited for Angela. After a moment, she knocked on the door and came back inside with a few capsules in one hand and wrapped sterile equipment. "Alright, let's do the painful part first and we'll take your blood." She slipped on a pair of gloves, opening up the centrifuge and taking an alcohol wipe to rub it over Genji's forearm. "Now has anything been troubling you lately? Any changes in mood or function at all?" She asked while she opened the first piece of sterile equipment, a small needle. Quickly she put the tourniquet around his bicep and expertly found a vein, sticking it in until she saw the blood being pulled from him, and attached the capsule beneath it.

Every time, no matter how many times he had to do it, taking his blood never got any easier. He had to look away during this part, finding solace in looking at McCree instead. "Yeah... Kinda." He said vaguely. He contemplated doing this Jesse's way. "I uh..."

After she had taken her three capsules of blood, she began her hematocrit treatment on the counter near the centrifuge, and put another small sample of a hormone detector. "Tell me what's been going on. Have you had trouble sleeping? Been lethargic? Talk to me, Genji." Angela asked, shutting the hematocrit in the centrifuge and letting it spin. She slipped the needle from his forearm and placed a bandage over the small hole.

"Been... Been tired, yeah. Sick." Genji mumbled, looking down at the floor again once she was done sticking him. "Nausea. I threw up yesterday and almost did it again today." He glanced up toward McCree to gauge his reaction to any of this so far, and gave him a weak smile.

Jesse gave him a little thumbs up of approval. This couldn't be easy for him to do, and Jesse was practically shaking at how Angela was going to react to this. "Nauseous? Maybe we should start you on some fluids to rest your stomach." Angela suggested. "Have you had a fever or noticed any shaking?" Angela dripped the little specs of blood onto the enzymes, and stirred them with toothpicks, seeing the appropriate reactions to most of them... except for one. One that they usually never see a shift in change with. Angela pursed her lips slightly, turning to look at the cyborg with a cocked eyebrow. "Have you felt any strange growths around your body? Your body is showing signs up hCG, and that can be a sign of a cancerous tumor. We might need to schedule a CT scan."

"No fever or any of that." He promptly said. He then noticed she got really quiet, turning his head to see what silence was about. Strange growths? Well. Technically there was one. "Uh. No. Same old same old. Definitely don't notice any growths." He said nervously, not even knowing what hCG was. But cancer? That was reaching. "If I had cancer wouldn't we have known by now?" Genji then pondered over this more, quickly becoming more aware of the fact he could be wasting her time and supplies on useless tests when he already knew what was wrong. Don't be selfish, Genji. Sighing, he waved his hands out in front of him. "It's not... It's not a tumor. I know what's wrong with me." The cyborg said, his voice trembling. He then directly looked at Jesse, completely ready to throw him under the bus. Pointedly he gestures to the male sitting across from him. "We uh... Did. You know..." He says, embarrassingly making hand motions with one finger repeatedly going into a hole made by his thumb and forefinger in the other hand. "A baby."

Angela didn't look very surprised, but more just had a disappointed look on her face. "The first conclusion that we pull from hCG is that someone is pregnant, that's when the hormone was produced." She crossed her arms, leaning back against the counter. "But I didn't want to believe that you would do something so irresponsible." Angela turned her attention over to Jesse, who was trying to look away a bit, but she glared at him accusingly. "And you. You had better be prepared for when commander Reyes cuts your balls off." She said, raising an eyebrow. Regaining her composure, she turned over to a machine in the corner, and rolling the monitor over to Genji. "Nevertheless, congratulations. I guess my focus in this appointment shall shift, now."

So she had known? Genji was never a good liar, not even when he was a child attempting to get away with mischief with his brother. Genji stared down at his hands: the left one's palm sweaty. He allowed her to scold him, fear of what Reyes would think and do to Jesse now plagued his mind. When it seemed she had calmed, he finally glimpsed toward Angela in dismay.

Angela flipped the machine on, the monitor just looking black and grayish white. "Well, I guess we will be preforming an ultra sound today." She said, grabbing a bottle of blue gel. "Go ahead and lay back for me and we'll get this started." Jesse managed to look back up at the two of them, knowing that it was irresponsible to knot an omega in heat many times and now he has to be responsible for his actions, but he still wanted this to be a joyful moment. He wouldn't have changed what he had done at all.

Genji cautiously laid onto his back, immediately recognizing the cold feeling of the examination table and how crunchy the paper stuff felt underneath him. This seemed scary. Genji wasn't the brightest crayon in the box when it came to anything maternity, only vaguely knowing what an ultrasound even did. Apprehensively he turned his head to Jesse's direction, cracking a half-smile and shrugging his shoulders.

Jesse smiled back at Genji, trying to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. He stood up, moving his chair over beside his mate, and taking one of his hands comfortingly. Angela looked over at the two of them and couldn't help but smile lightly. "Well, you are certainly lucky to have a young alpha that is willing to become an honest man for you." Angela said, squirting some of the blue gel onto his lower belly and rubbing it in. Taking ahold of the small camera she began to move it across Genji's lower abdomen, her eyes locked on the screen. "How long have you known?" Angela asked.

Genji smiled lovingly at him when he took his hand, red eyes beaming until he abruptly felt the sheer and utter coldness of whatever had been put on his stomach. He flinched at it, not expecting it to feel like ice but quickly laughed if off. Was he this anxious over nothing? Genji looked to the ceiling again, even though there was nothing up there. "Hmm. Didn't know until this morning when I took a test. I've been feeling it though for the past week; you know, being all sick and lethargic. Getting yelled at by Reyes for it. So we decided to come here for... Answers I suppose."

"Well it's a good thing that you came here, I'm sure that you don't quite know exactly what to do at this point." Angela said, keeping her eyes locked firmly on the screen until she came across the little black circle where a small grey bean looking object rested inside. "There's your baby." She said, pointing to the object on the screen. "Judging by the size I would say that you are no more than two to three weeks along."

You almost had to squint at it. The cyborg wasn't sure what to think of it. That could have been anything, right? But this was Angela fuckin' Ziegler: she knew what she was doing, and Genji had literally trusted her with his life and owed her his. Staring at the small dot, and hearing her point it out definitely made this sink in more if it hadn't already. It wasn't anything spectacular, and he wasn't entirely sure what to expect when she initially brought it up on the monitor. However, that was when the real emotions started to kick in. "...I guess it does look kinda like a peanut." He said softly with teary eyes, still locked onto the screen. "Is it okay?... Does it have any limbs? Can it hear us?" The omega had a hundred questions running a mile a minute through his head.

Angela chuckled slightly. "Yes it's quite alright. It hasn't grown any of its limbs yet and it doesn't have anyway of hearing you quite yet. It's still very small." Jesse couldn't stop staring at the screen, and he held onto Genji's hand tighter when he thought about how real this had become. There's his baby. The little one that was going to grow up into a little tiny person, and Jesse would be there every step of the way to take care of them. "Well, it looks like it's doing good. I think you should come and see me a month to check up on how the little guy is growing." Angela took the camera away from his stomach, passing him some paper towels to clean up his belly.

Genji slowly sat up, taking the paper towels to clean the blue jelly shit off his stomach. He didn't like the feeling of it, but he was going to have to get used to it. Holding the crumpled napkin in his fist the omega turned his head to look at Jesse, then back at Angela. "...what. Should I do? I mean about Reyes. He expects a lot from me. I'm sure I shouldn't be running around too much and scaling walls anymore." He paused. "Or should I?... Oh god if I can't... I won't hear the end of it from him. I can just sense it now."

Angela switched off the machine. "Well. I suppose that so long as your stomach does not get in the way of your training, there is no sense in ceasing it quite yet. There are omegas that work out up until they give birth and their babies are still quite healthy. Reyes will have to deal with it. While you are pregnant I am putting you on mission leave indefinitely. And you can send him my way if he gives you an issue with it. But back to the exercise. If you plan on training as intensely as you always do, you will need to eat a substantial amount. You want to gain 30 pounds during the pregnancy ideally."

Thirty pounds sounded like so much, considering Genji was reasonably on the thinner side which made him more agile in combat. Alas, Genji nods, satisfied with her answers for the meantime. He'd probably have a hundred more questions in twenty minutes. He looked back to McCree, taking his hand once again. "...do you have any questions, Jesse?" He asked him softly, tilting his head to the side a notch.

Jesse perked up a bit. "Yeah uhh, do you have any sort of reading I can do? I have no idea about anything." Angela chuckled. A typical first time alpha, scared shitless and wanting to know everything. "Well I have all kinds of books. Ones about how an omega's body changes, some about labour and delivery, possible complications..." 

"Just give me every single thing you have." Jesse said with a bit of a nervous chuckle. Angela giggled slightly. "Alright, Genji you can get redressed and I'll grab the books for you, I'll leave them on the front desk for you." Angela said, standing up and heading for the door.

"Thank you, Angela." He said, climbing off the table and turning to the pile of metal pieces on the floor. When the door closed he piece by piece put them all back on, having all of it memorized by now. Genji examined his surroundings, patting himself down to make sure he wasn't forgetting any spare parts that may have gotten kicked underneath something. Once everything was in check, he looked up to his alpha, the staggering height difference being another reminder that he was his omega. His smile unseen, he carefully took Jesse's hand into his. "Shall we go get those books and go back to your room?"

Jesse watched Genji, not sure if he should help or not. But he figured that he was going to mess something up if he did, and Genji looked like he knew what he was doing. He stood up once Genji was finished repressing himself and held onto his hand. "Of course." He said with a smile, leading him out of the examination room. As expected, a very large pile of books was waiting for him. With titles like "You and Your Omega," "From Alpha to Father" and "Pregnancy Complications from A to Z'" plus many many more, Jesse knew he was gonna be prepared.

Genji yawned already tired for the umpteenth time that day, looking down at the set of books stacked neatly on the desk for them. Letting go of the alpha's hand he took the top half and carefully held them to his chest, awaiting Jesse to do the same with the rest. "Looks like you're gonna be busy reading tonight." Genji said, glancing down to the smaller book on top closest to his torso. "Maybe I should do some reading too. I doubt I know much more than you do."

"Maybe it couldn't hurt." Jesse said, taking the lower half of the books and leading the way towards his room. "I gotta be honest, Genji, I am scared shitless about this whole thing." Jesse chuckled nervously. "I imagine that you are, too." He looked over at Genji with a little smile. "But I want to do everything in my power to make sure that you're comfortable and that the baby is comfortable."

Genji looked to Jesse, the visible part of his face saddening. "Yeah I'm scared too... I just didn't want to say anything. I wanted to seem brave about all of this to keep you at bay, I won't lie." He said, his voice low. Genji, at least since the incident had always been pretty reserved about his feelings. "I can't imagine how emotional I'm going to get though with all these hormones now. I apologize in advance if I get annoying. Or needy." They reached Jesse's door, Genji hoped he'd be able to unlock it with the books still in his hands.

Jesse fumbled to unlock the door but he managed to do it with both of his hands full. "I'm here for you through and through. No matter how many hormones pump through your body. I want to be your shoulder to cry on and, and I'll go out at 3 in the morning to get you any food that you might be craving. I promise." Jesse said warmly, plopping the books down on the floor by his bed.

Genji set his stack of books down beside where Jesse had put his; he then turned to look at him. "I appreciate that... I was so scared this morning, you know? Terrified you'd be mad at me. That you wouldn't help me or anything and leave me stuck with it." He said, peering down to his tummy and rubbing it gently with his hands despite there being no visible indicators. "You'd've been walking around, going to training and doing missions with the others like nothing had happened. Meanwhile I'd be stuck with all the evidence under my shirt. That's what I am afraid of the most."

Jesse sat Genji down on the bed and got down beside him. "What kind of a person would I be if I got somebody pregnant and then ditched them? I could never do something like that, especially if it was someone like you." Jesse nuzzled Genji affectionately, bringing one arm around his waist before kissing his cheek. "You know... you said that you were stressed out, so maybe I could help take away some of that?" Jesse said with a mischievous grin.

"I guess it would make you a shitty ass person. I'm glad you won't do that to me." He said, returning the nuzzle. Genji then lofted a brow, unsure of the intentions behind Jesse's comment about stress relief. "...oh? What did you have in mind?" The omega questioned innocently. Knowing Jesse that could mean a plethora of things ranging from sitting through another Western movie or being dicked down against the wall and totally letting him have his way with the cyborg. Either way, Genji was down with pretty much anything as long as it didn't require too much effort on his part.

Jesse placed his hands on Genji's waist, pushing him over gently on the bed to dominate him. He began to tenderly kiss his neck. "I think that you have a pretty good idea of what I have in mind." He purred to the cyborg. "The smell of you being pregnant with my baby just turns me on in all kinds of ways. All I want to do is make sure that everyone knows that it's my baby in there." Jesse said softly, nosing along Genji's skin to take in that scent of a fertile omega.

Red eyes gazed at him longingly as he was pinned down. Now that Genji thought about it they hadn't done this in over a month since they conceived. Closing his eyes and allowing himself to revel in the soft kisses on his neck he guided his hands to the front of Jesse's shirt, still able to feel the toned muscles underneath of his abdomen. "Oh fuck, Jesse..." He whispered, the alpha's dirty talking already making his cunt drip.

Jesse shifted his body to be rested between Genji's legs, his erect cock grinding against Genji's pussy. "I want to fill you up again, and I want to eat you out over and over again. I just want to make you feel good." Jesse purred sensually, before leaning down to kiss Genji, one hand cupping Genji's cheek gently.

Genji took one hand from the front of Jesse's shirt to tear off the contraption covering his mouth, as well as the plate covering his pussy so the only thing protecting it was fabric. Casting the two metal pieces to the floor he allowed Jesse to kiss him, gliding his tongue delicately over the alpha's upper lip in return whilst both hands returned to gripping his shirt, pulling him closer. He thrusted his hips forward enough to jam Jesse's obvious erection directly into the wettened crevice, more than likely leaving dark spots on both of their pants from grinding on him.

Jesse was glad to see more of Genji, kissing him slowly with passion and love. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Genji's wetness beneath him, grinding on his cock. He reached down to undo the front of his pants, pulling them down just slightly to reveal his hard cock. It felt so goddamn amazing to feel his warmth. "I think I'm in love with you, darlin'." Jesse moaned.

Genji broke the kiss and looked to his mate with half-lidded eyes: that same look he gave him the first time. He rubbed his pussy against the rigidness of Jesse's fat cock, soaking the fabric of his own skin tight pants before shucking them down to where the metal plating started again on his thighs. Feeling the wetness of the head of his cock just against his entrance drove him absolutely fucking mad, forcibly unbuttoning his shirt and allowing a cold metal hand to explore his bare chest. He never stopped staring at him like that. "...I think... I'm in love with you too..." He murmured.

Jesse moaned lightly, feeling that chilled hand explore him and make his body tingle in all the right places. He quickly discarded his shirt off to the side, and pressed his hips in gently to guide the head of his cock inside of Genji's soaked pussy. Jesse let out a moan of relief once he was inside and began to thrust, looking down lustfully at his mate with his mouth slightly gaped.

Genji inhaled sharply when Jesse had entered his tight hole, clenching himself around the head and length of it; his hands only leaving his chest to glide up and grab onto his shoulders, the cyborg hazily gazing back into the alpha's eyes. "...I've wanted... I've wanted this for a while..." He spoke in soft breathy moans, once again caught off guard by how big Jesse was and how he had filled him up.

Jesse smirked down at him while his hips hit against Genji's in a rhythmic pattern. "Yeah?" He asked breathily. "You been thinkin' about my cock?" Jesse chuckled slightly, one hand holding onto Genji's waist and the other on the bed below them.

Genji arched his back and tilted his head back further into the softness of Jesse's pillow, blunt nails on his left hand sinking into the cowboy's shoulder. "Y-Yeah!~... I w-want..." It took him a second for him to actually figure out what he wanted to say, closing his eyes to think about it.

The stinging sensation of Genji's nails felt amazing in his back, causing him to bring his face down to Genji's neck. "You want what, darlin'?" Jesse asked sensually before going to kiss and lick his neck. He sped up his thrusts with a moan, the tight pussy feeling so good squeezing his cock.

Struggling to find the words, scraping his nails hard enough that he was sure there'd be marks left on the alpha. "I w-want to ride you." He grunted from behind bared teeth, his cybernetic hand making a quick path to the back of McCree's head. "W-We've never done that before..."

Jesse couldn't help but smile at that idea. "I would like to see that, I wanna watch your pussy bounce on my cock." Jesse purred. He slowly pulled out of Genji's pussy, laying back on the bed to change position, holding his cock up for Genji.

Genji instantly climbed on top of Jesse facing his direction. With one hand on the alpha's chest to prop himself up, he lined up himself with Jesse's cock, slowly impaling himself on it. The Shimada moaned adorably, now sitting on at least two thirds of Jesse's length before he began bouncing himself up and down on it, his hands clutching both his shoulders. The look on the cyborg's face was pure bliss.

Jesse had certainly died and gone to heaven. All he had to do was sit back and relax while this was all going down and a beautiful omega that was pregnant with his child worked himself on his cock. Jesse reached forward and took ahold of Genji's hips, very gently rocking his own to assist Genji with some pleasure and a bit of his own.

Genji swallowed between his soft electronic moans, tilting his head back and his mouth ajar. He leaned forward slightly, his stomach barely touching McCree's when he had found that spot again, immediately causing the cyborg to cry out. "Aaah!~... Right there!~... " It seemed so much easier to access his G-spot in this position; he briefly wondered what other positions would do justice.

Jesse chuckled at Genji's pleasure, soon biting his lip at how amazing and pleasured he sounded. "Yeah? You like it when I fuck your pussy just like that?" Jesse began to move his hips a bit more, aiming for the spot that made his mate sing for him. This was such an amazing angle. He reached one hand up and began to gently pinch at Genji's nipple, tugging on it just slightly and twisting it between his fingers.

Genji cried out again and again whenever Jesse had hit that special spot of his, even more so when the alpha had started to fondle the sensitive nub as he bounced up and down harder on his cock. His face was red with beads of sweat dripping down his nose, continuing to make his beautiful almost melodic noises as McCree speared his tight cunt. "Aaahhaahh! Aaaahhh! I-I think I'm!..." Genji couldn't catch his breath, using one of his hands to now rub aggressive circles against his clit.

Jesse moaned and cried out little nothings to his mate while watching him pleasure himself, getting the alpha's thighs and lower abs soaked, but that was just the way he wanted it. "Goddamn... I'm cummin', too-!" Jesse groaned before he clenched his teeth and pressed his hips upward into Genji as far as he could, so far that he had lifted the omega off of the bed, cumming deep inside of him and making his knot swell dramatically.

The cyborg screamed, tears welled in the corners of his eyes before running down his cheeks when the alpha had slammed directly into his cervix, almost certain that he would break him and fuck him right up into his stomach. Clenching for life around the swollen knot they were essentially fused together as one, the cyborg falling backwards and pulling the larger man with him until Genji was underneath him again. His artificial legs twitched beneath him, panting wildly whilst his hands scrambled to find part of him to grab onto: his face. Cupping Jesse's cheeks with a grip strong enough to jerk his head forward, crashing his scarred lips against the others and sealing the gap between them.

Jesse laid his head back on the bed for only a mere moment before he was practically pulled up and over onto Genji, keeping their hips planted firmly together. The alpha was panting over the omega, looking down at the wonderful, fucked out sight beneath him. He wanted to keep this vision in his head forever. The alpha wasted no time kissing him back, one hand beside the omega's head and the other holding his waist.

The cyborg desperately licked at Jesse's upper lip, prying his tongue into the inside of the cowboy's mouth to explore and taste him; he tasted like a mixture of cigars and alcohol, but Genji savored it when he darted his tongue against his. Pulling away finally to look at him, his hand grazed the facial hair on the handsome man above him. "...how did someone like me get so lucky?..." He said softly.

Jesse was enthralled by the soppy make out session, holding onto Genji as if he would lose him, their tongues tangling and trading their saliva. Once they managed to take their tongues out of each other's throats, Jesse stared lovingly at Genji. "I think it's that wonderful body and amazing personality of yours." Jesse said with a small smile.

Genji couldn't help but stare longingly at his mate as if it'd be the last time he looked at him, memorizing his features. Since being put in his new body, Genji had felt undesirable. "Even though... I'm like this?..." He asked him, not breaking eye contact and his hand never leaving the alpha's cheek.

"Of course. You look wonderful no matter what." Jesse said lovingly. "All your imperfections are nothing but perfect to me. I wouldn't change any part of you, Genji." Jesse leaned closer to Genji to give him another little Eskimo kiss.

His words absolutely melted the cyborg's heart, nuzzling the alpha's nose with his own. Deep down he felt he didn't deserve this. Finally resting both his arms at his sides, he closed his eyes from the sheer exhaustion he felt; it was as if he just ran a marathon. "...thank you. For... Accepting me. When I can't even accept myself." Genji's voice was nearly a whisper.

"My pleasure, darlin'." Jesse said with a little smile. He shifted his body back so he was resting on his knees slightly, letting Genji's legs straddle his hips. "Everything about you looks incredible. Not to mention you sound incredible as well..." Jesse said with a little smirk as he brought two fingers down to Genji's clit between them and began to rub slow circles on it teasingly.

Genji couldn't help but smile back with his eyes still rested, the ninja had been completely caught off guard by the sudden touch between his legs. Twitching into his hand he clenched around the cock still inside him, a cute squeak escaping his parted lips. "Ah!~..." He sat up a bit on his elbows to see what the cowboy was up to. "J-Jesse I'm so tired... I don't know if I can go again. I haven't had as much endurance."

Jesse chuckled as he listened to that wonderful noise that he had been craving. It was like an addiction that he couldn't shake. But he receded when the omega seemed to ask him to stop. "Alright, darlin', alright. I was just teasing." Jesse said softly.

Genji laid back down onto his back, draping one arm over his eyes. He felt like he could pass out and sleep with the alpha still inside him like that. It'd been a really long day and the cyborg was on the brink of exhaustion as if he were absolutely sleep deprived, which he obviously wasn't. "Peanut makes me so sleepy..." He mumbled after a few moments of silence between them, his other hand sliding over to feel his tummy for the millionth time that day.

Jesse hummed happily as he watched his exhausted omega beneath him, one of his own large, calloused hands gently running across his lower abdomen. He gently moved his fingers over Genji's hand on his belly, his other hand gently rubbing Genji's thigh. "They'll have lots of energy like you." Jesse said softly.

The ninja's eyes briefly fluttered open just enough to look at his maze in a daze before nodding and closing them again with a smile. "I hope they get your humor. Your kindness." Genji said a bit groggily, but he had meant everything he said. Genji then yawned and began to nod off to the faint sound of Jesse's breathing. "You can fall asleep with me like this if you want... In me and all that. I don't mind..."

Jesse had a little blush form along his cheeks as Genji brought up the idea. "That does sound nice... well, as long as you don't mind." Jesse said with a small chuckle. He reached behind him to pull the blanket over the two of them as he got comfy laying down practically on top of Genji. He nuzzled his omega's neck gently, feeling his drowsiness kick in once he laid there comfortably with his mate.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Jesse have to break the news to Reyes. Then some 3AM cravings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I RPed Reyes in this. Not sure if I did him justice lol

It had been just over a month or so of this. Genji found himself in his own sleeping quarters a lot less, and nustled into Jesse's beside him instead. This didn't go unnoticed by the commander himself. Technically fraternization of this type wasn't allowed, but it wasn't entirely enforced either. Nobody had any growing suspicions until a day where Reyes had knocked on Genji's quarters to remind him about some sort of assignment he had to do, waiting for an answer to only receive none. This was unusual as Genji was well reserved and had almost always hid himself away in his room. Opening the door, he only saw a made bed, and more importantly no Genji. Gabe thought nothing of it at first. Until it happened a second time. Then a third. Where was Genji going? His suspicions continued growing, the alpha himself noticing the peculiar scent of the omega as of recently whenever he was in close proximity. He knew the cyborg was hiding something. And it may or may not have had to do with a certain cowboy.

Genji awoke alone in his own quarters one morning, knowing himself he had to be careful with how much he was sleeping in Jesse's room even though he had already unknowingly been caught being absent from his own. After what seemed like a morning routine of rubbing the sleep from his eyes, getting up to piss and then throw up from his morning sickness which was happening on a daily basis almost, Genji had started clipping on the usual metal pieces he had thrown off the night before to sleep more comfortably. Except the fuckers that go on his stomach wouldn't stay on. This was going to be an issue.

The red eyed omega sighed, knowing he had this coming with the growing bump on his abdomen. Nobody paid much mind to it before, maybe thinking the Shimada was just putting on some weight. But without the metal plating it looked so much more obvious. Puzzled, he quickly thought up a solution. Grabbing the standard issue Blackwatch jacket that most people aside from Gabe seldom used, he threw it on and zipped it up. The bagginess hid his stomach quite well like there was nothing different about him. Finally sure that he had everything ready, he grabbed his katana and wakizashi and headed out the door of his room, waiting for his mate to meet him in the hall before they went to training for the day.

Taking care of Genji couldn't have been more of a blessing in disguise. Waking up late at night just to reassure him that Jesse was still there and going to take care of him no matter what, running to the drugstore to grab snacks and medicine all while trying to stay under the radar from his boss's watchful eyes. Jesse enjoyed every night that he spent time with him, holding him close with one hand on his belly. 

But surely, the hardest part about this was making sure that their boss didn't find out. Genji had promised him that he would tell him when he was ready, but he was already almost 2 months along. It was going to start being a bit more obvious soon. Though he wouldn't put it past the omega to do a back flip while nine months pregnant. 

Once Jesse was dressed and ready to go to practice, he headed out to his and Genji's meeting spot. Seeing him every day was what pushed him to get out of bed in the morning. But it was a bit suspicious when Genji was wearing his baggy sweater. "Good morning, darlin'." Jesse said, nuzzling him gently and taking his hand. "Are you sure wearing that is a good idea? The sweater, I mean."

Still trying to wake up, Genji had hardly noticed Jesse approach him until he was mere inches away from him. In normal circumstances the ninja was able to detect whenever someone was nearby almost immediately, but obviously since the whole ordeal happened he hasn't entirely been as perceptive. Genji smiled lightly from behind the metal that obstructed his face in reaction to Jesse nuzzling him, the smile quickly fading unknowingly to his mate. His eyes fell to the floor; he almost looked embarrassed?

"It... It doesn't fit anymore..." He said softly, gently kicking his foot at nothing against the floor. "The armor I mean." It had been a struggle for the last week or so getting it on, and this morning proved to be so unsuccessful that Genji couldn't be fucked to deal with it other than putting the hoodie on.

"Oh..." Jesse said, looking side to side a bit awkwardly. He felt bad lecturing Genji about his decisions but there was a moment where it was do or die. "It's going to get harder and harder to hide it, you know. We need to come clean to Reyes at some point." Jesse insisted, starting to lead Genji towards the morning training. "I love you, darlin'. Remember that. I'm here no matter what."

As much as he hated admitting it, Jesse was right. Genji had put it off for a while out of fear and intimidation of the commander; Reyes could be unpredictable sometimes, and often an instigator. He had no idea how he'd react. "Well..." Genji says, shoving his free hand in the front pocket of the sweater. "If he brings it up or says anything weird, we can tell him. How's that?" He suggested: Genji really wasn't making this much easier and he knew that. "I love you too, I'm just... Scared."

"I know you, are, hun. But it's the right thing to do." Jesse said reassuringly. His grip on Genji's hand got a bit tighter, and he took a few deep, nervous breaths on the way to training. Commander Reyes wasn't dumb, and the fact that he, apparently, caught on to this has been nothing short of a miracle, though it would be better for the fact to leave their lips rather than the commander jumping to conclusions. And there was the commander standing expectantly in the distance with a few other recruits, it was do or die.

Approaching their boss Genji had let go of Jesse's hand, leaving the alpha's palm all sweaty. Genji pocketed both his hands, awkwardly nodding to the commander as a greeting. He sucked in his stomach a bit as if he were trying on some pants that were too small for him, but it was useless; he shouldn't try and hide it anymore.

Jesse could feel the nerves as he let go of Genji's hand, walking up and greeting the commander as if nothing were wrong. He tried to keep his heart rate low and his face as poker as possible. There was a lot on his plate right now, and Genji's. He had given Genji reassurance about how the commander might react, but the truth was, he had no idea how it would actually be.

As the other recruits had conveniently stepped away, Reyes looked to the two with an arched eyebrow. Genji's face was a bit harder to decipher with all that he had covering most of it, but McCree on the other hand - Gabe could read him like a book. Folding his arms over the chest, he exchanged looks with both of them. "Got something you wanna tell me? You're looking at me like I just asked you the fuckin' square root of something."

Now Jesse's heart was racing. He shook his head slightly. "No sir." He responded lowly. This was Genji's business to admit, not his own. His eyes looked over to Genji for a moment, then back to the all intimidating commander.

Thanks, Jesse. Genji shot a quick glare at his mate before focusing back on the commander, but he couldn't even look straight at him and instead stared at his crossed arms. Reyes narrowed his eyes; he knew Jesse was full of shit, but didn't expect a straight answer out of him. Turning his attention to Genji who was now shaking like a leaf, he knew the kid was a bad liar. He didn't have to say anything to the cyborg, Genji already knew it was his turn to talk. 

"I uh... Got something to tell you." He said timidly, sinking his hands further into the pockets of the hoodie. "I'm..." He could literally feel Reyes and Jesse both staring holes into his head. He froze. He couldn't say it. He didn't like how Jesse was pinning all this on him; it was his responsibility too.

Jesse gulped as Genji began to speak. He could hear the anxiety in his voice and the fear behind his words. He took a deep breath and he stepped forward, speaking out. "I mated with Genji." He blurted out. "And he was in heat." His voice trailed off a bit. "And I got him pregnant. It's my fault commander." Jesse looked down away from the commander, frowning.

Reyes glanced to Jesse, his stoic expression unchanged. He gawked at him for a good twenty seconds before looking to Genji again who looked like he had just shat bricks. The commander finally sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I thought so." He said in his gruff voice. Diverting his gaze to Genji again, he could just tell he was unresponsive. He focused his attention to the other alpha in front of him who looked ashamed of himself. His expression softening, Gabe extended both his arms out, placing his hands on both one of Genji and McCree's shoulders. "It's alright." He said. "I suppose it's important to ask if both of you are okay? Have you gone to Angela about this yet?"

Jesse held hos breath the entire time that the commander was silent, plus some. "I-I'm alright." He finally stammered, surprised that the commander was this understanding about the situation. "But I think Genji is the one with a more pressing situation here." Jesse said, looking over to his mate. "And yeah, we saw Angela. She knows."

The commander removed his hands from their shoulders to rub the nape of his neck with yet another sigh. "Then you don't have to hear my tangent about how you should have been more careful. Figured Angela would've done it by now. From alpha to alpha, I get it. It happens." He turned his head toward Genji who was still staring to the side. He never expected Genji to be so timid, but he tried imagining himself in the omega's shoes. Gabe then squinted at the cyborg, a smirk on his face as he crossed his arms again. "That's why you weren't in your quarters the last few times I checked. Be lucky I'm not Morrison. He'd be much harder on you two. Especially you, Jesse."

"Yes sir." Jesse said, lowly and still a bit nervous about this whole thing, and it was more than the commander now knowing about the whole thing. But now since the commander knew and the truth was out, Jesse moved over beside his mate, putting his arm around Genji to hold him and comfort him. "I want to do the right thing here, commander." Jesse reassured.

"Well you did the right thing by coming to me. I would've rather had that then find out eventually, even though I already had a pretty good idea." Reyes said, adjusting his beanie before looking at the quiet cyborg again. "I don't want Genji to overwork himself. I'm sure Angela already put you on leave from missions, so while you're here I don't want you doing anything too crazy. No backflips or any of that weird extra shit you like to go out of your way to do, alright, Shimada?" He said, his voice a bit stern. Genji quietly nodded. Reyes sighed through his nose, knowing that probably went through one ear out the other; he imagined the cyborg would be climbing the walls and ceiling within the next fifteen minutes and one of the alphas having to pry him off. He turned to Jesse. "Make sure your mate doesn't do any of that, alright?"

Jesse chuckled a bit, nosing at the side of Genji's head and into his hair a bit to try and get the attention back into the room. "I'll keep an eye on him, but he's pretty feisty." Jesse said, rubbing Genji's side lightly. "At least now I'll always have a reason to make it back from mission alive." Jesse joked.

"Right." Reyes said, now turning his back to the two, the some other recruits approaching him with some questions. "Get to it then."Genji attempted to look up at McCree who had his face in his hair. He pet the alpha's forearm softly with a metal hand. "You ready to babysit me?" He teased, almost sticking his tongue out but it wouldn't have been seen.

Jesse chuckled a bit, giving Genji a bunch of tiny kisses on the top of his head. "Now there's no hiding it. If you're being cranky with someone they're immediately going to call me and tell me to feed you or something." Jesse said with a smile, raising an eyebrow.

Genji wanted to roll his eyes at that, but he just laughed softly; he could see it happening. Going into training Genji did very minimal, making sure to obey his boss's orders and not overexert even though wall climbing and jumping around was rather tempting. The others in there didn't pay much mind to Genji not really doing anything, figuring he was sick or maybe undergoing routine maintenance probably. The cyborg stayed glued to Jesse's side at almost all times until the cowboy had to run off temporarily to do something, only to cling back onto the alpha's arm when he came right back. At some point the practice session ended and everyone filed out of there, Jesse leading them off toward his room. Genji stopped in his tracks midway, holding onto the back of the black sarape the alpha wore to get him to stop walking. "Can we go to my room? I wanted to show you something."

Throughout the training, Jesse remained close to Genji in an almost protective way. If another alpha were to get close to Genji, Jesse would preform a sort of body blocking stance in front of his omega. He was keeping Genji to himself, letting them know that he was his. His eyes were locked on Genji, making sure that he want doing anything too strenuous and being worried every second. Once the training session had finished, Jesse walked with Genji to bring him back towards his room, but he was stopped in his tracks when he fault the tug on his chest and neck. He turned around looking at his mate, cocking an eyebrow at the request. "Sure thing, darlin'." Jesse said, complicit to follow.

His face lit up and he was grinning - Jesse could probably tell. Taking his hand he excitedly lead him into his sleeping quarters, remembering Jesse had never actually been in there before once he unlocked the door to let themselves in. It didn't have that more homey feel like the alpha's did - it was really plain, almost depressing like someone hadn't even lived there until you saw some clothes and pieces of metal on the floor. Closing the door behind them, Genji set his weapons down in a corner before edging over to his dresser and opening the top drawer. It had tons of extra black and red wires strewn about it for god knows what, but from all that Genji retrieved something small and pastel yellow - really small.

Turning to step back over to McCree, he held the tiny yellow objects in both his hands and up to the cowboy so he could see them: teeny, tiny socks. Smaller than the palms of his hands. "I thought you'd want to see the first thing I got for peanut." He said softly.

Jesse wasn't quite sure what Genji had in mind, but he played along, following him back to his room and looking around at the mostly bland space. But his eyes lit up when he saw the tiny socks. It was so strange to think about how soon his baby would be wearing those socks and be that goddamn small. "They're wonderful, darlin'." Jesse said with a little smile, walking closer to him to close the gap between them and wrap one arm around the omega, bringing his other hand over Genji's belly, feeling how it had just started to swell.

Genji blushed at the sentiment, looking up at his alpha with wonder in his glowing red eyes. "I really liked them... I couldn't help myself." He said, looking back down at the tiny socks in his hands. "They're going to be so small..." Genji laughed, glancing to the hand that rested on his tummy. Pocketing the socks in the front of his hoodie for now, he lifted it up just before where the black metal covering his chest started back up, revealing his swollen bare belly for Jesse to feel it better.

Jesse looked down at the little swell at the base of his belly, smiling at the idea of his little baby growing in there. Jesse knelt down in front of his omega, and kissed Genji's belly gently with a smile. "Hey Peanut, I'm your dad. Well, one of them." He said softly with a little chuckle.

Genji's heart melted whenever Jesse would talk to their baby, even though Angela had told them they wouldn't be able to hear them at all for a little while. It didn't make a difference to Genji: he still enjoyed and loved when the alpha got all sentimental to the peanut growing inside him. Genji rubbed a circle into his tummy, gazing down at Jesse. "They'll hear us soon in a couple of months. I hope you never stop talking to them, even when I'm asleep." He said, his heart fluttering.

Jesse chuckled. "I'll make sure that by the time you bring them into this world, they'll already be sick of me." Jesse said lullingly, he rested his forehead on Genji's belly, giving it a few more kisses as he reached over to interlace his fingers with Genji's.

Genji held his hand, smiling down at the alpha and his baby. Then there was the question that had been lingering in the back of his mind since the day he found out. "Jesse..." He spoke softly while still looking down at him, holding his hand tighter. "What do you think it is? A boy or a girl?"

"My money is on a beautiful baby girl." Jesse said with a smile, looking up at Genji. "I need someone I can embarrass at parties and chase away any boys that come near her." Jesse said with a sort of proud tone, puffing up his chest as he spoke.

Genji smiled and laughed a little. "Yeah?..." He pondered on it, looking to the wall behind them. "I'm not really sure what it is, to be completely honest. Either way I'll love them all the same." He nods to this, looking back down to the alpha. A light bulb went off in his head. "I... Had something else to show you too."

Jesse perked up a bit, looking up at his omega, resting his cheek against his belly as he stared lovingly at Genji. "Oh yeah? And what's that?" He asked with a little eyebrow cock.

Genji stood there for a second without moving, unsure if he really wanted to do this - it was pretty out of character for him to initiate anything like what he was about to do. Letting go of the alpha's hand he pulled the hoodie back down over his tummy and began fiddling with the plating directly below, letting the pieces fall to the floor with a clank until he was left with just the undersuit in that area.

And then he shucked them down to his thighs, revealing cute tiny light pink panties that hugged his ass and cunt in just the right places, the sides tied together like a bikini. "...I thought these were cute too."

There was a direction that Jesse was expecting this to go, and that certainly wasn't it. All he could do was stare and gawk at the wonderful sight before him. "Well ain't that a sight for sore eyes..." Jesse said with a little purr. All his curves and tiny details were being shown off so well in the pair of lacy panties. "They certainly are cute." Jesse brought his hand down to run his fingers teasingly over the front of the panties.

Genji twitched into the alpha's fingers, the omega stood there submissively taking it. "I-I got them for you... I wanted to feel cute for next time... You know..." He bashfully said, thankful McCree couldn't quite see just how red his face was. The cyborg definitely had some self esteem issues, especially with the newer body of his with all his scarred gashes, and now the newer addition of his tummy that will soon be balloon sized: in short he didn't feel attractive to the alpha male. For a minute he thought Jesse just fucked him out of desperation until he got knocked up and proved he would stay loyal to the omega. Accepting himself was a hard process.

"Well I can agree that these are extremely cute..." Jesse said, still mesmerized by the ordeal. He placed his hands on either side of Genji's hips and gently pulled the panties down to get a look at the omega's beautiful cunt. The alpha gently spread the front of Genji's pussy to get a look at his clit, and then he brought his face forward to lick softly at the little bud.

Genji gasped, thinking this had escalated pretty quickly. However he started it this time, so he had it coming. The recent surge of all these hormones made him extra sensitive down there, craving intimacy more frequently. Genji felt like he could just cum right then and there, practically begging Jesse to bend him over his bed and absolutely have his way with him. Sliding his hands down to assist Jesse, he spread open his tight hole for him with both hands, biting his lower lip from behind the metal obstruction.

If Jesse were on death row, he would make his last meal just hours on end of eating Genji's pussy. It was a glorious sight to see that hole spread wide for him, and Jesse quickly began to dig in once again. He brought two fingers up to the dripping cunt and began to slowly slide them in and out of the hole, drawing circles with his tongue around the omega's clit.

Genji squealed and writhed, the sparrow singing his beautiful noises as the alpha began to finger blast him while simultaneously eating him out. "Haaahhhaaah!~" Genji knew he wasn't entirely himself since getting pregnant, but this new feeling was so much more intensified. He wanted to be ravaged by the cowboy, he wanted him to call him dirty names and say filthy things to the cyborg. Genji had just about enough. "...B-Bend me over..." He grunted, his eyes squeezed shut.

Jesse could go with that. Hell, he definitely could go with that. Jesse gave one more long, teasing lick across the omega's pussy before he pulled back from the delicacy. The alpha pulled his pants down, taking out his hard cock. With some playful force, Jesse moved Genji into the position that he wanted, bent over on his hands and knees, showing off that pretty pussy of his. Jesse got behind the omega, rubbing his cock along the wet cunt. "Beg for my cock." Jesse said with a devious tone.

Genji got onto his hands and knees on his bed, practically face down into the sheets. At the warm and slick feeling of Jesse's cock teasing his opening, he arched his back into it, displaying his wet cunt even more. "...Please..." He said, his voice slightly muffled against the metal and the blankets, his hands moving to grab onto his pillow. "I want your cock in me... I want it so bad. I want to be your fucktoy please..." Genji had no idea what part of him that came from, but he didn't want to let it up either.

That's what Jesse wanted to hear, an omega that was submissive to him and his cock. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that I'm going to give you a twins." Jesse said sensually as he lined up his cock with the tempting and tight entrance. And with a slide, he pushed his cock into Genji, his hips meeting the cyborg's ass for a brief moment before he began to move. "Why don't you take that faceplate off so I can hear that pretty voice better." Jesse asked with a smirk, holding tightly onto Genji's waist as he thrust into him

Jesse's dominance and forcefulness were sending Genji over the edge already, his cunt drenching the alpha's cock as soon as he entered. Giving a short, loud, piercing cry once Jesse had speared him, his hands moved clumsily from the pillow to take the plate covering his mouth with minimal effort, laying it beside him before burying his face back into the pillow, biting it whenever Jesse thrust into him.

"Every time I see you, you turn me on so goddamn much. And now that I'll be able to see our baby growing inside of you, I don't know how I'll be able to keep my hands off of you." Jesse purred as he gripped tighter onto the omega's hips. He began to move the omega's hips as well as his own to create a more aggressive thrust into the omega's need cunt.

Genji continued to cry out his sweet moans whenever Jesse had wildly bucked his hips into his, holding onto the blankets for dear life. "F-Fuuu-uuuck me harder! I want to feel more of your cock!... Ple-ease!..." The cyborg arched his back even more, making sure the alpha was able to hit that special spot of his even better than before. "Haaaahhh!!!~ Yes! Right there!..." It felt so fucking good taking it like that from behind, unable to see his mate's face to determine what his next move was which left it more unpredictable.

Jesse was groaning lowly as he used his mate like a cock sleeve. He could take his thick cock so well despite being so tight, and it filled the alpha with euphoria. "Yeah, you like that you little cock slut?" Jesse asked with a smirk between his panting breaths. How he loved to pleasure his mate, and being so pumped full of hormones had made the omega needy, and sometimes Jesse couldn't keep up with Genji's libido. And he loved every second of it.

Every hit into him edged him closer and closer to his orgasm until Genji couldn't take it anymore. He clenched around the alpha's thick member, vigorously humping and jacking himself off onto the cock that impaled him. "I-I'm!!! I'm!!!... Jesse!... Oh god, Jesse!!! くそ!!!" He face planted into the sheets, his red eyes going cross eyed at the force between the two of them.

All of Genji's strenuous cries pulled the alpha closer and closer to his release. He sped up his thrusts with heavy pants, until he pulled Genji's hips as far back onto his cock as he could, his knot swelling up and his cum spilling inside of Genji's pussy. A few more hard humps followed after the release, his knot preventing him from moving very far.

Genji cried into the blankets to muffle his screams, probably be much appreciated to the rest of Blackwatch. The omega clenched even harder once he felt the warm cum spill into his tight pussy, some of it leaking out from the sides and dripping down his thighs. He laid there in that bent over position knowing he's gonna be stuck there for a while. Genji became a bit limp, heavily attempting to catch his breath.

Jesse attempted to catch his breathing, not realizing how tight his grip on Genji's hips was before he finally let go. Jesse reached down and wrapped his arms around Genji's waist, and gently fell to the side to hold him in a spooning position, his nose buried into the omega's neck.

All that could be heard from Genji for a couple minutes were his heavy breaths before finally attempting to say something. "...That... Was really good..." He stuttered, his face still partially engulfed by the blanket under him. He slowly slid his hand upward to hold onto an arm around him, gently stroking it. "愛してるよ... I love you so much." He said softly between breaths.

Jesse smiled lovingly, one hand moving down over the little swell of Genji's belly. He hummed happily as he held onto his omega lightly, keeping their warm bodies pressed together to share the heat between them, he didn't mind the bits of sweat that stuck between them. "I love you, too." Jesse mumbled into Genji's neck, giving him a few tender kisses.

Genji would smile too, nuzzling the blanket a bit when Jesse had returned the statement, feeling the soft kisses on the nape of his neck. A few moments passed where Genji then decided to once again break the silence. "Can we go into your room after this?..." He said softly. "...I kinda want to watch more of those... What are they called? Pasketti? I liked those..." Genji said with a nod, becoming quite fond of the movies Jesse had shown him in the last few weeks.

Jesse chuckled a bit, almost a little surprised that Genji was growing fond of them, he thought that at most he was tolerating them. "Sure thing, darlin', we can watch whatever you want of the pasketti westerns." Jesse said lovingly, his hand on the omega's belly rubbing gently on the soft skin.

Genji grinned stupidly with glee, nearly vibrating excitedly. After a few minutes for Jesse's knot to calm down, Genji got up to pull his panties and pants back up, neglecting to put any of the armor he tore off back on just in case. After Jesse had got his pants back on as well, they headed into his room and started watching some of the movies back to back. Before they knew it the sun was down. Thankfully it was a half day for them, and Genji had fallen asleep by the third movie with his head laying on Jesse's chest, his hands in the pockets of the hoodie to hold onto his baby bump. It wasn't until a few hours later when they both had sure been asleep, the DVD stuck back on the menu being the only ambiance in the room when Genji had stirred awake. "Jesse..." He said softly, petting his sideburns gently. "...Jesse wake up."

Jesse enjoyed their little moment of being close to each other before they made their way back to his room to watch some John Wayne films that he had collected. Genji was the first to conk out but Jesse was not far behind, falling asleep beside him. Stuck in a peaceful dream, he felt the touches on his face and moaned gently in his sleep before he creaked his eyes open to look over at his mate. "Genji?" He said with a tired, raspy voice. "Whats wrong?"

Genji was really close to his face, surprised the glowing red eyes in the darkness of the room didn't absolutely scare the shit out of him, but he may or may not have gotten used to it. Genji took one of McCree's hands and gently put it on his tummy. "Hungry." Was all he said. The cyborg hadn't eaten that much that day, mostly due to failure of keeping anything down and loss of appetite, but now he was really feeling the crave for some salty snacks.

Jesse groaned a tiny bit, but it was more due to being woken up rather than the insinuation that he was probably going to have to go out now to grab some food for Genji. His thumb gently rubbed across the front of the hoodie as he looked up at Genji. "Right now, darlin'?" Jesse asked. "Can't you please wait until the morning?"

Genji frowned in the darkness, the TV barely lighting his face. His tummy conveniently growled in that moment. "I didn't eat a lot today..." He said softly, a bit of sadness in his voice. Pickles sounded good. Yeah pickles. And potato chips.

Jesse frowned a bit back to him, hearing his omega's stomach growl. He didn't want his baby or his omega to go hungry, but man was the timing inconvenient. "Alright, alright...." Jesse said softly, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes a bit to wake himself up. He stood up out of bed to throw on an over coat and some pants. "Any requests?" He asked, still a little sleepiness in his voice.

Genji was more than grateful that his mate was willing to do this for him. Laying back a bit when Jesse got up, Genji looked at the ceiling to recite off the top of his head what he was craving. "Maybe nachos with some pickles and jalapenos and some potato chips and maybe some peanut butter too and maybe teriyaki chicken if they have it." He said, not really registering how oddly specific that was.

Jesse tried to recite everything in his head on what Genji had said, and rubbed the back of his neck trying to plan where he could go that had all this stuff. He opened his nightstand to grab some crumpled bills and stuffed them into his pocket. "I'll be back soon, darlin'." Jesse said before he made his way out of the room to sneak his way to the nearest 24 hour store.

Genji nodded, thanking him before laying back on his side facing the door, closing his eyes again with his arm laying over his tummy. He smiled in his sleep-like state in anticipation of his alpha getting back.

The only thing that lit Jesse's path to find a store were the dim, orange street lights that reflected in the glistening sidewalk after a brief rain shower. It took a bit of time and the night air was chilling, but he found the neon light at the end of a tunnel when he saw the sign for a gas station continent store. He walked in, trying to recollect what Genji had asked of him. There was some peanut butter... chicken.... Jesse wandered around, grabbing the requests off the shelf and pulling the hot objects from their warming stations. There wasn't teriyaki chicken but there was rotisserie chicken and some teriyaki sauce so he made do with what he had. The store clerk gave a little whiff in the air and she smiled with the cock of an eyebrow. "Is your mate pregnant?" She asked. Jesse nodded with a little chuckle. "Yeah." They both shared a laugh as his items were bagged and he began the long walk back to his room with two large paper bags of peculiar food items.

By the time Jesse had gotten back, Genji was fast asleep again, holding onto his tummy with both arms now. He hadn't heard or smelled Jesse coming back into his room, only until he heard the door lock behind the alpha he sat up sleepily. "Hnnh?..." He mumbled, drool sticking to the side of his mouth and his hair quite the mess where it had stuck out from all the metal on his head.

Jesse managed to go undetected by any administration on the way back, trying his hardest to unlock the door with both of his hands full, but he eventually got it. He saw Genji sit up in bed and he gave Genji a little smile. "Hey darlin', I think I got everything you asked for." Jesse said, placing the bags of food down on the bed beside him.

Genji sat up more straight with a passive smile, looking down to the bags next to him. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry anymore. In fact he felt the exact opposite. Sickly. Smiling nervously not trying to piss Jesse off with the new realization. He slowly started opening a bag of chips and quietly brought one to his mouth with an awkward crunch, not really feeling that craving anymore. Jesse could probably sense something was wrong.

It was a bit suspicious that Genji wasn't diving into the food like he thought he would. "Is something the matter, Genji?" Jesse asked, grabbing a bit of water from the sink.

Genji looked at him, his face sticky with sweat. "I'm... I don't want it anymore. I feel sick." He said softly, awkwardly fondling the bag of chips in his hands awaiting Jesse's inevitable bad reaction.

Jesse's face dropped. He wanted so badly to be upset with his mate for making him sneak out of the base at three in the morning to get food that he wasn't even going to eat, but he really just couldn't. He was so damn tired and Genji was so damn hormonal. Jesse just laid down on the bed , putting the pillow over his face. "You're killing me, darlin '." Jesse said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"I'll still eat it..." He said, trailing off a bit and knowing he'd have to force himself to down it. He could absolutely sense Jesse's devastation. Picking up the chips again he started shoving multiple chips in his mouth, gagging slightly but swallowing them nonetheless.

"Don't force yourself, Genji." Jesse said, rolling over in the bed. "It'll all still be there in the morning with you wake up." He pulled the blanket over himself. "Just go back to bed." Jesse insisted, placing one hand on Genji's side to encourage him to just lay back down.

Genji sighed, putting the bag down onto the night stand beside the bed before laying back down. Genji felt really bad Jesse had to go out of his way at three in the morning for seemingly nothing. He wanted to cry. He was frustrated with his body's reactions to things lately and how it would just do a complete 180. Sniffling a bit he buried his face into his pillow, knowing he was probably being over dramatic with his unstable emotions.

Jesse looked up when he heard Genji sniffling. "Darlin', it's okay." Jesse said softly, bringing his arms around his mate to hold him close. "I'm happy to do whatever you and peanut need from me, no matter how early in the morning or ridiculous it may be. I just want you two to be happy." Jesse said, trying to reassure his mate.

Genji broke down, the hormones completely putting his emotions out of whack over something so trivial. He sobbed into the pillow. "Why am I like this!?..." At this point he just wanted to watch another spaghetti Western until he calmed down.

"You're pregnant, hun, your body is changing dramatically and you're spending a lot of energy creating a new life. Do you want to go for a walk or something to try and calm down?" Jesse asked, gently rubbing the omega's back to attempt to calm him down a bit.

Genji shook his head into the pillow before speaking. "I w-want... To watch... P-Pasketti..." He said, his voice wavering. He sniffled, waiting for the tears to just stop.

Jesse giggled slightly. "Okay sweetheart, we can watch pasketti." He said, standing up from the bed to go and grab a movie, popping it into the TV as the old time western guitar started to play. He laid back down beside his mate, rubbing his back and head gently. "I love you, hun." Jesse said softly.

Genji rolled onto his his side when Jesse got up to put the DVD in. He stopped crying and sniffled, smiling a little bit when Jesse rubbed his back. "...I love you too, Jesse." He said softly.

After a bit of time the two of them eventually fell asleep, Genji seeming to conk out before Jesse did, moreso because the alpha was invested into these movies a hell of a lot more than the omega was. But he wrapped his arm around his mate, his hand rubbing the small swell of his belly gently.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela is now able to determine the sex of the baby. Ana Amari gives advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry shit gets so flip floppy between fluff and smut. We've been RPing on and off almost everyday for the past two weeks almost, so the mood will often shift for us lol. Also we literally flipped a coin to decide the sex lmao
> 
> Also I feel like I made Jack a huge dick in this but ah well dhjskfsdhgf

The omega was about four months into this give or take, the sweater he usually wore now wasn't as baggy anymore and more tight around his stomach. It was at the point where everyone else had figured it out just by looking at the cyborg, connecting the dots and quickly realizing the father had been Jesse for how protective he was around Genji. It had been another morning session of training, Genji mostly sat and watched his mate but once it was over it was time to head over to Angela. She had mentioned something before about possibly being able to determine the sex of their baby by the next appointment, so naturally Genji was excited to get going once Reyes allowed everyone to leave. Jumping up the ninja had grabbed Jesse's hand with both of his, trying to pull him along faster. "Let's go let's go let's go!"

Jesse had enjoyed watching his baby grow bigger and bigger in his mate, seeing the little peanut progress amazingly. And not to mention that Angela had said that the baby was completely healthy and doing great. All amazing words for a proud alpha to hear. At the end of this training session, Jesse and Genji were going to have an appointment with Angela, and possibly get to find out the sex of little peanut. And Genji couldn't have been more anxious. It seemed that the minute training was over, he was being pulled towards the clinic. Jesse chuckled. "I'm coming, darlin', I'm coming." He said with a little smile, following behind his omega who was practically dragging him to their appointment.

Genji was more than excited, eventually the two made it into the infirmary where Angela was once again at her desk tapping on her device. She had heard them enter this time due to the noise of the door closing behind them, and because she had expected the two to be there. "Hello, Angela." He said with a wave.

Angela looked up from her holopad with a little smile. "Good afternoon, you two." She said, standing up from her seat and gesturing with her head towards the examination room. "You two know where to meet me by this point. I'll be in there shortly." Jesse lead Genji over towards the exam room, his nerves all of a sudden starting to hit. Every day and appointment it was becoming more and more real to him.

Genji had done this a few times by now, to the point he didn't wear much of the extra metal when he knew he had an appointment just to save him the trouble of having to strip it all off. Sitting down at the edge of the examination table, he swung his legs back and forth, leaning forward to smile at Jesse across from him. "I can't wait." He said softly.

Jesse sat beside Genji in one of the exam room chairs and held onto his mate's hand, unable to stop smiling about all of this. Then Angela came in with her holopad and lab coat open in the front. "Hello boys, let's have a look at how the little one is doing." She said, pulling the ultrasound machine over to Genji. She squinted the blue ultrasonic gel onto his lower belly and rubbed it in while she turned on the screen. "Have you noticed any sort of changes or anything that I should be worried about?" She asked.

Genji shook his head after he laid down, not so startled by the coldness of the blue stuff on his stomach anymore. "Not really. Everything has been pretty much the same. I've been getting sick a little less though, which is good I think." He said, still holding the alpha's hand.

Jesse held onto Genji's hand tightly as he watched the screen in anticipation. Angela placed the camera on Genji's lower belly, running it across his skin as she watched the screen with immense concentration. She ran it over a couple of times, adjusting the depth of the vision to get what she was looking for. Jesse excited watched the screen, seeing little fingers and toes starting to form, and it was starting to look like a full on baby. "It's a boy." Angela suddenly said with a happy smile. "Congratulations."

Genji nearly gasped from joy - even if it had been a girl he would have had the same reaction. Turning to look at Jesse his smile softened, knowing Jesse had hoped for a baby girl. "Sorry, Jesse..." He said softly, squeezing his hand a bit.

Jesse was ecstatic, smiling like an idiot when he found out that he was having a son. "Are you kidding, darlin'? I'm happy no matter what." He said happily, leaning up to kiss his mate. "I love you so much, Genji."

Genji grinned, tenderly kissing the cowboy back while smiling against his lips. He then remembered they were still at their appointment, quickly pulling away and clearing his throat before looking to the side. "So uh..." Genji started, wanting to break the ice. "He's okay, right?... Healthy and all that?"

Angela giggled. "Yes, he is quite alright. Very healthy. We're going to listen to his heart beat now." She paused the screen to keep it locked on the grey outline of the baby, taking a tiny box off of the counter that seemed to have a metal rod attached to the end of it. She placed it on Genji's lower stomach, moving it around slightly until the sound of an infant's rapid heart beating came through the little box. Jesse smiled even brighter, hearing that his little baby boy was becoming so big, and growing so well. Now he had a heart beat and was alive in there. It was incredible to him.

 

Genji felt like his own heart was about to burst into fire at the sound of their little peanut's heartbeat. "Oh my god..." Was all he could utter softly, trying so hard not to cry. Turning to look at Jesse he held his hand as tight as ever, unable to help the tears that were now running like rivers down his cheeks. Fuckin' hormones making him all sensitive and emotional.

Angela took the device off of Genji's arm, and placed it down on the counter again, starting to take his normal vital signs. "Now I would like to start seeing you guys every two weeks as opposed to every month, now is when the development is starting to get crucial." Angela began to write things down in her holopad as she listened to his heart rate. "Would you like for me to print out a picture of your baby?"

"Every two weeks. Right." He said, not objected to the request. Genji's eyes lit up at her question, quickly nodding his head. "Yeah!... I'd love that!..." He said, imagining how he could now show the picture of his baby to the rest of Blackwatch.

Jesse chuckled a bit. "Make that two copies." He asked with a small smile. Angela nodded with a smile as she got the last of her needed notes. "Well everything is looking great. You can exercise as long as it's not rigorous, and make sure you are eating plenty to feed him. He's getting bigger every day and needs more and more calories." Angela said as she shut the ultrasonic machine down.

Genji leant over and nuzzled Jesse's nose with his, kissing the tip of it softly. "That's so great." Genji said, more than happy to hear that their baby was perfectly fine; the cyborg couldn't wait to meet him. Genji then nodded, pulling away from Jesse. It had been hard for Genji to eat a decent amount, but it seemed like the sickness was finally starting to go down.

"Well so long as there aren't any more concerns, Genji, you can get redressed and continue on with your day. I will print out those pictures for you and put them on the front desk for you two." Angela said pleasantly before she headed out of the examination room. Jesse turned excitedly to his mate. "I really want to go buy baby stuff now." Jesse said, his expression beaming as he stood up.

Genji climbed down from the table, his face lighting up again at what Jesse had said as he started to redress himself. It dawned on him that they really did need to buy things for the baby, and now that they knew he was a boy, it'd be easier to narrow down the options for them. "Alright! Let's go!" He said before taking his hand again.

Jesse took ahold of Genji's hand, happily following him out of the examination room. He picked up the two small pictures of the ultra sound that showed his little boy, handing one over to Genji as he sentimentally ran his thumb over the tiny baby in the frame. He couldn't help but smile. "Where do we even go to get baby stuff around here?" Jesse asked, leading the omega back to his room so he could change out of his training clothes and grab a bit of cash.

Genji walked beside him, he too smiling down at the picture of their little peanut. Lost in staring at the photo, he hadn't heard Jesse right away until a few seconds later. "Oh!... Uh... I'm not sure? I'm sure there's a store around here somewhere." He said once they were at the door, waiting for Jesse to open it.

"I don't even know what baby stores are called. I hadn't ever thought I would have a baby in my life." Jesse said, opening up his door and beginning to undress out of his sweaty clothes. "Isn't there a whole store called babies are us or some shit? I can't even think of what we need in this little room. What is there... a crib? Some clothes? Toys?" Jesse asked, looking at himself in the mirror and briefly fixing his hair and picking his teeth.

Genji hadn't had a need to change out of his clothes, keeping the usual hoodie and such on. He watched his mate primp himself in the mirror. How did someone like the cyborg end up with someone so handsome? Rubbing his tummy through the sweater he hoped that the baby would look just like Jesse. "I think so?..." Genji said, mulling over it a bit. "I think we should just do one thing at a time. Maybe we can just look at clothes and stuff like that today? Maybe some of the smaller things? Just so we don't go there expecting to get everything and then forgetting something."

Jesse chuckled a bit. "Sounds like a plan." He said, throwing on a normal t shirt before turning over to his mate. He smiled lovingly at Genji, closing the gap between them and placing his hand on the side of the omega's belly, rubbing it gently as he gave his mate a little Eskimo kiss. "I love you so much, darlin'. I can't wait to meet little peanut." He said lowly.

Genji smiled adorably, wrapping his arms around the alpha's neck before pecking his lips gently. "I love you so much too... More than you know. I can't wait to meet him either." He said softly, looking down to his tummy and how it was pressed up against McCree's. It was so cute. Genji then looked over to the stack of books in the corner next to the bed. "Maybe one of those can tell us what we need? We could bring it with us so we look less stupid maybe?"

Jesse looked over at the impressive amount of books that laid next to his bed. A couple of them he had read cover to cover several times, staying up late at night in a panic wondering what he could possibly do better as an alpha and a father. A few he was just scared to look at, anything that mentioned labor made his heart sink. "Yeah, maybe we can bring one. We'll definitely look like new parents, though." He said with a little chuckle.

Genji separated himself from the taller man, wandering over to the books and bending down to look through the different ones. There was one literally titled "Everything You Need When You're Expecting". Genji flipped through the pages, seeing that there was lots of pictures and ideas for baby room setups and different things. It could come in handy. "Hmmm..." Standing up with the book held to his chest he turned to Jesse. "What about that older woman. Ana? She has a daughter does she not? Maybe she'd know a few things."

Jesse looked curiously at the book Genji had picked up. All the pictures of the mates with their babies made Jesse so happy. "She's my firing teacher, she'd probably have something to say. She already gave me an earful about getting you pregnant." He said with a chuckle. "But I'm sure that she meant it with love. Hopefully. She hasn't made me as many cookies lately."

Genji raised an eyebrow, surprised that she had scolded him. Then again Genji didn't really know much about her. "She did? What did she say?... Either way, maybe we should go talk to her. I don't really know of anyone else that has had children or anything like that." He said softly, looking down to his feet.

"Oh she just gave me a little lecture and made sure that I was going to be responsible about what I had done. She threatened me with some sort of needle that said one shot of it would make me sterile forever." He said, chuckling a bit. "She's real sweet, though, not nearly as mean as I make her out to be. Just more like a mother figure to me."

Genji would then smile a bit, nodding his head because he understood now. He laughed a bit nervously at the making him sterile bit though. "Alright." He said, holding the book in his arm with one hand and reaching the mechanical one outward to hold Jesse's. "Let's go talk to her."

"Okay, hun." Jesse said, taking Genji's hand as he began to venture out of their room. Ana's office was not far from the rooms, so it was a short walk. Once they were there, he knocked gently on her door before he got the okay to come in. Fareeha was drawing on the floor in one of her coloring books while she was working at her desk. "Hello Jesse." Ana said, looking up at him. "And Genji."

Genji bowed before scanning the room, his eyes landed momentarily on the girl on the floor before looking back to Ana. "Hello, Miss Amari... We... Well. We'd like some advice. If you have time that is." He said softly, not really sure how he should address her.

Ana smirked a bit, leaning back in her chair "I knew that this day would arrive. You want to know about babies." She looked down at Fareeha playing and giggling at her coloring book before she returned her haze back up to the young couple. "What can I help you with?"

Genji glanced over at Jesse for a second before back at Ana. "We wanted to go buy some things but we really don't know where to start. There's... A lot." The Shimada said with a slight nod, reaching over to hold the alpha's hand again. Genji had gotten a lot more comfortable normalizing their relationship as of lately, especially after confronting Reyes a while ago.

"Yes there is quite a lot." Ana said, thinking for a moment. Jesse held onto his mate's hand tightly, running his thumb over Genji's knuckle. "I would say that you should take it one step at a time. Focus on the smaller stuff for now. If you choose to have a baby shower, you might be able to get big stuff there."

"I figured the smaller stuff would be a good place to start." Then, Genji slowly turned to look at the alpha, a confused look on the cyborg's face. "A baby... Shower? Like... We take a shower?" He asked, hopefully not sounding too stupid. He hadn't heard the term before. Maybe in Japan it was called something else.

Jesse chuckled a bit. "A baby shower is like a little party where people bring you gifts for the baby." Jesse said, nuzzling his mate. Ana smiled "Yes, it's like a small get together. Cake, ice cream. Presents."

It sounded just okay until cake was mentioned, and then Genji was completely on board with that. "Cake and ice cream huh?..." He smiled at Jesse who was nuzzling into him, Genji returning the affection. "I think we should do that too then?" Genji said, looking up at the alpha eagerly. He then focused back on Ana. "Was there anything... Like really essential that you must have? I know of the obvious things but I'm talking about stuff you didn't realize you needed until... Well. You needed it. I just want to have everything at the ready, you know?"

"Don't forget to get some sort of pacifier." Ana instructed. "Your baby is going to want to suckle on something when they don't have a nipple." 

"He." Jesse interrupted. "It's a boy." He said happily, looking down at Genji with a smile. 

"Congratulations you two." Ana said with a little smile.

"Ooooh I almost forgot about those things..." He said, looking over to Ana with a laugh. "My brother used to tease me for that because I guess I had one until I was five." Holding the book with one hand and Jesse's with the other he then smiled happily. "Thank you." Turning to look at Jesse again he took a deep breath. "Well. I think we are good for now. We can just start small and work or way up. Want to get going?"

Jesse chuckled slightly at the little story Genji told. He could tell that he was clearly sentimental about what his brother and him used to have as a relationship. It was almost sad that his brother wouldn't be able to see his nephew. "Yeah. I think we're good. Thank you, Ana." Jesse said with a smile. "Anytime, children." Ana said peacefully. Little fareeha stood up and went over to Jesse, hugging his legs with a little giggle and he rustled her hair in return.

Genji looked down to the small child hugging the alpha's legs and couldn't help but smile. He imagined how someday that would be their little peanut running up to Jesse after the cowboy had returned from a mission because he had missed his father. He too wondered what his brother would think. Hanzo would have never expected this to happen to Genji, yet alone didn't even think Genji was alive. Frowning a little at the sad thoughts, he pulled Jesse by the arm as he was already almost halfway out the door. "Come on, come on..." He said with a small laugh.

Jesse chuckled, managing to peel himself off of the little nugget and follow his omega. "Thanks again, Ana!" He called neck to her before the two of them were out the door and on their way to grab things for their baby. "Alright so, where should we go?" Jesse asked.

"Maybe that place you mentioned before?" He said, looking down to his tummy and then back to Jesse. A few passerby recruits exchanged some strange looks to Genji as they passed him, scoffing and muttering things under their breath. Genji sighed through his nose. He knew he was being judged and it made him self conscious: he knew the bigger he got the worse the criticism would get. It wasn't like his pregnancy was some huge secret anymore and seemed like it was all everyone was talking about around the base. Looking down his expression saddened. "You know where it is? Maybe GPS it."

Every time somebody had passed and gave some sort of look or scoff, it seemed like his omega grew more and more self conscious. Jesse would exchange a dirty look with the harrasser, but the next time it happened, he was gonna be pissed. "Let me look it up." Jesse pulled out his phone, looking up the nearest babies are us, seeing that it was a little over a ten minute walk. Not terrible. He was more worried about Genji getting too tired, having to carry around more and more weight. "It's not too far." Jesse said, holding tightly onto his mate's hand.

Genji looked down at his feet while Jesse looked at the map on his phone. Pretty soon Genji wouldn't even be able to see his feet at all. He scratched the back of his neck when Jesse told him it wasn't too far and nodded, looking up to smile at him. "Okay. Let's go then. I hope we have enough money." He giggled, knowing baby stuff can be kind of expensive.

Jesse turned on the directions and began to follow what his phone had directed him to do. "Hopefully it'll be okay. Maybe if we just focus on the smaller things for now we'll be okay. Just some clothes and blankets. Wait, will we need a lot of bottles? Do you make milk?" Jesse asked, looking down at Genji with a cocked eyebrow.

Genji walked beside him. By no means was he out of shape, but he did walk a tad bit slower than usual. Genji then thought about the question about milk. His face reddened as he looked down to his chest - he was still flat as a board. "I uh... I don't think so. I really doubt I'll be able to." He said.

Jesse chuckled a bit. "Just teasing, but still a bit of a valid question." He said, soon arriving at the baby store and walking in. It was an overwhelming amount of cutsie, pastel colors and mates with their babies, and a couple of pregnant omegas looking through merchandise. "I'm way out of my league here." Jesse admitted.

Genji surveyed the area before grabbing a shopping cart, not feeling so awkward anymore now that he was surrounded by other pregnant omegas, all in different parts of their pregnancies. He turned to look at Jesse when he pushed the cart beside him. "What do you mean, love?" Genji wasn't even sure where to start, so they just headed to the very first aisle and would just look at things in order of aisle.

"I just... have no idea where to go or what to do. Everybody here looks like they at least have a general plan." Jesse commented. He looked around at the first aisle of items, seeming to be bottles and canned formulas. "While I'm just here wondering what half of this stuff is and whether or not we need it."

"Well we can look lost together." Genji laughed, reminding Jesse that they had brought the book which sat in the front of the cart by pointing at it. The cyborg picked up a pair of bottles from off the shelf before examining the package as if there were some secret to it. "Do you think it matters what kind we get?..."

"I'm not sure, do babies need different sizes, or can we just get a few and call it a day. Cause I think it only matters how much we put inside the bottle. Does it?" Jesse picked up a couple of bottles as well, examining the amount of milk that could fit inside. He looked a bit confused, but the confusion only grew when he started to read the ingredients on the formula cans.

"Maybe we can get a couple of different ones for now so we have both?" Genji said, putting the bottles down in the cart. He too then looked at the formula, just as confused as Jesse. "Maybe we should ask Angela about that stuff for when we come back next time." He said, gently rubbing his mate's shoulder.

Jesse nodded, placing the can back on the shelf and moving down the aisle a bit. He looked over at the clothes on different racks and shelves at the back of the store. "I think that's where we want to go." Jesse said, gesturing in the direction of the clothes.

Genji nodded and pushed the cart into that direction and stopping at a clothes rack. Genji nearly squealed, his heart melting when he picked up a hanger with tiny pastel blue footie pajamas hanging from it off the rack. "Jesse..." He cooed, turning to show him the tiny article of clothing. "Look how small..."

Jesse's heart fluttered as he looked around at all the tiny baby clothes, smiling at the ones that Genji had picked out. "Man, those are adorable. Is he really going to be that small?" Jesse said in disbelief, touching it lightly to feel the soft fabric. "Oh, what about this one?" Jesse asked, picking up one that was a horse design with little ears and everything.

Genji giggled and nodded. "Yeah he's going to be so tiny but will probably grow so fast he can only wear some of these once." He said, then looking at what Jesse was holding. He laughed, curiously petting the ears on it. "That's really cute, we should get that one too." Genji said, putting the pajamas in the cart before looking at another pair in a different light green color.

Jesse placed the onesie he picked out in the cart, looking around the racks for cute little items of clothing. They all looked so small and sweet, he just wanted to pick them all up and bring them home and dress up his son in some adorable outfits. He picked up some tiny booties, in awe about how tiny they were in the palm of his hand. "How much do you think we should get? What's a good amount to call it enough?"

Genji had put the other pair of pajamas in the cart and was now looking at tiny pairs of shorts and pants. "Good question..." He said, picking up a pair to look at the tag on it and then putting it back. "Maybe just a few things for each of us for now and then we can just keep accumulating stuff. Like from the shower of babies... Or... Whatever it was called." He said, taking a pair of brown overalls off the rack. "This looks like something you would've worn." He teased.

Jesse looked at the little overalls, chuckling slightly. "Looks like something I still would wear." He said with a little smile. "I just don't know what to pick, do you think he'll hate me when he's older because I picked the most cheesy things to dress him in?"

Genji laughed, putting the overalls in the cart as well after checking them over again. He imagined Jesse and their son wearing matching outfits and how cute it would be. "Oh stop." He teased, stepping over to kiss the alpha gently on his lips. "He's going to love you no matter what." The cyborg ninja said, his hand petting his facial hair. Swiveling back around he had remembered what Ana had said about pacifiers. "Shit... I didn't see pacifiers yet. Don't let us forget those, okay?"

Jesse kissed Genji lightly, smiling down st him, his eyes wandering down to look at the growing belly of his. His baby boy was in there, becoming bigger and stronger every day. "Ah man, I didn't see them either." Jesse admitted. "But we'll find them at some point. Hopefully. This place is kind of intimidating."

Genji nods with a smile, looking up at his mate lovingly. He gawked up and down at him and couldn't help but feel ever so slightly turned on by the alpha: the way his face and hair looked, how his arms looked in that T shirt. Thoughts of sensually making out with the alpha which would lead to vigorous fucking infested his mind as he caught himself staring for a bit too long, hoping the alpha wouldn't sense the omega was hormonal again. "W-We'll finish picking out clothes and then we'll try to find them." He said, glancing over into the cart. "I think I'll just get these three clothes for him for now. What about you?"

"Sounds like a plan." Jesse said, placing the two little onesies in the cart. "I'm going with these three and a pair of little booties." Jesse placed the tiny little shoes in the cart as he started to lead the way towards other aisles. Jesse could smell the slightly change in the air, and it made him look over a bit curiously at his mate, wondering what had gotten him so worked up.

Genji walked beside him with both hands gripped onto the cart, avoiding eye contact as the filthy thoughts of the alpha completely ravaging his pussy taxed his brain. Only a little bit of this, find the pacifiers and they can pay and get the fuck out of there. Of course with the ten minute walk back the Shimada hoped the could hold off until they got back into Jesse's room. Genji looked to the shelf of the aisle, seeing mostly diapers and all that jazz until finally at the end there were pacifiers. Genji quickly grabbed the first pack his eyes landed on, scanning the package and practically throwing them into the cart. "Let's go pay now. Unless you think we need anything else?" He said hastily.

Jesse scanned the store for the pacifiers, looking around at all of the other items that eventually they would be returning to get someday. Cribs, strollers, and everything of the sort. It was all very overwhelming to think about. Once they spotted the pacifiers, it seemed that Genji had made up his mind awfully fast. Jesse cocked at eyebrow at the hastefulness. "I think we're okay for now." Jesse said with a bit of confusion in his voice. "Feeling okay, darlin'?"

They both knew Genji was a bad liar so he didn't even try. Slowly looking over to the alpha, he leant up on his tiptoes to whisper into the alpha's ear. "I'm horny as all hell right now so please just bare with me so we can get out of here as fast as possible..." The cyborg said rather directly, his voice low. Standing back down flat on his feet he quickly looked away and down to all the items in the cart. It looked good for now until they had to come back again.

Jesse's cheeks went a bit pink as Genji whispered that into his ear. He could sense it, but he had hoped it was something else, not wanting his mate to be uncomfortable while they were here. "We'll be out of here soon." Jesse reassured, putting one hand around his mate and kissing the top of Genji's head as they headed over to the check out counters to purchase their items.

They rolled into the check-out line, only one person was ahead of them thankfully. Once they were next, Genji was handing items for the worker to scan with lightning speed. "Find everything okay?" She asked him, not really paying attention to the couple as she scanned the items and placed them in some shopping bags. "Oh this one's cute." She said as she scanned the horse outfit Jesse had picked up, Genji's eyes locked onto the increasing number on the checkout total screen. "Yes, found everything we needed fine so far..." He awkwardly laughed, tapping his metal fingers on the edge of the counter.

Jesse could see Genji's anxious behavior, and he understood the problem was just getting worse. Jesse wrapped one arm around Genji's side as he pulled out his wallet to pay for their little items, luckily they all could fit in two bags, so it would be no problem to carry. Jesse thanked the cashier, and ushered his mate out of the store, bags in hand. "Genji why are you so worked up?" Jesse asked.

Genji walked beside him like he had a stick up his ass, his posture stiffened and his hand clutching one of the two bags. Genji didn't sweat too much, but he was then and there. "I don't know. It just comes out of nowhere, okay?" He said, his electronic voice sounding somewhat defensive. "My body is even weirder now. I can't tell you how many times I had to jack off last night alone in my room." He admitted, glancing over to McCree with red eyes. With his faster pace Genji and Jesse had made it to the base just short of ten minutes, the omega hurriedly making a beeline toward the wing with all the sleeping quarters. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't make it. Impulsively, the cyborg had gripped onto the alpha's arm with his cybernetic hand, pulling him into a supply closet with force that he probably shouldn't have been exerting. Slamming Jesse against the wall with aggression, he dropped the bag to the floor from his grip and got onto his knees and frantically began fumbling with Jesse's belt buckle.

Jesse felt a little bad questioning his omega, but he still didn't quite understand how all these hormones worked. But he picked up the walking pace to make sure that they could get home faster so they could take care of this problem. They were getting so close to his bed room, but out of the blue, he was grabbed, and pulled into one of the supply closets. Jesse looked around a bit confused, and then down as Genji began to undo his belt. "Whoa whoa whoa, darlin', can't it wait until we get back to the bedroom?" Jesse asked.

The ninja managed to figure out how the golden belt buckle worked, unzipping Jesse's fly and shoving his pants down to just before the cowboy's knees. Seeing exactly what he wanted underneath the alpha's boxers, he snaked his hand down the front of it and pulled it out, hoping that would suffice for an answer to his question about waiting until they got back into the room. Genji leant forward, holding Jesse's semi-hard cock in one hand before kissing the tip of it ever so gently.

Jesse had a pretty good idea of how impatient Genji was right now. But he couldn't help but feel so aroused at the thought of doing it in such a filthy place, practically in a spot where anyone could walk in. Jesse moaned softly as Genji kissed his cock. "Genji..." Jesse whined as he placed his hand on the back of the omega's hand. "We could get in trouble." Jesse said quietly, trying to ignore that his hardening cock was disregarding what he was saying.

Getting caught was the least of the cyborg's concern at the moment. After placing the first kiss on his cock he ran his tongue along the length of it, looking up at him with half lidded innocent eyes. When Genji had placed his scarred yet soft lips over the pink head of Jesse's dick, it told a different story that he has obviously done this before. Gliding his tongue under the tip he pulled it gently from his mouth with a pop. "Hmmm... Why don't we find out if I can deep throat this." He said, trying to look perplexed - he knew what he was getting into.

Jesse moaned softly as Genji worked his cock so perfectly. Plus that look he gave him... it was everything. Jesse rubbed Genji's head gently at the idea of him deep throating his cock. The alpha gulped softly as he cock gently beaded out some precum in anticipation. Genji knew what he was doing, and he was being such a goddamn tease about it

With a sly grin Genji used his free thumb to wipe some spit off the corner of his mouth. Then he went for it. Opening his mouth and relaxing his tongue and throat he guided Jesse's cock all the way in, his canines grazing the veiny shaft as his nose buried itself into the tufts of wavy dark pubic hair. The head had hit the back of the cyborg's throat, gagging him just enough to water his eyes and draw a thick amount of saliva from his throat. He looked up at Jesse with his mouth full, seeking an approving look from the alpha.

It took all of the alpha's strength to not buck into Genji's mouth as he took all of his cock impressively into his throat. If he were to let it all go now, he would knot the poor omega's mouth, and they would be stuck like that. He took a few deep breaths as his cock throbbed excitedly in the omega's mouth. "Fuck Genji... why haven't we done this before?" Jesse asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

That was a good question. Why haven't they? With no time to lose Genji began working his head up and down on his cock, sucking his cheeks in whilst simultaneously licking the underside of it, gagging a little whenever it had bottomed out in the back of his throat. Just when his jaw was starting to ache from the size of it, he pulled his mouth off, looking up at Jesse with both his hands resting on the alpha's hips. "Fuck me against the wall." He said softly.

Jesse was losing himself in the moment, resting his head back on the wall as he moaned and gasped softly, feeling the expert mouth and tongue work themselves on his fat cock. The alpha even whined slightly when Genji pulled off, but the request was too good to pass up. With a little smirk, he turned to reposition himself, pressing Genji against the wall as he lined his cock up with the soaked entrance of Genji's pussy. He purred into Genji's ear, and licked his neck gently while he pressed his cock slowly inside of the needy hole.

 

Genji had wrapped both his legs and his arms around the alpha, his face buried into his shoulder as Jesse had slowly entered his tight cunt that perfectly stretched around his massive cock. He stifled a moan into the fabric of Jesse's T shirt, crossing his ankles from behind Jesse's back. 

Meanwhile strike commander Morrison had been idly watching some security cameras while on his coffee break, one of the monitors happened to be beaming down the hallway Jesse and Genji had just wandered down minutes earlier. He thought nothing of it until he had watched them enter the supply closet. Again, it didn't really register until they hadn't come out after some minutes had passed. Narrowing his eyes the blond stood up. "I'll be right back." He said to one of his associates before stepping out of the room and heading toward the hall the alpha and omega were going at it in.

Jesse gripped onto Genji's thighs tightly as he wasted no time with a slow pace. He immediately began fucking his omega roughly against the wall of the supply closet, moaning into Genji's neck as his cock thrusted in and out of the wet pussy with ease. Jesse could feel Genji's belly gently pressed against his own as he drilled his mate relentlessly, it turning him on in the sense that the omega was heavy with his baby. This was his omega.

Genji repeatedly recoiled against the wall as he was fucked right into, the shelf beside the two full of cleaning supplies rattling whenever Jesse had bucked roughly into him. Genji writhed between the wall and Jesse, crying out his sweet soft moans before locking lips with the alpha. 

Filing down the hall and brushing past recruits, Jack wasn't really sure what he'd expect to find in the closet once he had got there. He easily recognized the pixelated footage on the screen as Jesse McCree and Genji Shimada - the two could be easily spotted within a crowd. Morrison knew quite a bit about the cowboy himself, knowing him as sort of trigger-happy trouble maker, and one of Reyes' prime examples. Genji on the other hand he knew little to nothing about, as the cyborg had only been part of Blackwatch for some time now. What he did know was that Genji was a boy from Japan who was sliced to bits by his own brother, rebuilt into an Omnic-like weapon, and was now labeled as "the pregnant one", as word spread fast around the base. Jack himself never got caught up in petty gossip, so to be frank he really didn't care about the cyborg's personal status or relationships. Approaching the door, he finally put two and two together, but nothing could have prepared himself for what would happen as soon as he jiggled the handle and swung that door open.

Jesse was getting lost in the moment. As he kissed his omega, he began to speed up his thrusts, hitting his hips harder against Genji's hips when he moaned into the kiss. But the alpha was so lost in the moment that it took him a second to realize that they had been caught. Jesse nearly dropped his mate as he turned to look over at Jack, but he moreso quickly set Genji down on his feet and tried to cover himself with his shirt, and tried fumbling with his belt. "C-Commander!" Jesse said, very startled by the entrance. "I-Im didn't think you would... er, that you could..." Jesse was struggling to figure out what to say.

Genji hadn't realized they were caught either until he was suddenly set back down on his feet, looking past Jesse's shoulder to see the authority figure standing in the door way. The commander's jaw dropped, quickly turning his head to look at the jamb of the door instead of directly at the couple in the closet. "I uh..." Was all Jack managed to say, his voice gruff as a caloused hand rubbed the nape of his neck embarrassingly. He was completely caught off guard by this whole ordeal. 

Genji was quickly situating himself so he wasn't standing there full pussy out in front of a superior. The cyborg's wide red eyes didn't leave the floor, his lips pursed. Fuck. He knew that this was his fault, and because it was Morrison there'd be more consequences. The vague threats Reyes had occasionally made about "getting Morrison" always stuck with him, so he was well aware of the fact Jack was going to be tougher on them - much tougher. 

"Get the fuck dressed." The commander growled, his back now turned to the cowboy and cyborg.

Jesse gulped, nervously getting his stuff together and quickly redressing himself and making sure that his mate was well situated. His heart was racing a mile a minute, not sure what the commander was going to do with either of them, but man, did he sound pissed. Jesse looked at Genji for a brief moment, a bit of fear in his eyes before he turned over to look back at the commander, his face ashamed and his head held lower than the usual proud cowboy stance.

Once the two were dressed, it was obvious they were shitting bricks. Genji already knew that Jack was going to tell Reyes about this. After a few moments had passed and Morrison had stopped hearing the rustling noises of clothing, he cautiously turned to look at the two and crossed his arms with furrowed brows. He had nothing to say for a good minute, Genji holding his breath the entire time.

"Come with me." Was all the commander finally said, turning on his heel to lead them straight to the direction of his office. Oh he was mad. Genji could just tell by the demeanor and how he walked in front of them. Genji exchanged a worried look to his mate, his face said it all that he was scared, and most of all sorry for getting them into trouble. He should've listened to his partner. This reminded him of when he would be sent to the principal's office at school except ten times worse.

Jesse followed behind the commander, almost feeling a short of breath as they made their way towards his office. He reached his hand over to Genji's, almost looking for some sort of reassurance in this horrendously scary moment. Every once in a while, Jesse looked over to his mate for a brief moment, worried out of his damn mind.

Genji had apprehensively taken Jesse's hand, almost worried that if Jack had turned around to see it he'd go completely ballistic on them. Once reaching the door that had a decal of "commander Morrison" on the front of it, Jack had held the door open for the two to enter, but not without glaring daggers at both of them. After the younger men had made their way into the small room, cluttered with bookshelves stocked with history books and the like, Morrison took no time at all to make his way around to sit down at his desk. He looked up at the obviously scared men who stood in front of him. "Take a seat." He said. "You're going to be here a minute."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Jesse get yelled at.

Jesse didn't even want to enter the office. Inside here, this was the commander's terrain. He was boss throughout the building, but this is where it all mattered. You were nothing as soon as you entered this room. Jesse reluctantly made his way in, sitting down beside his mate. His eyes wandered around the room, not even wanting to look at the commander as he studied the titles of some of the books in fear and preparation. Who knows if he was going to leave here alive.

At first Jack didn't say anything after the pair had sat down, only resting his hand on the side of his head as he swiped through something on his holopad. Genji was visibly shaking, looking down at his metal knees. Jack finally broke the silence after pressing a selection on the device. "Reyes, I got two of yours here. I need you in my office STAT." Genji knew what this meant - both commanders were going to tag team them. After a few moments Jack turned in his swivel chair, eyes landing directly onto Genji's swollen tummy before gazing up to his scarred face. "War machine, huh?" Morrison started, not breaking his stare. "Didn't think that weapons were meant to get fucked and knocked up." He finished before glancing over to the alpha who sat beside him. Genji felt a knot in his gut at his words. He detested that kind of talk - hated being treated like he wasn't even a person capable of thoughts and feelings. Just a weapon. Tears welled in the cyborg's eyes as he clutched his stomach with his arms. He knew they were absolutely fucked. It wasn't until Reyes had opened the door to the room, shocked to see two of his best men sitting across from the commander. He had half expected this to be some newer recruits, but not this. 

Jesse wanted to speak out in defiance against the commander for saying such a cruel thing to Genji. But he didn't want to dig himself into a deeper hole. Jesse just held onto Genji's hand tightly, trying to let him know that everything was going to be okay, and he exchanged a dirty look with the commander once he looked over to him. Once the Blackwatch commander had arrived, he sighed, seeing the two sitting there beside each other. He could only imagine what those two were doing, especially to piss off golden boy so much. Gabe walked behind the desk beside Jack, looking over at the two of them with a cocked eyebrow. "Whats going on with them?" Gabe asked Jack.

Without looking at Reyes, Jack had remained focused on Jesse with a pointed look. "Caught them fucking each other like rabbits in the utility closet." He said, gesturing to McCree and assuming that he had been the one who started it just based on his track record. Genji was still hugging his stomach, gripping his mate's hand as he leant forward in his chair trying not to cry.

Jesse looked up at Reyes for merely a second before he looked away ashamed again. "Is that so?" Gabe asked, crossing his arms as he looked down at the two of them sternly. "I-It was my fault." Jesse said, looking back up at his commander. "I-I grew impatient, and, I thought it would be fun to make love in the closet." Jesse fibbed. Reyes cocked an eyebrow at the two of them. "Wouldn't it be wise to just return to your room to do that?" He asked, not totally buying the story. Jesse hummed. "Probably would have been a good idea..." Jesse said softly, looking away from him again.

Shocked that Jesse had tried taking the blame, Genji sat up straight and whipped his head around to face his mate. "Jesse!?..." Genji then looked to Reyes, totally avoiding eye contact with Jack. "No! Don't listen to him! It was me. I started it. I was the one that pulled him in there. I made him do it; he wanted to go back to our room but I insisted and didn't think we'd get caught..." Genji admitted, trailing off toward the end. Jack arched an eyebrow at the cyborg's unexpected confession. Jack looked to Reyes. "I read his file. He was some kind of quote and quote playboy before... This happened to him." Jack said, motioning his hand to the wires and such that jutted out of the back of Genji's head. "So why am I not surprised he's still acting like a total harlot." Jack said with some emphasis on the last word.

Jesse didn't want Genji to take the blame. He already had to take the blame for the last thing they got in trouble for everywhere that he went and there was no hiding it. He wanted to stop him, but then the commander had butted in with his harsh opinion. "For God's sake, Morrison, who put a stick up your ass?" Gabe asked, rather definitely. Jesse was almost surprised by the statement. "Did you bring me in here to show off how well you can make the kid cry or ask for me input on this situation?" Gabe asked, looking down at Jack with a sort of accusing glare.

"Stick up my ass?" Jack repeated, a smug look on his face. "You realize one of your so called best men has been rendered completely useless since he..." Morrison couldn't even finish his sentence, only gesturing to the cyborg's stomach. Genji knew that Jack was a bit archaic with his views, but the blatant insults were a bit much. Maybe Jack really did think he was incapable of feelings. "I asked you to come here so we can both decide on what the fuck to do about this." The commander finally looked back to Genji who was now silently crying; the commander's face softened a bit, more surprised if anything at the Shimada's reaction.

Jesse looked over at his mate. It really made his heart hurt to see him in such emotional pain. He scooted his chair closer to the omega and wrapped his arms around him to comfort him. He kept his glare strong at the commander, not appreciating the blatantly hurtful words. Gabe huffed at Jack. "Quit insulting the kid, Morrison, you're not in high school anymore." Gabe said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I say that you've given Shimada punishment enough with your cruel words. You bring him in here and humiliate him over something like this? My input is that they're let off with a warning." Gabe said adamantly, crossing his arms.

Genji continued to quietly cry, bringing an arm up to wipe his eyes with his wrist. Jack didn't say anything for a moment; in fact he didn't know what to say. The commander looked down at the holopad on his desk, then back to Jesse who appeared rightfully angry, then finally to the crying cyborg. Morrison bit his thumb nail before finally sighing, throwing his hands up. "Alright. Fine. A warning. Just like how they'd gotten a slap on the wrist when he got him pregnant. But alrighty, Reyes. Not my circus. Not my monkeys." They argued like an old married couple. Standing up he headed for the door and opened it, looking down at the two sitting in the chairs. "You're free to leave." He said rather abrasively, then looking to Reyes with an annoyed expression.

Jesse nuzzled Genji gently, trying to get him to stand up so they could leave. Reyes had an almost proud expression on his face as he attempted to shuffle the two out of the commander's office. Once the two of them were finally out, Reyes looked at the two of them disapprovingly. "You know I can't keep bailing you guys out, right? You two need to stop being so irresponsible around here. This is a military base not a dormitory." Reyes said sternly.

Asserting his dominance Jack had slammed the door once Reyes had ushered the two out of his office. Stood in front of Reyes Genji was still a sniveling mess of tears as he continued to wipe his eyes and dripping nose with his arms. Genji only nodded with a small hiccup; this kind of stress couldn't be that great for the baby - he needed to lay down.

Reyes looked back at the door with a little huff. "Who shit in his cereal?" Reyes asked before turning his attention back to the mates in front of him. "Don't mind him. He's all bark and no bite. Don't let his insults get to you just because he can't score a date." Reyes reassured them. "Just go back to your rooms, you're relieved of training for the day." Jesse looked back at the commander with a small smile. "Thank you, commander." He said, before returning his attention back to his mate. "And keep it in your pants until you get back to your room." Reyes teased, before he turned away to go back to his own business.

Genji sniffled, almost certain that he was done crying, at least for now. Without saying anything he gently held onto Jesse's pinky finger, sadly looking down at the floor. "...s-sorry..." He mumbled, followed by another sniffle.

"It's okay, darlin'." Jesse said, trying to comfort his omega as he lead him back to his room. "It was just an in the heat of the moment thing, and we got caught. It was an accident." Jesse said as they reached his bedroom. "Why don't you just relax for the day, lay down in bed and drink some cold water."

Genji nodded, already unzipping the sweater he wore as Jesse opened the door. Peeling it off of him he already felt a bit better, tossing it on the floor without a care before clambering into Jesse's bed and pulling the covers completely over himself. Genji hadn't done this in a long time. This is what he would do just about every day when he first was added to the team: after training he'd just climb into bed, cover himself up in the blankets in the dark. Sometimes he cried, sometimes he didn't. The strike commander's words hurt him, reminding the cyborg of who and what he really was - a weapon.

Jesse felt his heart sink when he saw Genji just cover himself up like that. He slowly walked over to the side of the bed, kneeling down beside him and resting his arms on the bed beside him. He didn't quite know what to say, how do you tell someone that they're so much more than a weapon? He thought for a moment, but then he reached over to one of their shopping bags and pulled out the little blue booties that Jesse had bought. "Darlin', you know you're so much more than what the commander says, right? You're going to be a dad, that's the hardest job of them all, but it makes you the more human than the commander will ever be." Jesse said gently, placing the little booties by Genji's face. "Soon enough, two tiny feet that you worked so hard to make will be in those booties."

Genji slowly peeked out from under the blanket, his face wet and tear stained as he focused on the tiny blue shoes next to his face. His lower lip quivered, Jesse's kind words causing more tears to stream down his reddened cheeks. He slid his human hand over to the booties, gently holding onto one in the palm of his hand as he sat up with the blanket around his shoulders. Genji wanted to smile, wanted to be so happy, but he couldn't help but cry when most of what people did was give Genji hell for being pregnant: judging him in passing, now the strike commander ridiculing him and making him feel like he didn't amount to anything other than destruction. Gritting his teeth a bit with a choked sob he squeezed his eyes shut, holding the tiny shoes to his artificial chest.

Jesse smiled a bit as he watched Genji sit up in the bed, hoping that he had made him feel a little better, but then there were more tears. Jesse frowned, seeing those booties be held close to Genji's chest. Jesse leaned over and wrapped his arms around Genji, holding him close, his hand rubbing Genji's back softly. "I know what ll make you feel better, want to watch a pasketti?" Jesse asked softly before kissing the side of his mate's head.

Genji opened his sad eyes to look at Jesse before sniffling and slowly nodding his head. He knew how much Genji was starting to enjoy Jesse's favorite movies with him. Genji then suddenly stopped crying completely, his face becoming blank as he stiffened. What was that? Some sort of hunger pang? A nervous twitch? It stopped. Genji looked down to his tummy, not really knowing what in god's name he had just felt.

Jesse stood up to go to grab one of his movies to pop into the DVD player. His attention was quickly drawn back to his mate, though, with some sort of distressed look on his face. "W-What's wrong, darlin'? Are you okay?" Jesse asked. "Why don't I grab you some water.."

Genji looked up at Jesse like he had just been asked a really difficult math equation. Slowly he nodded, ignoring whatever that might've been until it abruptly happened again. Is this hiccups? No. Hiccups are much higher and more forceful than that. Genji looked confused as Jesse went to get him some water.

Jesse went over to the sink and got him a glass of some cold water and handed it to his mate before kneeling down to pop in the DVD. "You're probably just exhausted from today. We can just take it easy for the day, we can order in some food, and just relax." Jesse reassured. Once he got the movie started, he sat down beside Genji, nuzzling him gently.

Genji looked disconcerted as he took the glass from his hand and silently began sipping it before Jesse had sat back down next to him. Whatever it was seemed to have stopped for good. Genji felt kind of stupid for getting so surprised over something that was probably nothing more than a pinched nerve or something. Setting the glass down on the night stand he stared at the TV in a disassociative state, looking nothing but clearly and utterly numb. And then it happened again. Jolting his hand outward to grab Jesse's wrist he quickly placed it onto his stomach on the spot where he had felt the weird subtle movements. "...!" But it had stopped by the time Genji had put the alpha's hand there.

Jesse had been focused in on the movie. He was always engulfed when they were watching any of his western films, so when Genji grabbed his wrist and brought it down onto his belly, Jesse was startled. But he laid his hand on Genji's belly lovingly. He chuckled, rubbing just slightly. "Yeah, he's wonderful isn't he? I already love him so much." Jesse said softly, leaning down to give Genji's belly a little kiss.

Genji still looked extremely perplexed, almost disturbed with his brows furrowed which rendered him unable to speak as Jesse had leant down to kiss his stomach. Oh the timing couldn't have been more perfect, because now Genji could feel less like a crazy person as soon as that weird twitching feeling from the inside of his gut had hit Jesse directly in the face.

Jesse was taken aback by what he had just felt. He furrowed his brows in thought for a few seconds before his expression picked up to a shocked look. He looked over at his mate for just a moment before he placed his hand back in the spot where it had just happened, a hopefully expression on his face. "Did he just..?" Jesse asked.

Genji raised his eyebrows now. So he wasn't imagining that. The Shimada was certain now that either he had horrible gas in his stomach, or their son was doing somersaults. "I had been feeling it for the last few minutes so I'm not sure..." He said softly as if talking loudly might scare him off from doing it again.

Jesse rubbed Genji's belly gently, hoping to coax the little guy into doing it again for him. "Hey peanut..." Jesse said in almost a whisper. "It's your dad. I can't believe how big you're getting. I can't wait to meet you." Jesse waited hopefully for a moment, wanting to feel that soft tap against his hand, only to be rewarded for his patience. He was now smiling like an idiot.

Genji pursed his lips and glanced up to the white of the ceiling for a moment before looking back down to Jesse who was softly talking to the baby in his tummy. At least a minute or two of nothing. Genji then sighed. "I don't think he's gonna-" And right before he could finish his sentence, the tiny baby had delivered another swift kick to Jesse.

Jesse giggled and nuzzled Genji's belly lovingly, giving peanut so many kisses and whispering little nothings to him. "I can't believe he's already kicking." Jesse said with a little sigh. "I can't wait to meet my big boy once he arrives. But I don't know if I'll be able to take my hands off of him for two seconds."

Genji smiled lovingly at his mate and his tummy. "I didn't expect this to happen so soon either. Maybe he wanted to cheer me up..." He said softly, his hand sliding down to rub the side of his belly. With that the tiny Jesse and Genji hybrid kicked his father's face two more times before finally settling the hell down.

"He can tell when you're sad. He definitely wanted to let you know that you're doing great and that you're going to be the best dad in the world." Jesse said tenderly. He took any little aggressive tap against the side of his face that he could get. "He's going to be a fighter." Jesse said with another little kiss. "Just like you."

Genji could only smile ear to ear, bringing his hand up to rub his eyes. "Jesse you'll make me cry again..." He said with a soft laugh, his hand then wandering over to hold Jesse's. "You're going to be the best too. He's going to be so lucky to have you." Genji said, picturing Jesse holding their son's hands from behind the infant as he helped him take his first baby steps. Staring to the TV lost in the peaceful thought, it got Genji wondering. "Jesse..." He said softly to get the alpha's attention. "We have to think of a name for him."

Jesse gently interlaced his fingers with Genji's, giving the little peanut another kiss. He could only imagine when peanut would finally arrive, how small he was gonna be and how sweet his little face was going to look. Jesse had been contemplating this moment for a bit now, but he had no idea what in his right mind to name his son. He turned his attention to the TV for a second before saying. "Clint Eastwood."

Genji wanted to be so fucking pissed at him for that. If he weren't a better man he would've kicked him straight in the throat and off the bed, demanding that he slept on the floor. But instead Genji couldn't help but laugh no matter how hard he tried not to. "Jesse..." He said sternly, covering his mouth and trying to not make it obvious he was laughing at his mate's stupid joke. It was pretty damn funny all things considered, especially with the day Genji had.

Jesse chuckled slightly with a little shit eating grin. He was proud of himself for being able to make his mate laugh. "What, don't like that one? What about John Wayne?" He asked teasingly. "I think Peanut would love to be named after a celebrity."

Genji didn't think it was as funny the second time, but he still couldn't stop laughing as he held his stomach now. "No you can't just use the same joke with a different name, dumbass!" He laughed, rolling onto his side with a grin. The man beside him - he loved him so much with all his heart; Genji wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. "We can't name him after a celebrity." He said, finally calming down a bit. Jeez if anyone in the hall had happened to be passing by they'd probably be wondering what all the giggling was about.

Jesse couldn't stop giggling and laughing, and his heart fluttered as he watching his mate practically rolling from laughing so hard. It definitely stroked his ego a bit that he could make a his mate so happy with just two stupid jokes. "Well how about Yuki?" Jesse thought for a moment. "I was looking at some Japanese names in my spare time.. I know nothin' about the culture and baby names, but that one seemed kinda cute."

Genji had finally stopped laughing while laying on his side. "Yuki, huh?... Hmm... That's usually a girl's name though." He said softly, but appreciated that Jesse had been trying to look up names already. Hell, Genji couldn't have said the same. "We don't have to pick a Japanese name just because I'm Japanese." He laughed slightly, still thinking about those stupid fuckin' jokes Jesse had said minutes before.

Jesse was a bit embarrassed by that, blushing slightly. "Oh, I see." He said with a little chuckle. "Wait! I got it. John Eastwood." Jesse said proudly. He placed his hands on either side of Genji's belly looking down at it with a smile. "You wanna be John Eastwood? The two best actors in all of Hollywood?"

Genji wheezed, covering his mouth again before laying onto his back. "Jesse I swear to god." He couldn't breathe at this point, holding his chest as he laughed now. He was about to piss himself.

Jesse giggled lightly, crawling over his mate to lean down and kiss him gently, one hand staying rested on the side of Genji's belly. "I love you so much, darlin'." He said softly, giving him a few more gentle kisses before he rested his forehead against Genji's. "But how about Jackie Chan?"

Genji smiled with his teeth up to the man hovering over him before they locked lips, Genji still laughing once they parted. "I love you too..." He said softly, gently cupping his hands on both sides of Jesse's face. "Nooooo! Jesse be serious!" He laughed again, his eyes falling shut before leaning up to delicately kiss his mate again. He could always count on Jesse to cheer him up anymore whenever he was sad. He was so thankful to have him.

Jesse smiled lovingly down at his mate, leaning forward just a bit to give him gentle kisses. "You know..." Jesse said with a sultry purr to his voice. "Since we got the rest of the day off, maybe we could finish what we started." Jesse hinted, his hand grazing gently over the omega's side. "And now we're not in a supply closet."

The ninja had opened his eyes to look at him as he spoke, the smile not leaving his face as he wrapped his arms around the alpha's neck, tangling his fingertips within his brunette hair. "Yeah we could..." He said softly, leaning up again to merge lips with Jesse's again, slowly and sensually kissing him before pulling away to look at him. "This is a bit more comfortable than the closet." He said.

Jesse tilted his head slightly into the kiss, their soft lips slowly rubbing against each other for a brief moment before the alpha's half lidded eyes looked down at the omega. "I think we can have a lot more fun, and we can take our time. I can just make love so slowly to you. I wanna hear you moan and whine for me." Jesse purred.

Genji nodded, agreeing with the idea before he kissed him again. He couldn't keep his mouth off the alpha's no matter how hard he tried. He smiled affectionately up at him, his fingers combing through the hair on the back of Jesse's head.

Jesse leaned down a bit to continue kissing his mate, feeling the swollen belly pressed up against his own as he slowly made love to his omega. Just seeing and smelling his pregnant mate was enough to get him going, hell, it was enough to get any alpha going. He wanted to just make Genji feel good for working tirelessly to bring a baby into this world for him. It was a favor he could never repay.

Genji's hands slipped from behind Jesse's head, snaking themselves underneath the inside of the front of Jesse's shirt as he marginally parted his lips to lick the alpha's lower lip. The omega was getting pretty turned on by all this: the way they were taking their time to sensually kiss one another had caused the cyborg to become gradually wetter in his underwear.

Jesse loved to feel the touch on his body, the contrasting feeling between the cold cyborg hand and the warmth of the human hand provided two completely different sensations. It kept his senses heightened and alert, and made him needier. Jesse pulled off of the kiss just for a second to quickly pull his shirt off over his head and toss it to the side, soon returning to the passionate kiss and letting his tongue explore Genji's mouth.

With his hands over Jesse's clavicles, he pressed the swell of his belly up against the warmth of the alpha's abs as their tongues lapped at one another. Taking his left hand away he began sliding the skin tight pants down to where steel met the flesh at his thighs, leaving nothing but his grey undies exposed.

Jesse was overwhelmed with the musk of his omega filling the air once his pants were pulled down. He was living for every moment of it. Jesse brought one of his hands down and teasingly dragged his fingers over his panties, wasting no time to push them aside to press two of his fingers into the drenched, tight hole. He began to thrust his fingers in and out of his mate, feeling the heat that engulfed them.

At that Genji had moaned against Jesse's lips before slowly pulling away and leaving a string of spit connecting their lips. Staring alluringly at the alpha above him he bucked into his large fingers that filled him up, his hand trailing down to the waistband of Jesse's pants where he then hooked his fingers around a belt loop, tugging him forward a bit.

Jesse brought his hips forward like his mate had wanted, watching his mate's flush and lustful reactions. Jesse began to curl his fingers against the wall of Genji's pussy, looking for that sweet spot that would make him scream.

It didn't take long for him to find it because when he did, Genji had abruptly arched his back, clenching around his fingers as his other hand shot down to the bed to grip the sheets. "Aahh!~... J-Jesse!..." The cyborg yelped, wincing as he squeezed his eyes closed for a few seconds before looking back up at the alpha overpowering him.

Jesse felt a shiver of arousal rush through his body, his cock becoming hard in his pants and throbbing at the sight of Genji being so overcome by pleasure and lust. He kept his fingers in that spot, rubbing mercilessly against his g spot. The alpha leaned down to Genji's pussy and pushed aside Genji's panties a little more to make room for his hungry tongue to drag across his clit.

Genji was oversensitive down there and boy did Jesse know it. The teasing and prodding of his cunt had driven the ninja up the wall, and now with Jesse's tongue added to the mix Genji wasn't sure how long he could hold off for his cock. The Shimada was shaking and had already started to pant, coming close to his first of probably many orgasms he'd have today. "J-Jesse... I-I'm..." His breath hitched, his hand nearly pulling the sheet off the mattress.

Jesse smirked deviously, and he began to flick his tongue faster across Genji's clit. He began to rut his neglected cock against the bed, Genji's arousal was just doing so much to him and it was torture to not take care of himself a bit. His fingers were covered in slick, some of it dripping onto the palm of his hand there was so much of it.

That little shit. Genji had by then wrapped his legs around the cowboy's head, the hand that was on his pants flying upward to push his face down deeper against his leaking pussy which drew him closer to cumming. The cyborg tightened as much as he could around the alpha's thick digits that penetrated him, a wave of electric like pleasure coursing through his body as it sent him into his orgasm. "F-Fuck fuck fuck fuck!-" Genji had hoped Jesse knew how to swim, or at least how to hold his breath because he was going to fucking drown him. And he practically did once he had squirted on the cowboy's face. Whoops.

Jesse hummed with pleasure as Genji came, feeling the liquid against his cheeks and chin when his mate had cum. Jesse slowly dragged his tongue over the sensitive bud a couple of more times to get the taste of him and drag on the stimulation a little longer. He was in heaven, and it tasted like the salty release of an omega. Jesse slowly pulled his fingers out of Genji, grabbing ahold of Genji's pants and panties, pulling them all the way off of his legs, staring at the masterpiece before him while he slowly undid his own pants, pulling out his throbbing cock for his mate.

Breathing heavily he gazed up to his mate in a post-orgasmic daze once he had stripped the pants and panties off him. Red eyes trailed down from the alpha's face all the way down to the large cock he had just whipped out. Genji was always intimidated by the size of the thing, but it had never once hurt him considering McCree always knew how to get the gears turning in his body to get his cunt wet enough to take it from him. Swallowing hard and spreading his legs, the omega's hands wandered to the front of his pussy before spreading the tight hole open on display for him. Still breathing heavily Genji stared directly at Jesse's face now - the cowboy was smart enough to know he wasn't done yet.

Jesse's breath hitched at the lewd display in front of him. That tempting entrance of his mate's soaked cunt just drew him in. Like a magnet, it pulled his body closer and he got in a mounting position over his mate. The alpha dragged his cock over the wet pussy to lube himself up just slightly, but it was barely needed when he slipped his cock inside of Genji easily. He let out a moan of relief once he penetrated his mate, his cock getting the much needed stimulation. Placing both of his hands on either side of Genji, he began to thrust into his mate at a fast pace, not wasting any time.

Genji bit his lower lip in anticipation as Jesse had entered him, sharply inhaling through his nostrils as he brought his hands up to hold onto Jesse's forearms. The cyborg moaned prettily, the electronic sound of his voice making it sound almost melodic. Whenever Jesse had railed into him it caused Genji to be pushed deeper into the mattress, nearly hitting his head on the headboard. "...s-so much f-for fucking me s-slowly..." He moaned out between heavy breaths, knowing the alpha couldn't contain himself; not that he minded. "You really can't handle me, huh?..." He condescendingly teased, hoping it'd rile up the alpha enough to fuck the ever loving shit out of him.

Jesse smirked a bit, knowing that he couldn't hold himself back when he saw his mate like this. Jesse growled slightly as he assumed a slightly more dominating position, making his thrusts harder. "After seeing that pretty pussy of yours, I can't help myself." He said with a growl. "All I want to do is remind you that you are my omega. You take my fat cock in that tight pussy of yours so well, I would say that it was meant to be."

Genji's grip tightened around Jesse's arms and his cock, tiny moans escaping his lips whenever Jesse had lanced into him - it sounded like he had practiced his lewd cries at some point in his life. "...then fuck me... Where you know it drives me crazy..." He challenged, attempting to adjust the way he was laying a bit to make access to his G-spot much easier for him, positioning his legs onto the alpha's shoulders. It reminded him of one of the first times they had done it.

Jesse paused his thrusts for only a moment to adjust himself. He knew how to fuck Genji just right, where all his pleasure spots were located and what made him scream. After getting himself in that position, he began to slam his hips into Genji once again. "I love the way your pussy squeezes my cock when I pleasure you..." Jesse moaned, one hand going over that Genji's nipple, knowing that also drove him crazy. He began to gently pinch and twist at the sensitive skin, moving it between his two fingers.

Crossing his ankles behind Jesse's head Genji began grinning as soon as the alpha returned to plowing into him. "H-Harder! Fuck me harder!..." He squealed, squirming beneath him as Jesse had teased his nipple. The omega had a stupid, lecherous look on his face - nearly cross-eyed and his mouth agape with a grin: he looked like an absolute filthy slut to his alpha, blatantly enjoying his massive cock pounding into him.

Jesse loved it whenever his omega begged for him and his cock. It stroked his ego incredibly and made him feel like he was doing an amazing job. Jesse began to fuck Genji even harder, the muscles in his abs and back were taught and tense from how rough he was fucking Genji. He wanted to make his mate see stars and need hours to recover after a session.

Arching his back somewhat it had allowed Jesse to gain access to that special spot rooted deep inside him, causing the omega to scream out loud enough that it had echoed throughout the room. "Fuck! Yes!... Right there! Jesse right there!..." If bystanders didn't know any better they may or may not have thought the noises coming from the room were just a really explicit porno. Genji held onto the alpha's arms for dear life, his eyes nearly in the back of his head that he felt like he was going to pass out.

With all of Genji's pleads and his needy begging, Jesse was being pushed closer and closer to the edge. His knot had began to swell, making the movements a little more difficult, but Jesse didn't let up on the speed, just thrusting into him harder. "God, take my fucking cock you slut.." Jesse growled. "I'm gonna fucking cum!" He moaned, pressing his body further into Genji, folding the omega practically in half.

The only thing that had obstructed the ninja from being folded completely in half had been his swollen tummy pressed between the two of them. Genji sunk his fingernails into Jesse's forearm, throwing his head back as another orgasm surged through his body. "Fuck! Cum in me, Jesse! Cum in me!..." He cried out, his cunt tensing and tightening around the massive length that had repeatedly struck him in his cervix. Genji had tunnel vision and had lost all feeling in his legs at this point, but he didn't care.

Jesse was happy to oblige. He thrust as deep as he could into the omega as his knot swelled up and slowed his movements. And once he could barely move, with a loud, lewd moan, he came deep inside of his mate. His cum coated Genji's pussy, his cock kicking inside of his as it pulsated and release everything that it physically could.

Genji grunted between his teeth, leaving scratch marks along Jesse's arm as the orgasm continued to rush through his entire body. And then he fell limp, letting go of Jesse's arms and his legs barely hanging off Jesse's shoulders as he sunk into the mattress, closing his eyes and panting like he had just ran a marathon.

Jesse was completely out of breath once he finished, leaning his head down to try and catch his breath. Parts of his hair were sticking to the sweat on his forehead. His heart was going a mile a minute, feeling like it could burst any second. He let his body relax slightly as he laid gently on top of his mate. He held himself up with his forearms so he wasn't laying on Genji's belly.

Genji laid there like he was asleep. He looked peaceful, turning his head and opening his eyes to look up at Jesse hanging above him. They were going to need a shower after all this. He let his legs fall from his shoulders and rest at Jesse's sides as the alpha was between both legs, a gentle hand reaching upward to brush some of the sweaty hair out from Jesse's eyes.

Jesse looked down at his mate with a lazy smile. He leaned down to give him a couple soft kisses, and bringing his hand up to the omega's face to gently cup his cheek, running his thumb along his his cheekbone.

Genji had smiled and returned the soft kisses, looking to his mate afterwards and silently mouthing the words "love you". His chest heaved up and down, the cyborg allowing his eyes to fall shut momentarily as he tried to regain his strength.

Jesse's smile got a little bigger, and he hummed lightly. "I love you, too." He said softly, leaning his face down to the omega's neck to kiss at the soft skin and bury his nose in the crook of Genji's neck. He could have just laid here for the rest of his life if everything and everyone else had permitted it.

Genji laughed softly, nuzzling the side of Jesse's head as the alpha had kissed the omega's neck. Genji closed his eyes again. "We could lay down together a little while... So you're not just on top of me and stuff, I'll get on my side." Genji offered, his quiet voice completely contrasting the yelling and screaming he had just been doing not even five minutes ago.

Jesse hummed softly, gently moving his body down to the side so he and Genji could lay in a much better position than before. Jesse's hand ran along Genji's waist slowly as his half lidded eyes stared longingly at his mate. He was love struck.

And at that, Genji was the first to pass out within minutes with his mate still locked inside him. It was days like this that made the cyborg for the first time in forever be happy to wake up in the morning, just to spend his time with Jesse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji gets a little more than just chicken nuggets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for attempted sexual assault in this chapter, as well as explicit double penetration. There's also a bit of Reyes/Genji/McCree in here. It's kind of a one time thing so if it's not your jam you can skip it. Implied Reyes/Jack as well.

Genji was now around the six month mark. His Blackwatch hoodie no longer fit, that was one thing he was sure about. He had resorted to borrowing some of Jesse's larger T shirts, as the alpha was already bigger than the omega anyway. Still, they fit tight and snug around his tummy which was nearly the size of a beach ball. Genji had sat himself beside Jesse during training that day as Jesse lifted some barbells, the two having a discussion about planning their baby shower - or the shower of babies according to the Shimada. They were debating on who to invite. Reyes was a given, as well as Ana, Angela, and Moira. Jack was trickier: he was an asshole, but he had a bigger salary; maybe he'd gift them something massive as shitty as it sounded. 

"You know he can hear us now?" Genji said softly to his mate as he rubbed his tummy with his human hand, taking in the warmth with his palm.

Jesse had no problem looking after his mate. Every week Genji's belly was getting just a little bit larger, and his baby was getting a little bit bigger. Time seemed to fly as he watched his baby grow. And he became more and more defensive of his omega and his unborn child, staying nearby the two of them almost 24/7 to ensure their safety. Jesse couldn't imagine him doing a more masculine task while talking about such a sweet event. Bench pressing just over 200 while the two of them discussed what they were going to do at the baby shower. Jesse smiled at the thought of his son being able to hear his voice. "Well little Peanut, right now daddy is bench pressing- huff over 500 pounds, and he is the strongest man in all of Overwatch." Jesse gloated with a little smirk.

Seated beside Jesse's head he leant down to kiss the alpha's forehead, looking down at him as he sat back up. "I'm sure he's impressed. Maybe try bench pressing me on top of that next time and then we'll see what he thinks." The cyborg joked, knowing Jesse was fully aware that the extra steel and such had made Genji heavier than he looked to say the least - that and the extra pounds he was putting on from peanut. Genji rubbed his tummy again. "Lately I've noticed whenever you talk he likes to kick the shit out of me. He's kinda sitting weird against my bladder right now though, so with that said..." He kissed the alpha's sweaty forehead again before he stood up. "I gotta piss. Again." Genji said. It had only been twenty minutes since he last got up, but peanut was only doing what he did best by making Genji as uncomfortable as humanly possible in the worst situations. "I'll be right back, alright, Jesse?"

Jesse gave one more mighty press to place the barbel back on the rack, looking up at his mate. He chuckled when Genji had said that he had to go to bathroom again. This poor kid was going to the bathroom so often now, and he knew it probably wasn't comfortable. Jesse gave him a little kiss and gently rubbed his belly. "Don't be long darlin', okay?" Jesse asked of him.

Genji smiled at him, turning on his heels with a wave as he headed out the door to the bathroom; it was only just down the hall. Opening the door to the bathroom he picked one of the few stalls and sat down to do his business. He stared at the ceiling when he heard another person come in. A few moments passed when he realized he hadn't heard whoever entered the bathroom move at all; maybe he was just checking himself out in the mirror or something. Genji then finished peeing, finding it harder to wipe himself lately with the obstruction blocking his bits but managed before flushing and exiting the stall to wash his hands. He noticed the man just standing in front of the door, as if he was blocking it. Another Blackwatch member; he could tell by the logo on the arm of his T shirt. He didn't really know him by name, but he recognized him, only really seeing him in passing or secluded with some other alphas during training. Genji had awkwardly waved. "Hi." He said softly as he stepped to the sink, lathering his hands with some soap and water before drying them off. He turned to exit the bathroom, but the alpha hadn't moved away from the door. "Uh... Excuse me? I need to get back to training." He said, trying his hardest to not be rude. 

"You're not going anywhere."

Jesse got back to working out with some more weights, focusing on keeping his core strong most of all. He ran through a couple of work outs, missing Genji every second that he was away. He lacked the scent of his pregnant omega, and being able to see the little peanut and feel his little kicks. But sometimes it took Genji a bit of time to do his business, it was becoming much harder for him to do things with that growing belly of his.

Genji's heart sank. He looked around the bathroom and over his shoulder with some hope that maybe the hadn't been talking to Genji, but he clearly was and that concerned him. His thoughts were racing. He's never even talked to this guy. He wondered if he had somehow done something to piss him or one of his buddies off. Looking down at the door handle, he attempted to reach for it. "I'm sorry I think you have me mistaken for someone else..." Genji said, to only have his wrist gripped by the taller alpha's, the man quickly pushing him into the corner. Genji wanted to fight him, but of course he had left his weapons. Instinctively he covered his tummy with his arm in a defensive stance, looking up to the alpha that had him pinned to the wall by his wrist. 

"No, I'm pretty sure I have the right one." The man sneered, leering in closer to the cyborg. "Something tells me you're easy." He said, poking at the top of Genji's stomach rather roughly. Genji didn't like when anyone touched his belly without asking him, yet alone a stranger manhandling him like there wasn't a baby inside. Genji's heart was beating so fast he was sure it'd stop. "I have to go..." He pressed. 

"I already told you you're not going anywhere, now hold still." The man ordered, his voice rough like sandpaper. The alpha had leant in to lick the cyborg's neck, tasting and taking in the pregnant omega's scent. "You're with the one who wears that stupid cowboy hat, huh? He got pretty lucky to have one like you." He said, pressing his hardened crotch against Genji's leg.

"P-Please stop..." Genji began pleading, his voice wavering. At that he had heard the familiar noise of a fly unzipping. Panic set in and Genji began to silently cry. Was this guy really doing this? Turning the cyborg around so that he was face planted into the wall with aggressive force he still had him pinned to the wall by his wrist, twisting the omega's arm. "You're mine now."

10 minutes might have been a bit of time for Genji to be gone, but from a pregnant omega, maybe it was to be expected. But going on 15? Jesse knew there might have been something up. Maybe Genji just needed his assistance. Jesse quickly wiped off his hands with some hand sanitizer and went over towards the bathroom. 

He couldn't have been prepared for what he saw in the bathroom. Pinned helplessly in the corner was Genji by another alpha. His baby and his mate defenselessly being taken advantage of. There was a brief moment of shock, but it all turned into blind rage. 

Jesse grabbed the other alpha's shoulder and pulled him aggressively backwards to toss him into the ground. Jesse quickly got right down on top of him and began to empower him with aggressive and gruesome punches to the jaw out of pure aggression and protection.

The alpha grinned from ear to ear as he pulled the back of Genji's pants and panties down to his thighs. "Hmmm... You've gotta pretty ass. No wonder that cowboy likes ya so much." The strange alpha had pressed himself closer to the omega, leaving very little room between Genji and the wall. Genji could tell he was taking his dick out from his pants, preparing himself for the worst. It'll be over soon. That was his only thought process. "Should've gotten with me instead, pretty boy. I'd've given you triplets." Genji squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth, bracing himself against the wall until he had heard the noise of the door, and suddenly the pain from his wrist was gone as the guy was literally thrown onto the floor. Turning around to see what was happening, Genji gasped, surprised to see Jesse had intervened. He stood frozen in place, not even pulling his pants back up as he watched his mate relentlessly knock this dude's lights out.

Blood came from the opposing alpha's nose as Jesse repeatedly hit him, not stopping when he felt the alpha go limp under him and stop struggling. Not dead, just unconscious. It had taken a moment for Jesse to pull himself out of the blind rage for merely a second to look over at Genji, petrified in the corner. Blood still on the alpha's fist, Jesse ran over to Genji, immediately wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. "I'm sorry, darlin', I'm so so sorry. I should have come sooner," Jesse said in pleading.

As Jesse had struck his fellow alpha down, the man had repeatedly yelled things such as "I didn't do anything! I wasn't gonna do anything!" until before Genji knew it the guy was hemorrhaging from his nose. And then he felt Jesse's sudden embrace. Genji didn't know why he was apologizing; Jesse hadn't done anything wrong. Looking to the blood on Jesse's fist and then back down to the limp figure on the floor, Genji managed to speak through the tears that he hadn't even noticed were pouring from his eyes. "... I-I'm okay. I'm okay. Really..." Was all he mumbled.

Jesse very slowly lowered the two of them to the floor so that Genji was sitting and Jesse was knelt beside him, refusing to let go of his mate. "This is all my fault, I should have been here to protect you..." Jesse whimpered, nuzzling Genji and tightening his grip around his mate. His heart was racing as the adrenaline pumped through his body. He had failed his job as the protector.

"No no no don't say that it's not your fault... I just had to pee..." Genji said softly, looking down at Jesse's ridiculous black and red cowboy boots. "You're okay, Jesse. Really. It was his fault..." Genji added, shakily pointing to the unconscious alpha bleeding and twitching on the floor. Then he realized Jesse was probably going to get into a lot of shit for this now. Fuck. The omega looked back to Jesse's bloody hand and then to his face, still unknowingly crying. "Jesse... Reyes is gonna be so mad..."

Jesse pulled back a bit to look at Genji. "Do you think I give a damn about what he has to say about this?" Jesse said with a bit of anger in his voice. But it quickly turned soft and comforting. "Did he hurt you, darlin'? What about the baby, is he okay?" Jesse asked, his voice was shaking, his bloody hand trembling as he brought it over the omega's stomach, very gently rubbing it.

Genji looked down as soon as Jesse raised his voice at him, his lower lip quivering. The cyborg was quiet for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "...my arm kinda hurts. He held me there kinda weird but that's it." He said, now attempting to get his pants and panties back up. "...He did touch peanut, but it was only a really hard poke. He's okay. He should be. He's been kicking me since you got here."

Jesse frowned a bit, his hand rubbing gently over Genji's belly a couple of times. "Daddy's here..." Jesse said down to Genji's belly. "Daddy isn't going to let anything happen to either of you... I promise." Jesse leaned down to kiss the omega's upper belly softly before assisting Genji with his panties, helping to get them back over his hips. "We need to tell somebody about this..."

Genji nodded in agreement when Jesse had began helping him, turning his head to the corpse-like person on the ground when he had made a weird gurgling groan sound and started to sit up. Genji's eyes widened, not even hesitating when he stood up and delivered a really hard kick to the guy's jaw, sending him back down into the floor. He was probably going to swallow some teeth from that. Genji turned around to look at the door and then back to Jesse. "...Reyes is probably wondering where we went..." He said lowly.

Jesse was a bit alarmed when the man sat back up, but as soon as Genji gave him a hard kick to the jaw, Jesse smiled. "I knew you were the one for me." Jesse said affectionately, nuzzling his mate. After giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, he slowly stood up. "Why don't I walk you back to the room, then I'll let Reyes know what happened..." Jesse suggested.

Genji would lean into the kiss on his cheek, staring down at the knocked out sight at his feet. He was more than alright with leaving him there in a pool of his own blood. Jesus christ Jesse went fuckin' ham on this dude. "Okay..." He said softly before glancing up at him. Genji had a worried look on his face, knowing Jesse may or may not get into trouble for assaulting another team mate. Then again, the other alpha started it. It was self defense in a way.

Jesse assisted Genji to his feet slowly. He knew a thing or two about trauma and how it affected someone. Jesse held Genji's hand, bringing his other arm around Genji's shoulder and walking him back to their room. Jesse was still shaken up about what had happened and it hadn't even happened to him. He could only imagine how his mate was feeling. Once they were to the room, Jesse looked down at Genji. "Are you okay with me leaving you alone? Do you need me to stay with you for a while?" Jesse asked him, the concern wavering his voice.

When Genji had walked back to the room with him, he kept his eyes to the floor in silence the entire time. It really hadn't completely registered what was about to happen to him in there hadn't his mate shown up, but Genji was more concerned about sitting down to ease his constant aching back. Once they were in there, Jesse had began talking to him. Genji waddled somewhat over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. "I should be alright." He said softly while looking up at the alpha. "Maybe leave a pasketti on for me so I'm not as anxious the entire time you're gone and so I don't feel alone."

Jesse watched Genji slowly movie over to the bed, and he nodded at the idea. "Sounds good, I'll pick out a good one for you." Jesse pulled out one of the original John Wayne's he had and popped it into the DVD player. Before he left, he turned to his mate and wrapped his soft blanket around him, giving him a little kiss of reassurance. "Everything's okay now, you're safe." Jesse said softly.

Genji would weakly smile up at him, now more worried about if Jesse was going to get chewed out for this. He nodded in response, laying down onto his side with his arm over his tummy. The cyborg yawned - maybe it was a good idea to just sleep in during training these next remaining months.

Jesse leaned down to give Genji's belly a little kiss as well before he made his way out of the room. He took a deep breath, wondering how the commander would react to all of this. He didn't know if he was still on his good side after some of the shenanigans that the two mates had pulled together. But he needed to know. Jesse made his was back to the training room, seeing Commander Reyes expecting him with crossed arms. Jesse approached him.

Reyes had wondered where Jesse had been, and more importantly why Genji wasn't with him. Did the kid smell something weird again and get sick or something? It'd had been at least half an hour. With Jesse approaching him, he quickly scanned the rest of the room full of busy individuals, doing another quick head count. Aside from Genji he was still missing another person. Turning back to look at the nervous and tense looking cowboy, he had raised a brow at him, not really expecting much more than an answer regarding Genji's health. "Hey, where were you? You only told me you were going to the bathroom. Did you fall in?" He awkwardly joked, scratching his facial hair before finally asking the real question. "...Where's Shimada?"

Jesse looked to the side a bit. "Genji is back in my room, he needed to rest..." Jesse said, scratching the back of his head. "When I went into the bathroom there was another member of our team attempting to mate with Genji, had him pinned against the wall and everything...." Jesse said, his lip quivering slightly at the thought of it. "A-And I didn't know what to do! I jumped on him and I started punching him-!" Jesse started to ramble about he defended his mate from being claimed and raped, stammering on his words and still visibly shaken up by the incident.

Reyes still had his arms crossed, nodding slightly as Jesse had explained Genji needed to rest - he understood that part and it was expected. What he didn't expect was Jesse admitting he beat some guy's ass just now. The commander's eyes had then darted to the dried blood on Jesse's hand and then back to his face. He wasn't kidding. "You did what?..." He sounded a bit stern - not mad, but stern. Reyes was considered to be laid back compared to his former counterpart Morrison, much more laid back, and since Jesse had gotten Genji pregnant he felt somewhat taken advantage of for that fact alone. He stood there for a moment to let the confession sink in. The commander knew Jesse liked to joke around but the blood on the guy's fist told him he was being 100% serious. "And I'm assuming he's still where you left him, isn't he?" Reyes said in reference to the attacker. Abruptly reaching for his comm, calling in someone else to watch over the training session so he could go investigate this himself. Once his temporary replacement had arrived, which was probably agonizing silence for the cowboy beside him, Reyes finally turned to speak to him again. "Where at?"

Jesse sat still as the two of them waited for the replacement to come. The silence was deafening, and all it did was make Jesse think about how the commander was going to react once he saw a limp body on the floor of the bathroom. Once the replacement was there, Jesse took another very long and deep breath, and lead him over to the bathroom where they had gone. Jesse pointed at the door. "He's in here..." Jesse said softly, pushing open the door for the commander.

Gabe wasn't sure exactly what he was going to walk into once Jesse had pushed the door open, but the commander didn't look for very long. He was surprised that no one else had discovered this in the last 30 minutes. Closing the door he looked at Jesse with a contradictory look of impressed and disappointment. Reyes really didn't know what to do about Jesse right away, but in the mean time he called for Angela, leaning against the wall while waiting afterwards. 

"You understand Shimada is going to have to take a statement, right? Both of you are." He said roughly, sucking in a breath afterwards and avoiding eye contact. "This is pretty serious."

Jesse couldn't even look at the commander. He knew that he had fucked up, but he only wanted to do it to protect his mate and his baby. Becoming a father has made him more protective than he ever thought he would be. "I... understand." Jesse said softly, not looking over to Reyes. "I think Genji made need some time..." Jesse finally looked over to his commander, standing up a little straighter.

Reyes nodded. "I suppose I'll just have to get yours first for now." He said, seeing Angela approaching in a hurried manner. The commander pointed back at the doorway with his thumb, allowing her to enter and do whatever it was she needed to do to assist the injured recruit. Hesitantly Reyes ceased leaning against the wall, motioning Jesse to follow him. It wasn't a long walk, Reyes' office was only just right there, but boy did the commander sense the tension in the air. Holding the door open for Jesse he allowed him through, taking a few glances in the hall before shutting it behind himself. Reyes only gestured to one of the two chairs in front of his desk. This was the part of his job he hated. His office wasn't nearly as organized as Morrison's, actually much smaller and the cluttered mess of stacks of papers and filing cabinets made it seem all so much more claustrophobic. Reyes rifled through various objects on his desk, lifting some papers and binders before finding a holopad underneath.

"I know you did the right thing." Reyes said after what seemed like hours of silence. "If it were me and Genji was my mate, hell, I probably wouldn't have left the guy alive." Gabe tapped on the holopad before shaking it, seeing as the screen was frozen as if that would help.

Jesse felt like he hadn't taken a breath the entire time, just watching the commander quietly wait for Angela, and hearing her heals patter over and rush into the bathroom to attend to the injured alpha. And following him was no better. He had to remind himself to take breaths, and look around. He risked termination for an action like this, and the amount of times Reyes threatened to send him back to prison wasn't comforting, whether they were jokes or not. Cautiously, he walked into the office, sitting down on the chair in front of Reyes's desk. "I-I just wanted to protect him... and I wasn't there when he needed it." Jesse said, his voice quivering.

Reyes looked up from the holopad for a second to the distressed alpha in front of him. Panning his eyes back to the screen that was finally booting back up, he started tapping around on different menus trying to find what he was looking for - he hated how everything had to be digital these days. "I know you did. It's okay." Reyes said as calmly as he could, pulling up Jesse's records and then the attacker's. Dude hadn't been with Blackwatch much longer than Genji - his name was Alex, he was 32, from Anchorage, didn't have much of a severe criminal history other than petty crime such as getting arrested for starting fights. That explained a bit. Reyes started typing something down in the box below the dude's info. "So you said you found him pinning Genji against the wall?" He asked finally, just to make sure he was getting this right.

Jesse didn't even want to think about that horrible event again. His mate was in so much danger, and his baby. "Yeah, he was pinned. Genji's pants and underwear were pulled down... and the dude's cock was out." Jesse said, looking away for a bit, before he looked back up at Reyes. "And he just looked so scared..." Jesse's voice heightened at the end of the sentence as he bit his lower lip, looking away, trying to prevent the tears from welling up in his eyes.

"Alright, alright. You don't have to say more, McCree. I'm just trying to get the basics down until we can hear it from Shimada." He said, not even looking at the other alpha but hearing the pain in his voice, he slowly pushed the box of Kleenex on his desk toward him. "Not that I don't believe you or anything, because I do. But you know. Rules and shit." Reyes exhaled, setting the holopad down on the desk to look at the cowboy. 

"You know I'm gonna have to write you up for this." Gabe said. He didn't even want to. Hell, he was on Jesse's side about the whole thing. But he had to go by the rules, or else he could be demoted if he let something like this slide.

Jesse leaned forward to take one of the tissues, and he wiped his eyes. But he laid back in the seat with an exhale. Fuck this whole situation, fuck it to hell. All he wanted to do was protect his omega. "Whatever. I don't care." Jesse said rather harshly. "I don't know how Genji is going to be after all of this... He's resting in my room right now. I didn't even want to leave him." Jesse said with a sigh.

Reyes just stared at him not knowing what to say or how to react. He couldn't relate to Jesse in that moment; he wasn't the alpha who had a mate with a kid on the way, Jesse was. Gabe tried imagining how he was feeling the best he could to sympathize. Looking down at the holopad he swiped back to Jesse's file and stared down at his picture and information. He noticed Jesse's marital status, smirking a bit with a small huff before he began typing something vague in a box a few rows down, such as 'Jesse punched Alex in the bathroom to defend Genji', just to make it easier on the cowboy. As long as he wrote something down, it was good enough. "You gonna tie the knot with him?" Reyes asked, his voice a bit low. "You know. Get hitched."

Jesse was so out of it. He couldn't stop worrying about his omega back in his room, laying on the bed all by himself with a baby in his belly. He just wanted to go back and see him. But that question caught him way off guard. He turned to look at Reyes with a little gulp. "Well I uh... I certainly wouldn't mind it." Jesse stammered. "I just didn't think that Genji would be the marriage type."

"Think of it this way - he's having your kid, is he not?..." Reyes had finished typing what he wanted, exiting Jesse's file to look over Genji's. The cyborg's was pretty wordy; some shit about a criminal family, process of making the kid into a machine, the things Jack had mentioned about him being a playboy and such were all there. The picture for Genji was... Outdated to say the least. It didn't even look like him as it had been taken some time before Genji had been attacked by his brother. "I'm just... Tryna look at it from a realistic point of view. I mean it's not my relationship or anything but I think it'd be wise to stay as close to Genji as possible, which you're doing a fantastic job at so far. I doubt he'd say no to you after everything he's been through." Reyes looked up from the picture of the happy looking green-haired boy on the screen to look at Jesse. "I'm glad someone was there for him. That someone being you. Genji needs you. He hasn't had it that great mentally since becoming an asset to Blackwatch. I've never seen him smile and laugh like that until you came around and fixed that, so I thank you."

Jesse couldn't help but smile thinking about Genji. His beautiful mate that is heavy with his child. Every day with him was a new adventure and Jesse couldn't imagine life without him. "You know... you're right. But not right now. When the time is right, I'll ask him." Jesse said, relaxing a bit more in his chair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his tattered wallet, pulling out the ultrasonic picture of his little peanut, curled up in Genji's belly. The crease in the middle was worn, but other than that, it was well kept. Jesse ran his thumb over the picture sentimentally.

Reyes nodded. "Do what you gotta do. You know I'm always here for you, Jesse. I risked a lot bringing ya in here and I know I give you shit, but you're like one of my kids and it's my job." He smirked, finishing up what he needed to do before standing up to head for the door. "We can get Genji's statement whenever he's ready. For now, go and check on him. Don't be surprised if he's found your stash of snacks and has eaten half of them already." The commander joked, turning the handle to open it for Jesse. "And one more thing... If Morrison asks about the fight, I'll just pretend I don't know it was you." Reyes said with a wink.

Jesse stood up, putting the little picture back into his wallet. He knew that Reyes meant well. All and all, he appreciated everything that the big guy did for him. He knew that he could be a pain in the ass and he did a lot of shitty things, but Reyes was always there to back him up and make sure that he was okay. "Thanks boss." Jesse said with a little smile, heading out of the office. Jesse hastily made his way back to his room to go check on his mate, fumbling with his key for a moment once he got to the door, but finally managing to open it.

Genji was asleep laying on his side facing the door similarly to how Jesse had left him, except there was an open bag of chips right next to his head, as well as one of the pregnancy book Jesse had asked for open and laying beside him as well. The movie was still playing and was almost over; the cyborg also had a potato chip still in his hand. Genji hadn't heard his mate come back, still laying there with drool pooling at his mouth onto the alpha's pillow as he slept quietly.

Jesse smiled down at his mate. Even if his mouth was gaped open with potato chip crumbs all over his bed, he looked so goddamn beautiful to him. He walked over to the tv and shut it off, quietly trying to move the chips off the bed to make room for himself. Attempting to not disturb his mate, Jesse carefully crawled into the bed behind his mate, bringing one hand down to gently rest on his belly, rubbing it slowly, imaging that the heat radiating back to his hand was little peanut saying hello.

Genji remained out of it, fast asleep as Jesse had rubbed his belly ever so gently. Subconsciously he nuzzled the pillow, making some sleepy noises when he did so. Like clockwork peanut seemed to have stirred awake, and like the contortionist he was he had kicked Jesse's hand just right above Genji's belly button; the kid was half ninja after all.

Jesse had to suppress a little giggle when he felt the little peanut kick his hand. It was so sweet to know that peanut could tell when Jesse was there, and he was growing up so well. This baby continued to amaze him every single day. Jesse got a little more comfortable on the bed before he rested his head down, soon drifting off to sleep himself.

It'd been a couple hours of them sleeping, Genji having weird dreams about waterfalls where he then had suddenly awoken, having to pee again. Instead of sitting up right away he had opened his eyes to immediately see the chip still in his hand, not even contemplating it as he silently brought it to his mouth followed by a crunching noise. "..."

Jesse only stirred slightly when he heard the crunching of the chip in Genji's mouth. It took him a second to open his eyes, but once he did, he smiled, moving closer to his mate to hold him, his hand wrapping a little further around Genji's belly.

Genji smiled stupidly as he ate the chip, wiggling his butt into Jesse's crotch to lay himself more comfortably in the spooning position they were in. "Jesse..." He said softly, almost whispering as he looked over his shoulder slightly. "You awake?... I gotta pee."

Jesse hummed slightly at Genji teasingly wiggled into his crotch and he smiled. He pulled his arm away from Genji's stomach to free him from the alpha chains. "You always need to pee." Jesse said with a tired, scratchy voice.

Genji sat up on the edge of the bed, vibrating somewhat to contain himself. He was about to get up and go there alone when he had remembered what happened earlier, fear setting in. "Actually... I don't think I gotta go anymore..."

"Did you piss yourself?" Jesse asked, sitting up slowly in the bed. "Just try to not get anything on the sheets." Jesse scratched the back of his head and neck with a yawn as he tried to wake himself up.

"No I just... I just wanna hold it." Genji said. Who in their right mind would want to hold their piss? Genji would. He sat there, crossing his ankles with his hands over his crotch as he leant forward. God damn it, peanut. This was so inconvenient.

Jesse cocked an eyebrow at the idea. Why would a six months pregnant omega want to hold it in. This guy had to pee every two minutes it seemed. "Genji it can't be good for you to hold it in, just go to the-" and then Jesse had remembered. It all went down in the bathroom, the moment Jesse had left his mate alone. "...why don't I go with you." Jesse suggested.

Genji had nodded, standing himself up from off the bed he kept his hands over his crotch, looking over to the sleepy alpha in the bed. The cyborg started doing the pee-pee dance at this point. "Hurry, Jesse..." He murmured, turning to waddle over to the door.

Jesse stood up out of the bed quickly, standing by his mate's side before opening the door for him and leading him to the bathroom. He tried to rush to make sure there wasn't an accident but also didn't want to cause said accident by moving too fast.

Making it to the bathroom in no time, Genji waddled to one of the stalls as he quickly pulled down his pants and panties to sit down, not even closing the door to it he had to go so bad; with Jesse there he didn't care - he felt safe with him around. Then there was a sigh of relief that swept through the room. "Ohhhh that's much better." Genji said, sitting there in a much more relaxed state than before.

Jesse chuckled a bit at Genji's sigh of relief. What a goober. Jesse relaxed against the wall, his eyes staying locked on the door, not budging away from it for a second. He felt like he had to be on guard at this moment, as if life was going to through another obstacle at him to protect his mate from. He was tense, his muscles not wanting to relax.

After a moment of silence Genji was sure he was done peeing, he stood up to clean himself off, struggling a bit to reach for the dozenth time that day. He pulled his panties and pants back up when he was done, doing the usual before he wandered over to the sink. Genji looked at himself in the mirror, his tummy nearly hanging out from the bottom of Jesse's T shirt. He quickly pulled it down over his stomach more and started washing his hands. "... it's weird to think I'm going to get even bigger than I already am." He said as he started to use some soap.

Jesse could finally relax when Genji came out, watching him with dazed eyes in the mirror. He walked over to Genji, bringing his arms around the omega's body to rest gently on his lower stomach. "Little peanut is growing up. He's giving you a run for your money." Jesse said, before giving the back of Genji's head a couple kisses.

Genji hummed softly as Jesse kissed the back of his head, finishing washing his hands and going over to the paper towel dispenser to dry them off, being extra careful to get into the crevices of his mechanical hand. "Jesse... I really want chicken nuggets..." He said softly before turning around to look at the taller male. Genji had this cute innocent look on his face, like he was practically begging for his mate to go and get them for him without actually saying anything.

Jesse let Genji go so he could finish cleaning then drying himself off. Then the request. He knew it. Genji hadn't asked for some kind of food item all day and Jesse knew it was too good to be true. He sighed slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose. He could never say no to his mate, especially when he looked more and more pregnant everyday. "Where do you want them from?" Jesse asked with a playfully annoyed sound in his voice.

Genji took a few steps over to Jesse, hooking his arms around the alpha's neck as he looked up with him with that cute and hopeful expression. "...I want the chicken nuggets from Wendy's but I want the buffalo sauce from BK." He said, knowing the request was ridiculous, but it was what peanut wanted. He had a small smile before nuzzling the metal piece over his forehead against Jesse's chest. "...Pleeeeeaaaaaase." He begged into his shirt.

As bizarre as that request sounded, it definitely wasn't the strangest thing that Genji had ever asked of Jesse. Jesse patted the back of Genji's head softly with a sigh. "Alright, darlin'. I'll get you some chicken nuggets." He said, looking at the two of them in the mirror.

Genji grinned excitedly, looking up toward Jesse. He then turned his head to glance at themselves in the mirror to see what Jesse was staring at. Oh. They were cute. Genji had never really seen the two of them together like that, as no one had ever taken any pictures of the two together, nor they hadn't really stood in front of a mirror at the same time. Genji hadn't realized how small he looked in comparison to the alpha, aside from the obvious planet protruding from his abdomen. He rested the side of his head against the front of Jesse's shirt, just taking in the sight of the couple staring back at them. Jesse was so handsome, the cyborg couldn't help but reach his hand up to gently touch the stubble on the alpha's chin without breaking eye contact from the reflection in the mirror. Never in his life did he expect to ever be having a baby, but he was glad that it was with him. Breaking the silence, Genji then tugged on the sleeve at Jesse's bicep. "Hey... Let's go."

Jesse couldn't help but smile at the two of them in the mirror either. It was so sweet to think that the two of them were mates, and they had a baby on the way. He wanted to see the precious little bundle of joy, but he still had some more time to slow cook in Genji's crock pot. Jesse looked down to Genji after his trance was broken. "Okay darlin'." Jesse said sweetly, leading Genji out the door and back towards their room.

Genji held his hand when they walked back to his room. At this point it should have been labeled as their room. Genji had spent less and less time in his own as time went on, Reyes understandingly leaving them to their own devices even though it technically wasn't allowed - it was better than them fucking in a closet. At some point they were going to have to come up with some sort of living arrangement that allowed the three of them to be together without the rules technically forbidding it. For now it'd be the three of them in Jesse's room, hoping for the best. Genji sat back down on the edge of Jesse's bed, taking off the sweat pants he was wearing to get more comfortable. He laid down on his side facing away from the door, ass with light green panties on display as Genji sighed into the pillow. "Don't take too long okay?" He asked of him, his voice somewhat muffled.

Jesse looked around the room for a brief moment, taking in how they were going to fit a baby in this room. Let alone, how was he going to baby proof everything that he had in here. But he couldn't peel his eyes away from his mate's perfect ass in those green panties. He sighed lightly, now he had to go to Wendy's with a boner. "Trust me, I won't." Jesse said before heading out the door. Now he had motivation to come back as soon as possible to wreck his mate who, whether he knew it or not, loved to tease him.

Genji had smiled at Jesse's response, waiting a few minutes until after he left to sit up and grab the book he was reading earlier on that day. He laid back down facing away from the door with it again, trying to find the page he was on and began reading, asking himself questions and speaking to himself whenever he had come across a fact about pregnancy and babies he didn't know.

Jesse made the trek out to the Wendy's. Once he was far enough away a from the base he hailed a taxi to drive him most of the way there since it was a bit of a distance. Once he was inside he looked through the menu for the largest order of chicken nuggets that he could find. Unfortunately Wendy's didn't carry the biggest orders of nuggets, so he just got 3 orders of the largest quantity. He checked his phone to see where the nearest burger King was. It was over 20 minutes away. Jesse groaned. Did Genji really, solely want the burger King buffalo sauce? Goddammit, he wasn't about to trek all the way there as well. He turned back to the counter, giant bag of nuggets in hand and asked for a couple of Buffalo dipping sauces and threw them in the bag. He hailed another cab to take him most of the way back to the base, and walked the rest of it. Jesse smiled as he entered the bed room again, handing Genji the bag of nuggets with a little kiss.

Distracted reading a page about C-sections, which had thoroughly freaked Genji out about the possibility, he hadn't noticed Jesse was handing him his chicken nuggets until he felt a kiss. "Oh hey, you're back!" He said, putting the book down next to him to eagerly look in the bag at his chicken nuggets. "Thanks, Jesse. I love you so much, peanut will be so happy!" The Shimada said, digging his hand around and feeling all the chicken nuggets in there. He had noticed the Wendy's sauces on top, but dug his hand around the bottom to try and find the BK sauces. "I was reading... A really scary page." He laughed slightly, nodding his head toward the book beside him. "You think if I couldn't you know, just push him out of me, they'd possibly just cut me open while I'm still awake? That's fuckin' creepy. I'd probably pass out."

Jesse chuckled nervously at the thought. He didn't want to see his mate get sliced open more than Genji did. "Why don't we not think about that? I'll make sure that you get through it safe and sound." Jesse said, giving Genji another soft kiss. He knelt down in front of the omega, placing both hands on Genji's belly and giving Peanut and few kisses. "And how's my little peanut? Treating your daddy alright?"

Genji was still sifting through the bag to only find no BK sauces. Frowning, he looked down at Jesse who was sat between his legs, kissing his stomach. "Jesse? You didn't get the sauces for me?..." He said, sounding a bit confused as if hopefully Jesse was hiding them in the pockets of his pants or something. He looked at the sauce cups on top, picking one up to show it to him. "This is just the Wendy's sauce." He said as if Jesse didn't already know.

Jesse felt his heart drop a bit when Genji brought that up. He really didn't think that Genji would notice that... He stammered a bit trying to find what to say. He didn't want to disappoint his omega, especially when he was working so hard everyday to make his baby for him. "I just... I thought that maybe they were the same thing." Jesse said a bit sheepishly, not wanting to upset Genji.

Genji just stared at Jesse long and hard at that moment. He gave him that look, the same nonchalant but at the same time somehow menacing red-eyed look he had once given him before when he had first recovered from one of his extensive cyberization surgeries - the same look he gave when he said he'd kill him if he entered his hospital room without asking him again, reminding the cowboy that he knew exactly where he had slept. The look may have been unintentional, but Genji was reeling in the fact that Jesse had just admitted to him he thought Wendy's and BK sauce were the same things. "...They're... T-Theyre not the same?" The cyborg stammered, looking down into the bag. Genji supposed it would have to do, not wanting to make Jesse go all the way back out again; it took forever for him to get back it seemed.

Jesse didn't know what to say. He had been given that look from hell. He hadn't seen that look in a long time and he hated every time it came up. It made his heart drop whenever it had happened. "O-okay." Jesse said, standing up with his hands in a defensive position. "W-Why don't you just relax here and I'll go and grab some of that burger King sauce?" Jesse said, gesturing nervously out the door.

Genji had watched the way Jesse had stood up and backed away slightly before frowning. Jesse really was about to go get him that sauce, wasn't he? Too little too late though. "Noooo because by the time you'll get back all my nuggets will be cold." He whined. "I'll just deal with what I have. I don't want to be a total bitch." Genji said somewhat passive aggressively, opening one of the Wendy's sauce cups and dipped a chicken nugget in it, eating it in two bites before rubbing his tummy and seeking peanut's approval on the situation.

"I-I'll just get you some more nuggets and the sauce that you wanted. Just stay put sweetheart." Jesse said before he headed out the door without another word. Jesse had nightmares about Genji not wanting to stay by his side and leaving him for fucking up as a father. He was so young and barely knew what he was doing. Genji almost had this paternal instinct to him. Jesse wanted everything to be perfect for his mate. He remembered that vivid dream. Jesse wasn't permitted to go into the delivery room, and he just had to sit in the hallway, hearing the sounds of his mate crying in pain through the door. But once he heard a small baby cry, he pushed the door open, only to be pushed out by the nurses. All he could see was Genji glaring over at him, holding a squirming, crying baby in his arms as he was being shown the exit.

Genji wanted to stop him, but he was already out the door before he could even say anything or get up to stop him. The cyborg felt... guilty. "Maybe I shouldn't have said anything..." He said softly, knowing Jesse was only doing his best and what he thought was right. Now he was going to have all these chicken nuggets for no reason other than he was a mean and whiny baby-bitch who didn't get his BK sauce. What was the best way to solve this issue? Before Genji knew it he was already crying from the excessive amount of hormones that coursed through him - at least the human parts of him. He felt even more stupid and unreasonable. Genji knew this was because he was pregnant, but he couldn't help but ask himself why his own body was treating him so badly.

Jesse was out the door once again, making his way back to Wendy's to get some more nuggets. The young woman at the counter chuckled when she saw him come back only to order a shitload more nuggets. They shared a bit of a laugh about his mate being pregnant and wanting lots of chicken, and then he was out the door once again to go to burger King. He felt a little foolish waiting in line only to get the sauce but he was willing to do anything for his omega. Soon enough he was back on his way home, hoping that Genji wasn't angry with him for getting it wrong the first time. He slowly opened the door, second giant bag in hand. "Darlin'?" Jesse asked, walking towards the bed.

Genji was more angry at himself if anything. He felt so stupid and unreasonably needy lately, and to think he had nearly three more months of this kind of nonsense absolutely destroyed him. Genji thought being pregnant was hard, and had never really shared that fact alone with Jesse because he never wanted to deter the alpha; he wanted Jesse to feel like he was doing the best he could, which he was in his own opinion. Genji was curled up into a crying sniveling ball in the center of the bed with a blanket over him. Genetically modified and cybernetically enhanced living weapon crying over chicken nuggets? Pathetic. That was his thought process.

Jesse moved a little quicker over to the bed, seeing his mate crying in the bed. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked with concern. He placed the bag next to him and lifted the blanket up to look at his mate's face. "Sweetheart, what's wrong? Everything's okay." Jesse said, nuzzling Genji gently. It was always difficult to know what his mate was crying over, there had been so much that made him upset or happy lately that there always seemed to be waterworks in the making. "You're going to be okay, I promise..." Jesse said, not quite sure what was troubling him.

The omega had attempted to suck in the snot from his nose to little avail, avoiding eye contact. He was so hungry now and glad Jesse was back, but god he felt like such a disaster. "I f-feel so duuuumb..." He dramatically blubbered, bringing both arms up to rub his eyes. "I'm so neeeedy and I feel like I'm taking advantage of you..." He sobbed.

"Nooo, sweetheart honey suckle pumpkin pie munchkin face, you are so beautiful and amazing. You aren't taking advantage of me. I'm proud to do whatever you need of me and I want to make sure that you are happy and comfort as much as I can. If that means I have to go to burger King to get sauce, so be it." Jesse said, giving Genji kissing on the cheek and head, avoiding the copious amounts of snot the poor omega had on his upper lip and nose.

Genji slowly sat up, shoving his face into Jesse's shoulder and inadvertently getting snot all over him. "T-This is just so hard I'm always hungry, emotional, and tired, and my back hurts so much, a-and I just want you to fuck me really gently a-and nicely and I want my chicken nuggets..." He cried, trailing off a bit at the last addition to his sentence. With his head still pressed against Jesse's shoulder as he soaked his shirt with his tears, his hand wandered behind him in search for the chicken nugget bag.

Jesse wanted to pull away from the mess but he had to accept it with a slight face of disgust. He just ignored what was happening on his shirt and brought his hand up to rub Genji's back, the other hand pushing the bag of nuggets over to a Genji's searching hand. "Well why don't you eat your nuggets, then I can give you a nice long back rub, then we can have nice, slow sex?" Jesse suggested.

Genji quieted himself down, the only noise for the next ten seconds was a wet sounding sniffle. "...o-okay." He murmured, getting off from Jesse's shirt and looking to the chicken nuggets that was pushed toward him with puffy eyes. Completely disregarding the fact he was nearly hyperventilating not even a minute ago, he began eating the chicken nuggets with the new sauce Jesse got him rather hastily - well he hadn't eaten much all day.

Jesse kissed the top of Genji's head, letting him go at the chicken nuggets and sauce like he had been starved. "Is peanut happy with the sauce?" Jesse asked, just taking his shirt off at this point and tossing it to the side to not deal with the wet shirt sticking to his skin.

The omega nodded, practically shoveling the nuggets in his mouth. Genji genuinely believed that chicken nuggets was the food that made peanut the happiest whenever he had eaten them. Soon Genji had eaten almost all of them, determined to save the rest for later by putting the extra leftover ones on the night stand. He sniffled, clumsily wiping the crumbs off his mouth and staring at the floor like he hadn't just eaten like a total cow in front of his mate. "D-Do I get my back rub now?..." He softly asked, feeling like maybe he didn't actually deserve it after making Jesse run out twice within an hour.

Jesse chuckled, watching his mate devour the food he had gotten him. It was a thanks enough to watch him be so happy in that moment and eat, and telling him that peanut was loving it. It made his heart flutter. Jesse nodded with another chuckle when Genji asked for the back rub. "Yes, you get the back rub. Just lay on your side for me." Jesse asked, changing position to be able to rub his back better.

Carefully Genji laid down in front of him onto his side, closing his eyes and wiping his nose again with his hand. He felt peanut wiggling around within him for a brief moment before settling back down, Genji bringing his hand down to rub his belly gently. "...he loves chicken nuggets..." He said softly.

"I'm sure he does." Jesse said softly, bringing his hand to gently rub Genji's belly. He then brought both of his hands to Genji's lower back and began to tenderly rub on each side of his spine, feeling the tense muscles beneath his fingers.

Genji had laid there with his eyes closed for a few minutes as Jesse had carefully worked out his back, and then he remembered the incident earlier. He had nearly forgotten about it having been so distraught over something like chicken nuggets. "... Jesse? Did you get yelled at earlier?... You know... For protecting me." He had asked softly, wondering what the outcome of the situation was and if he himself was next in line to get yelled at: if there was any yelling at all for that matter.

"No... I didn't get yelled at." Jesse said, bringing his hands up Genji's back towards his shoulders, rubbing and massaging them softly. "I just talked to Reyes about it, and I told him what had happened. He wants to talk to you about it later so you can tell him what happened. We're not in trouble." Jesse said reassuringly, trying to help Genji relax a bit more.

"Oh okay..." Genji was surprised they were not in trouble, but he didn't by any means want to jinx it. "I guess I can go talk to him once we're done with this and... You know..." He said with a bit of a smirk, arching his back in a way that his cute pantied ass had grazed Jesse's leg.

Jesse chuckled a bit, knowing what the horny little omega was suggesting. Jesse brought his hand down to Genji's ass to squeeze it playfully before returning to rub his back along his spine. "How do you think Peanut is holding up? Does he want a massage too?" Jesse asked with a chuckle.

"Haaah~..." The omega buried his face into the blankets, leaning his ass into Jesse's large hand before giggling softly. He loved his butt being fondled and played with by the alpha. Genji smiled, shaking his head into the mattress. "Probably not right after eating a bunch of chicken nuggets." He said, turning his head to look towards the doorway. "Maybe later though?... I'm not sure how you'd be able to do that though. You'd have to be super gentle."

"Just some gentle little rubs." Jesse said with a little smile. "I won't hurt him." Jesse brought one hand over Genji's waist to rub his belly gently before returning to work at his back. "You know... I'll tell you something, Genji. Everyday when I read one of those books and think about what's going to happen, you being in labor just scares me more and more. I don't want you to be hurting." Jesse said softly.

Genji sighed; he had been avoiding this topic too. Reading that book today was the first time Genji had read anything about labor at all, and even then it was about C-sections, not the knitty gritty facts of natural labor. "I uh... I should tell you something then." He said softly. "I'm kind of scared too, about that you know? I've mentioned my mom before once to you, really vague stuff about how I hadn't met her." He continued speaking, looking down at the hand that rubbed his tummy. "I don't mean to instill fear in you more, but I'm worried about the same thing that happened to her happening to me. I've brought it up with Angela before in private, and she says the chances are unlikely because my new body makes me more resilient to things, but it's still scary, you know? Knowing that my own mother died bringing me into the world. I don't know. Freaks me the fuck out. Angela says I'll be okay though, and I'll be taken care of. Still probably gonna hurt though, as long as you're there to hold my hand I'll be okay." He said with a smile, despite Jesse being unable to see it.

Just hearing Genji talk about his mother broke the alpha's heart. He wanted to just take away all of Genji's fear and make it so that he didn't have to go through such an agonizing time to bring their son into this world. He leaned down to kiss Genji's shoulder gently. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm going to make sure that you're okay. And Angela will be there." Jesse said softly. "Everything will be fine."

Genji had then rolled onto his back to look up at Jesse."I suggest holding my left hand. It might not break yours as easily as the metal one." Genji joked, reaching his hand up to cup the side of Jesse's face. The cyborg smiled up at the alpha. "I just can't wait to meet him."

Jesse chuckled but he did have that honest fear in the back of his mind that he would need reconstructive surgery after the birth. Jesse leaned down to kiss Genji's lightly. "I can't wait to meet him either. I bet his smile will be as big as yours." Jesse said softly.

Genji would kiss him back, his lips lingering on the alpha's a bit longer before he had pulled away to give him an Eskimo kiss. Giggling as he nuzzled his nose, he leaned back to look at Jesse. "Oh really? What if he looks like you?" He giggled.

"Heh, I'd be sorry that I gave you such an ugly baby." Jesse said, nuzzling Genji before planting a shit load of kisses on his cheek and neck, one hand rested on his omega's belly to feel peanut's tiny movements beneath his hand.

Genji grimaced at Jesse's words, somewhat offended Jesse would say something like that. "No he won't be ugly!... You're not ugl-" He was then cut off by all the kisses to his cheek and neck, giggling softly as he squirmed underneath him. "Hehe... Jesseeee."

Jesse was giggling and nuzzling his mate. Genji's laugh could cure cancer it was so joyous and wonderful. Jesse scooted a little further down Genji's body to lean over and kiss Genji's belly. "And don't forget kisses for peanut." Jesse said between his incessant kissing. He finally managed to pull himself away from little peanut, looking over at Genji's face. "Do you think someday he'll do those weird alien movements in your belly? Like the ones we can see from the outside?" Jesse asked.

The omega extended his arm to softly pet the top of Jesse's head, smiling down at him when he had left kisses for peanut. And then he made a face at Jesse's weird ass question, but it seemed more of like a statement. It was a valid one though. Genji looked up to the ceiling in thought about it. "I'm not sure... I kinda hope not because that'd just weird me out a little. Kicking already feels really weird I think seeing it would definitely make it unsettling."

Jesse chuckled at the idea of it. He thought it would be kinda cute to see his little baby wiggling around and becoming more and more active. It's just a sign that he's getting bigger and the space is becoming more cramped in there. "Well, whatever little peanut needs to do to stay comfortable in there, he'll do it. That poor little peanut has been cramped in there for 6 months and he's still got 3 to go, he's gonna want to stretch."

Genji stared up at the cowboy, getting lost in the alpha's eyes until he had noticed he stopped talking. He giggled a bit and looked down to his tummy, rubbing it again, almost laughing at how round he was. Six months ago he was a fit and agile looking ninja - now he was mostly the same, but with a growing baby in his tummy. "Why he kicks me so much around you though is a mystery. Maybe it's because he can feel my heart beating so fast whenever you're with me or something to that effect."

Jesse chuckled, placing his hand back on Genji's belly to feel around for peanut's little kicks. "Maybe he really hates me at wants to go away." Jesse teasingly suggested, fixing his position so he was now laying down in a spooning position behind his mate.

"Like I said a million times before, he's going to love you no matter what." Genji said softly, allowing Jesse to adjust his position. Genji would melt into his mate, his ass pressed perfectly against the alpha's crotch the way he had liked it. He hummed softly with his eyes closed - peanut hadn't moved for a little while then; maybe he was asleep. Then there was that tap again against one of Jesse's hands as if peanut was reading his mind.

Jesse laid peacefully with his mate resting in his arms. Their bodies seemed to perfectly fit together, the curves of Genji's body fitting so well against Jesse's torso and crotch. He let his guard down for only a moment only to feel the little peanut give him a little wake up kick. Jesse gently rubbed his hand along Genji's belly, as if giving Peanut some fatherly comfort and love.

The cyborg on the other hand... His mind was already in the gutter with how they were laying together. Instead of food he now craved his alpha's intimacy - plus he promised they'd have some fucking before going to settle things with Reyes. "Hey Jesse, what if we screwed laying like this?" Genji said nonchalantly, his eyes fixed on the dresser against the wall just to have something visual to focus on. The omega hadn't quite realized how direct he was being, but he was so comfortable with Jesse at this point it didn't really matter.

Jesse was completely relaxed, not even thinking about or remembering that he had promised Genji some sex as he laid there. But he was a little caught off guard by the question, picking up his head in question. "I mean... as long as it's comfortable for you." Jesse said with a little chuckle. It was a little difficult to hide how easily he had gotten an election from the suggestion when his cock was already pressed against Genji's ass.

With a mischievous grin Genji had wiggled his butt against the crotch of Jesse's pants, feeling the bulge against his ass cheeks. "I think I'm pretty comfortable." He said with an impish tone to his voice, his hand gently resting over Jesse's own.

Jesse's breath hitched as Genji ground back against his cock. That cheeky fucker. Jesse brought his nose to the nape of Genji's neck, taking in the growing scent of arousal that was coming from his mate. He gave him a couple of gentle kisses along his neck and trailed down to his shoulders, his hips very gently rocking into Genji's ass.

Genji had shuddered whenever Jesse had planted kisses along his neck and shoulders, the alpha fully aware those were some pretty sensitive areas of his. The omega had shifted his legs apart somewhat so he could have easier access to grinding his pussy against his hardening cock, a sly smirk on the cyborg's lips. "You're getting excited, aren't you?" He teased.

Jesse hummed in agreeance into Genji's neck, his cock gently rubbing against Genji's pussy. Jesse brought one of his hands to Genji's leg, rubbing under his thigh and gently assisting him with lifting it up so that Jesse had better access. He smelled the musk of his horny mate in the air and it was driving him insane. But he remembered that Genji wanted a nice, slow, romantic fuck. And Jesse could do that.

Jesse's cock against him was enough to send Genji over the edge, but he wanted to take it slow for once due to lack of energy. He twitched beneath Jesse's touch when he had felt underneath the omega's leg, a soft grin on his face as he closed his eyes to take in the experience. Slowly he pressed himself down a bit harder onto Jesse's crotch, the hard cock underneath his jeans prodding at the fabric covering Genji's pussy just right. "Hnnn..."

For a moment, Jesse put Genji's leg down, reaching back to his pants to unzip them and pull them down just slightly so his hard cock was revealed. He took ahold of it, placing it so it layed across Genji's pussy, and he grabbed Genji's thigh again. He began to move his hips again, rubbing his cock along Genji's wet panties and moaning softly into his mate's ears, still kissing his neck gently.

The omega squirmed against Jesse when he had made that bold move to unsheath his cock, the cyborg more or less inadvertently closing his legs in reaction to the rigid member teasing his wet cunt which had allowed Jesse to thigh-fuck him. After some time Genji slid his hands down past his large tummy and to his hips to push down the cute panties, sliding them down past his knees with his foot. Swallowing hard Genji had reached for Jesse's cock from behind him, taking hold of it in his warm human hand before gliding the tip against his soaked entrance, lightly driving just the very first half of the head in before pulling it out again to tease his mate.

Jesse liked what Genji was doing, and gently moved his hips to drive his thick cock between Genji's thighs, humming and breathing heavily into the omega's warm neck. He pulled away to allow Genni to pull his panties down, moaning as the sensitive head of his cock was teased at Genji's slick entrance. He whined slightly as Genji moved it away, his hips rolling in attempt to move his cock back into the hole, wanting to get inside his warm, tempting cunt. "You're such a tease..." Jesse whined, his hand moving Genji's leg up again to give better access to his pussy.

Genji bit his lower scarred lip with a mischievous smirk, turning his head slightly and adjusting himself so his head was laying against Jesse's shoulder, his mouth against the alpha's ear. "You wanna put it in, huh?..." He teased with a sultry voice - that little slut knew what he was getting into. Still holding onto the large cock that his hand didn't even fit all the way around, he lined it up against his cunt again to dip it in just barely like he had before, waiting for Jesse to push it in himself as far as he desired.

Jesse practically shivered at the sensual voice that purred into his ear. He moaned a bit in frustration as he turned to nuzzle his mate, pushing his hips forward passed the entrance. He moaned in relief once he cock bottomed out inside of the omega. He held it there for a moment, just enjoying the wet warmth that turned him on so much. But Jesse was quick to start rolling his hips slowly, his cock moving in and out at a leisurely pace.

Genji winced somewhat once Jesse had buried his cock deep inside him, that first initial entrance of his always caught him off guard and never got much easier for how tight Genji was. How the cyborg was going to push out a baby was a damn mystery to him, seeing as he could only just barely fit Jesse's cock in him with some effort. Genji had arched his back against Jesse's stomach, moving his hips slightly in sync with the alpha's so he could hit him just right in his favorite spot. "Hnnnnaaaah!~... God, Jesse... It feels so much bigger from this angle..." Genji moaned before pressing a soft kiss right at the alpha's temple.

That comment definitely helped to stroke his ego. Jesse reached his hand around Genji's leg, pressing his thigh against his side to start rubbing his fingers around Genji's clit. Jesse buried his nose into Genji's neck, dragging his tongue along the sensitive skin.

Whenever Jesse had thrusted his cock into him, even at a slow pace he had Genji moaning and crying out rather loudly, even worse once the alpha had began licking his sensitive neck and playing with his little nub. At this rate Genji was going to cum early, his pussy tightening and gripping around his mate's cock inside him.

Jesse moaned lewdly as he felt Genji's already tight pussy tighten even more around him and grip his cock. He began to speed up his movements, but only just slightly, not wanting to make this anymore than a slow, passionate fuck. He wanted to see, hear, and feel his mate orgasm.

Jesse's moans had given Genji goosebumps - the cyborg thoroughly enjoyed the noises his mate would make whenever they'd fuck, which at this point was nearly everyday and sometimes multiple times a day and it still never got old for him; he doubted it ever will. Genji had begun getting really into it when Jesse had sped himself up a bit, moaning and crying out his sweet sounds the pregnant omega had to hold himself back from begging the alpha to just let loose and fuck him hard like usual until there was a loud knock on the metal of the door: the noise echoing throughout the room and putting everything to a standstill. The only noise for a few seconds was Genji swallowing, turning his head back towards Jesse's ear as the rest of them were frozen like statues in that fucking position. "...what do we do?..." Genji had whispered.

Jesse was eating up every moment and noise that Genji was making for him. He was holding back immensely, trying to keep the rhythm slow and sensual. But once the knocking on the door had happened, he stopped dead in his tracks, looking over towards it. Turning to look back at his mate after he was asked the question, he shrugged with an unsure expression. Then the voice came from outside the door. "You kids better keep it down in there, these doors aren't as soundproof as you think." The sassy voice said. Jesse chuckled slightly, it was Reyes. He was a bit embarrassed that the commander had heard them, but he decided to fight back with a snarky remark of his own. "Yeah? What were ya listening for? Did you want to join or something?" Jesse asked with a chuckle, looking back to his mate to nuzzle him. "Only if you're offering, kid." The commander responded. Jesse looked at Genji sort of strangely, not knowing if his mate was actually interested in the idea, and not entirely sure if the commander was actually serious.

Genji remained still, his face flushing red once Reyes had pointed out they were being a bit loud. The cyborg looked back to Jesse. He... He wasn't objected to the idea. Shimada had always been curious about "extra company" for a long time now, even more so since he became pregnant and his hormones were raging. What he did wonder was that would Jesse be willing to share him? Genji looked away awkwardly shrugging his shoulders before quietly saying under his breath "I mean if he's serious...". Sexually, Genji had never considered doing anything with the commander before - to be blatant he didn't see him that way at all, at least up until this point. Genji just wasn't sure if he was joking or not to be able to come up with a proper response. "Let me just... I mean if he comes in..." He murmured, grabbing the blanket beside him and covering himself up with it. Genji, at least since his brother had maimed him had been pretty modest about himself. Showing himself off to Jesse in the first place that day he was in heat was rare - but he blamed it on the heat. Ever since he never looked back since Jesse fucked him the very first time; he was so grateful for it.

Jesse gently pulled out of Genji, standing up and looking around for something to cover himself with in front of the commander. He would only do it if Genji had agreed to it, and he was given the ok. Jesse took one of his towels and wrapped it around his waist, opening the door to see the commander still standing there. Once Jesse had opened the door, Reyes smirked. "I almost didn't think you were gonna do it, kid. Am I invited in?" He asked. Jesse nodded, opening the door and allowing the commander to walk past him, over towards the bed where Genji was laying. "Agent Shimada." Reyes said in a formal greeting, approaching the bed.

Genji had awkwardly looked from side to side a bit, pulling his legs closer to his chest as Reyes had approached him. Genji trusted Reyes, no doubt about that; he knew that the commander never had ill intentions with the cyborg, but man was he still bashful as fuck in this moment. "C-Commander..." Genji stammered, still looking away from Reyes. "If this is about me not reporting back to give you my statement, I promise that I was going to do it after... This was over." He said, unsure of what to think of the situation. Was this really actually going to happen or was Reyes just joking around? Gabe had that weird aura where nobody could tell whenever he was being serious or sarcastic - Genji just assumed everything was rhetorical but this time he was at a total loss.

"Tch." Gabe scoffed. "I don't care about that right now. Get back to me once you feel like you're okay to talk about it." He said with a little shrug. "Right now, I think we had other things to attend to." Gabe said with a little smirk. Jesse walked over to the bed beside his commander, and Reyes looked back over to Jesse. "May I encroach your mate?" He asked, looking over to Jesse. Jesse wasn't sure what to say, but he nodded gently. "As long as he said it's okay." Jesse responded. After he was given consent, Reyes crawled onto the bed next to Genji, only bringing his nose to the omega's neck, and getting an up close and personal smell of a horny, pregnant omega. Jesse almost felt a little defensive with another alpha invading on his territory, but he held back, only crawling onto the bed on the other side of Genji.

Genji remained still the entire time, not really sure what he should do in that exact moment the superior had began sniffing him. Jesse was different that first time - he knew Jesse as his colleague and fellow agent; they were the same rank. Commander Reyes however was a completely different story. Genji had then glanced over at his mate when he had sat down beside him, his face red and somewhat innocent. He gave a weak smile to Jesse to assure him he was okay.

Jesse smiled lightly back at Genji, leaning over to give him a tiny Eskimo kiss and nuzzle him softly. Reyes was enjoying the scent greatly, never having smelled this kind of scent up close. He brought his tongue out and gently dragged it across Genji's neck. Jesse saw the commander's action, and quickly leaned forward to begin kissing Genji sensually, his hand moving over Genji's belly as if a defensive move to claim what was rightfully his in the situation.

Melting into both alphas Genji began to softly moan against his significant others' lips, part of him trying to ignore how drenched he was between his legs from underneath the blanket around him. He leaned into Reyes'gentle licks as he was kissed, trying his best not to cry out and be loud like he was earlier. Double the affection meant double the pleasure for the needy omega.

Jesse hummed slightly against Genji's lips, seeing how pleasured he was getting from the commander's licks. Jesse decided he wanted in on the fun, and moved his lips down onto the other side of his mate's neck, kissing and licking him. Gabe peaked his eyes open a bit and looked over at Jesse doing work on his mate, humming in satisfaction as he cautiously placed his hand on the blanket, slowly attempting to push it down Genji's body.

With both of them now kissing and licking either sides of his neck, Genji couldn't hold back, sucking in a shaky breath before moaning. "...o-oh fu-uck, guys..." Genji had by now reached his hand over to hold onto Jesse's arm, allowing Gabe to slip the blanket off from around his shoulders. Somewhat alarmed by it, Genji had squeezed his legs together, his free hand darting down past his tummy to cover up his pussy. Reyes had never seen that much of the cyborg - especially not like this.

Gabe chuckled slightly at the sound of the aroused omega, understanding why Jesse liked to mate with him so much. Jesse reached his hand under the moving blanket to place his hand on the skin of Genji's belly, rubbing it gently as Reyes slowly pulled the blanket down to reveal more and more of the omega. Jesse reached further down to rest his hands over Genji's hand that was hiding his pussy, gently trying to persuade it away.

With hesitation Genji would slowly remove his hand to expose the cute puffy pink pussy he had, looking into Jesse's general direction to avoid eye contact with Reyes. He wasn't sure what the commander would think of him in this way, slightly parting his legs a bit so his mate and the commander could get a better glimpse of it leaking the transparent substance onto the sheets.

Jesse immediately looked over to Genji's beautiful pussy. He loved it every time he got the privilege of seeing it and being able to pleasure it. Reyes had never seen his troops stripped all the way down, so when he looked down, he was pleasantly surprised with how amazing Genji had looked, and smelled, down there. Reyes pulled away from Genji's neck for a moment, bringing his fingers down to gently rub circles around Genji's clit. Jesse chuckled, two could play at this game. He also brought his hand down, but he instead stuck two fingers inside of Genji's tight pussy and began to curl them, looking for that sweet spot.

Gasping when Reyes had began to stimulate his clit, Genji brought both his arms around each alpha, closing his eyes and tilting his head back with his mouth slightly open. He then had unexpectedly felt two fingers enter him, opening his eyes somewhat to see which one of the two was doing it to find it was Jesse - those fuckers were clearly double teaming him. Genji couldn't hold back once Jesse had found that spot of his, involuntarily jerking his hips forward into both alphas' hands as they teased him. "H-Haaaah!~..."

Both of the alphas looked at each other, sharing a devious look with one another. They were both incredibly aroused by the omega's reactions and wanted to make him feel even more amazing. Jesse moved down in between Genji's legs to get a better position so he could finger him faster and tease his g spot more effectively. Gabe moved to bring his face down to Genji's dripping cunt, and flicked his tongue along Genji's clit, drawing circles around it with his hands positioned on either side of his hips.

Genji was about to just lose it all. His legs became weak, the omega nearly falling backwards as all four of his limbs began to feel like jelly. With his mate finger fucking him and getting his G-Spot like the little shit he was, and now is commander added to the mix licking at his cunt. The cyborg never thought in a million years Reyes would even do anything like this with him or any one of his recruits for that matter. Giving up Genji had laid onto his back, continuing to utter out his moans and cries of desperation. He wanted both of them. "... I-I... I want... Aahhh!..." Genji couldn't even find the words.

Jesse chuckled, watching his mate fall back and being overcome with pleasure. He wanted to watch his mate come undone with the commander contributing greatly to his pleasure. Jesse smirked over at Genji. "Tell us what you want, darlin.' We won't know what you want unless you tell us." He said teasingly.

Genji grit his teeth, not wanting to give in that easily; it was not the way he was wired. But the cyborg couldn't help it at this point. It was one thing to try and resist one alpha, but now there was two. Genji laid his arm over his large stomach, closing his eyes and debating internally before finally coming out with it. "...I want to be fucked... I want my pussy fucked..." Genji said, but it was more of a desperate moan if anything.

Satisfied with his answer, Jesse repositioned himself to bring his hips in front of Genji's. He took the towel off of his waist to reveal his hardened cock once again. Reyes couldn't help but look up to get an idea of Jesse's size. He wanted to be superior to Jesse in more than one way. Jesse aligned his cock to Genji's entrance, slowly slipping it inside of his mate with a moan.

Genji had cried out lewdly, the cyborg glancing over to Reyes to look at him with a promiscuous grin as his mate had slid his large cock onto his tiny hole. The cyborg became a bit ballsy, maneuvering his hand over to the commander's to gently hold it, inviting him to join in on more of the fun. "I love being fucked by agent M-McCree's big cock..." The omega moaned out to his commander. "Do you like watching your recruits go at it with each other?" He then teasingly inquired, his red eyes still fixed on Reyes. He wanted to be an instigator.

Jesse began to move his hips, thrusting his cock inside of his mate as he began to speak. Reyes attempted to keep his tough exterior, trying to not be phased by the omega's sweet talk, but he almost couldn't help himself. He could still taste the omega's cunt on his lips. It was like poking a bear with a stick. And man did he want in. The alpha stood up and undid his pants, pulling out his hard cock for Genji to seeing, and knelt back onto the bed. He held it with one hand, guiding it slightly towards the omega's lips. "If you want it, you'd best get it ready." Reyes commanded.

Genji attempted to hold his eye contact with Reyes for what seemed like over a minute of no response, the omega ended up failing and closing them as his mate had fucked into his pretty cunt. Still crying out like a little bitch as he took the alphas cock so well, he hadn't opened them again until after he felt Reyes get off and then back on the bed - the commander's own dick in his face. Genji stared at it for a second before his gaze drifted back up to his face. The cyborg sat up slightly on one elbow, leaning forward to just barely brush his lips against the head of Reyes' cock. Kissing the tip of it gently he then opened his mouth just enough, waiting for Reyes to guide it in.

Reyes looked down at Genji, licking his lips just slightly as the omega brought his lips closer to his cock. He gasped softly at the kiss, and began to slowly push his cock past Genji's lips, into his warm, wet mouth. The commander let out a moan, feeling the cyborg's tongue along his shaft as he guided his way in. He began to thrust slightly, slowly. He wanted to savour this moment. Jesse, however, began to speed up his pace a bit, causing Genji's body to be pushed back slightly with every thrust.

Genji hadn't realized how hard sucking dick was until Jesse began to be more aggressive with his fucks, and Genji had been sucking dick for a good amount of his young adulthood. Sucking dick and being fucked at the same time? This was a new one. The omega's pussy clenched at the rough thrusts, moaning around his commander's large cock in his mouth as he relaxed his tongue and slowly pushed it into the back of his throat. Genji gagged against the head of it when it had just brushed against his uvula, looking at the commander with a full mouth and teary eyes as Jesse continued to plow him. His moans were muffled to say the least, with no room for sound to escape the omega's mouth for that matter, but he still had one for every time Jesse had bucked his hips against the cyborg's.

Gabe gently held the back of Genji's head to steady him as he gently fucked the omega's mouth. He moaned softly and grit his teeth just slightly as his cock was being prepped and slightly lubed for what was about to come. He gripped Genji's hair a bit tighter to hold his head in place and pulled his hard cock out of the omega's mouth, and crawled over on the bed. "Stop for a moment, Jesse." Reyes commanded. Jesse listened, reluctantly, and pulled slowly out of his mate to watch what the commander was doing. Reyes laid on the bed, pulling Genji to lay on top of his body. One arm wrapped around the omega's chest, the other reaching down to guide his cock into Genji's dripping pussy. He moaned when his cock entered him, feeling how goddamn tight he was, and pulled his knees up to begin to fuck him, his arm holding Genji's lower belly to keep him in place. Jesse huffed, and shivered at the sight of his mate being fucked by his superior. He stepped slightly forward, his cock gently prodding at Genji's cunt. "Think you can handle two?" Jesse said with a devious smirk.

Just when Genji had been getting used to the alpha's cock wedged deep into the back of his throat, he had pulled it out to allow the omega to take a short break. When he had ordered Jesse to stop, Genji had no idea what was about to happen? Did Reyes change his mind about this whole thing? The cyborg clenched around his cock as Jesse pulled out, not wanting his mate to leave him hanging like that. But then he was pulled on top of the commander, the combined heat of the superior and the flesh and steel of the cyborg had caused the latter to break out into a bit of a sweat. Genji hadn't even had enough reaction time to prepare himself when Reyes had drove his cock into his drenched cunt, with a loud moan and cry, some of his slick dripped out and down his ass after the initial puncture. And then Jesse had asked that question - a question Genji really wasn't prepared for, but there was no going back from that now. He wanted it. Desperately. Genji knew with some work he'd be able to fit two in there, after all he had to squeeze a full term baby out of the opening in a mere few months. Swallowing hard and the apprehensiveness clear on his scarred up and sweaty face he slowly and lustfully nodded at his mate. "...just... Be careful..." Genji said, his hand going upward to rub little peanut.

Once Jesse had gotten the go ahead, he was still unsure about how he was going to do this. Genji's hole was already so tight when he fucked him alone, let alone with someone else in the mix. Jesse scooted a bit closer, gently pressing his cock towards his entrance, above's the commander's cock that already rubbed and stimulated his with his thrusting. Jesse moaned softly, and slowly tried to push his cock in. It was hard making it budge, but with one forceful thrust, the head of his cock slipped by, and he gently pushed it the rest of the way in. The commander's cock continued to rub at the bottom of his shaft, making him weak.

Genji wasn't sure how he should brace himself; he knew either way this was going to hurt. He moved his hand a few inches to hold onto the commander's arm that was around the lower part of his stomach, wincing as soon as Jesse had began to penetrate him. And god did it hurt; it hurt like hell. The cyborg was on the verge of tears, nearly crying and screaming out when he felt his mate further stretch his narrow entrance. Once he was in however, the omega felt full, unsure of how they were going to do this. "...t-that hurt." Genji whimpered, gripping onto Reyes' arm and nuzzling the side of the commander's neck and jaw.

Jesse saw the discomfort in his mate's face, and didn't move quite yet. He stayed put, watching his mate attentively. "You just tell me when it's okay to move, darlin'." Jesse said softly. Reyes seemed to slow his pace down in respect to how Genji seemed to react and the tight grip on his arm. Gabe leaned his face over to gently begin licking and kissing the omega's neck again.

"...just g-go slow..." Genji murmured, his eyes closed tight as he was still trying to get used to the blatant adjustment of two rather large dicks jammed into his pussy. He felt like he was suffocating somehow, and then realized he had been holding his breath. Breathing slow and steady breaths he relaxed himself, extending his other arm up to Jesse's chin to stroke his jawline gently. "... I-I love you."

Jesse leaned his face softly into Genji's touch, and slowly began to move his cock. Reyes's and his cock were moving slightly opposite one another, which just added to both of their stimulations. Jesse felt like he was in heaven. "I love you, too." He said softly, turning his face just slightly to give his hand a kiss.

Genji had managed to use what little strength he had to wrap his legs around Jesse's waist as they both fucked him. Slowly he pulled his hand away from Jesse's face to hold back onto Reyes' arms, cute and sweet moans escaping the cyborg's lips at a higher pitch than usual. It started to hurt less, hell it even hurt good. His cunt twitched around both cocks inside him - Genji knew he wouldn't be able to walk for a bit after this.

Jesse loved how Genji was sounding, knowing that those noises meant he was enjoying it instead of being in pain. It was his queue to speed up the pace. Reyes got the hint when he felt the extra stimulation on his hard, throbbing cock, and began to pick up the pace as well. Genji's poor neck was raw and red and covered in hickies from Gabe's doing.

Genji had tilted his head back into Reyes' shoulder, the nails from his left hand sinking into the arm of the commander's sweater. The cyborg was essentially motionless for how he was nearly sandwiched between the two alpha's, aside from the occasional twitch and unintentional bucking of his own hips. When they had picked up the pace a bit Genji had to really hold himself back and lower his voice, the digital sounding cries and pleas becoming more frequent - and then one of him had hit that spot in him; Genji couldn't tell if it was Reyes or Jesse, or maybe both. "T-There! Ahhh!~ Fuck me right there! Aaahhaaah!~" The omega hadn't realized it but he was crying, probably from all the friction between them and inside him mixed with all the pleasure.

Gabe was beginning to get close to his end. He had never felt the stimulation of another cock against his own whilst inside of an omega, and he was willing to bet that Jesse hadn't either. His moans were becoming more desperate, turning his face over towards Genji's neck again. Jesse gripped onto the omega's thighs, his own legs adjusting slightly so his thrusts could become harder, wanting to fuck Genji the way he wanted. Reyes reached his hand slightly lower to start playing with Genji's clit again, drawing circles around the bud to get him to finish soon alongside of him.

Genji felt like he could bust then and there. And he did, without any warning. With a sharp cry a hot burst of liquid soaked the front of Jesse, dribbling onto Gabe underneath him. He clenched around the two of them, waves of shock and ecstasy running through the omega. One hand had remained gripped onto Reyes' arm, the other flying forward to grab onto Jesse's forearm. "I'm!!! I'm c-cumming!..." Genji's reaction was somewhat delayed - they both had to have noticed what happened. Reyes was probably going to have to change his clothes.

Jesse moaned once he felt Genji come on his cock, feeling his warmth splash on him and trickle down his lower abdomen. Gabe practically growled with a smirk. "Yeaahhh, there you go. Such a little cock slut, taking both of your alpha's cocks." Reyes growled. Jesse was surprised, he had never thought he would see this side of the commander. Reyes reached down in between their legs to grab at the base of his cock as he let out a moan, cumming inside of Genji and making sure that he didn't knot the poor kid. His cock pulsated with every burst of cum. Jesse felt the warmth of his commander's cum inside of his mate, moaning as he felt his knot starting to swell, preventing it from going inside of his poor mate's hole. "Ohh, fuck! Fuck!" Jesse cried out with a moan as his cock kicked inside of the omega, combining the two alpha's cum inside of him as he reached his orgasm. Jesse was breathing heavily, the two alpha's cocks still resting inside of Genji and their knots pressed together as they tried to catch their breath.

That was one fear Genji had in the back of his mind: the two alpha's knotting inside him and temporarily fusing all three of them together in an already uncomfortable position, even worse considering the fact he realized he had to pee again. Soon realizing the two alphas were holding back from doing that, Genji continued to moan as he felt the warmth of both Jesse and the commander's cum flood inside him, the omega gripping their arms for dear life until he had finally relaxed himself once it was all said and done; once the two would pull out, it would probably be like breaking a dam. Genji laid there panting, his hand still over Reyes arm below his belly. A few minutes or so of silence between the three passed, aside from the heavy breathing, where Genji had felt those light thuds hitting the inside of his tummy right at Reyes arm. Genji laughed softly, still attempting to recover with the two cocks inside him. "...I think you guys woke him up." He said with a smirk.

Reyes found it a bit hard to relax with a pregnant omega laying on top of him, but it was alright. He attempted to steady his breath, and his heart raced against Genji's back. Jesse's knees felt wobbly, and he too was trying to catch his breath. He was the first to pull out, just resting his cock on the top of Genji's pussy gently. Reyes was so soon to follow with a bit of a shift, followed by the rush of cum from Genji's abused cunt. Reyes smiled a bit when he felt the kick against his arm. He hadn't felt a little one kick since Amari was pregnant. He gently brought his broad palm across Genji's lower belly to get a better feel of the little guy. "Well, he's gonna be keeping us awake for a while." Jesse said with a bit of a chuckle, bringing his hand down to Genji's belly as well.

The little peanut aggressively kicked at both alphas, Genji giggling because it tickled somewhat in a really weird way. "...maybe he's mad at you guys for wrecking his house." Genji joked, closing his eyes for a minute, feeling the cum literally pour from his body and onto Reyes underneath him. He laid there for a moment, still catching his breath and allowing his heart rate to slow down. Opening his eyes halfway he looked to his mate above him with a weak smile. "...gotta pee." Genji said softly, knowing Jesse was probably going to roll his eyes and make fun of him or something.

Jesse chuckled a bit, his hand softly rubbing at the angry little peanut in his mate's belly. Then once he said the request, Jesse scoffed. "You always have to pee." He said, standing back a bit to allow Genji to stand up. Reyes took his hands off of Genji's body to let him go do his thing. He only just then looked down to notice all the mixed fluids that had stained his pants. He sighed a bit as Jesse helped his mate stand up.

Genji stood up with Jesse's help, his legs shaking as he nearly collapsed on top of him. He turned to look over at Reyes still on the bed, his face becoming red once he saw the mess on his pants. "...oh." Genji mumbled, glancing around the room to try and find his panties and sweat pants. Finding them he pulled them on and over his hips, looking to Jesse. "...do you think I'll be okay going alone?"

Jesse nuzzled Genji a bit comfortingly. He didn't want his mate to be scared of something as simple as that. "Are you sure you don't want me to just come with you?" Jesse asked, looking down at his mate with a bit of concern. Gabe stood up from the bed, pulling his pants back over his cock and swollen knot. "I'll take him." Reyes said. "I'll walk him to the bathroom, then I'll head back to my office once he's done." Jesse looked over to Genji for his answer.

Genji turned back to Gabe once he started speaking, looking back to his mate with a nod. "That works but..." Genji then quietly stepped over to the night stand, grabbing a few Kleenexes before handing them to Reyes. "...uh. You got a little something..." The cyborg said, gesturing to the commander's pants.

"Yeah I got uh, more than a little something." Gabe said, taking the tissues and trying to wipe off the liquids from his pants to not much avail. Jesse looked around for a pair of his pants, grabbing some discarded jeans and pulling them up as Reyes walked over to Genji's side to start to lead him out the door.

Genji had began pacing, no, limping toward the bathroom at a quick pace. With Reyes with him he was more than confident that he felt safe. Once they both entered the bathroom, Genji picked his usual stall and sat down to pee. He exhaled in relief, looking down to his panties as there was some cum that had leaked out onto the crotch of them from where he was cream pied. "Aww... Man. You guys really got me good." The cyborg said, sure that there was still some spilling out as he pissed. Once he was done he exited the toilet stall and staggered over to the sink to wash his hands, gasping loudly once he spotted the hickies on his neck. "Commander!? What have you done!?" Genji frowned, grazing his mechanical hand along the side of his neck - they were sore. "...If the strike commander sees this he's going to give me more shit about being a slut." He added, looking down to begin lathering his hands in the foamy soap.

Reyes kept his eyes locked on Genji to make sure that he wouldn't fall, because it looked like he was going to any moment. He stood guard by the sinks to make sure that nobody suspicious came into the bathroom, chuckling a bit at Genji's comment. Once he was out and washing his hands, he flinched when the omega gasped. Reyes did feel kind of guilty for doing that, and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, kid. And you can tell Jack to piss off if he says anything, tell him Reyes sends his regards and he can personally deal with me after." Reyes looked away a bit, murmuring. "He can deal with my cock in his ass."

Genji finished washing his hands and started drying them with paper towels before going back to the mirror to gently rub the dark teeth marks on his neck. He knew that Jack would suspect Jesse did it either way: they all had to keep their mouths shut about this whole ordeal to protect themselves and Blackwatch. He then heard Reyes mumbling, slowly turning to look at him. "You mean?..." Genji's eyes widened, and then he grinned knowingly. "I knew it." The omega tossed the crumpled paper towels in the wastebin, pushing the bathroom door open and waiting for the commander to follow him back to Jesse's room. "Don't let him see your pants. He might get jealous." Genji teased, sticking his tongue out.

Reyes smirked a bit back over to Genji once he had the realization and he winked at him. But he started to guide the kid back to his room, looking down at his large belly every once in a while. It almost made him feel warm inside to think about there being a little Blackwatch baby in a few months. "Well, I'll make sure he won't get too much of an eye full." Gabe said, tussling Genji's hair a bit before they finally reached his door. "Get some rest kid, finally start take your maternity leave. I know you like supporting Jesse at training but you have a couple more important matters to attend to."

Once they had reached Jesse's door, Genji chuckled when his hair was rustled. He then frowned at the realization that he would have to take his maternity leave. He loved going to training with Jesse, but now he was going to have to stay behind until his mate was finished. At least it meant he could sleep in. Genji nodded, smiling up at the commander. He was glad that he was supportive of he and Jesse's situation: if it were Jack the guy would probably be giving side eye and making snide comments the entire nine months. "Thanks, commander." Genji then turned to open the door to enter the bedroom.

Gabe gave him a little soft smile, watching to make sure Genji got in before he headed back to his office to change. Jesse looked over at Genji once he entered, redressed and cleaned off. He held Genji close once he ran over to him, nuzzling him. "I can't wait for peanut to be here. You're going to be such a great father." Jesse said softly. "I love you so much."

Genji giggled into Jesse's shirt when he was suddenly embraced, grinning into the fabric as he was held. Finally he looked up to him with his chin pressed against his chest. "I love you too; you're going to be the greatest though, better than me probably." Genji's expression became neutral and stoic. "He says I gotta take maternity leave." Genji said softly, looking down with a sigh. "Can't come with you in the morning anymore. His orders."

Jesse frowned a bit once Genji's expression dropped. He brought his hand up to the back of Genji's head to hold him into his chest. "It'll be okay, darlin'. It'll give me a reason to come back here faster. And we can eat breakfast and lunch together. I can buy you lots of pasketti so you'll never be bored. Maybe you can do that pregnant yoga stuff that I was reading about."

Genji rested the side of his head against the alpha's chest, listening to his heart. Genji would slowly nod and couldn't help but smile when Jesse had mentioned the paskettis. Genji shrugged at the idea of yoga, the once agile and energetic ninja felt super lazy this entire pregnancy so far - it completely wore him out; doing yoga or any sort of physical activity seemed like a chore. "Or maybe just get me some coloring books and I'll be content." Genji said softly, nudging the cowboy's side with his elbow.

"Coloring books it is." Jesse said with a little smile. He ran his fingers through Genji's hair softly, keeping his mate close to him, feeling the round belly pressed against his own. He just couldn't stop thinking about his beautiful son and how he would be here soon. His mate was doing such a great job making him and spending a lot of energy doing it. He couldn't be a prouder alpha.

With that Genji had then stood up on his tip toes, leaning up to kiss Jesse right below his lips on the patch of facial hair he had on his chin. He placed both his hands on the sides of Jesse's face, looking up at him in wonder that the two would soon have their bundle of screaming, shitting joy in just a few more months.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicken wings and a baby shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like the surprises.

It had been around another month, Genji was at around 28 weeks into his pregnancy - right about at the seven month mark. Genji had made his statement some time ago, and with the help of security footage from outside of the bathroom to support Genji and Jesse's claims, the alpha recruit that had attempted to assault the omega was dishonorably disharged with little to no consequences to McCree. Today it was the morning of their baby shower, or the shower of babies. They planned to have it in the early afternoon after everyone was back from training. Genji was looking around Jesse's room for some things they could use as last minute decorations. Bullets. Guns. More bullets. More cases of ammunition. Pasketti Westerns. A few porno magazines he had stashed in one of his drawers. The omega scratched his head in a bit of frustration. How could they have forgotten? Sitting down on the edge of the bed because of some killer heartburn, Genji went over in his head who they had invited and who they expected would show up:

Ana Amari and her daughter Fareeha were a given. She was the first person they had invited to the shindig in the first place since she had brought it up to them the time they had seeked her advice. Angela was the second person Genji had personally invited after the last check up appointment they had on little peanut - he couldn't seem to stay still during that ultrasound, making it difficult to look at any of his tiny features. Reyes was the third, and when they had asked Reyes they had requested the commander to personally ask Jack himself to come along if he'd like, the cyborg too afraid to ask him himself. Moira was invited out of pure obligation: if she found out her closest friends in Blackwatch were at a party without her she'd probably conduct some sort of weird science experiment to get back at them somehow; it was best to stay on the safe side. It was a small group of people, but Genji was easily overwhelmed with large crowds. Genji turned to look towards the clock - Jesse should be on his way back.

Today was the second biggest day of the pregnancy. Jesse wasn't prepared at all for this. There wasn't anything in all of the books that talked about how to throw a baby shower. Dammit. He was in over his head but he'll figure it out. Luckily, Reyes said that they could use one of the unoccupied conference rooms as their party space which was kind of him. His room didn't have the space for a party. Once training was over, Jesse immediately ran back to his room, to Genji. Once in his room, Jesse went over to his mate, hugging him and kissing him. He hated having to leave him and the baby for training, but he did like that Genji was getting some rest. "How's he feeling? Is peanut excited for his first party?" Jesse asked with another little kiss.

When Jesse had come in Genji was caught a bit off guard, grinning ear to ear when he was showered in his mate's hugs and kisses. Nuzzling him Genji then looked up to Jesse, still sitting on the edge of the bed. "He's been quiet until you showed up." The omega said, taking a hand to rub his inflated stomach. "I think he's starting to get the idea now. By the way, Jesse. It seems we have forgotten decorations. Is decorations a big deal? We'll be fine without them, right? All I found was stuff for uh... What's its name? Peacekeeper? We don't have much." The cyborg would press his head into the front of Jesse's uniform, somewhat frustrated from feeling unprepared the day of the party.

Jesse chuckled, his hand gently rubbing at the kicking baby. "We're not using a gun as decoration for the baby shower. Tell ya what, I need to go and grab the cake I ordered for it, and we can grab a couple of decorations while we're out. Sound like a plan?" Jesse asked, looking down at Genji's belly as if peanut would be giving the seal of approval. This was his party, after all.

"Well I know we're not using a gun as a decoration, genius. I'm just saying you don't have anything in this room except gun stuff and paskettis and your porno stash, which by the way, is in your sock drawer." Genji confidently said, his nose pointed in the air until he had felt Jesse feel at his growing belly, looking down at him to smile a bit. Genji had nearly forgotten that there would be cake - one of the main reasons why the cyborg wanted to do this party in the first place so he could indulge in the rare moment of cake-eating. Peanut wiggled around some, gently kicking in Jesse's general direction before hitting him directly on one of his hands - the kid was getting some finesse. "I think he says that's a good idea."

Jesse's cheeks flushed red when Genji admitted that he found all his dirty magazines. Especially some of the more shameful ones that involved omegas in heat. His broad hand gently rubbed at Genji's belly, giving him a little kiss on the forehead. "Well then it's settled. You start getting ready and then we'll go get some cake and decorations. Bean can help us pick some out." Jesse said tenderly.

Genji nodded, and with that he stood up and made his way to Jesse's dresser. "I just need to grab a shirt and we can go." He said. Opening the third drawer he sifted around the folded up black and grey shirts in there, searching for the biggest one he could find before holding it up to himself to compare. Finding clothes that fit him anymore was hard - recently he had to swallow his pride and ask Amari for some of her old maternity pants. Genji threw the shirt on, and with some maneuvering he fit it over his belly - it was really tight around it, his belly button even visible through the cotton; if he gets any bigger it would start to be a problem. Turning around he stood in front of Jesse, awaiting his approval. "Look fine? Too small?"

Jesse smiled back at his mate. "It looks wonderful, darlin'." He said lovingly, changing out of his own sweaty workout clothes in something more decent. "You ready to go, sweetheart? There's a party sized marble cake with buttercream frosting with your name on it." Jesse said, slipping on some clean clothes and snatching his wallet.

"Okay good." Genji said, picking up Jesse's Blackwatch hoodie off the rack and putting it on over himself - it fit a lot looser than the one he had, not caring that it had the name "McCree" embroidered on the front of it; it was cold out that day. "Oooh... That sounds so good." The omega said, his mouth practically watering as he stood and waited for Jesse to finish. Genji was more than happy that Jesse helped make this happen, even if it was something as silly and old-fashioned as a baby shower.

Jesse finished getting dressed, about to grab his jacket before Genji had slipped it on himself. No matter, he had a couple more of his own. He pulled one off of the floor and slipped it on, walking beside Genji to take his hand. "Let's head out, darlin'." Jesse said with another little kiss, leading the three of them out of the room and down the hall. "What do you think we should grab? We need some plates and cups, should we get little pastel blue decorations?" Jesse asked.

Genji gently held Jesse's hand with his human one, taking in the warmth of the alpha into his palm as they sauntered down the corridor. "Just blue? Can we do like... Green too? Maybe yellow?" Genji suggested, thinking maybe the addition of more colors would be cute. "I was thinking cups and stuff like that too, but mostly balloons. I like those. Those are always really fun. We can take turns blowing them up until we both feel light-headed." He added as they approached the door that lead to the outside world.

"We can get whatever colors you would like." Jesse said, leading Genji outside. They would have to walk a bit away from the base before they could call a taxi, but Jesse was always concerned that Genji would get too tired. He was getting so big and peanut was getting heavy and more fussy. "Should we grab some other food while we're out? What do you want to eat at the party?"

Genji looked up to the overcast sky in thought about it, almost tempted to say chicken nuggets as that was his favorite pregnancy food. "What do you think everyone would like?" He finally said after some time, red eyes gazing over to the male beside him. Genji linked his free arm around the bottom of his stomach to support himself as they walked to a more secure area to call for the taxi. "I don't know what everyone would want to eat. Maybe sodas and juice to drink, yeah..." The cyborg looked down to his feet, but he didn't see them - his stomach completely blocked the view.

"Well we can get some basic things... maybe some pizza? And yes, we can grab some chicken. I'm sure everybody likes wings." Jesse said, stepping a bit into the street to hail down a taxi. Once the driver pulled over, Jesse helped his mate sit down in the car before he went over to the other side and told the driver to go to the bakery where the cake was. "You can pick out whatever you want, darlin'."

The mention of chicken got Genji practically vibrating as stood at the sidewalk. Once Jesse assisted him into the car, Genji definitely struggled getting his seat belt on over himself, but with more effort he managed. "Okay. I'll try to pick out things I feel like everyone would like." He said, looking out the window for a little while - all Genji could think of was the food he was craving; he tried his best to deter his thoughts away from all that and to things more reasonable.

Jesse held onto Genji's hand for the majority of the taxi ride, only letting go to pay the driver and assist his mate back out of the care and walking into the bakery. The woman at the counter smiled at the two of them and greeted them as they approached the counter. "Hi I ordered a few days ago, the marble baby shower cake." Jesse said with a charming smile. The woman nodded and quickly went back to grab the cake out of their large fridge. Jesse looked down at the display case, seeing all of the pastries and cupcakes on display. It made his stomach growl, causing him to bring one of his hands to it to cover himself a little embarrassingly.

Genji had his eyes on the cupcakes and such too, finding it difficult to hold back once he spotted the cookies on display. The omega giggled when he had heard the sound of Jesse's tummy, elbowing him lightly. "You hungry, babe?..." Genji said softly, looking up as the bakery lady returned from the refrigerator.

Jesse scratched the back of his head, sort of hoping that his mate hadn't heard that. "Heh, I kind or overslept and missed breakfast before training." He admitted. He laid eyes on the big white box that the nice woman brought back out for them. He looked it at the little display to see the mostly white cake with the pastel blue flowers along the edge. It read across the front Congratulations, it's a boy! in beautiful calligraphic font. Jesse picked up the box, having paid for the cake in full when he ordered it. "Did you see anything else you wanted to get, sweetheart?" Jesse asked, turning to his mate.

"You shouldn't do that, Jesse." He lectured, knowing his mate needed his strength as well to function. Genji stood on his tip toes and leant forward around Jesse's shoulder to see the cake - Genji could have fallen over and died from how cute it was. "It's perfect." He said softly, his hand reaching forward to brush the edge of the box gently. The cyborg then shook his head, feeling like he'd spend way too much money buying snacks in there. "No I can wait. Had some granola bars earlier to hold me over until the party. Let's go get those chicken wings you mentioned." He said, his hands both rubbing the swell of his stomach.

Jesse smiled and thanked the woman for the cake as the two of them headed out. "There's a store where we can order some wings in bulk. What kind of sauce would you like? Buffalo, teriyaki, barbecue?" Jesse asked, leading Genji in the direction of the shopping center. His poor stomach ached thinking about food. He could wait a little while longer. Jesse just sucked it in a bit to prevent his stomach from joining in on the conversation, he knew he wouldn't hear the end of it from Genji.

Genji pondered on the wings as he walked beside Jesse toward the store. "Why not all of them so there's a variety for everyone?" He said - Genji always liked putting everyone's preferences over his own. The red-eyed omega took a quick glance at the taller alpha. "You gonna be okay until we get back?" He questioned, sensing the cowboy must've been hungry from not eating all morning.

"Sounds like a good idea." Jesse said, soon reaching the entrance to the store and turning around to push it open with his back. "Tch, I'll be fine. The stomach might be talking but it ain't saying much. I'll just wait until the party to grab something to eat." He said. Jesse had a little bit too much pride to admit when he needed a break.

Genji exchanged Jesse a concerned look, walking into the store and waiting for his mate behind him. "Only if you're sure. I know when I don't eat I get the shakes." He said, taking a few glances around the store. Genji seemed lost, not even knowing where to go.

"I used to go days without eating when I was a scroungey little teenager, I'm sure I can last another hour or two." He said confidentially, walking beside Genji to head back to the deli. He knew that they were close because he could smell the cooking meat in the air. God it was amazing, just don't let the beast loose and everything should be alright.

"That's not something to be proud of, Jesse." Genji said rather seriously. They had then reached the deli area where all the chicken wings lived. The cyborg put his hands on the glass case with all the chicken in there. "Oh man, we gotta..." He said, unknowingly licking his lower lip in anticipation. He was nearly bouncing up and down where he stood, sure the man behind the counter was giving the Omnic-like omega a strange look.

Jesse chuckled slightly for his mate's behavior, looking to the man behind the counter. It was an odd pair of a very pregnant omega and an alpha who sounded like his stomach was going to digest itself. "We're going to order one party platter of wings. Evenly dispersed flavors, please." He said with a pleasant smile, soon looking down at Genji who looked like he could eat the glass to get to the chicken sooner.

Genji eagerly watched the worker prepare the chicken wings for the couple with a gentle smile, boxing them up and handing Jesse a printed receipt to take to the checkout counter. The Shimada had reached forward to take the wings into his arms, cradling them into his chest as if they were his first born child. "These are for me." Genji teased, almost wanting to take one out to nibble on after they had paid for the item.

Jesse almost didn't trust Genji holding the wings, making their way over to the party aside. "They probably will be. I've seen you eat more than that. But you've also got cake, darlin'." Jesse said. "Go ahead and pick out some little decorations for the party. It's probably going to be very low key, so don't get too outrageous." Jesse said, looking down the aisle of brightly colored decorations.

"Acknowledged." Genji said, scanning the shelves for potential decorations. Holding the chicken to his chest with one arm he picked out a pack of balloons in different colors, and then some plates and cups and such as well as some streamers. He turned to Jesse with his arms full. "This good?"

Jesse zoned out for a bit to let Genji pick out what he wanted, and thought about the party that was happening in less than a couple of hours. He clicked back into reality when Genji had two armfuls of decorations. He chuckled a bit. "Looks good enough for me." He said, turning to start walking towards the checkout counter.

Genji had followed behind him, secretly pulling a bag of his favorite candy off the shelf and sneaking it onto the conveyor belt next to the other things - maybe Jesse wouldn't notice. The lady began scanning the items, asking Jesse if he had a membership to the store for loyalty points or some shit nobody actually cares about.

Jesse began shuffling through his wallet, placing the cake down to grab what he needed. Once he saw the grand total, his eyes went a little wide. Sheesh. Party decorations were getting expensive. He paid the cashier and placed the couple of bags on top of the tiny of wings, picking up the cake and walking out to the sidewalk. "Got everything you need, darlin'?"

Genji grabbed the wings and bags, stealthily pocketing the candy in the front of his hoodie with his ninja skills. He'd pay Jesse back, he just wanted them really last minute. He began walking with him, nodding his head trustingly. "I think we'll be good for the party. It isn't a very big one and we already have the juice and soda back at the base." He stood beside his mate as the alpha had attempted to flag down a taxi.

Jesse hailed down a cab and placed the cake inside, taking the stuff in Genji's arms and placing it in as well before helping his mate back in. He sat down on the other side as they were driven as close as they could get to the base. He assisted his mate back out and picked up the merchandise, staring to walk back to the base. "So we just need to get the conference room set up for the party. Oh! And I need to wrap your present." He said with a little chuckle.

Genji had looked out the window almost all of the car ride back to where their stop was, anticipating the party that was going to occur in a couple hours. Walking beside his mate with the chicken wings that still continued to taunt him, Genji nearly dropped what he was carrying when Jesse had mentioned he got something for him. "You g-got me something!?" Genji stammered: he looked somewhat sad; he hadn't gotten anything for Jesse. "...I... I didn't get you anything so now it's weird... I didn't know I was supposed to or I would've I swear." The cyborg's lower lip quivered. He felt bad he didn't do anything special for his mate.

"Darlin', you're the one that's slaving away every day to bring a beautiful son that I will get to raise and take care of." Jesse said, turning his head over to give him a kiss on the top of the head. "I think that's a good enough present for me." Jesse said with a small smile. It was a small gift, anyway. Nothing too expensive, Jesse was already running low on funds just buying stuff to get ready for the baby.

Genji slowly nodded, still looking a bit disappointed in himself that he hadn't properly returned the favor. Once they had reached the base and entered, Genji finally turned to look at Jesse as the strolled. "Just wanna go straight into the conference room to set things up? You're gonna help me blow up these balloons right? There's like fifteen in here."

Jesse chuckled. "Yeah let's go start getting ready. I'll help blow up the balloons." Even though it had been quiet for a moment, Jesse stomach gave a low grumble. "And maybe we can have a couple of those wings before the party as a little treat." He suggested.

The omega nodded, especially at the part about eating some of the wings. Once they had found the room they were borrowing they entered and had placed their items down on the table, Genji put the bags aside to open the container of chicken wings before carefully picking up a buffalo one. "いただきます!" He cheerfully exclaimed, quickly nibbling on the chicken wing with a satisfied expression - he'd been waiting for this moment ever since Jesse even brought up the possibility of chicken wings.

Jesse placed the cake down on the table, reaching into the tin to grab a teriyaki wing and start nibbling on it. He had made his poor stomach wait long enough. Jesse sat down in one of the chairs, satisfied that they were still warm and tasted incredible. "How's peanut like them?" Jesse asked, looking at Genji's swollen belly. Everyday he was amazed by how big the omega was getting, and he was probably going to get bigger for two more months.

Genji looked down at Jesse who was sitting in one of the chairs, unaware of the sauce on his lips as he slowly reached his hand up to lick his fingers, holding the two little bones in his mechanical hand. "You know he loves chicken a lot." Genji said, now attempting to strip any remaining meat off the bones before tossing them in the bin. He then spun around to look at Jesse, pointing at his own scarred up face. "Do I got anything on my face?" Genji asked. "Besides the scars."

Jesse smiled. "Yeah, he certainly does." He looked up at Genji's lips, smiling a bit at his messy eating. "Yeah just a little bit, darlin'." Jesse said, before standing up next to his mate. He leaned his face forward and kissed his lips, teasingly bringing his tongue across his lips to lick the remaining buffalo sauce off of him. He gave a teasing little grin once he pulled away from the kiss.

Genji was taken aback by Jesse's sudden maneuver, staring straight up at his mate when he had pulled away and gave him that suggestive look. The cyborg looked to the side, his face a bit pink in just how easily Jesse had caught him off guard - how easily he had allowed that to happen. "Jesse... You can't just make me wet when we're supposed to be getting ready for a party..." He softly said, his electronic voice almost a whisper, not really sure if it was the alpha's intention to turn on the omega, but it fucking worked. He licked at his fingers again, stepping over to the bag with the balloons in them, bringing the package to his teeth to rip it open.

"Tch, I could always finish you off before the party starts. We got time." Jesse suggested with a little purr. He took one of the balloons out of the package and began to blow it up. "Unless you would much rather blow up balloons. I'm okay with either." Jesse said with a little shrug.

Genji's eyes darted to the door. He debated. Was his mate really wanting to screw around in here of all places? Then again Genji had no room to talk: he was the one that wanted to give head and fuck in a closet. Looking around to check for any security cameras in the corners, he slowly started lowering the stretchy pants he wore, enough for Jesse to catch a glimpse at his red and white polkadot panties. "...just be quick." The ninja said, looking at the cowboy with a halfway blown up balloon in his hand.

Jesse walked over to the door and flicked the lock on it and pulled the blinds down on it. "Tch, I think I've gotten pretty good at this." Jesse said, going back over to his mate and assisting him by pulling down his sweatpants. He helped Genji lay back onto the table, burying his nose into Genji's panties to get a good smell of that horny, musky scent of his omega. Jesse dragged his tongue along the cloth barrier and hummed gently, one hand going up to rest on Genji's belly.

This was it. This had to be the most desperate for a quick fuck the cowboy had been since Genji wanted it so bad in the utility closet: he was literally about to get nailed on a table next to some chicken wings and cake. Genji stifled a moan when Jesse had began tonguing the crotch of his panties, quick to cover his mouth with the metal of his hand with the other tangled in the mess of Jesse's brown hair."...!"

Jesse took ahold of either side of Genji's panties and pulled them down his legs and tossed them aside. He brought his face back down to run his tongue in circles around Genji's clit, tasting how wet he had already gotten from that little bit of teasing. It made his cock throb in his pants. Man did he want to knot Genji, but he couldn't right now. He just had to settle for an amazing looking cream pie. Jesse flicked his tongue over Genji's clit, moaning as he took in the omega's taste.

Genji was trying his damnedest not to moan or cry out, remembering what happened the last time. The ninja grunted, sitting up slightly as he held onto the back of Jesse's head. "... Jesse we can't on the table... P-People are going to eat here later..." He stuttered with heavy breaths. He then realized what he had said could have been a huge opportunity for Jesse to say something smooth; he wasn't about to let that happen. "That excludes you right now." Genji sat up all the way, his pussy burying into the alpha's nose and his tummy over the top of his head as he attempted to stand up, his feet searching for the floor. The omega stood there for a moment suffocating Jesse's face until he had stepped away to lean over the back of one of the chairs, bent over right in front of the alpha with his cute pussy out for view.

Jesse took the opportunity to eat Genji's pussy like mad. He dreamed he would die like this, suffocating on his mate's pussy. But he backed away for Genji to find a proper location for them to fuck. He liked the look of his mate bent over a chair, showing himself off for his mate. Jesse undid the front of his pants, coming up behind his mate and giving him a hard smack on the ass. "I heard how much you moaned when I played with your ass." Jesse said slyly. He took ahold of his cock and gently guided the tip into Genji's soaked hole, giving him another spank on the other cheek.

Genji moaned out loudly when Jesse had slapped him across his ass. The cyborg was certain that Jesse had no idea how into that he was in particular, but before he could say anything he felt Jesse's cock stretching him open, followed by another spank. The shaking omega buried his head into his arms over the backrest of the chair, at least attempting to cover up his lewd cries - at best maybe if anyone heard the first one that slipped by they'd think Genji had stubbed his toe or something.

Jesse loved hearing his mate crying out from pleasure like that. Jesse began to thrust his hips into Genji at a rough pace. If Genji wanted this to be quick, he could make it quick. Jesse gave another hard smack to the omega's ass, his hips slamming against Genji as he fucked his mate roughly. He pulled his mate's body back onto his cock to make his thrusts more intense.

He was trying so hard not to let it all go when Jesse had started to fuck into him with all that pent up aggression of his - where did it even come from? Someone piss him off at training again? Genji clenched his jaw, his grip so hard on the edge of the chair that his metal hand could've left dents in it. When Jesse had pulled him back, he nearly brought the chair with him, rushed and heavy inhales and exhales leaving and entering the strained cyborg's nose whilst he was speared by Jesse's unyielding cock: it was clear he was holding back his beautiful moans. The rough fucking and friction of his walls burned. The handprints on his ass burned. Just the way the cyborg liked it.

Jesse tried to hold back his low moans, but man did this feel good as hell. His mate's dripping wet cunt made it so easy to fuck. Jesse loved the way his mate turned him on and kept him aroused with that beautiful body of his. "Maybe after all this is said and done I'll have to put another baby in you. Yeahhhh, keep filling you up with my babies. You'd like that, wouldn't you? Being pregnant as long as I can kept you pregnant?" Jesse said with a low, seductive growl.

Genji's face reddened at the idea. He couldn't tell if Jesse was just dirty talking him or if he actually wanted multiple children with Genji - or both. Not that Genji was opposed to the suggestion, but it was more that he'd rather get this one out of the way first. The cyborg nodded, alluringly moaning out "Uh huh..." And "Yeah I want that..." In return to the cowboy, leaning his head back as his lips and teeth finally parted. Genji had began roughly bouncing his pussy onto Jesse's cock in sync with his thrusts, allowing him to reach the spot that drove the ninja crazy as he held onto the chair. "くそ..." He grunted, tightening his walls around the rock solid member with a firm grip, sure that he was about to cum at any second with how his legs could barely hold himself up anymore.

Jesse smirked at the omega's response, and continued his hard thrusts into his mate. Jesse didn't get to fuck him like this a lot. He just wanted to be able to watch Genji's pussy bounce on his cock and see that perfect ass of his. Jesse gave him another hard spank and squeezed the raw cheek in his hand tightlyas he thrust as deeply as he could. He knew that his end was coming any minute now.

It was incredibly hard for Genji to hold back at that, arching himself forward and essentially hugging the chair he cried out, giving up on his stealth tactics as soon as Jesse had sent him into his orgasm with that one false move. "Hhaaah! Aaahhhhaaaah!!!~" The omega was elated, nearly collapsing onto the floor if it weren't for the alpha holding his hips and ass, his cunt squeezing everything he could from Jesse with a vice grip. Then he realized how loud he was mid-orgasm, desperately attempting to fix the noises he made. "Aaah, my toe! Jesse you dropped that... T-Thing on my foot! You asshole! I'm going go get you for this!" But they too came out as moans and lustful cries. He tried.

Jesse was a bit thrown off by what Genji was saying, but then he remembered that they were in a public area and that he might have been trying to cover for this. Jesse moaned and was panting when he pulled his cock out of Genji's pussy and began to stroke it roughly, moaning and crying as his thrust his hips into the palm of his hand and he came across his omega's ass and pussy with moans of relief. His knot swelled in his hand as he panted, trying to come down from his orgasm with one hand still holding onto his mate.

Feeling the warm liquid splatter across his ass and pussy, Genji finally dropped to the floor on his knees, the metal of them clanking against the floor with his hands still on the chair. He remained there for a minute or so to recover, turning to look towards Jesse's direction. He immediately saw that Jesse had his hand around his cock, Genji immediately leaning forward to him. "Here... I'll help clean it up." He said softly, leaning up on his knees to lap at the excess cum off the head of his cock as if it were the last few drops of water in the middle of the desert.

Jesse gently let his mate going, seeing that he landed rather safely on the floor. Jesse was still trying to catch his breath as he looked down at his mate. He almost whined as his cock was licked. It was so overstimulated and sensitive that it felt almost too good. He moaned softly, his hand still gripped onto his knot and staring into those lustrous red eyes. "You're killing me, darlin'." Jesse said.

Genji had smiled adorably at him, finishing with cleaning Jesse up before standing himself up back on his feet. He bent over again in front of the alpha so Jesse could check the damage under the hood. "Anything there that needs cleaning?" Genji had asked rhetorically.

Jesse chuckled a bit, seeing the trail he had left behind on his poor mate. "Heh, yeah hold on a sec." Jesse said. He grabbed some tissues and began to gently wipe it off of his ass and pussy before tossing the tissues away. "You're good to go, darlin'." Jesse said, slapping his ass gently a couple of times as if he were a horse.

Genji had grinned, biting his lower lip when Jesse had slapped his ass a few times as the omega had started to head over to the discarded pants and panties on the floor, struggling to bend all the way down to pick them up with his stomach in the way. He managed to retrieve them by a margin, pulling them both back on before turning to the table with the package of balloons laying on it and taking one out like nothing had even just happened in there. "Let's get started. No more messing around, Jesse-kun." He said as he sat down in the chair he was holding onto a mere five minutes ago.

Jesse chuckled a bit, pulling his pants back over his cock, trying to not point out that his knot was still swollen in his pants. Jesse took ahold of one of the balloons and started to inflate it, getting to work on attempting to not pass out by blowing up more than his breath's worth into balloons.

Genji had blown up around eight or so after some time had passed, having to take a few breaks here and there in between and sharing a few laughs with McCree about how light headed they felt. Genji stood up with a balloon in one of his hands, looking around before finding a dispenser of Scotch tape. The cyborg then looked at the corner of the wall and ceiling, judging the placement of this balloon in particular. With a running start he had scaled the wall, almost to the ceiling with his feet planted to the adjacent cornering walls to support him as he tacked the balloon down with tape in the corner. Climbing walls was harder than usual, and he really shouldn't have been doing it. But he wanted that balloon up there. "Jesse hand me another one." He said nonchalantly.

Jesse was thrown way off guard when Genji all of a sudden scaled the wall. Jesse knew that he could do that, it was his job to be good at that, but it Gabe him a bit of a fright being so heavily pregnant. "Darlin'!" Jesse said, standing up from the table. "Get down from there! You're going to hurt yourself or peanut!" Jesse said, not wanting to hand him one of the balloons. "Just let me put them up."

Genji had heard Jesse stand up, his arm extended outward with his palm ready to retrieve the next balloon, but he received none - only concerned sounding yelling. Genji had looked down at his counterpart from over his shoulder, frowning a little before slowly sliding down the wall and landing on his feet with precision. "But... I can do it." Genji said softly, taking another balloon in his hand after approaching Jesse. "I won't climb the walls anymore." And with that he turned around, tape at the ready as he now double jumped high into the air to stick another balloon in the corner directly below it. Another thing he shouldn't have been doing. He was going to give Jesse a damn heart attack.

Jesse felt a little bad that he had told Genji no, but it was for the safety of the both of them that he didn't do that. He could be back to his old self after he gave birth, but not right now. And then the little shit double jumped. Jesse had to sit down, bent over with his hand gripping on his chest. "If I just close my damn eyes for two minutes will you do it quickly?" Jesse asked as a compromise.

Genji stood staring up into the corner, proud of his handiwork. Only 13 more balloons and streamers to stick. He turned around when Jesse had started speaking, seeing and hearing he was visibly stressed. The alpha was right - Genji was supposed to be more careful. "Okay, okay..." Genji surrendered, slowly walking up to his mate and pressing his protruding stomach to his head. "You can do it but you gotta stand on a chair or something." He said softly, delicately running a hand through Jesse's hair.

Jesse gently laid his on his mate's belly happily. He listened to the sound of his little peanut, placing his hand on the side of Genji's belly. "Okay, darlin'. Thank you for understanding." Jesse said, giving the top of his belly a little kiss before standing up and kissing his mate on the lips. "I'll get to the balloons, you just sit there and be eye candy for me." Jesse said teasingly.

Genji would give Jesse a gentle smile after he was kissed, sitting back down in the chair and pocketing his hands. He then had rediscovered the candy from within the depths in the pockets of his hoodie, carefully slipping the bag out and opening them as quietly as possible once Jesse had his back turned.

Jesse pulled the chair over to the wall and began to put up the balloons one by one and strung up the streamers. It was only a little bit of decor but it really brightened the room and created a more festive feel. Jesse finished up with the little decorations and unbound the cake to place in the middle of the table. It was all becoming so real for him, soon his baby boy would be here and he could give him all of his undying love and attention. "We still have to name him." Jesse said, looking over to his mate.

Genji was bored to tears, eating the sour candies from the hoodie pocket one by one as he watched his mate hang up all the balloons and such. He sneered, knowing he could've done it faster if Jesse had just let him, but it is what it is and he was thankful Jesse cared about he and Peanut's well being so much. Genji looked up to Jesse after taking a handful of the candy to his mouth, slowly chewing and awkwardly looking away from his mate once he said the obvious. It wasn't like Genji didn't know they had to name him still - he was the one who brought it up the first time. The omega felt somewhat bad that he hadn't chosen a name yet, thinking most expecting parents would have done it by now. 

"Akira." He said softly. The name had been lingering in the back of his mind some time now like a shadow on the wall. It was one of the better ones he could think of at least, better than Jesse's Clint Eastwood and John Wayne.

Jesse looked over to Genji when he said that name. It was so sweet, and Japanese. He knew that if he named the kid an American name it just wouldn't have felt right to him. He was willing to be that he was going to make a cute little Asian baby that deserved a cute little Asian name. "That sounds lovely." Jesse said, walking over to his mate and wrapping his arms around him, kissing his head. "Where'd you get that name from?"

Genji leant into Jesse's shirt, looking to the cake on the table as the party would be starting soon. "I know a lot of Japanese names because... I may be Japanese or something." Genji joked with a sly look on his face. "Nah. I kinda picked it a while ago but I wasn't sure you'd like it so I figured maybe you'd come up with something better." He said, finally looking up to see what time it was.

Jesse rolled his eyes at Genji's little snarky comment. "Well it's a wonderful name. I really like it. Now we'll be able to tell everyone that he's got a name." Jesse said softly, getting down on his knees and placing his hands on either side of his mate's belly. "You hear that, peanut? You got a name. My little Akira." Jesse said tenderly, kissing his belly over and over again.

Genji leant back in the chair a bit as Jesse got down in front of him, smiling down at both his unborn child and the father of him. He was thrilled Jesse ended up liking it so much. "What about middle name? That isn't really a thing in Japan, but he's half American now so I figured we could. Maybe we can make his middle name Jesse." He jested, mostly joking about the suggestion but then quickly realizing that may have been a better idea than he actually realized. "He could go by AJ when he's older if he gets bored of his name. Wish I had that option." The cyborg then had felt a tap to Jesse's face for the millionth time whenever the alpha had gotten that close to the peanut. "And when he's done something bad you can yell his middle name from across the base because I've been told if your parents do that it means you're in big trouble." He laughed.

Jesse chuckled at the idea of naming his son after him. Even if it was just a middle name. Jesse gave Genji's belly a little kiss. "It sure does mean he'll be in trouble. I wonder if I'll have to get him a leash to make sure he's not crawling up walls like somebody I know." Jesse said, his eyes scanning up to Genji's eyes. "But I like the ring to that. Akira Jesse Shimada. AJ Shimada."

Genji could recall the times his father had punished he and his older brother for a multitude of reasons throughout his childhood and adolescence. Sojiro was more equal opportunity: if Hanzo was in trouble for something, Genji was to get lectured as well and vice versa. The ninja could only imagine Akira taking after him in terms of flexibility and agility, the kid so wired they'd have to have a kid-leash on him when they went to the store or something. Genji giggled, his red eyes meeting Jesse's. He stared at him long and hard, the name of their baby sinking in. "A J S." He said out loud. "It's kinda cool. He sounds like some ultimate badass or some shit." He laughed. The cyborg gazed back to the clock; there was only about ten minutes until people were supposed to start showing up. Genji stood up and started to put the plates and cups out, getting the juice and soda out from the mini fridge.

Jesse stood up to allow Genji to help finish setting up the party. They finally got a full name for their baby. Jesse was practically walking on air as he thought about it. He was going to be so big and strong, the strongest in all of Blackwatch. He smiled with pride at the thought of that, he makes really strong babies.

Genji had double checked everything over, fixing the placement of the chicken wings to make it look like they hadn't indulged in a couple of them earlier. Just when he was sure everything looked correct, he heard a knock at the door. "Oh, someone's already here!" He exclaimed, waddling over to the door to peek through the blinds to see Angela waving at him through the glass. "It's Angela." He said, unlocking the door to greet the first party guest. "Hey, you made it! Nobody else is here yet so you're first."

Jesse looked over to the door once somebody had knocked on it, smiling once he saw Angela at the door. "Heya, doc. Glad you could make it." Jesse said walking over to her. "I had to be the first." She began. "Medical school scared me out of ever being late to anything." She said, shaking a little playfully to mimic traumatic memories of 8 AMs and 3 hour exams. She was holding a blue bag with white tissue paper sticking out of the top and handed it over to Genji. "I brought you a couple of things that you might need for the baby." She said with a little smile.

Genji looked down to the bag that was handed to him, almost forgetting gifts were going to be a thing today. "Oh! Hey, I appreciate it, Angela. Especially after everything you've done for us." Genji said, turning to put the bag on an empty corner of the table. "Sorry he wiggled around too much last time. I know it was kinda frustrating. He's almost always moving around anymore." He said, looking down at his stomach in somewhat of a disapproving manner. "You need to behave for Angela." Genji said to his stomach softly.

Angela giggled. "It just means you have a very healthy baby. He is very strong active. It is no trouble, not like he'll flip around in there.... much." Angela said with a little wink, going over to Jesse to give him a hug. Jesse hugged her back with a smile. "Take a seat, grab some food and some drinks." Jesse suggested. She gave a little nod, taking one of the plates and cups and beginning to help herself.

Genji was about to sit back down and then there was another knock. Stepping to the door he opened it to be greeted by Ana and her daughter. "Greetings. Glad you two could make it!" The Shimada said, almost wanting to hug Amari but he was a bit intimidated by her - maybe she should be the one to initiate that instead. "Come in, come in. Angela is the only other one here but I'm sure the others will arrive soon."

Ana smiled once she was greeted, holding a wrapped box in her arms. "It's good to see you two." She said, placing the present beside Angela's bag. She leaned towards Genji to give him a little hug. "I sure hope that he is giving you no trouble. Oh, and I hope the baby is doing okay." She said with a little smirk. When Fareeha saw Jesse she immediately ran over to him and hugged his leg. "Why hello, kiddo. Long time no see. You can run, but you certainly can't hide from the cuddle monster." Jesse said with a little growl and a big smile as he reached down and scooped her up. She screamed and giggled, kicking her feet slightly as Jesse sung her over his shoulders in a fireman's carry, holding onto her ankles with one hand and one of her hands with the other. She turned her head towards him and blew a raspberry at him which he politely returned. "Children, behave." Ana said sternly but with a smile.

Genji would gently hug Amari back, glancing over to Jesse and giggling at he and Fareeha's behavior. Genji knew Jesse was going to be such a good father just by witnessing that alone. The omega had then looked back to Ana. "Well, there's some cake and other snacks and drinks over there on the table..." He said, trailing off a bit as he saw a somewhat unfamiliar figure standing in the doorway. Lena Oxton. Genji hadn't invited her, because honestly he didn't even know her all that well, but he didn't mind the extra company - she was nice enough. "Oh hey, come on in." He said, waving his cybernetic hand with a welcoming smile.

Lena waited anxiously at the door, giving him a big smile once the door was opened. "Hey there, love! Sorry I crashed the party but I heard that we were celebrating a little baby and there was cake. I think I managed to justify it by gettin' the two of you a little something!" She said, holding up a bag smaller than Angela's, but not by too much and handing it over to him. She made her way in over to the table.

Genji had taken the bag, thanking her as he watched her make her way to the table. He almost forgotten how cheery she was - she seemed like one of those people that could be happy about anything, and honestly Genji really needed that kind of influence. Genji had placed the bag next to the others, looking to Jesse with an arched brow. "Funny how all the women show up first." He teased, wondering where Reyes was, and if Jack would even show up. He wouldn't hold his breath on that one. Soon Moira had just waltzed herself on in without saying anything, brushing past Jesse to confidently stand in front of the omega with a box in her hands wrapped in metallic purple wrapping paper. "Figured the child could use a little something." She said, Genji cautiously taking the box. There could be anything in there - the cyborg was almost tempted to shake it, but what if it caused some weird chemical reaction and exploded? "Thanks, Moira. Is Reyes on the way?" He questioned, scanning the room to see the three other women standing in a circle having a light hearted conversation about whatever it is women talk about. Moira brought her hand to her chin in a thinking posture, looking to the side as if she was contemplating her response. "He should be. I saw him go into his office as soon as practice had ended." She said, glancing over to Jesse with Fareeha. "McCree: your aim was off today at target practice." She patronized with a smirk.

Genji nodded. "Alright, just wondering. You can join the others if you'd like. There's food and all that on the table." Genji said with a nod, turning to put the mysterious box on the table.

Jesse looked up to Moira, kind of intimidated by her presence. He even cocked an eyebrow when she brought up his aim. "I was kind of worried about more important things." He said, still holding Fareeha up over his shoulders as she giggled and demanded to be released. Jesse eventually put her down. "Why don't you go get some food? There's some delicious cake and some juice you can have." Jesse suggested, which she gladly took. "Since I brought up the idea, I'll start cutting the cake." Jesse announced, going over to start making slices for those who wanted it, placing it one by one on their plates.

Genji had watched Moira and Jesse step over to the cake, exhaling in manner that implied Genji was already tired. Socializing this much was a bit tiring for the omega. A while passed without Reyes and Jack - maybe they weren't coming. Genji had finally walked over and stood beside Jesse, peeking at the cake from around his shoulder. "...?" The cyborg didn't say anything, he figured Jesse would already know he wanted some cake.

Jesse looked over at Genji with a little smile, stealing a small kiss on the nose. He cut an extra big corner piece for Genji, handing it to him on a plate with a fork and continued to pass out the slices. "I want to say that I think I'm able to always know what you want, but I think you just always want food." Jesse said teasingly.

Genji would smile endearingly, taking the slice of cake and fork before silently pecking his mate on the lips and finding somewhere to sit. He propped the plate up on his large stomach, holding it there as if it were a table while he took a bite of the cake; he was glad Jesse read his mind and knew he wanted a corner piece. There was a knock at the door after a minute, Genji looking up to see it was Reyes with Jack behind him. "Jesse could you get that?" He said, covering his mouth as he spoke as he was still chewing.

Jesse finished up with the cake, looking over at the door. He placed down the knife and opened the door for them, his eyes darting over to Jack for a minute but he kept his focus on Gabe. "Glad you could make it, boss." Jesse said with a little smile. Gabe handed him a wrapped box and a tiny little gift bag. "Couldn't miss it." Reyes said with a smile.

Genji had rubbed his tummy after taking another bite of the cake, softly asking if peanut liked it. He then looked up to see Reyes and Jack, raising a hand to awkwardly wave at them with a small smile. Jack seemed to be indifferent: not that he didn't totally want to he there, but Genji could bet money that Gabe had to bribe him somehow to come. The strike commander had handed Jesse a blue medium sized bag with some more blue cellophane sticking out from the top; Genji was surprised he had even brought a gift as well. "Figured this'd be useful." Jack said to him with a content look on his face.

Jesse was also incredibly surprised that Jack had something to hive him. He took ahold of the bag with a little smile. "Well thank ya kindly. I'm sure we'll love it." Jesse said, placing the three presents beside the other ones. They were starting to get a small pile, and Jesse was kind of pleased about it. He had read about the line "it takes a village" But he never knew that he would really need all the help he could get when getting ready for a baby. "Why don't you two sit down and have some food." Jesse suggested, turning to gesture towards the plates of food on the table.

Jack had nodded, shadowing behind Reyes like a lost puppy almost as they had approached the snack table; Jack had decided he was just gonna be low-key about this whole thing, feeling a bit guilty about how he had treated the two a few months before, especially Genji. Now that Morrison had thought about it, he hadn't seen Genji in a long time, but Genji had done a decent job at avoiding him since the whole ordeal. He was a lot bigger than he remembered, that's for sure. He quickly looked away when Reyes had mumbled something about chicken wings to him, not wanting the omega to catch him staring. Genji had by then finished his slice of cake, licking the icing off the fork before standing up and waddling over to throw his plate away. He then stood beside Jesse, watching everyone mingling around with one another in different conversations. This gathering was nice in comparison to the usual day on the base - it wasn't often everyone was together like this. Genji glanced up to the alpha. "Well, I think that's everyone. We should open the gifts soon." Genji said, excitedly bouncing somewhat on his feet.

Jesse wrapped his arm around his mate, giving him a little kiss on the side of the head. "Sounds like a good idea, darlin'." Jesse turned to the crowd of people who were munching on their wings and cake. "Alright everyone, I think it's time to start opening presents." Jesse announced. Everyone turned in their direction with smiles and anticipation on when Genji was going to open their gift. "Why don't you go ahead and pick one out?" Jesse asked Genji.

Genji quietly approached the gift table, a finger on his lips as he internally decided which one to pick first. He ended up choosing Angela's bag since she was the first one there. "This one." Genji said, pulling the chair over to sit down next to the table to make it easier on his sore back. Without looking directly into the bag he had dug his human hand around it, getting a feel for some of the objects before pulling out a few articles of clothing and holding them up to look at them better. "Oh! Cute!"

Angela perked up once Genji had picked her bag, smiling as she watched him fish around the bag. Jesse thought that the clothes were adorable. They would keep him warm at night since he was due to be born on a cold day. "There's more!" Angela said excitedly.

Genji had set the clothes aside and looked down into the bag, seeing there was more things in there. He pulled out a couple more bottles, towels, and other useful bathing items - things that had totally slipped Genji's mind and he knew he couldn't ever have enough of. He opened the lid to sniff the shampoo. "Oooh he's gonna smell good." Genji said with a small laugh, closing it and putting the other things next to the clothes. "Thank you, Angela!"

Angela gave a proud smile. She was a very tactical and knew that he would appreciate the necessary items as much as the fun ones. "You're welcome, Genji." She said cheerfully. Jesse picked the the clothes and started to look at the cute little designs on the front. "Pick another one." Jesse said, kissing the top of Genji's head.

Genji's cheeks became pink when Jesse had kissed the top of his head, the cyborg still adjusting to public displays of affection. "Okay but you pick the next one." Genji said, reaching over to the bag that Jack had brought and setting it down in his lap. Not really sure what to expect, maybe a box of condoms or other contraceptives so this never happens again if anything, Genji had pulled out a box with a picture of a crib mobile on it - adorned with stars and moon shapes and other celestial related objects that hung from it. Jack had a proud look on his face. "Figured he may need help sleeping sometimes." The commander said, Genji looking over at the back of the box in delight. "Thank you, commander! I hadn't thought of this either." The omega said, gently setting it down next to the other things before looking over at his mate.

Jesse agreed to the terms and conditions and watched him open the bag that Jack had brought. Jesse wasn't quite sure what Jack had brought either and frankly he was a little afraid. But when he saw the mobile, it honestly made his heart flutter. It was so precious with the little cartoonish stars that would hang from it. Jesse gave the commander a little smile before he leaned down to pick up the box that Ana had brought, handing it over to Genji to open. "This one is from Ana and Fareeha." Jesse said, looking over to the two of them with a little smile.

Genji had happily taken the box, unwrapping it and opening it. He pulled out a few small toys of sorts, smiling at how colorful and innocent they looked. "Aww you shouldn't ha-" The cyborg stopped mid sentence, picking up a tube of some sort of ointment? He read the label in his head: it clearly said nipple cream underneath the brand name. Genji looked up at Amari with a confused look on his face. "...?"

Ana gave a little smile to Genji when he seemed confused about the cream. "Just trust me on this one. There are also some presents in there from Fareeha." Ana said as Fareeha perked up, still in the middle of shoveling the cake into her mouth. Jesse couldn't help but giggle at the cream, but picked up some of the toys, listening to them rattle and feeling their soft textures.

Genji had set it down on the table before picking up the pieces of paper with some words crudely written on them in some marker. "Oh, what's this?" The omega had softly asked with a smile, reading each one individually. A few moments passed as Genji had read through them, quickly realizing they were babysitting coupons. Chuckling as he set them down he had looked to the child endearingly. "Of course, Fareeha. I'm sure Akira would love to have you look after him like a big sister." He said with a confident nod. "As long as you allow your mom to help out. It's a big responsibility." He reminded her.

Jesse smiled as he looked down at the childish coupons that Fareeha had made for them. Heaven knows that those would actually be useful when he got a little older. But then Jesse froze when Genji said the name of their baby. Nobody knew what it was yet. "Akira?" Ana asked curiously. Jesse thought that Genji wanted to have this big dramatic reveal of the baby name. But it was okay. "The newest member of the Shimada family will be named Akira Jesse Shimada." Jesse said proudly, nuzzling his mate and giving him another kiss on the side of the head.

Genji hadn't realized he had inadvertently said the name of their baby, sitting up and looking to Ana in confusion once he had heard the name repeated to him - it was the first time he had heard it come from someone other than he and Jesse's mouths. "Oh... Y-Yeah. What... Jesse said." Genji said, somewhat embarrassed that he slipped up on that one. He never wanted it to be a big deal anyway. Setting the things down Genji had opened Moira's gift next, pleasantly relieved to see it wasn't some kind of chemically engineered time bomb of sorts. He smiled as he extracted the plastic key ring, some building blocks, and one of those things where you have to fit the plastic shapes through the corresponding holes. There was also some diapers in there: they were going to need as many of those as they could get, Genji already buying some here and there whenever he had the chance. "Wow, Moira, you really outdid yourself." The ninja said with a laugh, thanking her as he went for Lena's gift next. Moira nodded in approval, Genji quickly aww-ing over the teddy bear and rattle he had taken from the bag. "Oh, they're lovely, Lena!"

Jesse watched Genji slowly opening his presents, all of the cute little toys and accessories everyone had gotten for them. They were all such sweet gestures and Jesse couldn't have been more grateful to everyone who showed up and got the baby something. Jesse picked up Reyes's box and handed it to Genji. "The bag is for you, Jesse, but you can open the box, Genji." Gabe said, sitting back in his chair.

Genji unwrapped the box, seeing a picture of a high chair printed on the cardboard of it. Duh. Genji completely forgot those even existed, not that they'd need it for a little while but it was a very nice surprise and incredibly generous of the commander. "Ahhh!" Genji clasped his hands together, hugging the box sentimentality while thanking Reyes. "This is so important! ありがと!" Genji then glanced over to the small bag left over. "For Jesse, huh?" He wondered what it could be. Maybe a gift card to the expensive baby store.

"I've seen both of your rooms, you guys have no place to put a baby. It's not a crib but it's something." Gabe said, looking over to Jesse. Jesse stared at the bag for a second before he opened it up. Inside was just a card. He ripped open the envelope and looked at the cute little picture on the front of a stork carrying a little white bundle reading, 'congratulations.' Jesse opened the card and began to read out loud what was written inside. "Since you have started working here you have been a very hard working soldier, never saying no and focusing on building yourself. This was a long time in consideration but not that you have a baby on the way, the time was right." Jesse cocked an eyebrow a bit. "So starting on your next paycheck you'll be getting...." Jesse paused for a moment, looking up at Gabe in disbelief. "Are you serious?" Jesse asked, his tone of voice not believing it for one second. Gabe gave him a little smile of approval, and Jesse turned to Genji, giving him a big kiss. "I'm getting a 20% raise!" Jesse said excitedly to his mate.

Genji had tried looking at what Jesse was reading, listening to him read in a somewhat of an apathetic voice until he had paused reading, jerking his head around to look at Reyes. What's going on? Then suddenly he had felt Jesse's lips crashing against his own, almost falling backwards as the cowboy nearly screamed in excitement at him. "Waaah? N-No way! Let me see!" Genji said, taking the letter from his hands and reading it over to make sure Jesse hadn't been fucking with him. The cyborg then looked to Reyes, then Jesse in astonishment. His mate could now really be a provider for their little family.

Jesse handed Genji the letter, letting him see what Reyes had written, showing that he was being truthful. Jesse had been worried about money since day one, but he swore that his baby was always going to eat before he did no matter what. Jesse nuzzled his mate softly. He had become lost in the moment before his eyes opened up and he stood up. "Oh! I almost forgot! My present. It's nothing too special." Jesse said, holding Genji's hand and rubbing his thumb across Genji's knuckle before kissing his forehead.

Genji had almost forgotten too, looking up at the alpha as he stood up. Setting the letter down next to everything else, Genji became a bit uneasy. "Whenever you do these random surprises I get a bit anxious, you know that right?" The Shimada said, gently rubbing his tummy with his cybernetic hand in a vain attempt to calm the kid that was kicking upward at his ribs.

Jesse chuckled a bit. "I mean I guess I would be anxious, too. I'm kind of a handful, and who knows what that kid is going to be like. But I love you so goddamn much and I'm so happy to be by your side everyday and help you take care of our beautiful son. So Genji..." Jesse reached into his side pocket to pull out a little black box, getting down on one knee in front of his mate and opening up the box to show the glistening ring inside. "Will you marry me?"

With the way Jesse was talking, Genji didn't expect it would ever go the way it did - he thought maybe he had arranged a dinner at a nice restaurant or something at best with how he insisted it wasn't a big deal, but then Jesse had pulled out the big guns. There was an audible gasp that echoed throughout the room, nothing but silence after. Genji went white, the red of his pupils retracting. He looked down at Jesse, his mouth open slightly and quivering as if he were about to say something, his eyes glued to the box and then to Jesse's face, awaiting Genji's answer. The cyborg swallowed - it felt like razorblades. And then he felt that kick. A few of them after one another, as if Akira was pushing Genji into saying something. The silence was deafening, a few others exchanging looks and subtle whispers. Bringing his mechanical hand to slowly cover his mouth, his left hand extending outward even slower as he quietly nodded. Genji began to quietly cry.

Jesse waited patiently as he watched Genji's reaction. It took him a hot second to answer, so his smile dropped just slightly, almost expecting a denial, but then he nodded, and Jesse sighed deeply. His heart was racing a mile a minute and all he wanted to do was hug his mate. Jesse took the ring out of the box, holding onto Genji's hand gently, he slipped the ring onto his finger, looking up to him with a smile. Jesse placed his free hand on Genji's belly, feeling the active little nugget in there, hopefully agreeing to what Jesse had proposed.

The tension was relieved in the room. Genji sniffled, bringing his left hand forward to look at the shiny ring that now encircled his finger, his metal hand finally moving to stroke Jesse's arm that had reached out to touch their very active baby. Genji couldn't stop looking at it, crying even harder now that this got 40 times more real than it had been. Moira had crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the two approvingly. Even Jack was smiling, turning to the side a bit to look at Reyes. "So uh... How you going to address them now? McCree one and McCree two?" He teased. Genji couldn't help but laugh a little when he heard the strike commander say that.

Jesse chuckled a bit at Jack's snarky little comment. He wasn't sure how they were going to be addressed but they'll figure that out later when they planned a wedding. Now they had two major events to plan for, but Jesse didn't mind what so ever. Jesse nuzzled Genji a little bit more, giving him another kiss. "Well that was fun." Jesse said in a lighthearted tone.

Genji had returned the kiss gently, standing up with a soft giggle as he wiped his eyes and headed directly to the food table. "Okay my fatass wants more cake." He said, getting another plate ready and wielding the knife in his hand like a katana, cutting the piece of cake rather... Enthusiastically. He spun around with the plate in his hand, the fork in his mouth as he looked at everyone else. "...you guys gonna get seconds?"

Jesse could have almost guessed that was exactly what Genji would have wanted. He chuckled, standing up as well. "Ya know what? I'll get one, too." Jesse said, going over to cut his own piece while a few others gathered around to grab some smaller seconds. All the ladies wanted to look at the ring and see if Jesse did a good job at picking it out, holding Genji's hand gently to look at it and awing at the diamond in it with the silver band that twisted gently around his finger.

Genji would allow the women to examine the new ring on his finger, smiling down at it himself whenever they would compliment it. "I think it's so pretty." Genji said, taking another bite of his cake when he had heard a loud knock at the door. Genji looked to Jesse - they didn't invite anyone else did they? He then glanced around at the others, maybe they had invited whoever it was. Just as Genji was about to get the door it swings open, the large man coming through holding an already assembled white wooden crib with a bow on it. 

"I have brought a special place for ze new baby friend!" His voice boomed, the entrance nearly startling Genji, but he then laughed to see it was only Reinhardt. The omega didn't know him very well, figuring Angela had invited him along - for good reason.

Jesse was happily munching at his cake when he heard the big knocking at the door. He wasn't sure who it was and exchanged a confused look with Genji. But once their very large friend came in with the crib, he chuckled slightly. And it was all put together, too. He hoped it would fit through his door. "Thank you, Reinhardt." Jesse said, looking at the cute little crib. He could just imagine his little peanut asleep in the crib, all bundled up and sleepy.

A bit intimidated to approach him, Genji had quickly strode over to the man to gently hug him after he had put the crib down. "Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" Genji had excitedly repeated, nuzzling his head into Reinhardt's arm. "This means so much to us! We weren't sure what we were going to do about a crib but now it's here! Please have some snacks and cake." The cyborg had said once he pulled away from him, motioning his hand toward the table. "There's plenty left." The large man had grinned, heading to the snack table with loud footsteps. "It is no problem!"

Jesse moved over towards his mate, wrapping his arm around his waist. He was now getting even more excited about his baby. It was becoming more and more real. His fiance was in his arms and so was his son. His whole family right there. "I love you so much." Jesse said softly, turning his head to kiss Genji's cheek tenderly over and over again.

Genji had smiled lovingly back at his mate once he had felt his warm embrace. Jesse. Not even a year ago, Genji swore up and down he was going to assassinate the fellow agent the next time he had something stupid to say to him. Remembering the first time Jesse had even tried touching him, he had nearly dislocated the alpha's shoulder. Genji would go into overtime to make sure he was faster and more of an accurate shot compared to the cowboy, and now it was 180'd. The cyborg would stand on his tip toes to kiss his mate: never in a million years would be think any of this would happen - Genji a year ago would be taunting himself for giving in, but current Genji wouldn't have taken any of it back. He wouldn't have done anything different. 

The party came to an end, and ended up more successful than he thought. The others had assisted taking all the gifts back to Jesse's room, fitting the crib up against the wall next to Jesse's dresser. It had made the room seem much cramped now, but it was okay. Waving the guests goodbye he had closed the door to their room, immediately heading over to the bed to sit down on the edge. "That was fun. I think we did good."

Jesse's job once the party had ended was to carry the food remnants up to his room. There were a couple slices of cake and some wings still left but he had a hunch that they would disappear by the time the sun came up. "I think we did good, too." Jesse said, looking at all the little gifts that rested inside of the crib. "Little Akira is on his way. I can't wait to meet the little guy." Jesse said with a soft smile, staring longingly at the crib.

Genji had by then taken his pants off to get more comfortable, laying down on his side to face Jesse and the crib as he pulled a blanket over himself. "At least he can see the TV from there so he can watch the paskettis with us." Genji had said after a moment, holding his chest with somewhat of a disgruntled expression. "Ugh... Heartburn."

Jesse smiled at the idea of their little family of three getting to watch Jesse's old western films together. He turned over to his mate and kneeled down, giving him Kisses on his sternum, near where his skin met the metal. "Feel any better?" Jesse asked with a little smile, going up to give him one more kiss on the lips.

Genji couldn't help but smile a little, nodding before returning the kiss. "Thanks, Jesse. Helps a lot." He humored him, bringing his hand down to rub his tummy before standing up to slowly pace the room back and fourth. He'd been doing this a lot lately to ease the tension in his back. "We should watch the paskettis now." Genji had suggested, rubbing his belly and looking down at it. "You want to watch them, don't you, peanut?"

Jesse always felt a little bad when Genji had to move around, holding his back and rubbing his belly. It was so much extra weight on his body that created so much pain and tension. He almost wanted the baby to just come tomorrow if he wasn't so unprepared. "Alright, darlin'. I'll put something good on for the three of us." Jesse said, pulling out the milk crate of old movies from under his bed.

Genji had continued pacing, one hand on his back and one over his tummy as Jesse picked out a movie and put one in. After it had started, Genji slowed his walking even more, looking down to his tummy to tell the baby about what was happening. "Your daddy loves these movies very much, you know that right?" He spoke softly. "Sometimes he acts like the characters in these movies. Right now the man in the movie is on a horsie." He said, giving Akira a gentle rub as he looked to the TV.

Jesse sat down on the bed and watched Genji talk to their little peanut, describing the movie to him and explaining how it was Jesse's favorite genre. He smiled at the two of them. How he just wanted to hold his little boy close to his chest and never let go of him. "Maybe that can be his thing, we can get him some horse back riding lessons." Jesse suggested, starting to change into some lounging sweats.

Genji chuckled at the idea, rubbing his tummy in a circular motion as he craned his head around to look at Jesse as he undressed. "Yeah? When he's older of course. Maybe martial arts too." The omega said, finally stepping over to the bed and laying back down. 

"He'll be the coolest sensei that can also ride a horse." Jesse said, getting behind his mate to hold him and his baby in the spooning position. His hand gently rubbed along the bottom of Genji's belly as the dialogue on the TV that Jesse had memorized word for word played out. He couldn't have been happier.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful what you wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is pretty graphic, but the medical kind of graphic. There's also a few mentions of throwing up in here but it's not super detailed. Just in case if that makes anyone uncomfortable. Lots of Jack/Reyes in this too btw. Feels chapter.

It had been another few weeks. Genji was just a few days past the eight month mark, and boy. Boy. It was hell. He started getting sick in the mornings again, his body not used to and rejecting all the changes in his final two months. Genji hadn't heard Jesse get up that morning for training - he for once was knocked the fuck out, sleeping peacefully until that wave of nausea had hit him again like a bus. Sitting up from his bed, seeing as his fiance was already gone he leant over the bed and groaned, a plastic pail in his hands. The sickness was disheartening, he thought he was past this part but Angela had assured him it just sometimes happens to people. Genji looked up to the clock after dry heaving for a good ten minutes: it'd been only an hour into training.

"Akira... If you're going to make me throw up, just do it already." Genji sighed, his face slick with sweat. Wish granted. It wasn't much, but it was something, and he at least felt a little better. The omega had scanned the room - something was out of place: Jesse had forgotten his favorite hat. "Oh... I should take this to him." Genji said, setting the bucket down and stepping over to the hat left on the night stand. He figured the hat gave Jesse good luck or something. Still in his pajama shirt and pants Genji had taken the hat by the brim and began heading over to the training grounds where Reyes and the others were. Jesse had mentioned something about showing a new recruit the ropes and such, apparently a replacement for the alpha that had assaulted him a few months prior.

Genji was approaching on the final mo the of being pregnant. Every moment closer to Genji's due date made Jesse more excited and anxious. He wanted to meet his beautiful baby, but he didn't want to see his beautiful mate go through the heart wrenching trouble that was labor. Jesse woke up early that morning to go to training. There was a new recruit that the commander had brought in for him to train, a new omega that would be a valuable asset to the team. When Jesse went into the training room, there he was waiting for him. Jesse walked over to him with a little smile. "Mornin', private. The name's McCree, and I'm going to be your trainer today."

The new omega wasn't nearly as reserved as Genji to say the least. In fact, he was ballsy, ready to get down to business and get his hands dirty. Reyes felt he was a good hire. Extending his hand he shook Jesse's, introducing himself. "Faundez." He said. The initiation process so far wasn't too strenuous, figuring Jesse was only going easy on him before he really wanted to haze him. An hour or so had gone by, the omega doing everything he was told and following directions closely - a bit too closely. The cadet had looked Jesse up and down; he seemed to be a suitable mate to him at least. Grazing his hand along the tattoo on Jesse's forearm, the omega began speaking softly. "I really appreciate you taking the time to show me the way of things."

Genji had a gut feeling something was off the closer he got to the training area. Hurrying himself he entered the room, his red eyes locking onto the omega's hand on his mate's arm like a target. The pregnant omega had began marching over, his hand gripping the hat angrily. "Get your hand off him!" Genji growled, his electronic voice lower than usual to intimidate the younger omega. The recruit turned to look at the cyborg that had aggressively approached them, slowly taking his hand off the alpha. "I'm sorry, I wasn't bothering anyone." He said.

"You were bothering me." Genji sneered.

The new recruit was very receptive to the lessons. He could run for long periods of time, his aim was accurate and he was very smart. Though, he could see that look in his eyes, and he didn't quite like it. It was kind of subtle, and he saw that way that the recruit looked him up and down. Jesse ignored most of the approaches, and just stuck to being professional. 

But then it got personal. A little too personal. The omega had run his fingers gently along his forearm, it was a little too sensual for his taste. He was about to speak up when he looked up and saw his mate moving towards them. Jesse was hoping that he wasn't in deep shit because of the way this looked. 

"Listen you two, I'm sure that this is just some sort of misunderstanding." Jesse said, trying to reason the obvious tension.

"Tch." The new guy had looked Genji up and down. It was clear the way Genji stood there that he was insecure, feeling inadequate about the way he looked compared to this new person. The cyborg had nodded to his mate, holding the hat up in his hand, about to let this all go and mention that Jesse had forgotten his hat. That was until the ballsy little fucker started speaking.

"Who's this? You're some really fat fuckin' omnic." He teased, completely unaware of the fact he and Jesse were a couple - a couple about to be married with a kid ready to pop out in the next coming weeks. 

What blood Genji had ran cold. Dropping the hat he had moved closer to the other omega, pushing him down onto his ass with force and pinned him down, straddling him. "I'm not! A fucking! Omnic!" He seethed, getting into the new recruit's face.

Jesse turned to the new recruit in anger and shock. He grit his teeth at him, but Genji was the first one to throw down on top of the new recruit. As an officer in this situation, he had to tell Genji to stop, but as his mate, he wanted to see him pummel that guy. Jesse reached down and took ahold of Genji's arm, attempting to pull him away. 

"Genji, stop!" Jesse said. He then turned his attention to the recruit. "Listen, pal, I don't know if you've been informed but this is my fiance." Jesse said angrily, pointing at his mate. "And this." Jesse pointed down to Genji's belly. "Is my baby."

Genji didn't want to pull away, in fact, he got closer, inches away from the recruit's face. The kid went white at what Jesse said, looking to the angry cyborg's red eyes that seemed to glow brighter, and then down to his stomach. Genji was this close to spitting on him. "No! I wish I would've brought my weapons! I want to cut this cockwad's goddamn throat!" He could feel the omega shaking underneath him, Genji wanted nothing more but to instill fear into this newbie. He didn't care if Reyes was going to intervene. He really didn't. So he did what he wanted, and spit on his face, the younger omega twitching beneath him trying to avoid it to no avail.

Jesse groaned a bit, trying to pull his mate off of the scared omega. "Darlin' knock it off, you scared the poor kid enough." Jesse insisted, tugging at both of his arms now. "The commander will be furious if you hurt a new recruit it'll be blood on your hands." Jesse said more sternly. He should have picked up what the omega was putting down and stopped this when it all began.

Genji sighed through his nose, standing up with a bit of a delay and getting off and away from the other omega. He stood facing the opposite direction of Jesse, his arms folded over his chest. He wanted to instigate and say shit he really didn't mean. "What is he your new boyfriend?" Genji thought to himself. His heart was racing, the baby was furiously kicking at his internal organs. The new recruit stood up slowly, cautiously distancing himself from Genji.

Jesse placed his hand on Genji's shoulder gently, and looked at the recruit. "Maybe it's best that you go to commander Reyes and request a new trainer. And you can tell him why." Jesse said strictly, standing by his mate. Once the recruit had gone off, Jesse moved to look at Genji's face. "I'm sorry, darlin', I didn't know he was going to do that..."

Genji had slowly turned to face Jesse: he looked like he was about to cry but held back; he wasn't about to do that in front of his team mates. Remembering what he had came here for, he bent down and picked up Jesse's hat, dusting it off and handing it to him. "You forgot." He said softly.

Jesse smiled at the hat, taking it gently and placing it on the top of his head. "Thank you, darlin'." Jesse said. He stepped forward to close the gap between the two of them, and brought his arms around his mate. His stomach pressed against Genji's large belly as he leaned forward to kiss him. "I don't know what I would do without you. Without either of you." Jesse said softly.

Genji would gently kiss him back, looking back down to his tummy. Akira still was kicking against him, the alpha could probably feel it. "I'm sorry if I overreacted..." He said softly. "I need you just as bad. We need you." Genji then sighed, resting his head onto Jesse's shoulder. "Maybe we could go out and do something fun tonight to make up for it." He suggested.

Jesse chuckled slightly, resting his forehead against's Genji's, closing his eyes gently to just take in the moment for a second, rocking him just slightly to try and soothe the many kicks that the little peanut was giving him. "Maybe we could go out to a nice dinner? Or see a movie. We can do whatever you want tonight, darlin'."

Genji nodded into his forehead, thinking about it. "I'll go back to our room and think of something." He said, finally looking up at him. "I got sick again and I'm still feeling it so I should go lay down." Genji looked down with a sigh. He hated throwing up as much as the next person.

"Alright, darlin'. I'll finish up my training and then I'll be back for lunch. You can tell me your ideas then." Jesse said softly, giving Genji another kiss on the forehead. "Try and relax, nibble on something soft that can help your tummy feel a little better." Jesse suggested.

Genji would nod, giving Jesse one last kiss before turning away and heading out the door. He was still a bit shaken up about the whole thing with the new recruit, but hopefully he knew where Genji stood with him now. Getting back into Jesse's room he had managed to figure out how to use the DVD player by now, putting in one of Jesse's cowboy movies on a low volume and laying back down on the bed, eventually passing out to the serene noise of the television.

Jesse finished up his training for the day, running his laps and pushing up until he was going to vomit and shooting with deadly accuracy. Eventually he got the chance to towel down and head back up to his room to find Genji asleep on his bed. Jesse shut the door behind him quietly and crept over to the bed, kneeling down and giving Genji a soft kiss on the forehead before he began to change out of his sweaty clothes.

Genji had made a sleepy noise when Jesse kissed him on the forehead, rolling over facing away from him, nearly pressed against the adjacent wall as he began mumbling in his sleep. "...Make sure you put the laundry in... Put my katana down." He subconsciously slurred.

Jesse gave him a funny little look, chuckling slightly as he finished getting changed into much more comfortable clothes. He would change accordingly to where Genji wanted to go, guessing it was going to be some place nice and peaceful. He started prepping a fancy outfit for the night before popping the DVD out the stop the repeating menu music.

There were a few minutes of nothing from the cyborg until he started up again. "... Jesse please... I'm telling Reyes..." Genji then slowly sat up with messy black hair, opening his eyes from waking himself up with his talking. He saw the blurry shape of Jesse in the room, rubbing his eyes to clear up his vision a bit. "Oh hey... You're back. Mm. What time is it?"

Jesse looked over at Genji, not sure if he was actually saying something coherent or that he was just rambling off in his sleep. "Morning, sleepy head. It's 2, I finished my training." Jesse said, putting the DVD back into its rightful case and placing it back into the milk carton. Jesse walked over to the bed and sat beside his mate. "Did you think about where you wanna go?" Jesse asked, kissing him gently.

Genji tilted his head to the side when Jesse looked at him like that, smiling and sleepily crawling into Jesse's lap to snuggle him with much desired affection. After Jesse had kissed him, Genji nuzzled the side of Jesse's fuzzy face. "I kinda wanna go to the club and go dancing. I saw it on one of the movies I watched. They looked like they had fun. Well. It was more elegant and dated for them obviously, but you know..." He said, trailing off a bit as his hands wandered up and down the side of Jesse's neck, just barely ghosting his fingers over the alpha's jawline.

Jesse held his mate on his lap, one arm around around his back, and the other rested on his belly, rubbing it gently and affectionately. But Jesse had to pause when Genji brought up dancing. "You... want to go clubbing? Darling you can barely walk for five minutes anymore do you really think that going out and dancing for hours is really a good idea?" Jesse asked with an almost worried tone, cocking an eyebrow.

Genji shrugged his shoulders with a nervous laugh. "I mean... As long as I can sit down every once in a while I think I'll be okay. Maybe Reyes could come too. It'll be fun!" He said with a bit of excitement tainting his voice, giving Jesse a small Eskimo kiss. "Besides. You still fuck me just as roughly as you always have and I always end up fine." Genji teased, but it was true. Genji recovered from their endeavors just fine in no time.

Jesse nuzzled his mate right back, trusting Genji's opinion on this. He did say that Genji could pick where they would go out tonight. "Well, when we fuck I usually do all the work, you just sit back and enjoy the ride. Then you can lay in bed all day. But if you insist that you'll be okay at the club, then we can go. We'll leave at 8. In the mean time, I have to even find out where the closest club is."

Genji furrowed his brows at the comment about Jesse doing all the work. "...Are you throwing shade at me?" Genji inquired, slightly offended. "Or is this some kind of challenge to see if I'll put more work into it the next time we screw around? Because if that's what you're insinuating, you could've said so instead of being somewhat passive aggressive and shitting yourself to death over me wanting to go dancing." Genji huffed. That was a mouthful, but the cyborg had been pretty on edge lately with all the throwing up and throbbing pain in his back.

Jesse sort of just looked at Genji in shock. His eyes slightly widened, but he cocked an eyebrow soon after, taking his hand off Genji's belly. "Uh, where did that come from?" Jesse asked inquisitively. Genji had been kind of snappy lately, and he wasn't sure where it was all coming from besides hormones. Sometimes they were more aggressive than others.

Genji frowned, realizing how aggressive he had just sounded. He felt pretty bad about snapping at his fiance like that over something that he probably just read into wrong. Worst thing about it was refamiliarizing himself with the vague confusion and dizziness that just hung over him and reminded him so much of how cold he used to be. "I'm... Sorry. Sorry. I'm not having a very good day, especially after... Whoever the fuck that omega was. I thought you were insulting me just now..." He said softly, resting his forehead on Jesse's shoulder. "I figured you'd be more open to it but if you don't wanna go that's fine; we won't. I just remembered you bringing it up before once or twice... I really wanna..."

Jesse kissed Genji a couple of times on the forehead. "If that's where you wanna go, then we'll go dancing tonight. I just don't want you to get too hurt or tired." Jesse reassured him softly. He gave him another soft kiss before holding him close to his body, cradling Genji into the crook of his neck and rubbing his back.

Genji was relieved Jesse didn't seem too upset at his abrupt behavior, hoping that he wouldn't tick him off too much for the remaining month or so. He sighed into Jesse's neck, rubbing his nose into his skin before mumbling into him. "...I'll be extra careful. I just want to have fun before I have to be stuck here all the time unable to go out at all anymore because of the baby..." He said. It was very true. What bit of free time Genji had was soon going to come to an end to take care of Akira, to make sure he was there for him at all times.

"Well that sounds like a great idea. Reyes is putting me on leave for the first month so that I can be here to help you. Plus I want to be able to see my little baby boy as much as possible." Jesse said with a little smile, looking sentimentally over at the crib. He just imagined a little baby in there, wriggling and crying for his dad. He then goes over and picks him up and cuddles him for hours and feeds him his bottle. He wished that this next month could go by faster.

Genji pulled back from Jesse's neck to smile at his soon to be husband, gently petting the facial hair on his cheek. "I'll probably get a lot of looks for being the only sober and pregnant person there, but I just want to have that kind of fun one more time. I don't know the next time I'll be able to so fuck what they think, right?"

Wrong.

As soon as Genji had gotten dressed in the usual black standard issue Blackwatch shirt with the emblem on the shoulder, one he had to borrow from Reyes to fit him better, he looked down at the short red shorts with the white trim he had worn. His stomach was almost falling out from the bottom of his shirt. "I feel self conscious. Do you think I'll be the worst looking one there?" Genji said, looking at himself in the mirror for the fifteenth time that evening. It was almost time for them to go. Picking up Jesse's hoodie off the floor he put it on, but it didn't hide the protruding growth on his abdomen at all, not by a long shot. Genji wanted to be cute and sexy for his mate when they went out tonight. He wanted to make the other alphas jealous. Genji felt far from that.

Jesse had gotten dressed in some dark washed jeans that clung to his thighs and ass tightly and a black t shirt with an old country record mono-chromatically stamped on the front. Seeing Genji in that cute little outfit just drove him crazy already. He walked up behind his mate in the mirror and wrapped his arms around the front of him, his hands holding Genji's lower belly. "I think you're going to be the sexiest one there." Jesse purred, giving Genji's neck a tender kiss.

Finishing putting on the hoodie, it barely stopped over where the short shorts had ended just above his round ass cheeks, almost like he was just wearing that and nothing else unless he'd bend over. Genji leant into Jesse's kiss on his neck, giggling softly as he put his hands over Jesse's arms. "You think so?... I guess that makes me feel better hearing you say it."

Jesse kissed Genji's neck a couple more times, then looked at the two of them in the mirror. He thought they both looked so cute and sexy together. And the fact that there was a baby on the way made it so much better. "I can't wait to see you dancing. But remember that you're not there to drink like everyone else, you're just tearing up the dance floor." Jesse said with a small smile.

Genji couldn't remember the last time he had gotten drunk. It had to have been before the incident, unable to recall any time he's drank since becoming an asset to Blackwatch mostly due to the fact Angela did not recommend it: less blood meant the easier it would be for him to suffer from alcohol poisoning and that was enough to deter Genji from it. "I know. I think I'll do a good job!" The omega said enthusiastically, attempting to crane his neck around to look at his mate. "Are you all ready? You're looking sharp."

One more final kiss on Genji's neck and Jesse finally allowed him to be released from his grasp. "Yeah I'm ready to head out. There's a nice club that's about a 15 minute drive away that we can go to. A place where you can show to them that you are the sexiest omega there." Jesse said, interlacing his fingers with Genji's as he lead him out into the hallway.

Genji smiled as he walked with his mate down the hall. God, if Jack had seen them like this he'd probably not shut the fuck up about it. The thought alone plagued Genji's mind until they had gotten outside, the cold and bitter wind biting at Genji's remaining hand and face. "Oh it's cold..." He stated the obvious, it was the dead of winter after all. "I'm glad only part of my thighs are real. I bet my legs would feel super cold right about now." Genji of course had sensors in his artificial limbs, but not the kind that could detect extreme temperature. It had to have been at least 20°F out, if not less. Genji had shoved his free hand into the pocket of the hoodie, rubbing his tummy a bit to keep peanut warm inside.

Jesse huddled close to Genji once the cold outdoor air hit them. His hand rubbed around Genji's arm to warm him up as well. "Well it won't be long until we get into the cav, and then you can stay warm until we get to the club. Then you can dance your little heart out and keep that blood flowing." Jesse said, giving him a few kisses, the breath fogging up out of his nose. Once they were to the street, Jesse hailed the cab and they climbed in, the heat blasting inside the cab to help combat the cold winter outside.

Genji was so relieved to be inside the car once both doors had been shut. He rubbed his hands together, giggling softly at Jesse. "The first snowfall is supposed to be tomorrow. It's allegedly going to be pretty bad so at least we're doing this today; I don't think anyone will be able to go anywhere." Genji said, peering out the fogged up glass of the window to only see blurry shapes of street lights and neon of business signs as they drove past. Boredly he used his finger to draw a smiley face on the window.

Jesse held Genji's hand the entire way to the club. He wasn't quite used to the cold weather, growing up in New Mexico and all, but he thought that the snow was awful pretty to look at and play in. Once they arrived, Jesse paid the tab and helped his very pregnant mate out of the cab. The club was lit up with neon lights and the muffled sound of the bass traveled through the walls. Jesse looked over to Genji. "We can't stay more than a few hours, loud noises will hurt little peanut's ears." Jesse said informatively.

"I didn't want to stay too long anyway. You know how I am." Genji reassured, rubbing his tummy gently before they went in. It was a slower night with no special events for the club, so there actually was no cover fee; They just had to check ID. The lady checking chuckled a little once she saw Genji, taking his ID.

"Did you come here to try and dance the baby out? You look ready to pop." She laughed, looking it over before taking Jesse's. Genji laughed a bit and shook his head as he took his card back.

"No, actually I'm not supposed to have him for another six weeks at least. We have a little while. Just came here for a little last minute fun." The lady would then chuckle, giving Jesse's ID back before taping those itchy ass paper wristbands on their wrists.

"Well have fun and be safe, alright?" She said and kindly gestured to the main area. Genji had walked in beside Jesse. He was a bit overwhelmed by how loud it was, but he had been to similar places back in Hanamura. At least it wasn't too crowded.

Jesse chuckled a bit at her joke but he couldn't help but have that fear in the back of his mind. One of the books had told stories of omegas that worked rigorously up until their birth and then the babies had either come out early or it hurt them and their baby. He didn't want that to happen tonight. "I'll keep my eye on him." Jesse told the woman reassuringly, while holding his wrist out for the band. Once the two of them had entered the main area, Jesse took Genji's hand, watching the DJ playing around with a soundboard that looked like it was worth more than his whole life. "Care to dance?" Jesse asked slyly, looking over to his mate with a little smirk.

Genji grinned, nodding his head and bouncing on his heels in excitement. "Yeah! Isn't that what we came here for?" The omega had started only swaying slightly, dancing very mildly compared to others in the room to keep it more gentle on peanut. Everyone seemed drunk off their asses already, possibly high on god knows what and paid no mind to the odd couple in the corner of the room. But then one of Genji's favorite songs came on, one of those popular top 40 pop hip hop songs that most people hate at first but it starts growing on you and then you're cursed because you cannot help absolutely jamming out to it. "Aaaaa! I gotta I gotta!" Genji squealed, flapping his hands a bit in excitement.

Jesse gently swayed with his partner, his eyes shifting from Genji's sweet face to his large belly. It was almost like peanut was getting rocked soothingly in Genji's belly with his movements. He smiled lightly at the thought of his little boy curled up. In only a few weeks he'd get to see him. Once the song started to pick up, Genji had gotten visibly excited and Jesse couldn't hold back a big smile. It was almost torturous to watch his mate slowly catching cabin fever being cooped up in their room with nothing to do and not a lot of physical activity to partake in. This was his moment to get out all of that pent up energy and just have some fun.

Genji had began singing along to the song as he picked up the pace, not really able to hear it for how loud the music overpowered everyone's voices. And then when it got to the best part of the song, Genji had turned around with his hands on his knees and began - twerking in front of Jesse. A move he had picked up from his friends he'd frequent the arcades with in Japan.

Jesse was almost shocked. Moreso that Genji could actually pull off the move while being so heavily pregnant. He laughed as his mate sang along loudly and tweaked with such a big belly and he sang along with the lines that he knew. Jesse even reached forward with both of his hands and gave Genji's ass a double handed squeeze, taking in all of the beautiful, round booty.

Genji laughed, this was so much fun. His face ran crimson for a moment there when Jesse had grabbed his soft ass, twerking into his hands and glancing at him from over his shoulder. Once the song had ended though, Genji was already tired. "Oh man, hold on, hold on... I need to sit." He said with a small laugh, still leant over with his hands on his knees.

Jesse had started to even get a little turned on by this. Even though Genji was so pregnant, he was so nimble and flexible. Jesse let go of Genji's ass, though, seeing that his mate needed to sit. He was happy to let him relax, because he would want that poor guy to sit for as long as it took to feel better. He'll he wouldn't have a problem if he just wanted to sit the rest of the time they were there

It was like this on and off for about an hour or so. Genji sitting down and then standing back up whenever a song he liked came on, twerking, and then sitting back down again. Genji was thoroughly spent at this point, looking to his mate as he sat down for the umpteenth time again. "This is more exerting than climbing walls I think..." He said with a laugh. "At least I'm still getting a little bit of a workout. I think... I think I'm done for the night though. I was here a lot longer than I thought I'd be."

Jesse enjoyed his time out with his finance. Dancing, laughing, and relaxing in between it all. And to see Genji so happy just made it all worth while. But after a while, Genji had to call it quits. Jesse was almost relieved that he finally wanted to stop. He was getting a bit nervous for peanut's sake. "Alright darlin'." Jesse said a bit loudly over the music. "If you're ready to go then we can definitely head out."

The omega nodded and stood up, reaching his hand out to take Jesse's. "I'm feeling a lot better. Today wasn't good but I think this fixed it." He said once they were outside waiting for the taxi. Once they were in, Genji had leaned against Jesse's shoulder a bit lethargically. "I'm going to sleep so good tonight." He started saying. "Sorry you have to be up early tomorrow though. We can take a good nap together when you come back from training."

Jesse helped his mate to his feet and hailed another taxi for them to catch home. Jesse held his mate's hand and rested his head atop Genji's. "I've bounced back from even less sleep before." Jesse said. "We can get in a good few hours and then I'll be on my way. You can sleep for as long as you need. Keep the little peanut in line and apologize for shaking him up so much." Jesse said with a chuckle.

Genji had nodded, closing his eyes to rest them a bit until they had arrived at their inconspicuous stop. Shaking himself out of his sleep he had gotten out with the help of his mate, the two quietly walking back in the cold huddled together. As soon as they got to Jesse's room, Genji was quick to get his shorts off, leaving Reyes' shirt and Jesse's hoodie on to retain the heat. He then pulled some sweat pants over himself and climbed into his side of the bed.

Once out of the car, Jesse stayed close to his mate to keep all three of them warm until they ventured back inside. Once they were into Jesse's room, Jesse got into some more comfortable, soft pajamas and cuddled close to Genji. As the big spoon, he had figured it was his job to provide more body heat for the two of them and keep them all warm on such a cold night. The snow had just begun to fall outside just passed the stroke of Midnight. Jesse kissed Genji's neck, pulling the blanket over the two of them. "We have to stay extra warm tonight." Jesse said lullingly.

"We do..." Genji said with a soft yawn, and then before Jesse could even say anything else he was conked out. Only one more month to go they said. It'll be fun they said. Genji subconsciously hoped that Jesse would at least say goodbye before he had left for training in the morning, like he always did. There had been times where Jesse was in more of a hurry for sleeping through his alarms and such.

Jesse drifted off to sleep with his omega and his baby in his arms. The alarm in the morning wasn't too pleasant, but Jesse got up regardless and began to quietly get ready for his day. He didn't want to disturb Genji too much from some much needed sleep. Once he was all dressed in his armor and training attire, he leaned down to give Genji a little kiss on the forehead before heading off to training for the day.

Genji had smiled in his sleep when he felt the kiss on his forehead. Some time had passed. It was around noon and Genji had began stirring awake. Cramps. He groaned and rolled onto his side. "...not this again..." He mumbled to himself. Come to think of it, Genji thought the last time he had cramps like this were around nine or ten months ago. Angela had warned him about this happening. Sitting up the cyborg thought maybe he should put a movie in. He climbed off the bed and pulled the black scuffed up crate out from underneath to find one of the movies. Genji had by now seen all of them, but he liked watching repeats. Finding a suitable DVD in no time he put it in the player, turning on the TV and sitting crouched in front of it for a moment while he fiddled with the remote trying to figure out the menu. Literally just as it started, Genji felt something crack deep inside him. "What the fuck did I do last night?" He mumbled, thinking it was one of the metal platings in his spine. But then there was a rush of liquid between his legs, pooling onto the floor beneath him.

"Gah! Oh man are you fucking serious right now!? I just done pissed myself!?" Genji was angry. This had happened once before where he couldn't hold his pee, but this was excessive. A bit too excessive. "No..." Genji thought. He wasn't due for another six weeks. Frantically he sat on the floor in front of the TV, looking to his surroundings to see if there was something he could clean this up with. But then his legs wouldn't work. They wouldn't go anywhere. Great.

Now he was stuck with a malfunction sitting in his own piss. And then those cramps, one after another. It hurt. It started to hurt really bad, like a chainsaw had let itself loose on the inside of his body. Genji felt sick - he was going to be sick. Now. Scrambling on the floor on his side he fumbled for the pail on the floor, bringing the container to his head so he could vomit. "What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck..." He panicked. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't labor. It couldn't be. Not yet. "Jesse!?" He uselessly called out, knowing he wouldn't be back for another hour at best. "Angela!? Someone help!" But no one came.

Jesse had spent his time at training, completely all of his necessary reps and laps and accuracy practices. He even spent a little bit of extra time chatting with the commander who was giving him a bit of shit for looking like hell. He explained that he and Genji had gone out for some last minute fun and Reyes couldn't blame him. The poor kid had looked so cooped up the last time he laid eyes on him. But after a brief shower, Jesse finally made his way back to his room. He shuffled with his keys to unlock the door, only to see Genji kneeling over in a puddle on the floor. "Genji??? Are you okay!?" Jesse asked, getting down on his knees to look at his mate.

Genji was regurgitating bile at this point, nearly falling to his side in a motionless heap until Jesse had came. The pale and sickly face turned to look at Jesse. "...call... Help..." He grunted between breaths. "...I peed... Sick... Hurts..." The cyborg couldn't make complete nor coherent sentences; he felt like he was going to pass out. "It hurts... It hurts..."

Jesse was stuck in a moment of panic. He quickly picked up his phone and made an emergency call downstairs to the Infirmary. "Angela we need you here now. Something's wrong with Genji, I think he's sick." Jesse said, fumbling over his words and trying to figure what to say before he quickly hung up his phone. Jesse took ahold of Genji's hand with one hand, then other hand gently rubbing Genji's head. "Just breathe, darlin', she'll be up here soon." Jesse tried to reassure his mate.

Genji had put the plastic green pail to his side and clutched his abdomen with his free arm. His vision had blurred, the normally bright red of his eyes dim. This wasn't looking good. Falling in and out of consciousness, it felt like Angela was taking forever to get up there, and then he blacked out momentarily.

Jesse was stricken with fear, just watching his mate helplessly drift in and out of consciousness. But soon enough, Angela arrived, knocking on the door. Jesse stood up and quickly let her inside. She had a wheel chair waiting outside the door as she knelt down beside him. "What happened?" She asked. Jesse was shaking as he clutched onto his mate.

"I-I don't know. I-I-I just came back and he was like this, I think he's really hurt." Jesse said, stammering over his words. The health of his mate and his baby were at risk right now and it was scaring the hell out of Jesse. "Alright, Genji." Angela said, leaning down closer to him.

"Can you hear me, Genji? Do you think you can stand up for me? We just need to get you into the wheelchair, okay? Jesse and I will help you." Angela said, trying to get through to the omega. She went on one side of him to take his arm, attempting to assist him up with Jesse's help.

The omega heard voices and they all sounded so far away. Genji's eyes fluttered open - they looked empty. He saw the outline of Angela coming in and out of focus. He attempted to say something, but it only came out as an "uhh" as he felt the two of them help him into the wheelchair. Finally, Genji managed to speak. "...a-am I dying again?"

Genji hadn't given much help, but the two of them got the cyborg into the wheelchair and quickly began to roll Genji down the hallway. "No no no, you're not dying, darlin'." Jesse said. His heart sunk at the thought of that. He couldn't let his mate die, not here, not now. They had run down to the Infirmary, and he was brought into an ER room. Angela pulled the bar down on the side of the bed as the two of them with one mighty lift put the omega into the hospital bed. Angela frantically moved around the room, saying things to herself that Jesse couldn't even decipher. Jesse held onto his mate's metallic hand as Angela expertly strung the tourniquet around Genji's bicep and stuck a diverting IV into his forearm. She then placed an oxygen mask over his face and turned on the machine to try and keep Genji conscious. "I'll be right back." Angela said, quickly hurrying out of the room. Jesse looked down at his mate, his lip quivering a bit as he held tightly onto his mate's hand. "I love you so much..." Jesse said softly, fighting back tears.

Genji didn't even have a proper reaction for any of this. Everything was happening faster than what his mind could process, and before he knew it he was laying in a hospital bed all over again. The omega had weakly squeezed his mate's hand in return, glancing back into his general direction. Jesse was so blurry, unable to decipher and calculate the finer details, but he knew they were all there. "...love you too." Genji softly said with his voice raspy from all the throwing up. "Don't... Be scared."

Jesse was still shaking, just happy that Genji was talking. But he sounded so weak, it was so painful to Jesse just to listen to him. "I'm not, darlin'... I'm not." Jesse said, trying to hide his fear. Angela then quickly came back into the room. She had two bands in one hand and was rolling a saline solution in the other.

"Alright, Genji, we're going to get you feeling much better." Angela reassured. "Jesse, let's get him out of his clothes and into a gown." She said, placing the bands onto the counter and pulling out a white gown for Genji. The two of them clowly stripped Genji down and tied the gown behind his back. It just made it much easier to access Genji's body. Once the gown was on, Angela attached the IV drip onto his needle and let the solution begin to enter his veins. "Just to be safe, we're going to monitor your little one in there, too." Angela said, grabbing the two bands. One of them she wrapped around the top of the stomach, the other on the bottom. She ran two wires from each of them, hooking them up to a machine as the lines began reading his and the baby's vitals. Angela pointed at the top line. "This is your heart rate, the one below it is your baby's. The one below that... well nothing is showing up so there is nothing to worry about." Angela reassured. This whole situation was a nightmare to Jesse. It was like Genji was back to the way when he first got here, attached to 30 machines and suffering. Jesse just wanted it to all go away and make his mate better. "Okay Genji." Angela said. "Why don't you tell me what happened before Jesse got there." She asked, pulling over her holopad.

Genji had felt entirely unhelpful and limp like a ragdoll as they had undressed and redressed him, Angela hooking him back up to machines and the like. Genji hoped he wasn't going to get the one with the large tube down his throat again - he hated that one. Once they seemed done, he sighed in relief a bit. "Well..." Genji started, his voice rough as he tried his best to adjust his eyes to the bright lights of the room. "I was laying in bed... I had some cramps so I thought I'd put a movie in so I could relax more. And then I kinda just peed myself and couldn't get up after... I didn't even have to pee! At least I thought. Then the cramps got really bad, like they hurt so bad I nearly threw up on myself. So I was throwing up and I felt like I was dying and then Jesse came..." The cyborg explained, taking a deep breath after.

 

Angela cocked an eyebrow slightly. "Genji are you sure that it was urine?" She asked. Angela placed her hand on Genji's lower belly and pushed in just slightly. She placed her other hand, feeling the indentation of the baby in his belly. She sighed, looking over to the screen. What she had feared had begun. The bottom line just started to build upwards. "Genji, I believe that your water has broken." Angela informed him. Jesse's eyes went wide.

"What??? He's not due for six weeks!" Jesse exclaimed. Angela shrugged.

"Well the baby is currently eminent and he is going to start a contraction. Genji is in labor and he's going to have this baby tonight."

You could see the top line of Genji's heart rate pick up in pitch as soon as Angela said that. He began to panic even more. "No! This wasn't because of the twerking is it!? Can you just push him back in!? Make him wait!" Genji had sounded absolutely delirious, leaning forward a bit in protest. He worriedly looked to Jesse; the omega felt like all of this was his fault. He should have been a a better parent. He felt he was careless with the wall climbing and jumping a month ago, and last night with the dancing.

"No, Genji, I'm sure it's not because you were dancing. Some babies just come early." Angela reassured him. Jesse held onto Genji's hand even tighter. His heart was racing and he felt like he could cry and vomit all at the same time. "So what do we do now?" Jesse asked, his tone frantic and panicked. "Well we'll see how fear apart and long his contractions are, and then we'll go from there. I'll be back in a little while to check on him." She said, before heading out. Jesse sat down on the chair beside Genji, holding his hand tightly and leaning over to kiss his head.

Genji had looked down after Angela had disappeared, leaving the omega to wither in the dust. He felt so scared being left alone. "S-Sorry..." He murmured. He didn't know why he was apologizing, or what for. He felt like he needed to: his mate was so stressed and visibly shaken. This wasn't supposed to happen so soon. Finally turning his head to look at Jesse, he weakly reached his hand with the IVs attached to gently stroke Jesse's stubble. "...Reyes." He said. "He'll be here too, right?" Genji had only trusted his commander, Jesse, and Angela herself to be the only ones present, even if Gabe wasn't allowed in the room with them until after he popped the kid out. He just took comfort in knowing he was around and would be there after.

"There's no reason for you to apologize. Jesse quickly said. He gave Genji a couple more kisses as Genji stroked his chin and jaw. "Don't worry, I'll get the commander here. He'll be able here to support you." Jesse said softly. Jesse was so confused and so unprepared. He wasn't ready for this moment. His mate was in so much pain and it made Jesse's heart break at the sight of it.

Genji looked down again and pulled his frail hand away from Jesse's face with a nod, gently rubbing his tummy afterwards. "I guess he's just really excited to meet you..." He said, his voice still faltering. Genji then winced, leaning a bit forward again. It was another one of those cramps. "Oh god, oh god, oh god... お願い..."

Jesse's heart began to beat faster as he saw his mate in pain. He looked over at the screen to see the bottom line going upwards in a round fashion. "Just breathe, Genji. Take slow, deep breaths." Jesse sad calmly. "You're having a contraction, just breathe your way through it." Jesse said in an attempt to hide his own fear.

Genji felt like he could do everything but breathing. He had been holding his breath for a few seconds until Jesse had attempted to coax him through it, trying his damnedest to breathe slow and steadily. Genji began to catastrophize this entire thing. "I'm scared... I'm really, really scared." He said, his voice wavering. "W-What if I can't breathe!? What if I poop when I'm trying to push him out!? Oh god Jesse, please don't let me poop!..." The omega knew he was being a bit ridiculous, but he didn't want anything to go wrong at all even if that meant potentially shitting himself. He already thought he pissed himself earlier. Why did having babies have to involve so many bodily fluids?

"I know, Genji, just breathe deeply. I'm not going to let you poop while you have the baby." Jesse said with a slight chuckle, rubbing Genji's head and shoulders as he tried to get him to just get through the contraction. "I promise that everything is going to be okay, you just have to keep breathing, my darling."

That bit of reassurance for something so silly made Genji feel a bit better to say the least, imagining that scenario alone was horrifying to think about. The contractions felt like they wouldn't stop, Genji rocking his head forward nearly at his knees as he tried his best to just breathe normally. "Can't they just do something to make this part stop!?"

"I'm think there is a medication that you can take... but that's not until later." Jesse said. He couldn't remember the name, and he was going through the book in his head to try and think of it. "Oh, an epidural. We just need to ask her for that later and then you won't feel the pain of the contractions anymore." Jesse said softly. "Just breath, it looks like this one is ending."

Genji had relaxed a bit once it stopped, laying back into the hospital bed with his face pale and sticky with sweat, some black hairs clinging to his forehead. "How long is this going to take?..." Genji whined. He wished Angela could just come in right this second, administer the drugs, pull the thing out of his vag, congratulate them, and send them on their way.

Jesse leaned closer to his mate. He didn't have the heart to tell him that labour could be as long as 24 hours. "I'm not sure, darlin'. But I think it's gonna a be a bit." Jesse said softly. 

It had gone on and off like this for a couple of hours. Genji would be whining and yelling in pain, holding Jesse's hand tightly as he worked through every hard contraction. It pained Jesse just to watch his mate go through all of that and only be able to see back and tell him that he was doing a great job. Angela came in after a grueling couple of hours, looking at the bottom line to observe how long and how far apart those contractions were. "You're doing well, Genji." She said softly, slipping on a pair of gloves. "Right now I'm going to check your dilation. If you could bring your legs up, I'm going to take a peek and see how everything's going, okay?" She asked, pulling a stool over to the end of the bed.

Not this. Genji feared this moment ever since he had read about it in a few of those books - he'd be lying there with his knees to his chest, his cunt on full display under a glaring spotlight, with a plethora of medical personnel standing around, and Angela right there fishing around his pussy like no big deal. Genji had confided into Jesse about this worry before, only to be told not to worry about it and that it wasn't a big deal: "She's probably seeing that kind of stuff all the time". It was a big deal to Genji because he had built a relationship with the medic as soon as she pulled him out from laying in a pool of his own blood maimed by his brother. It was awkward. If it had been anyone else aside from Angela, it'd been less awkward, but it is what it is and Genji had to do it. He hesitated for a moment, sweat dripping from his brow from what he had just gone through for the last couple hours. He brought his knees up, awkwardly spreading his legs like he'd never had to do it before. He stared at the wall behind Jesse's head with pursed lips. "...just... Get him out of me..." Genji pleaded with a groan. He was so tired from all of this. He wanted to take a nap to be completely real.

Once Genji's legs were spread, Angela propped up his gown to rest on the tops of his knees. She brought a metal tool to Genji's pussy and placed it inside, very gently turning it so that it would spread and hold him open. Angela reached her hand inside of him, and pressed her fingers gently into Genji's cervix. She could fit three of her fingers inside of him comfortably. Angela pulled her hand out and untightened the machine. "You're at about 6 centimeters dilated." Angela said. "So you are progressing. Once you are at a 10, you can push. Has the pain been okay?"

Genji had stared holes into the wall the entire time she did this, even avoiding eye contact with Jesse who couldn't keep his eyes off him either, but at least he hadn't veered around to Angela's side to take a look with her. The cyborg had remembered the ten centimeters thing, and it gave him a bit of relief to know he was a little over halfway through this part. He sat up a bit on his elbows, leaning forward to try and check what she was doing down there. "It's been kind of tolerable, but I feel like they get worse every time." He said. "I was starting to just numb myself and get used to the pain, kind of like we'd been taught in training, but that last half was pretty terrible." Genji panted slightly, still trying to see what she was doing as he leant forward, unknowingly he might have been disturbing her work.

Jesse held onto Genji's hand tightly, leaning over to give him a kiss to try and comfort him. Angela stood up from between his legs. "I am finished with what I need here. I'm going to predict that you will be pushing in a few hours, Genji. Would you like some food or water? And would you prefer that we give you the epidural? If the baby begins to move, it'll be too late to give it to you."

Genji had exhaled heavily, putting his legs back down once she was done. There was going to be a lot of looks down there, he might as well suck it up and get used to it. He then shook his head, the thought of food turned his stomach. "Maybe just some water for now would be a good idea..." Genji finally looked at Jesse, taking in the alpha's facial expressions and studying them. "That's the thing I want to get right? The medicine that makes it all stop?" He asked him softly. As much as Genji had thought an all natural birth would be a blessing of an experience, maybe drugging him so that his lower half was sloppy drunk would be the better idea.

"Yes, the medicine will make the contractions not intense. You will merely feel a pressure in your abdomen. The only downside to it is that the birth may take a bit longer, and your legs will lose some control." Angela informed him. Jesse rubbed his thumb over Genji's knuckle, looking to Angela.

"After this, could you call down Commander Reyes? Genji wanted him to be here." Jesse requested.

Angela gave him a soft nod. "Of course."

Genji nodded, just wanting the most drugs he could take to feel next to nothing. It'd be better to have somewhat of a longer birth that was almost pain free than to have an excruciatingly painful one that was a bit shorter. He had to weigh the pros and cons here. "I'll do the medicine." Genji had smiled a little bit when Jesse had asked for her to call for Gabe, bringing his other hand up to wipe his forehead.

"Great, I will send out a request for the medicine to be transferred here from the nearest hospital. We never really expected a birthing to take place on base. I'll call for Reyes immediately after." Angela said before exiting the room. Jesse gave Genji a small kiss once again.

"You're doing to amazing, darlin'. We're gonna get to see our little baby boy soon." He said happily. He hated that Genji was still hooked up to so many machines. He just wanted to crawl into bed next to him and hold his mate.

Genji would gently kiss his mate back, taking in the intimate moment and savoring it. He wished he could just go back to how they were laying together last night all huddled up against one another under the blankets, their legs comfortably intertwined and Genji's back to the alpha's heart. He nodded when he had pulled away, looking into Jesse's eyes with his own tired ones. "I can't wait..." He said softly with a gentle smile, a little disappointed that he'd have to wait a little longer to make the pain stop. But Reyes was coming soon, so maybe they both could help talk him through the whole thing until the medications arrived. If they ever did arrive. Genji prayed that the snowstorm outside would allow it.

After a bit of time, there was a knock on the door. Jesse stood up for a moment to answer it, and commander Reyes had gotten word, and looked like he had come down as quickly as he could. "How is he?" Reyes asked in an almost instant, rushed fashion. Jesse turned a bit to let Reyes walk in towards Genji. "Contractions are about 7 minutes apart. He's dilating well, we're just waiting on the epidural to be transported." Jesse said, soon returning to Genji's side and holding his hand once again. Reyes went to the other side of Genji, sitting in a chair beside him. "It's a blizzard out there, I'm hoping that anything can even bring that here safely." Reyes said, looking down at Genji laying in the bed.

Genji had rolled onto his side with his back to Jesse, facing Reyes with a very uncomfortable look on his scarred up face; another one was happening. "Ow..." Genji groaned, shoving his face into the pillow, crossing his legs with his body now contorted into an even more uncomfortable position. "...god I just want it to stop." He said, squeezing Jesse's hand from behind him and his other hand gripped onto the bar of the bed closest to Reyes.

Jesse let Genji hold onto him with his death grip, his other hand very gently rubbing his hair and neck. "Just breathe, dalrin', take nice deep breaths." Jesse said softly, leaning over to kiss his head. Reyes looked on with a frown. It was hard to see one of his agents in such pain, and he was going to be like this for some odd hours. "I hope you're doing well, Genji. Is there anything I can do?" He asked, looking up at Jesse. "Genji was actually thirsty, could you grab him some water?" He asked. Reyes gave him a small nod and went out of the room to grab some water.

Genji groaned into the pillow, nodding when Jesse had told him to get him some water. He let go off Jesse's hand to put both hands on the bars of the bed next to him, nearly screaming his head off when he curled into somewhat of a fetal position. "I can't I can't I can't!... This is the worst! It's getting worse!..."

Jesse allowed Genji to yell, not even imagining the pure pain of your muscles contorting and flexing so hard that it made your entire body react. He swallowed hard, bringing his other hand over to gently rub at Genji's waist and over his hip. "I love you, darlin'. You're doing so well." Jesse said softly to him. Reyes came back into the room with a bottle of water for Genji, placing it on the table beside his bed, sitting down beside him and watching the agent in such immense amounts of pain just writhe and shout.

Genji was nearly in tears, biting his lower lip and forcing himself to sit up a bit when Reyes had entered the room, pulling himself up with the bars as assistance. "...is that for me?..." He softly asked with a slight grimace, leaning back into Jesse's touch behind him. "...oowwwwww..."

"Yes, it's for you." Reyes said, untwisting the cap for him. "You can lay back down, Genji, I want you to be comfortable right now." Reyes insisted. Jesse leaned over to give Genji another soft kiss on his head. It was relatively still except for Genji's cries when Angela had come into the room.

"The storm outside has prevented the hospital from sending the epidural immediately. They are going to try, but the roads are incredibly unsafe right now. I am sorry, Genji. We will see what we can do about the pain." Angela said with an apologetic tone.

Genji had laid back down on his back with a groan when Reyes told him to lay back down, taking the water bottle from him. The omega had only took light sips before he started downing the water until it was a little over half empty. He awkwardly handed it back to Reyes. "...I hate this. If I have to go through this again they need to knock me out or something." Genji said. After some time he had sat up a bit after another contraction had passed, looking to Angela who seemed to have a concerned look. With what she told him, Genji's heart sank into his ass. The already distressed cyborg looked like he could just start to cry at any second. "...a-are you forreal?"

"I am really sorry, Genji." Angela said, looking down a bit like this had been completely her fault. Jesse looked over at Genji for a moment, and then back to Angela.

"Is there something else that can be done for the pain?" Jesse asked.

"Well, we could put him under general anesthetic, and we could go with a cesarean section." Angela said, looking over to Genji.

"No no no no! Not that! Anything but that!" Genji cried, dramatically holding onto the sides of the bed and not caring that his commander could see him having an absolute fucking meltdown. "I don't wanna be cut up again!... Not again! O-Owwww... Whyyyy..." He had let go of the bed and brought his hands around his stomach, pulling his knees forward and leaning his head down in between them. He couldn't sit still. Not one position was comfortable for him. He was almost tempted to just rip all the wires and devices off him just so he could walk around or something.

Angela could see that Genji was getting restless and anxious. She knew that Genji didn't want an operation again, he had already gone through so much before to fix himself up. "Would you like to go walking, Genji?" Angela asked. "I can disconnect you from the monitor and you can wheel your IV around. It might make this process move faster if you did." Angela suggested. She looked over to Jesse who exchanged a brief look with her while he rubbed his mate's back. If this was going to be this painful, Jesse thought that anything that would make this go by faster would be worth it.

Genji quickly nodded, almost about to stand up himself but he'd wait to be properly disconnected from everything. Once Angela had removed him from the contraptions around his stomach and such, he brought his legs over the side of the bed slowly. To think that people go through this everyday absolutely fucked with Genji's head - this was a living nightmare. He brought his arms out for Reyes and Angela to help him to his feet.

Angela went over to the bed and unhooked the two belly straps from the wires that would connect him to the machine, but left the straps on him. She also kept the IV in his arm. Reyes went over to the other side of the bed and helped Genji stand up with Angela's assistance. Once Genji was to his feet, Jesse held onto Genji's hand. "Are you good, hun? Can you walk on your own?" Jesse asked.

Genji looked down to his feet, his free hand holding onto the IV stand next to him as he gently squeezed Jesse's hand with the other. "So far so good... It actually feels a little better this way." He said. "I just want to walk around for a little while. Maybe a few minutes." The omega had looked between Jesse, Reyes, and Angela. He got really quiet. "...You guys can't see my butt with this dress on, right?"

Jesse was relieved that Genji was feeling kind of better. It made him feel a little better as well. Both Reyes and Jesse looked back behind Genji to check and see if he was revealed, and he was just showing a little bit, but not too much. "Nah, you're fine." Jesse said, starting to lead Genji outside on a nice, relaxing walk."You're incredible, darlin', you're do so well." Jesse said encouragingly, giving his mate a kiss.

Genji had slowly walked next to him with the IV stand. None of this was like how it was in the movies or books he read. They all made it seem like some happy miracle, but this was literally almost just as bad as when he was in recovery from his surgeries. "...Thanks. I love you a lot." Genji said to him as he turned to look at him. "I'm sorry if I'm yelling so much; I'm really not trying to be so dramatic. I'm actually holding back a lot." He glanced over his shoulder to see Angela and Reyes having a conversation, then looked back to Jesse. "I'm surprised I still have feeling in my limbs."

"I love you too, darlin'." Jesse said, staying close to Genji's side as the two of them took a leisurely stroll through the hallway. "I don't mind the yelling, I want you to do what you need to help you get through the pain." Jesse said softly, his grip on Genji's hand getting a little bit tighter. "Who would have thought that peanut was so anxious to get out?" Jesse said with a little chuckle.

Genji giggled softly, looking down at his tummy as they had passed multiple rooms and offices of sorts. Genji stopped walking for a moment, standing to look at Jesse. He had pressed his belly against Jesse's, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss him. "I said he was excited to meet you. Did you listen?" He said with a soft smile.

Jesse stopped, a bit concerned that Genji was getting a contraction, but he was pleasantly surprised with a little kiss. He smiled lightly as he kissed his mate, placing his free hand on the side of Genji's belly. "I know I know, but he's causing you so much trouble just because he wants to meet his papa." Jesse said softly.

Genji had laughed a little, turning around to begin walking back to the hospital room. "I can't wait to see you two together." He said, walking with the IV stand in his hand and Jesse's in the other while they approached Angela and Reyes. And that's when another one started, Genji stopping to lean forward a bit with a grunt.

Jesse smiled at the thought of holding his baby boy soon enough. All the pain would be over and it would be nothing but happiness. A little boy all bundled up and cooing softly as he lulled him to sleep. Once the contraction started, Jesse tried to urge him forward. "Let's get you back in your bed." Jesse said, trying to keep Genji walking.

Genji had waddled to the bed, sitting down on the edge to allow Angela to reconnect him to the machines. It brought back bitter memories of being attached to so many, most of that Genji had no idea what they even did other than keep him alive. "I hope they hurry with the medicine..." He whined, putting his head between his knees in that sort of brace position they tell you to do during a plane crash.

Once Angela had reattached the wires to Genji, she assisted him back into the bed to let him relax in a more comfortable position. They were going to be here for a while. 

Minutes had turned into hours. Genji had turned to practically begging for the epidural, and Angela called every 15 minutes to check on the progress of the medication, but there wasn't much. The snow was coming down in blankets outside and the wind was bitter. Nobody wanted to leave their homes tonight. It was becoming darker outside and later in the night. Jesse was tired, but he couldn't imagine how exhausted his mate had to have been feeling this whole time. But soon enough, at about 1 in the morning, Angela had said that Genji was fully dilated and he was ready to push, all without the epidural. For this, she had requested that Reyes waited outside, which he reluctantly complied. Angela took the straps off of him completely, not needing to monitor the the contraction rate or the heart any longer. She then positioned herself between Genji's legs, and Jesse took ahold of the omega's hand, knowing this was the final stretch, and the worst part. "Are you ready Genji? Give me a hard push for ten seconds." Angela instructed.

Genji was exhausted, wanting to call it quits and just go to sleep and put this off until morning if he could. The pain became unbearable, holding as tight as he could onto the alpha's hand with his mechanical one. Genji had did as he instructed, leaning forward a bit to push as hard as he could for ten seconds, followed by a sharp cry of pain from the omega. This was hell. He already hated this without the aid of medication.

Jesse held tightly onto Genji's hand as the metallic strength gripped him tightly. Once he was finished pushing, Angela spoke up. "That was a good one. Take a couple of seconds, then I want another big push." She instructed once again. 

Outside of the delivery room, Reyes was sitting nervously. He was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed as he looked back at the door of the room every couple of seconds it seemed. Hearing Genji's cries of pains while he helplessly waited on the sidelines was painful. He was his commander, and it is his job to train and protect. He felt like he wasn't protecting too well right now.

Genji wanted nothing more than to stop. It hurt so bad that he was sure he'd just flatline and join his mother in the same way. With hesitation he gave it another go, the surges of pain ripping through his entire lower half, the cyborg's jaw ached for how much he'd been crying out, tears and sweat streaming down his pale face. The rest of him was cold and clammy, at least the parts that weren't metal. "I-I feel like I'm going to pass out..." Genji whined through his tears, begrudgingly holding onto Jesse's hand and wishing he had the fortune to have an easy labor like some women and omegas. The cyborg had started thinking negatively: what if Jesse had never got him to give in like that on that day in April? Thoughts of his father and brother infested his mind: they'd be ashamed, Hanzo most of all. Genji could almost hear the archer's voice telling him what a disgrace he was, allowing this man he barely knew at the time to do this to him and give him a baby. The internal lecture didn't seem to stop.

Morrison had clambered through the halls. Rumor spread quickly that Genji was in a long and difficult labor, and he knew exactly where to find Reyes. And there he was, sitting across the hall from the room like he had expected. Slowly he sat down beside the fellow commander, his hand going up to place it on Reyes' shoulder. "Stressed?..." The blond had asked him softly, already knowing the answer. It was past one in the morning - they were both going to be so tired for having to be awake in less than six hours to start the day. "It's bad out there. They shut down the streets and everything. How's he holding up?"

When Angela had heard that Genji said that he was going to pass out, she acted fast. "Jesse, have him sip some water and put the oxygen mask back onto his face. We need to kept him conscious." She instructed. Jesse quickly nodded his head, handing his mate the water bottle to start sipping on the cold water. Hopefully it was just all going to be over soon. 

Gabe was caught in a trance-like state that he hadn't even noticed Jack sitting down next to him. He turned his head and scoffed a bit. "That's one word for it." Gabe said. "The poor kid couldn't get his pain medication because of the storm, he's been crying and yelling. He's in a lot of pain. But he just started to push... hopefully it's not going to be long, now." Gabe said, turning his head back and keeping his eyes attentively on the door.

Genji feebly sipped on the water with Jesse's help to hold it for him, finishing before he had placed the mask back over his mouth and nose. He turned his streaky face to look at Jesse. "...am I doing badly?..." His voice was raspy and tired. 

Jack was quiet, slowly taking his arm off Reyes and held his hands together in his lap and looking at the floor in front of the door to the ER. He didn't say anything for a moment, until he had heard the blood curdling scream from the omega: now he understood. The strike commander almost shuddered, bringing a hand up to rest at his temple, sucking in a breath. "I made a mistake, Gabe."

Jesse helped hold the water for his mate. Genji was so weak for all the pain his body had to endure. Jesse was on the verge of tears because of it. "No no no, don't say that. You're doing so well. The baby will be here soon, and you'll be able to hold him and kiss him and feed him." Jesse said softly, giving Genji a kiss on the forehead. "Another push, Genji." Angela instructed. 

Gabe looked down a bit when the muffled scream came through the door, showing that Genji had begun to push yet again. But Gabriel turned to Jack, cocking an eyebrow questioningly. "What are you talking about?" Gabe asked him.

Genji's synthetic toes had curled, his ankles strained and his hand on the verge of breaking Jesse's if he gave it any more effort as he pushed again. He felt like he wasn't getting anywhere with this. There didn't seem to be any progress, just pain and misery. The cyborg was sure that what his brother had done hurt a lot less than this, and as much as Genji in that moment wished he could take everything back, never allowing the alpha to put his hands on him and his cock in him, he knew at heart this is what he wanted. Genji had thought what he was missing were his limbs, the life he had, and his dignity. No. This is what he'd been missing. This is what he wanted and he wouldn't have it any other way, even if he didn't make it out of it alive. It could at least be said that Genji had stuck with his decision to go through with this. 

Jack had only glanced over to Gabe out the corner of his ocean blue eyes. He swallowed hard, it being visible to his Adam's apple. "When I caught them in that closet..." He started, his voice shaking. "I saw things I shouldn't have. The way McCree had him up against that wall, the two of them in the midst of a passionate kiss. It just... Just reminded me of how we were." The commander looked down to his knees, trying to drown out the noise from across the room. "I got angry and took it way too personally. I shamed Genji because that was something I didn't have. And I regret it all. I belittled him like he wasn't even a real person, like he was this robot void of all emotions. I thought it'd make me feel better, and it did, until I saw the way Jesse looked at me. And then how Shimada was crying in my office." Jack had put his hands over his face, shaking his head into them. "And I never actually apologized for it. I came to that party maybe thinking I'd get off the hook for what I did and-" There was another cry from Genji, some muffled talking from Angela. "And... I just know I'm never really going to be part of it like you are."

Angela coached Genji through his series of gruelling pushes. This baby needed to be delivered faster than it was happening. The cyborg was getting weak and tired, and this needed to be ended as soon as possible. And there seemed to be hope. Angela kept her eyes down, watching as the baby started to move closer to its exit... but it wasn't a head. What she saw come out was two little feet first, legs curled up close to their body. "The baby is starting to come, but since he is premature, he hasn't had time to rotate all the way downwards. I'm afraid he'll be born breach." Angela said to them. "But don't let that distract you, I want another big push." 

Gabe didn't know what to say about Jack's confession. He really had missed the days where he would pin the strike commander down onto his desk and fuck him on top of his paperwork. They were so passionate and in love. Gabe wondered where it all disappeared to. "You were kind of an ass to Genji..." Gabe said, looking over at him. "But the only way you'll be able to find out if you'll be allowed to be in the baby's life is to just apologize to the kid. This poor kid is going through so much right now, and apology when all of this is done might be the icing on the cake."

A breach. That sounded... Scary. Genji knew what it was, he wasn't completely dumb when it came to this shit, having to read several books like they were his Bible. As long as Angela said it was okay, Genji was okay. Genji had pushed again with all his might, grasping Jesse's hand with all that he could with another cry of pain and more tears. He then leant his head back into Jesse, grossly sobbing. "I can't do it anymore..." 

"But what if it's too late?" Jack said, his voice cracking slightly when he finally looked at the alpha beside him. He missed him. He missed the way things used to be when they were around Genji and Jesse's ages. He turned to look at the door when he had heard Genji crying again, swallowing his heart down into his stomach. He quickly found his hand around Reyes', not even noticing what he had done at first as his gaze was fixed onto the metal exterior of the door. It all sounded horrifying behind there, he could only imagine a blood bath of sorts.

Jesse felt his heart sink when Genji had admitted to defeat. "Yes you can, Genji. You are so incredibly strong and brave. And you are so close to this being done. Just push through these last few minutes and he will be here." Jesse said encouragingly to his mate, kissing his forehead and his hand. The baby had started to come out further on the next push. Angela laid her hand on the baby's belly to hold it as it started to come out. The arms were still inside, and she gently reached a few of her fingers into him to try and situate the baby a little better, attempting to pull the arms out to make it less difficult on the poor omega. 

"Well, there's only one way to find out." Gabe said softly. He took a deep breath ad the kid continued to yell and scream in pain. It seemed to be never ending. He didn't know when Jack's hand found his, but he was happy it was there. He close it tight and held his hand in hope, praying that the kid and his baby were going to be okay.

Genji had nodded into the black cloak around Jesse's shoulders, only marginally finding the strength to push again, crying and wincing at the burning sensation of his opening. The cyborg weakly outstretched his human arm over and around his stomach to feel what was happening, his fingertips just barely brushing across the slimy skin of the baby's stomach before retracting his arm, not wanting to be in the way. The red of his half lidded eyes were fixed onto the ceiling, the omega clinging onto some deranged hope that this could be over.

Jack had nodded, holding Reyes' hand close within his, and never looking away from the door. He'd apologize as soon as this was over, but wouldn't hold his breath for forgiveness.

Angela kept encouraging Genji to push and push. He was so close. And soon enough... there he was. A tiny, premature baby rested in her hands. He was small... Angela had contemplated for a moment about whether or not to give this baby to Genji. He looked kind of sick. But Angela went against her better judgement and allowed Genji to see the tiny baby. She stood up and placed him on Genji's chest, and blanket over top of him. Jesse looked over at the tiny, frail infant as he squirmed just slightly on Genji's chest. He whimpered, then cried, taking in his first breath of air in this new world. The cries let the world know that Akira was here, and a new life had just started. 

Reyes held tightly onto Jack's hand, his heart beating hard in anticipation and in passion. He broke the moment, and he turned, his other hand reaching up to Jack's jaw to turn his face towards his as he leaned forward to kiss the commander. His eyes shut, and his lips held in position for a slow, passionate kiss.

Genji's eyes fell shut at that last push, almost slipping into an unconscious state if it weren't for the oxygen mask over his face, and then he felt the light weight of his baby on his chest. His red eyes cracked open to look down at his newborn son. "...Aki..." Genji softly whimpered, bringing his human hand around to hold the small baby to him. He had a head full of thick dark brown hair. The omega could already see based on his small features that he had mostly taken after Jesse, of course with a few of Genji's characteristics here and there. "...hi, baby..." He said softly through some tears, leaning down to kiss the Peanut's head through his oxygen mask. 

Jack had been caught off guard, eyes wide at first, but then closing as he had leant into Reyes' soft kiss, bringing his hand up to caress Gabe's rough cheek. And then he heard it. A small baby's cry. The strike commander had slowly pulled away, his head still against the Blackwatch commander's forehead with a light smile.

Jesse couldn't stop staring at the precious little baby that laid on Genji's chest. He was so tiny, but his voice was so strong and so powerful. Jesse knew that this baby was a little fighter, just like his father. Jesse leaned as close as he could to his mate, letting his head rest against Genji's pure bliss. But the moment didn't last long. Angela stood up, putting a clamp on the baby's umbilical cord before cutting it in haste. "I must take him, now." Angela said. "He needs oxygen, he is very small and weak." She brought her hands down to take Akira, and she felt horrible for doing it. 

The sound of the baby crying was like music to the commander's ears. A brand new baby boy has been born this day, early in the morning on a cold winter's day. Gabe let his forehead rest against Jack's as well, leaning forward to give him another soft peck.

Genji had smiled at their beautiful son - their genes combined made such a precious baby. Genji had let go of Jesse's hand to stroke some of Akira's soft wet hair, gently running his fingers along his pudgy cheek. When Angela had stood up, the omega hadn't expected it to go this way, and he could bet the alpha didn't either when she had suddenly taken the baby away and out of his arms. Genji looked at her like... Well... Like she had just taken his baby from him. "W-Wha?... We just got him..." His arms were still reaching out, desperately awaiting for her to just give him back, but she only turned away.

"I need to bring him to the incubator right away." Angela said, cradling the baby close to her chest before rushing out of the door. Jesse watched as his infant was carried away. His heart was broken, and he could only imagine how Genji was feeling. Jesse moved the grosser blanket out of the way before he climbed right onto the bed beside his mate, holding him close. He didn't even know what to say. 

Once the door had opened, Gabe stood up expecting to hear good news. But he only saw Angela hustling away with the baby. Gabe quickly pushed the door open to the delivery room, looking at the two laying on the bed. "Whats going on?" Gabe asked.

Jack was quick to stand up and follow Gabe's lead, peeking in from over his shoulder to see an extremely distraught Genji and Jesse. "...oh my god?..." He murmured. Genji had sobbed into the black and red armor Jesse still had on from training that previous morning, staining it with his tears whilst gripping onto the cloak over it. The cyborg tried explaining that she had taken him to an incubator, but it only came out as blubbered nonsense. He had just went through all that pain and effort to only see his child for two seconds? Genji didn't understand.

Jesse clung onto his heartbroken mate. A few tears streamed down his face as well to see his mate so upset. All of that pain, and now he was heartbroken. Jesse was just hoping that the baby was going to be okay and Angela was going to be back with him soon. Jesse stroked Genji's back and head, humming to him softly to try and calm him down.

Jack then looked to Reyes at a complete loss for words. He debated on just leaving the room, allowing the commander to be with his agents in private, so he did. He really felt out of place in there, silently gesturing to the door to let Reyes know he would just be standing outside. 

Genji had cried so hard than ever before, losing all control and just wailing as he broke down. And then cyborg had started shutting down, quieting a bit and closing his eyes with a few sniffles here and there. He was exhausted. He wanted to pass out and sleep, but not knowing what was happening with Akira wouldn't allow him to wind down.

Jesse was so tired. It was late at night, or debately early in the morning. His eyes began to creak shut as he held his mate, Gabe looked over to Jack, and he figured he should go out, too. The two of them looked completely exhausted, and he wanted to give them some space. 

About an hour or two later, there was a knock on the door that startled Jesse out of his nap. He sat up just slightly to see Angela rolling in what looked like a crib on wheels. Inside was little Akira, fast asleep. He had on a tiny little white hat, but had an oxygen tube on his nose and vital monitors on his body. It broke his heart to see him in such a condition, but his little boy was here and safe. That's all the Jesse wanted.

Genji had awoken when Jesse sat up, the omega rubbed his eyes to adjust his vision to see their baby encased in glass. It just reminded Genji of how he was when he first ended up here, after agreeing to all the cyberization procedures. He looked so small and weak, Genji cleared his throat but still spoke in rasps from screaming all night. "...He's okay right?... How much does he weigh?... He isn't sick is he?..." He had a million questions, scooting a bit closer to the edge of the bed to get a better look.

Angela chuckled a bit, picking up the little sleeping baby and gently bringing it over to the well deserving father, placing the baby softly in his arms. "He's not sick, he's just early. He's very small and fragile. He weighs 5 pounds and 6 ounces." Angela said. She took ahold of a bottle that was placed on the lower shelf of the incubator and shook it up just a bit. "The little guy's gonna be hungry, go ahead and give him a bottle." She said, handing him the bottle as well. Jesse looked down dazingly at his son. He was so tiny, but so beautiful.

Genji was relieved; he had hoped for nothing more than a healthy little baby - Akira just needed a little more help is all. Genji had carefully held his baby to him and couldn't help but smile at the gift Jesse had given him. "He's a lot quieter now..." Genji said with a small laugh. "He must've been tired too. I'm sorry I took so long, Akira." He said softly, nervously holding the little bottle and bringing it to the sleeping infant's lips. It took him a second, but once Akira had figured out what was going on he immediately latched on and began sucking down the formula.

Jesse stared at his son, tucked into his mate's gentle arms, soon suckling on his warm bottle of formula. He lead closer to Genji, putting one arm around him, and bringing his other hand down to gently rub at Akira's soft skin. He was so small fragile, Jesse felt like he would break him with one touch. "He's beautiful, darlin'." Jesse said softly.

Genji had turned his head a bit to lightly kiss Jesse's cheek, soon looking down to the baby taking the bottle so well. "He must've been starving..." The omega said with a small laugh, not taking his eyes off little Akira. The baby had then slowly opened his eyes to look up at his parents with dark irises; he probably couldn't see them clearly, but at least he knew they were there. "Oh, Jesse! He's looking at us!..." Genji had excitedly whispered, still holding the bottle to the tiny baby's mouth.

Jesse felt his heart flutter as he watched the infant look up to him, his poor eyes getting used to how bright the outside world was. Jesse leaned his head gently against Genji's, holding his mate close. "Hi Akira, I'm your dad. The not as cool one." Jesse said with a small chuckle. "How's being outside the womb so far? It's probably really cold, huh?"

The baby of course didn't react much, but he had finished the bottle after a few minutes. Genji put it aside, gently holding Akira with one hand over the back of his head to lay him over his shoulder somewhat to start lightly patting his back to burp him. "He ate so fast. He's like you, Jesse." Genji teased. After some time Genji had started to hand their baby over to Jesse. "You wanna hold him?"

Jesse chuckled. "I would say that his eating skills lay within you." Jesse said teasingly. But he couldn't have nodded more eagerly when he was offered to hold his son. "Yes! Of course..." Jesse said, holding his arms out in front of Genji, eager to hold his infant son that he had waited so long to see.

Genji would gently hand their baby over to his fiance, carefully setting the tiny thing in Jesse's arms. Akira looked so much smaller in comparison. Akira made a scrunched up face before yawning, his tiny hands grasping at nothing.

Jesse felt like one wrong move and this baby could fall apart in his hands. He was just so small and delicate, and looked even smaller in his muscular arms. "Oh that was a nice big yawn." Jesse said softly, bringing his free hand over to offer the little one a finger to grasp onto. "He's so wonderful, darlin', you did a good job making him. What's your recipe?"

The teeny baby would gently wrap his hand around Jesse's finger, not even fitting around it all the way. Akira closed his eyes, yawning again. Genji smirked. "I think you know what the recipe is, love." Genji said. He then looked to Angela, almost forgetting she was still standing there. "...He... He didn't break me down there, did he?" The cyborg asked, his face a bit pink.

Jesse smiled gently, trying to hold back the tears as his strong young fighter took ahold of his finger and held it tight. Angela couldn't help but chuckle at the question. "No, Genji. But you are going to be sore for a little while now. It's going to take some time for your uterus to get back to its original size." Angela said.

Genji awkwardly nodded, knowing this meant it was probably gonna burn to piss for a little while and that he wouldn't be able to do anything sexual, not that he'd really have time to for some time; not only that but after what he had just went through for over 12 hours had turned him off from sex for a bit. Genji looked at Jesse with their son, leaning over to kiss Jesse's cheek and then the top of their Peanut's head. Akira made a tiny baby noise - he sounded kind of like a kitten. "Are Reyes and him still out in the hall?" Genji asked her without looking up from the baby.

Jesse couldn't have been happier in this moment. Though Akira was a bit for the ware, this kid was a beautiful little fighter. Jesse let Akira continue to grasp onto his finger as his thumb gently ran across the fragile, soft skin. Angela nodded to Genji's question. "They are both out there, they fell asleep waiting to hear any news. Would you like for me to grab them?" She asked.

Genji would nod, gently stroking Akira's head while the two of them stared down at their baby. "Yes, please." He said softly. Genji groggily nuzzled Jesse's cheek, smiling down at the little peanut who held his dad's finger. "He's cute like you." He said softly.

Jesse could tell that his poor mate was exhausted. He had gone through so much already, now he just needed some time to sleep. "He certainly has my mop." Jesse said, looking at how much hair was on the little guy's head. Angela went out to the hallway, gently shaking Reyes's shoulder to wake him up. He flinched a bit, but he looked up at Angela, filled with concern almost immediately.

"What's wrong, doc? How's the kid?" He asked, stretching slightly to try and wake himself up.

"Both parents and the baby are doing great, you've been invited inside." She said softly. Reyes gently shook Jack awake before he stood up and slowly went into the room. And there he saw the two proud parents with their tiny little son nestled in Jesse's arms.

"Well he's a real looker." Gabe said, going around the bed to get a closer look at the little peanut.

Genji would weakly smile at both commanders when they came in, delicately waving his human hand to mind the IV attached to his arm to invite them over. Jack had treaded carefully behind Reyes, standing beside him with his arms crossed. The strike commander looked to the tiny baby with a gentle expression, hadn't expecting for him to be so small. Genji would lightly rub his hand across Jesse's forearm. "You want to let Reyes hold him?..." He asked him softly, yawning afterwards.

Jesse nodded at Genji's suggestion, and Gabe leaned down close to Jesse holding out his arms for the tiny baby. Jesse passed over the little peanut to Reyes, and he held Akira close. Akira seemed a little bit fussy when he was separated from his parents, but he quickly tired himself out and fell asleep in the commander's arms. Gabe smiled down at the tiny infant. "He's very small, not like either of you." Gabe said softly.

"Because somebody had to be early." Genji teased with a small giggle as he watched Reyes hold their son. Now he really looked small in comparison. Genji was about to just close his eyes when he had saw Jack start to reach a hand out to touch Akira, but then quickly retracting it. The blond seemed nervous. "It's okay, Morrison." Genji said softly. Jack exchanged a worried look to Reyes before looking at Genji and Jesse. God, both of them looked utterly exhausted, especially the cyborg. Swallowing his pride and his last shred of dignity depending on where this went, Jack had made his way to the other side of the bed beside Genji. 

"Listen... I... I need to set things straight here." Jack started to say. Genji's heart rate began to pick up, almost thinking that he was going to be in trouble for something.

Gabe looked to Jack once he reached to gently touch the baby. He gave the commander a look of expectancy, wanting him to say what they were talking about in the hallway. Jesse held Genji a little closer as Jack began to speak. He didn't know what the commander was about to say, but in the back of his mind he had wondered why the discipline couldn't wait until at least the morning. Genji was exhausted and sore and just needed a moment.

Jack hand knelt down beside the bed to be on more of Genji's level instead of towering over him looking fierce. He gave one last passing look to Gabe from over his shoulder before looking back to Genji, seeing how tired and sick the omega looked up close. "I just... Wanted to apologize. For making you cry that one day." Genji would give Jack a weird look, almost like he had forgotten the whole ordeal, but he hadn't. He was more surprised Jack was actually saying sorry for it. "I was really hard on you two, especially you, Genji. These last couple months I've lost sleep over it, and well. I guess it's time to apologize. I should've done it sooner. This probably isn't even that good of an apology but I'm really trying..." Jack trailed off, blue eyes glanced to the IV in his arm. "Anyway. I should stop making it so much about me. I know it's probably too late for all this, and I don't expect forgiveness especially at this time." The strike commander then looked down, a look of shame hung over him. Genji tilted his head in sympathy a bit, never knowing how stressed Jack was about this whole thing - but he did it to himself.

"You were really mean to me..." Genji said. "That's an understatement. I cried so hard when I got back. You made me feel like I was nothing except... A tool to kill with." The cyborg sighed, wanting to reach over to pet Jack on the head but they didn't have that kind of close bond like he and Reyes. Now wasn't the time for Genji to be resentful. "But I forgive you. Akira needs all the love he can get and I'm not going to deny it from anyone, even if it's you, commander." He said softly, Jack looking up at him with a bit of shock.

Jesse was surprised by Jack's confession and apology. He honest to God didn't know that the Blondie had that kind of heart in him. But Jesse could tell that the apology was sincere, and that Jack was hurting from what he had caused. Jesse knew that his mate had been hurting because of Jack's words, he had held his mate late at night while he sobbed from Jack's derogatory speech and hateful comments. 

Gabe was proud of Jack for coming forth and apologizing, and he turned over to Jack, gesturing slightly with his arms for the strike commander to take his turn and hold the baby.

Jack sat up slightly at Genji's response, standing once he saw that it was turn to hold the tiny frail infant. The commander hesitated, uneasily bringing his arms out to hold him. "Go ahead, commander." Genji said with a soft and tired smile before resting his eyes again. Jack had swallowed hard, taking the baby as gently as he could into his arms and held him to his chest, looking down at him.

"...looks like Jesse." Jack said softly. Akira had made a tiny noise, his hand partially in his mouth, and then that tiny noise quickly turned into some shrill cries. Jack's eyes widened, looking to Reyes as if he were asking if he wanted to take the baby back. He then looked at Genji and Jesse, Genji's eyes opened from hearing his son crying. 

"Is he hungry?..." Jack nervously asked, rocking the baby ever so gently to try and calm him. Genji shook his head.

"No, he shouldn't be. I just fed him..." Both Jack and Genji would look at Angela. Maybe he was just crying to cry.

Jesse sat up just slightly when he heard his baby begin to cry. He wasn't entirely used to the sound of a baby cry. It made every instinct in his body tell him that he was the dad and needed to protect his baby. But Jack had him nice and secure, maybe Akira just needed a changing. Gabe stood up and gently took the baby back. "Whats wrong, pepita? Do you need a change? Are you sleepy?" Gabe asked the crying child as he gently bounced the young one in attempt to soothe him.

Genji watched as Reyes took the baby back, but it didn't get him to stop crying. Genji scratched the back of his head, just as confused. The sound of his baby crying definitely broke his heart though; Genji wasn't sure if he'd ever get used to it. Jack rubbed his hand on the nape of his neck, watching Reyes as he attempted to calm Akira down. Genji exchanged a worried look to Jesse before returning his gaze to Reyes with the peanut. "Maybe check him. I'd pee my pants too if Jack held me." Genji teased.

Gabe took Genji's advice and he brought the little guy down onto the bed beside Jesse's leg and peaked inside the little guy's diaper. "Congrats, strike commander Morrison, you make infants piss themselves." Gabe said, taking a clean diaper that Angela had handed over to the commander. "So do any of you want to do this or am I doing it?" Gabe asked, cocking an eyebrow. Jesse shifted in the bed to be kneeling.

"I'll do it, I'll do it." Jesse said, taking the clean diaper and leaning over his baby.

"Ha ha very funny..." Jack said apathetically with his arms crossed over his chest, but he couldn't help but smile just a little from both Genji and Reyes' jokes. Genji sleepily sat up a bit more to watch, never having to change a diaper before. He could learn from Jesse's doing. Akira wiggled around a bit while crying, not keeping his legs still once the blanket had been taken off his tiny frame.

"There's no way he's going to fit in any of the clothes we have for him..." Genji mused, reaching over to gently hold the baby's tiny foot in his hand before letting go.

Jesse unraveled the little squirming nugget from his blanket prison, letting him rest flat on the bed in his blanket. Jesse almost had to hype himself up for this. He had read so many books that would all explain how to change a diaper and Ana showed him with dolls, but this was the real thing. Jesse took the soiled diaper off of Akira and folded it up in the way that Ana showed him and took a baby wipe, beginning to gently clean off his soft skin. Once the little one was all clean, he placed the clean diaper under the squirming baby and began to fasten it up again, nice and snug. Jesse exhaled like he had been holding his breath for that entire operation. "I think I did it." He said a little proudly.

Genji could just see Jesse's apprehensiveness, watching from behind him with tired red eyes. Akira flinched once his skin was exposed to the cooler air of the room, and again when Jesse had cleaned him off, his legs retracting closer to his body with a cry. The peanut slowly stopped crying as Jesse finished, the baby just staring at him intently as if he were studying his father's face. Genji had gently rubbed his mate's arm. "You did it! I'm proud of you. You got to be the first." The cyborg said with a chuckle. Jack had looked to Reyes and shrugged his shoulders. "'Least he stopped crying." The commander said.

Jesse nuzzled into his mate gently. He was pretty proud of himself. This was the moment of truth and he passed the first test that would say if he was ready to be a dad, and he passed. He took the blanket and slowly bundled up the little peanut once again into a tight swaddle. Jesse picked up the little guy and passed him back over to Genji.

Genji happily took their baby back into his arms, smiling down at his small and pretty face. "Glad he isn't afraid of how I look." Genji said softly, gently caressing the side of Akira's head. It seemed to have started to put the baby to sleep, and Genji too. "...I can't wait to take him back to our room with us later. I love you so much, Akira." He said, leaning down and giving the tiny baby the softest of Eskimo kisses. The omega would then yawn as he leaned back into the bed, almost nodding off if it weren't for the others in the room.

Jesse wrapped one arm around Genji, and placed the other one under their baby to make sure that Genji wouldn't fall asleep and let go of Akira. Gabe nodded a bit, gesturing towards the door. "We'll let you two sleep, we'll check on you tomorrow." Gabe said, leading Jack outside and thanking Angela for taking such good care of his agents. Jesse looked over at Genji.

"Darlin' do you want to put him back in the incubator and go to bed? You've had a long day." Jesse suggested softly.

Genji had frowned sullenly, shaking his head stubbornly as he fought the sleep after everyone had left the room. He really never wanted to let go of their baby especially after working so hard for eight months to bring him into the world, the adversity he had with labor, and the fear he would be taken away again. "...I don't want to let go of him, Jesse..." The cyborg said, sleep deprivition evident in his strained vocal cords. "I want to hold him forever and ever."

Jesse shushed his mate gently. "I know, hun, I know." He whispered. "But he's going to be there when you wake up, and you need your sleep. You don't want to drop him if you fall asleep, do you?" Jesse asked. He gently moved himself over to take Akira. "Just go to sleep, you'll practically blink and he'll be waiting right there for you, wanting a cuddle."

Genji had admitted defeat and nodded, allowing Jesse to take the baby from his arms who was by now fast asleep and sucking on his hand. "Okay... I'll go to sleep. But I'm not even tired..." The omega said, closing his eyes to prove he was being deceptive. "I love you, Jesse..." Genji would add, his voice trailing off a bit.

Jesse gently took little Akira and held him close, giving Genji a little kiss on the forehead. "I love you, too." Jesse said softly before he brought Akira over to his little incubator that Angela brought him in and gently placed him down. The little peanut fussed for only a moment before he fell asleep in the crib and Jesse returned to Genji's side, holding him softly and rubbing his head.

Genji had passed out by the time Jesse had returned to the hospital bed, his human hand over what had been his very large tummy with a peanut inside not even 24 hours ago. He still looked a little sick, but at least he was finally getting some rest. It'd probably be the last time the omega slept this hard for a while.

Jesse gently kissed and rubbed his mate as he slept. He was so proud of what he had accomplished and the beautiful baby he brought into this world. Angela made sure the baby was monitored and left Jesse a couple of bottles to feed him later in the night in case he woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few days with the new baby.

After spending a couple of days in the hospital, the young family was finally permitted to leave. Little Akira was getting stronger and stronger and he was gaining weight at a steady rate. Jesse made sure that they had everything that they came with, and he handed the little bundled peanut to Genji. "Ready to finally take him home?" Jesse said with a little smile.

Genji had been waiting for this moment for a while, both the cyborg and the peanut having the strength to leave the medical unit was a miracle. The omega nodded, holding the tiny bundle in his arms before they started heading back to the room they shared together: now it was a room of three. Genji had never been so glad to be back in the sleeping quarters as soon as Jesse had opened the door for them, allowing Genji to stroll right in with eagerness. "I missed this room." He said, lightly rocking the peanut in his arms as he stood there. Genji was still a bit sore so he sat down on the edge of Jesse's bed, looking down at the sleeping tiny baby in his arms. To think this room is where it all started.

Jesse was more than happy to be back in his old room. There by the dresser sat Akira's new crib that would be his home for the next few years. "I did too, darlin'." Jesse said, looking over at his mate, and then down at the sleeping infant in his arms. "Why don't we put Akira in his crib and let him sleep? You still deserve some rest. You did a lot of work a few days ago." Jesse said, sitting beside Genji to gently rub at Akira's soft hair and cheeks. He didn't ever want to take his eyes off of the baby, he wanted to be his protector and stare at that beautiful face for the rest of his life.

Genji would nod, but before he had put the baby down he glanced around the room in thought, seeing as it had been tidied up from where the cyborg had last left it when his water broke. "Can we put some clothes on him?" Genji would ask, delicately laying the baby down on the other side of him on the bed. Genji had started to unravel the blanket from around the baby, careful not to mess with the thing on his belly button. "Try to find the smallest thing he could wear." He said. Akira whined a little at Genji disturbing his sleep, but the cyborg tried his best to be as gentle and subtle as possible.

Jesse nodded at the idea, and went over to his dresser. He kept the baby clothes in the top drawer since it all could comfortably fit in there, being so tiny. Jesse shuffled through the clothes, trying to find something that would be small enough to fit their preemie, but all he could find that was the smallest was a newborn onesie. It was light purple and soft, a gift from Ana. He brought the onesie over to his mate and started to make a bottle of formula just in case Akira woke up again.

Genji had taken the tiny onesie from Jesse, gently kissing the alpha's hand. He would start to gently put it on the little baby, struggling to get his legs and arms in at first. Once he was in, he was in, and Genji couldn't help but chuckle at how his hands didn't even come out of the long sleeves. "He's got a bit of growing to do." The omega said, carefully picking up their son to place him in his crib, covering him up with his blankets as cautiously as possible.

Jesse shook the bottle of formula as he went over the crib to look at the baby in his large onesie. He smiled at the adorable sight, knowing that his baby will indeed grow into that onesie, and he will become stronger and stronger everyday. "He'll be getting so big that we'll wish for him to stop." Jesse said softly, turning to kiss his mate.

Genji had slowly hooked his arms around his mate's neck, slowly returning the soft kiss before pulling away to look at him. "You did a good job at helping me make him." Genji said softly, not breaking eye contact with the alpha.

Jesse scoffed just slightly. "Yeah well you did most of the work." Jesse said confidently. He wrapped his arms around his mate's waist, still holding the bottle in one hand. It was amazing how small his mate all of a sudden was. He could hold his mate so close to him without having to worry about Akira being in the way.

Genji had rested his head on Jesse's shoulder, staring to the crib for a moment before finally moving to separate himself from his mate. "I think I'll lay down for a bit..." The omega said softly. Just as he suggested it and before Genji could even sit down, Akira had started whimpering, and then full on crying his high pitched screeches.

"You deserve it." Jesse said. But the alpha quickly turned back around to look at his baby whom had started to cry. Jesse went over to the crib to pick up Akira and hold him in his arms. "What's wrong, sweetheart? Why can't you let your tousan just relax for a little while? You like to cause quite the scene." Jesse said gently, adjusting the baby in his arms and bringing the bottle to the infant's mouth, offering him some milk.

The cyborg looked a bit concerned, but was quick to settle down once he saw Jesse take care of it. Akira had quieted down once Jesse had brought the bottle to his mouth, latching on and quickly suckling the formula down with closed eyes. Genji started to put some new panties on as well as a shirt and sweat pants before climbing into the bed and pulling the blankets over him. "You know the three of us could watch the paskettis later if we wanted to." He said with a yawn. "Can't stay up too late though because of that mandatory meeting tomorrow morning." He groaned at the thought of it when he leaned back into the alpha's pillow. These meetings happened every so often and would address several subjects directed to the base as a whole on how to improve their approach on things, what they could do differently, new rules and regulations, etc. And everyone had to be there, which meant they couldn't get a sitter and would have to bring Akira who wasn't even a week old yet.

Jesse frowned a bit, he had forgotten about that stupid meeting. He begged Reyes to see if they could skip just one but the commander insisted that they could go and bring Akira along with them. Infants were generally quiet and he would probably just sleep through the whole meeting. Jesse rocked Akira softly in his arms as he finished up his bottle and drifted off to sleep. Jesse placed the bottle on the counter and swayed the kid until he was confident that he was fast asleep. Jesse then gently laid him down in the crib, tucking the blankets over him to keep him warm in such a cold season. The alpha turned over to his mate and got in bed beside him, bringing his arm around to hold Genji, giving him a soft kiss on the neck.

Akira seemed satisfied for now, finally sleeping in the crib peacefully. Genji had softly giggled at the kiss on his neck, scooting over a bit to make more room for Jesse in the bed. He had gotten on his side as the little spoon, his favorite position to cuddle with his mate. "I missed this too."

Jesse had missed this as well. He held Genji close, seeing his baby fast asleep in his crib and his mate resting in his arms. He rubbed Genji's side, his heart gently beating against Genji's back as he fell asleep beside him. 

After a night of watching some paskettis with his beautiful mate and baby, the morning of the dreaded meeting had come. Jesse was terrified of how Akira was going to do in the meeting. Right now he was calm, and Jesse just prayed that Akira would just stay asleep during the meeting like the little angel he was.

"I've never seen the ocean so blue before." Genji had said, turning to look to Jesse as the salty wind had blown Genji's jet black hair in front of his eyes. He would've lifted a hand to brush the strands away from his slightly sunburnt face, but he had been holding Akira in his arms. With a loving smile Jesse had looked like he was about to say something, but there was only the disconcerting noise of an alarm. Genji's eyes cracked open. There was no longer a scenery of a beach somewhere warm in the summer, just the muted walls and ceiling of Jesse's room. Jesse seemed to have turned off the alarm quickly, but Genji hadn't moved from the spot he was in, taking in the warmth of his alpha for as much as he could until they had to get up to go to this meeting that was at the literal asscrack of dawn.

"...time's it?" The ninja finally mumbled, sinking further underneath the blankets to avoid the coldness of the rest of the room. The room was quiet to much of Genji's relief that they had slept through the night without the baby waking them.

Jesse reluctantly sat up in bed, stretching a bit as he tried to wake himself up. He leaned down to give Genji a soft kiss. "Too early." He responded before he stood up form the bed to walk over to the crib. He looked down at the baby who was still sleeping soundly in his blankets, pacifier in his mouth. Jesse smiled softly at the precious sight, wanting to just stay home and let the poor baby sleep. The whole family had a busy couple of days. "He's still sleeping." Jesse said softly, looking over to Genji.

Genji had rolled over face down into the pillow, taking in more of the blankets now that Jesse was out of the bed. "Just leave him there for now until we get dressed..." Genji had said, slurring toward the end of his sentence and drifting back into a sleep-like state where he was still aware of his surroundings, just not entirely there. It was probably still dark outside due to how early it was and the time of year.

Jesse left Akira in the crib as he quietly pulled out his clothes and began to get dressed at a sluggish rate. It seemed like every move he made he let out a sleepy moan, just not wanting to be up this early with a new baby. "Wake up, darlin'." Jesse said softly, going over to him and shaking him slightly. "After this meeting I'll buy us some donuts."

Genji was a fat kid at heart so he sat up at the mention of donuts, albeit slowly. "With all due respect to the commander and director, I'm about to just go in my pajamas..." The omega said somewhat grumpily, his voice low to not wake the peanut as he took off his clothes to only put Jesse's hoodie on and some comfortable black sweat pants on. He then went over to the corner to pick up the baby bag they had, making sure they would have everything they needed for him. It wouldn't be a super long meeting, maybe forty minutes to an hour, so Genji only packed a few things here and there. "Can you get a bottle ready for him just in case?" He groggily asked, shoving like three diapers in there and a rattle along with some essentials.

Jesse nodded to Genji's request and went over to grab a clean bottle. He places the scoop of formula inside the bottle and filled it with water, shaking the bottle rigorously to make sure that it was thoroughly mixed. While he did that, he looked in at Akira again, still sleeping soundly. He didn't want to have to wake him to bring him to a meeting. One of two things could happen, he would stay asleep like an angel or be cranky that he was woken up. He was hoping for the former. "Just about ready to go?" Jesse asked, turning to his mate.

Genji made sure he had everything, quietly reaching into the crib to check Akira's diaper before they left just to get it out of the way. He carefully unfastened the crotch of the baby's onesie, looking in to check. He was wet. Sighing he turned to get a clean one. "Give me a second." Genji said, trying his damnedest to not wake this kid. He had started the somewhat tedious process of freeing the infant's legs from his pajamas, wincing a bit when Akira had made a soft whimper noise. The omega sighed in relief a bit when Akira seemed to be silent, changing the diaper as quickly as possible before putting his pajamas back on with ninja-like skill. Delicately he picked up the small sleeping baby in his arms, holding him close and turning to Jesse before nodding to the door, not wanting to say anything that could wake him.

Jesse waited patiently and quietly for Genji to finish changing Akira, almost impressed with how he could do it without waking the tiny infant. But now he was cradled in Genji's arms and ready to go. Jesse nodded back to Genji, opening the door for the two of them before following him out into the hallway and heading to the meeting. "Maybe he'll just stay asleep." Jesse whispered.

The cyborg walked a bit slowly beside him, not wanting to be too loud or too crazy with his walking that even the slight bounce in his step could wake him up. Genji would nod toward Jesse. "I hope so. He's knocked out." He whispered, passing a few others standing around the doorway to the big conference room as they stepped inside. Genji tiredly scanned the room in search for Reyes and anyone else notably Blackwatch, seeing a few grouped together in some chairs having a light conversation near where the commander stood. The mates had approached their commander, Genji with somewhat of a scornful look on his jagged scarred face in contempt for having to be awake this early and drag their baby to a meeting.

Jesse followed close to Genji's side, watching over the two of them protectively and making sure that there was nothing that could potentially wake up the sleeping angel that was Akira. Once in the conference room, he stood in the small group of Blackwatch agents, smiling as everyone took their turns ooing and awing at the baby. Jesse smiled proudly whenever someone would tell him how pretty or handsome the baby looked, he knew that the baby looked a lot like him.

Genji would smile lightly at the compliments to their tiny baby. However the abundance of conversations in the room seemed to echo louder with how much more personnel filed on in, some much louder than others. Genji had vague memories of high school coming back of folks that would just scream and shout excitedly first thing in the morning - it was too early for that nonsense. And just like that, Akira began fussing and whimpering a bit. "Hey... Hey now, Aki..." Genji would softly console, cuddling the baby closer to him. Thankfully the meeting hadn't started yet, so it bought them some time to calm him down.

Jesse got more and more nervous as people continued to fill the room. The white noise of pleasant conversation was turning into a dull roar, and soon it was getting a little too loud for comfort. He had a moment of panic as Akira started to fuss, and Jesse moved over, bringing a couple fingers over to Akira's head and softly rubbing him as he shushed the infant, hopefully calming him down. Soon after, the commanders walked in, and everyone shuffled to find their seats like the little soldiers they were.

Genji had sat down in a chair beside Jesse, with Moira on the other side of him and Reyes stood behind them all, carefully bouncing the baby slightly to shush him. It seemed like when everyone quieted down, Akira got louder and began full on crying, Genji nervously doing his best to quiet the little preemie. "Shhhh shhshhh... Babyyy..." Genji softly said, trying to avoid the confrontation of how awkward this just got. The director had cleared their throat, beginning the typical introduction to the meeting despite the disruptive little peanut.

Jesse felt his heart racing once Akira had started to cry. It felt like all eyes were on the even though they were all facing in front to the director. Jesse handed Genji the bottle. "Maybe he's hungry." Jesse whispered softly. Reyes stood just about behind Jesse, nudging his shoulder a bit. Jesse looked back at him, and Reyes exchanged a dirty look before gesturing over to the screaming baby. Jesse frowned a bit, looking away, feeling a bit helpless in the situation.

Genji had took the bottle, holding it to Akira's mouth which seemed to quiet him down for the most part. This was a start. Genji had exchanged a brief look to Reyes, not entirely sure what he was glaring about since it was his bright idea to bring the baby along. The cyborg tried to put it past him and focus on feeding the little peanut, rocking him just slightly as he sucked down the formula. He had been about a quarter of the way through the bottle, and then the infant almost recoiled, resisting and attempting to turn his head away from it with a whine. Genji looked perplexed, taking the bottle away before whispering under the director's loud and wordy introduction. "...What's the matter?..." He looked concerned, turning slightly to offer the baby to Jesse.

Jesse sighed in relief as Akira took the bottle and started to eat. Jesse thought that maybe he was going to be a good father after all, it was starting to become a little easier to tell what Akira wanted. But soon enough he started to refuse the bottle again. Jesse felt a little helpless, and he was barely paying attention to what the director had to say. "Maybe he needs another change." Jesse whispered, bringing one hand over to Genji's thigh to gently touch and reassure him. The poor omega looked a little stressed right about now.

The omega pursed his lips, bringing a hand down to unsnap the buttons of his onesie to check his diaper again even though it had only been less then ten minutes. Ignoring the commander who was probably seething with rage and embarrassment behind them as the director spoke and started to point out some graphs on a chart of sorts, Genji would check the baby's diaper to only find it was completely fine. "Nope." Genji whispered, at this point just handing Akira to Jesse. "He's your baby when he acts like this." He muttered under his breath, feeling completely overtaxed with how tired he was, what time it was, this meeting in general, Reyes being an asshole, and the crying baby himself.

Jesse groaned a bit, taking ahold of Akira and bringing him close, trying to bounce and soothe the screaming baby. Nothing was quite working. He knew that this was incredibly distracting and other agents kept looking over to him with glares and a few aggressive shushes. But in a moment of pure deseration, he looked up at the commander looming over him, with a sort of expression that begged for assistance. Reyes might not have kids, but he seemed to know everything about everything, maybe he would know what to do. Reyes looked down at Jesse's look of fear and pleading, and he rolled his eyes a bit, and leaned down slightly, holding his arms out to take the baby. Jesse passed Akira up to the commander, and Reyes consoled the tearful infant. "Whats going on, pepita?" Gabe whispered to Akira. And like he had put a spell on him, Akira stopped crying, staring with big, tearful eyes up at the commander. Jesse turned back at him with a look of annoyance, mouthing "Are you kidding me?" To him. Reyes just sort of shrugged, holding Akira and bouncing him gently to keep him quiet in his arms.

Genji could only hope it would stop, because the director themselves started staring at the confused as fuck couple with a screaming crotchfruit. And then it all stopped when Reyes took over, the omega feeling guilty that he as a father had failed to comfort his baby. Genji looked down to his legs, shoving his hands into the pockets of the hoodie as he sulked in his chair. He could just sense the disappointment and annoyance with how Reyes looked to Jesse, and it absolutely devastated Genji. Akira had continued to stare up at the commander fixedly before yawning, struggling to keep his eyes open after that.

Reyes gently soothed Akira, rubbing his cheeks and tiny hands to assist with getting the baby to fall back asleep. Jesse frowned a bit, and tried to not think about it, just keep his eyes on the director and listening to his never ended speech. 

By the time it was finally over, Jesse stood up and look at Akira who was still sound asleep in the commander's arms. "How the fuck did you do that?" Jesse had to asked him, a look of pure confusion on his face. Reyes shook his head. "Beats me, but I think it's the beard." He said with a little smirk.

There were a few scoffs and passing glances to the Blackwatch baby and his parents as folks left the room, Genji stood beside Jesse with the strap of the baby bag in his fist over his shoulder. "Sorry about that... He was doing so well." The omega said, reaching his arms out to take back their son. He tried smiling, but Genji still felt like a bit of a failure. The cyborg just wanted to stuff his face with donuts and cry over his doubts of being a good parent now. "Thanks for doing that before it got worse."

Reyes handed the sleeping baby back over to his father. "It's kind of my job to make sure my agents don't get into more trouble than they're already in, so it was no problem." He said with a little smile. "Just get that kid back to his crib so he can relax." Jesse looked down at Akira, curled up and sleeping peacefully in Genji's arms. He brought one arm around Genji's waist to hold him close and give him a soft kiss on the head. "Let's go get those donuts." He said with a smile.

Genji had nodded to Reyes in acknowledgement, looking down to the sleeping peanut in his arms. "Did you want to go and get the baby carrier to make it easier or just have me carry him like this out in the cold? I think we should get more of his blankets before we go out there..." The Shimada said, looking to one of the frosted over windows to see nothing but snow and sheets of ice that were once roadways.

"Yeah, it's freezing today, peanut is gonna need to be tucked in nice and warm." Jesse said as the two of them started to head towards Jesse's room. "We should put a blanket over the whole carrier so that the wind doesn't hurt Akira's cheeks. Poor baby, he hasn't experienced the bitter cold yet."

Genji would nod, agreeing with Jesse. When the little family had gotten into Jesse's room, Genji would gently place the baby back into his crib, covering him up only temporarily until Genji could get the baby carrier ready for him. The omega tiredly bent over with a yawn to pick up the black and red carrier, setting it down on the bed; Genji knew it was going to be useful for a while as Akira had some time to grow into it. "... I'm so tired..." He whined; the omega was visibly stressed about earlier.

Jesse stretched a bit, still tired from having to wake up at the ass crack of dawn to have a meeting he didn't give a shit about. Neither did his poor mate. Genji's body hadn't finished healing, and he was still sore. Jesse wanted his mate in bed as often as possible to help heal but Genji was a bit of a wired omega. Jesse grabbed a few extra blankets from his drawers and brought them over to the carrier to begin setting up for Akira, but Jesse didn't even want to disturb the little guy who was sound asleep in his crib. "I am, too, darlin'. But donuts will make you feel so much better." Jesse said. He could tell how stressed out Genji was, and it made him upset to see his mate like this. But then Jesse smirked a bit deviously, and got behind his mate, placing the blankets onto the bed to rest his hands on Genji's hips, putting his nose into the crook of Genji's neck to begin kissing the sensitive skin.

Genji hadn't expected the sudden maneuvering of Jesse's hands on his hips, the feeling of his nose and mouth against his neck as the alpha's facial hair tickled him slightly. Genji twitched backwards into Jesse's touch, arching his back somewhat so that he could just barely grind his ass against the front of Jesse's pants. Genji wanted to mate again, no doubt about that, but he knew he couldn't have it yet. "Jesse..." Genji moaned out softly, giggling a bit afterwards whilst at the same time trying to be quiet.

Jesse kissed around Genji's neck and shoulder a bit, feeling the arch of Genji's ass and back pressing against his body. His cock had become erect just from that alone. "What do you say that I help take some of the edge off, before the donuts." Jesse said, moving up to Genji's ear to gently lick then nibble at it.

Red eyes darted over to the sleeping baby in the crib, just to make certain of the situation. Genji then closed his eyes to indulge in the kissing in his sensitive areas, slowly lowering his sweat pants just below his ass cheeks to reveal cute black panties underneath. He grinded against Jesse's pants a bit more vigorously, wanting to feel that erection of his that he knew was there. "Y-Yeah we can do that but you can't put it in..." Genji whispered with a stutter, his breath hitching once he had felt the size of Jesse's cock against his plush ass.

Jesse's breath hitched as the feeling of Genji's ass against his hard cock. "Don't worry about that..." Jesse said with a purr. "I've got other ways to make you feel good." He said. Jesse brought his hand up behind him, bringing it down hard to smack against Genji's ass, bringing his other hand to the front of his mate, sliding his hand down Genji's panties to rub his fingers along Genji's wet clit.

Genji winced, biting back a moan when Jesse had slapped his ass. The omega was quick to shush him. "Jesse... No loud noises..." He softly warned, but couldn't help to just melt into Jesse's touch between his legs, practically losing his ability to stand. Genji's hand wandered behind him, palming Jesse's rigid cock through the fabric of his pants.

Jesse's other arm wrapped around Genji's chest to hold him up as his fingers played with Genji's wet pussy. His breath hitched once his mate started to play with his cock, and he moaned and purred softly into Genji's ear. "You're just as eager as I am." Jesse teased, his large hand slowly working around Genji's wet pussy and drawing circles around his clit.

Genji had fallen deep down into Jesse's touch, the omega trying so hard to not moan or cry out in desperation."... It's because it's been a while..." He sultrily whispered, turning his head to just glance at him from over his shoulder as he gave his cock a good squeeze through his pants. "We can help each other out..."

Jesse smiled a bit, nuzzling Genji softly. "Why don't I lay down on the bed, and you sit your pretty little pussy down on my face." Jesse suggested, before bringing his lips back down to Genji's neck to kiss him tenderly, dragging his tongue along Genji's skin.

Fuck. Whenever Jesse talked like that was enough to get Genji to submit to almost anything, almost having this fatalistic attitude toward anything bedroom related once the alpha used his words. The omega slowly nodded, giving Jesse's cock another squeeze before prying himself away from his devastatingly alluring entrapment. Genji had then slid his panties down from his hips, making sure to bend over just right so the cowboy could get a good look of his cunt as he took the panties off from around his ankles.

Jesse watched Genji intently, watching him slowly take the panties off, and seeing that tempting, wet pussy that just craved for Jesse to put his cock in. He had to hold himself back to just not pin his mate down and knot him, but he knew that Genji was still very sore. Instead, Jesse laid down on the bed, pulling his pants down just slightly over his hips to reveal his hard cock.

Genji looked to the crib a second time just to be safe before climbing on top of Jesse, his back turned to him. Biting his lower lip the cyborg hovered his pussy over Jesse's face, tantalizingly close. With his hands planted firmly on the bed beside both his legs, he looked down to Jesse's cock - it was so inviting. And then slowly, he sat himself down on Jesse's face, hoping the alpha wouldn't suffocate on it and could still breathe through his nose.

As Jesse lowered his hips down onto Jesse's face, he wrapped his hands around Genji's thighs. He shut his eyes once he started to drag his tongue over Genji's clit, slowly eating out his mate's pussy. Jesse could eat pussy for ever meal if he had the chance, just every aspect of it was arousing to the alpha. And it definitely showed when his cock started to bead out precum onto his abdomen.

Genji couldn't help but lean forward onto his stomach a bit, nearly face down into Jesse's tortured cock as he was eaten out so gently. The omega's pussy was still sore from his horrible experience with childbirth, but good god was it so much more sensitive at the same time. After a few minutes or so of Jesse going at it with his clever tongue and Genji trying his best to hold his noises in the back of his throat, he looked down. There it was, the solution to all his problems, something that'd get him to shut up and ensure this baby would not be woken on his behalf. Grinning ear to ear unknowingly to Jesse's knowledge, he leant further down, his lips brushing against his cock to only just teasingly lick that small pool of precum off the head of his cock and stomach.

Jesse was enjoying every second of this, only having to pull back once in a while to take a deep breath before going back in to pleasure his mate. But he wasn't expecting the teasing lick that his his mate gave him. His cock began to throb slightly in need after feeling the one teasing touch. It just made Jesse more enthusiastic, and he started to eat Genji's pussy faster, his tongue flicking over Genji's clit over and over again.

With that kind of encouragement Genji had begun to grind his cunt against Jesse's face, rubbing it into his mouth and nose a bit when he had taken hold of his cock in one of his hands and bringing it to his lips. Genji took a deep breath through his nose to mentally prepare himself, not caring about the possibility of Jesse knotting him in the mouth. He slipped the head of his cock past his lips, his tongue ran along his shaft as he carefully glided the entire thing into the back of his throat until it stopped.

Jesse ate everything that was put on his plate, and licked it clean as well. And once Genji had taken his hard cock into his mouth, he moaned into Genji's cunt, gently rolling his hips in encouragement, as he drew circles with his tongue around his clit.

God, Genji wanted to fuck so bad, but there was no way he'd get what he wanted without it hurting him. To try and get his mind off it he focused on slowly moving his head up and down along Jesse's cock, tongue grazing his shaft and his soft lips engulfing it from the tip all the way down to his balls. Gagging slightly he pulled his mouth off his cock for a moment, thick saliva dripping from his mouth just so he could moan as quietly as he could manage without waking the sleeping baby. "Fuck, Jesse... I wish we could do it..."

Jesse could never get over how amazing his mate was at sucking his cock, and he would do it so willingly. Jesse moved his arms to wrap them around Genji's waist to hold him closer. But the alpha couldn't agree more, he wanted to ram his cock inside of his mate and fuck him silly, he wanted to knot him and make sure that he was always filled with his babies. The thought of it just made his tongue lap at his mate's pussy faster.

Genji rutted his pussy against Jesse's face, the excessive lapping driving him closer to the edge. "Fuck can't you just put it in a little?..." Genji whined, almost begging for it before leaning back down to teasingly suck and kiss at the tip of his cock, moving his lips down to the side of his shaft.

Jesse really wanted to please his mate, but he felt like there would be more pain than pleasure in that situation. Instead, Jesse brought two fingers up to Genji's wet hole, teasingly running them along the entrance. Then, he slipped the two of them in just slightly, moving them in and out of the slick cunt to give his mate what he had asked for.

Genji hadn't expected it, but he twitched into Jesse's fingers that had penetrated his sensitive pussy, almost immediately clenching himself around them with a death grip as he went back to working Jesse's cock into the back of his throat. It hurt a little bit, only imagining how painful it would be to have Jesse inside him, but the pain was overridden by his pleasure as he was evidently close to his climax. The cyborg quickly bobbed his head in an up and down motion, hollowing his cheeks and tasting the alpha's cock which filled his mouth up nicely, albeit tiring his jaw.

Jesse could feel how much Genji was enjoying that, and he sped up his pace just a bit, his fingers thrusting in and out of his mate's pussy while he tirelessly licked at Genji's clit, trying to drive him over the edge. Jesse could feel himself getting close to the end as well, his knot had already begun to swell, and his cock kicked and twitched in anticipation.

The omega had moaned onto Jesse's cock that was lodged deep into his throat, pulling off just a little over halfway once he had noticed the alpha's knot swell so he wouldn't have his poor mouth stuck on it forever. And with just one more lick Genji had reached the point of cumming, hot liquid streaming down Jesse's hand and arm, quite likely soaking his face as he pulled his mouth off Jesse's cock to moan softly. "Ohhh fuck fuck~..." Genji had about died and gone to heaven, but in the moment he was sure to not neglect Jesse's cock. With quick and somewhat aggressive pumps of his hand to his shaft, he leant back down with his mouth just open over the tip, ready to take Jesse's load into his mouth and face.

Jesse felt like he was drowning with how much Genji had squirted onto his face, but the sensation didn't quite matter for him, what mattered was that his mate was stimulating his cock over the edge. He moaned, laying his head back on the bed beneath him and bucked his hips with Genji's movements, before his body had enough and he came onto Genji's tongue, his knot swelling all the way up. "Ohhh, fuck..." Jesse moaned softly as his balls clenched and spurted out as much as it could into his omega's mouth.

Genji had caught most of what he could into his mouth, some of the excess shooting on to his nose, cheeks, and chin as he had continued to milk it out of him with his human hand until no more had come out. The cyborg sat up and scooted himself downward to turn around and sit on Jesse's abdomen, looking down at him with the alpha's cum still on his face and tongue before withdrawing it and swallowing it, making it evident. Genji loved the way Jesse looked whenever he had just came, his cheeks reddened and his face sweaty, wet with Genji's juices; Genji couldn't help but think he was cute in a weird way for it.

Jesse thought it was one of the best sights in the world to see his mate with his cum dripping down his tongue and face. It just made him eager for a round two. He needed to catch his breath from the intense orgasm and his wonderful mate on top of him. Jesse placed either of his hands on Genji's hips, looking up at him in a daze. "Maybe we should both shower before we get donuts." He suggested.

Genji had raptly stared Jesse down with half lidded red eyes, bringing his fore finger to his face to wipe off a smudge of the alpha's cum from his cheek, taking it to his mouth and licking it off ardently. Genji would then smirk, giggling somewhat as they both were now pretty filthy with each other's bodily fluids. "Okay." The omega said. "We can take turns watching Akira. You want to go first or me?"

"I think I have more on me than in me, I'll go first." Jesse said with a little chuckle. He shifted just slightly to help move his mate off of him and he stood up to take off his dirty shirt and pants, tossing them aside before wrapping a towel around his waist. He took a quick peak over at peanut to make sure that he was still sleeping, and he was, just like an angel. He grabbed his necessities for the shower before he headed out to clean up.

Genji had sighed on the bed as Jesse left, standing up off from it to find something to wipe his face off with. Picking up a dirty towel from the laundry basket he began rubbing the white substance from his face and nose the best he could without a mirror, and with that the little peanut in the crib began to whine. The cyborg looked over his shoulder a bit before dropping the towel in the basket and stepping over to the crib to pick up his fussy son. "Aww... You realized daddy's gone, huh?..." Genji cooed, looking around the room to find where Jesse had put the unfinished bottle from earlier. Finding it he would shake it up again before bringing it to the baby's mouth, Akira eagerly eating like a good baby. "So now you're hungry?" Genji teased.

Jesse walked down the hallway and was about to push open the door to the bathroom when Gabe came striding out, dressed in his gear and ready for his solo training. Jesse jumped a bit when it had happened, and they both shared an awkward moment staring at each other. Gabe looked down at Jesse's wet beard and cheeks and raised an eyebrow. "Hey." Jesse said a bit awkwardly, needing to break the tension.

"Hey..." Gabe said suspiciously. Gabe could smell the scent of Genji, and he knew exactly what was on Jesse's face in that moment. Gabe patted Jesse's shoulder before walking away. "Clean yourself up." He said with a commanding voice.

"Yessir." Jesse said, before going into the bathroom, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

Genji rocked the tiny baby in his arms as he fed him, looking up at the clock every once in a while to see how long it has been since Jesse left. Soon enough Akira finished, and Genji set the bottle down to begin burping the little peanut as he swayed from side to side a bit. Akira had his burp, Genji laughing a little before holding the baby back to his chest to look at and admire him. "You're so pretty, little one." Genji murmured softly with a big smile on his face; he was so proud of his little baby. Akira stared back up at Genji with an almost confused look, having no idea what was being said to him.

Jesse was quick in the shower, just cleaning off his face and body, not paying much attention to his hair besides his facial hair. He also attempted to make his knot go down in size, which was almost completely accomplished by the time he started to dry off. Once all the sin was scrubbed from his body, he tied the towel around his hips and headed back to his bedroom.

Genji was still rocking the little baby in his arms, looking down at his son that sleepily looked right back to him. Before Genji knew it, the little peanut was asleep again. He slowly walked the infant to his crib and set him inside, covering him up gently with his blankets and putting his pacifier in his mouth. The omega leaned against the crib with both his arms to watch the peanut sleep peacefully; for someone who thought most kids were ugly by default, he was so happy he and Jesse made such a cute kid.

Jesse smiled when he saw the adorable pair in his room, thanking his lucky stars every chance he got to have such a wonderful mate and beautiful baby. He walked over to Genji, wrapping his arms around his mate from behind and holding him gently, looking in at their son. "Did he stay asleep? What an angel." Jesse said with a whisper, kissing his mate's cheek tenderly.

Genji leant back into Jesse's embrace, tilting his head a bit to look over at the alpha before back to their baby. "He woke up a little bit after you left because he was hungry, but he went right back to sleep after I fed him." Genji said softly, smiling when his mate kissed his cheek. "You smell good. All clean?"

Jesse nuzzled the side of Genji's head, giving him another little kiss. "Yes I am. But I don't even want to let you go, I just want to hold you for the rest of the day." He said softly, his embrace getting a little tighter as he rested his head on the back of Genji's affectionately. "I wish we could have just stayed in bed."

Genji would keep smiling, his arms around Jesse's forearm that held him. "Okay, okay, me too, but I gotta get in the shower too, I'm gross." He whispered with a small laugh, attempting to get away from Jesse's grip. Jesse had his arms awfully tight around the omega. "Jesse lemme go..." He childishly teased.

Jesse groaned playfully, kissing the back of Genji's head. "Just lemme hold youuuu." Jesse whined. His fingers found their way to Genji's waist, starting to gently writhe and tickle Genji in a sweet fashion. "Don't leave me Genji Shimadaaaa."

Fuck, Jesse knew his tickle spots and he let it happen so easily. Genji attempted to wiggle away from his constriction, doing his best not to laugh loudly once he felt his mate tickle him. "...ehehe... Jesse... Hehe J-Jesse!... Jesse." Genji could only think back to his childhood when Hanzo would do this exact same thing, and it seemed like there was only one way out of it. Genji wondered if it would work. "If you don't let me go I'll fart on you." He said, trying to sound serious but it only came out as muffled laughing.

Jesse scoffed a bit at Genji's hallow threat. "Tch, sure ya will." Jesse said, still persistently tickling his mate. He loved that the two of them could have these pleasant little childish moments together. It made him feel young again, even though he was in his twenties. Having an infant baby seemed to age him by ten years automatically.

Was Jesse challenging him? One of the first rules of life is to never force a fart, but in this scenario Jesse was leaving Genji no other choice. So he did. He leant back and farted a little fart directly on him, deviously laughing afterwards and hoping it'd get Jesse to let go and stop tickling him.

Jesse didn't think he would do it, but low and behold, the omega did. Jesse stopped almost instantly, just letting the omega go. He gently patted Genji's upper back with his lips pursed. "Alright go take a shower." He said instantly as he walked over to the bed and laid down. This was a whole new milestone in their relationship. The first fart.

Genji turned to look at him with a maniacal grin, satisfied that his age old trick worked not only on his brother, but on Jesse himself. The omega was glad he could be the first fart: that meant they were comfortable together, at least not counting the ones Jesse would do in his sleep. Genji would giggle and take off his dirty clothes and put them in the basket, finding a clean towel to put around him and gathering his bathing supplies. "I'll be right back, love." Genji said softly, leaving the room as quietly as he could to not wake the baby.

While walking down the hallway, he hadn't expected to run into Reyes himself who seemed to be headed to his office. Genji noticed the commander had given him kind of a funny look, and Genji thought nothing of it and waved to the commander. "Hi." He said, nearly at the bathroom door.

Jesse smiled at Genji, resting on his side comfortably in the bed, but trying to not fight the need to take a nap. In the hallway, Reyes was making his way back towards his office when he saw Genji now walking towards the bathroom. The commander squinted his eyes slightly at the omega.

"Hey..." He said suspiciously once again. And then he saw it, the little mark of white fluid that was left behind on Genji's chin. Reyes just continued to pursue his office. "You missed a spot." Reyes commented as he passed him.

Genji wasn't sure what Reyes was sounding all suspicious over, but then he said it. Genji's eyes went wide, he quickly wiped at his chin to look at what it was and his worst fears came true once he saw the sticky substance on his fingers. He gasped, quickly running into the bathroom with his face reddened of embarrassment. Akira had laid in his crib peacefully asleep, until he had started making tiny fussy baby noises.

Jesse laid in bed, trying to not let himself fall back asleep in the short time that Genji would be away. But he was quickly woken up by the sound of Akira fussing in his crib. Jesse stood up and walked over, looking at the wriggling nugget inside the bed. "Whats wrong, sweetheart?" Jesse asked him, reaching in to pick him up out of the crib and cradle him gently in Jesse's arms. "You were just sleepin' so sweet, what's got you troubled?"

Genji would take a bit of time to wash himself in the shower, careful to be gentle with his sore nether regions before washing off his face and hair.

Akira would almost immediately stop crying as soon as he was picked up, looking up to Jesse with teary eyes, his little baby hands grasping for him. It was as if he just wanted to be cuddled and held by his daddy.

Jesse chuckled once the little peanut stopped crying. He went over to his bed and sat back down with him, holding him a little closer to his face. "Did you just miss your dad?" He asked with a little smile. He brought his face down to Akira's forehead and kissed him tenderly over and over again. "Best little accident I've ever had." Jesse said jokingly.

By then Genji had finished washing himself, turning the water off and stepping out to dry himself off. His tummy growled; he really was wanting those donuts. With the towel around him he would then start heading back to their room.

Akira would reach his hand out far enough to lightly touch the fuzzy on Jesse's face, pulling away and making a hiccup noise after. He stared at him, his pacifier falling from his mouth.

Jesse smiled down at Akira, just hoping that he hadn't learned to grab and pull yet when he started to touch his beard. But he was pleasantly surprised when all the little nugget wanted was just a touch. Jesse took the pacifier that was falling out of Akira's mouth and readjusted it for him to have him continue to suckle on it, giving him another few kisses on the forehead. "I love you, little peanut." Jesse said softly to him.

Genji had quietly coming back into the room, smiling once he saw his fiance with their beautiful baby in his arms. "Someone must've woken up." Genji said, walking over to sit beside Jesse and look down at the awake little Akira in his arms. The cyborg gently pet the mess of hair on the baby's head - it seemed to stick out in all directions. "We should get dressed and get him ready and all bundled up." He said, Akira peacefully sucking on his pacifier whilst staring at Jesse.

Jesse looked up at Genji. "He might have." Jesse said softly, standing up to gently lay Akira down on the bed to start getting dressed. "We gotta keep the little peanut nice and warm." Jesse said, turning back to the drawer to pull out a nice little fuzzy jacket and some mittens and a hat. "We'll make sure that he won't be a frozen little bean."

Genji took the towel off himself and started dressing himself first in some clean pants, shirt and his favorite hoodie - Jesse was never going to get it back from him at this point. He stepped over to Jesse, nuzzling his shoulder. "You wanna dress him?" He asked softly, looking to the baby squirming a bit on the bed, trying to figure out what his surroundings were.

"Yeah ill get him nice and bundled." Jesse said, going back over to the bed with his handfuls of tiny clothes. He made sure that Akira's diaper was clean before he snuggled him into a warm onesie, a fuzzy coat and some warm mittens. He picked up the baby carrier and placed Akira inside, tucking the blankets around him to make sure he was toasty warm for the bitter cold that waited outside. He topped it off by placing a blanket over the carrier to make sure no winds would get in to the fragile peanut. "I think he's ready to go." Jesse said.

Akira didn't resist too much when Jesse dressed him, kind of just accepting it with a few whines but was fine once he was placed in the carrier. Genji smiled at Jesse doing such a good job, leaning over to gently kiss the alpha. "Get some clooootheees on. My tummy is not happy." Genji teased.

Jesse chuckled with a smile, turning to kiss his omega back, touching his omega's softly belly a bit before he went back to the drawers to quickly change into some warm clothes. "I'm about ready to go, and I know that you two are." Jesse said, picking up the baby carrier.

Genji couldn't help but smile up at his fiance before turning away to grab the baby bag to put it over his shoulder. "Should we make another bottle for him? He just ate so I don't think he'll need it depending on how long we're gone."

"I don't want it to get cold while we're out there. I think he'll be okay until we're back." Jesse said, going out into the hallway with the carrier by his side. "I'm sure he'll be nice and calm throughout the whole thing. It's just an in and out trip." Jesse reassured him.

Genji had followed, closing the door behind them as they would stroll down the hall to venture outside. He nodded, smiling and taking Jesse's free hand. "Okay. I believe you." He said, shuddering a bit once they actually got out into what felt like the Arctic. Genji wished they'd move the Overwatch HQ somewhere where the air didn't hurt your face. "You know where this place is, right?"

Jesse held onto Genji's hand tightly as they made their way out into the blizzard. He didn't care about how he felt, but he was worried about how little Akira was holding up in the bitter cold. "I don't, but I'm sure that a cab is going to know. It might be better to have peanut out in the cold for the least amount of time as possible." Jesse said.

"Well hurry and call for one." Genji said, letting go of Jesse's hand to hold his arms around himself with a shiver, a bit concerned for the tiny preemie in his carrier. Akira seemed fine, not making any noise at all, but for how long?

Jesse made his way down to the sidewalk with the rest of his little family and placed Akira down for a moment to hold his hand out, hailing down a cab that pulled up to the two of them. Jesse first placed little Akira inside the toasty car, in between the two seats, and crawled over to the other side of the cab, and sat down. He pulled the blanket up just slightly to look in at his little baby, just making sure that he was holding up.

Genji had climbed into the cab on the other side, looking at the baby when Jesse had peeked at him. He was fast asleep again. "At least he's getting his sleep..." Genji said, thankful they were blessed with a mostly quiet baby, but he knew it would probably be short lived. Nobody got this lucky. Genji was just waiting for the inevitable fits of crying that would last for hours at a time. He reached over to hold Jesse's hand again, giving him a reassuring smile. "Love you, Jesse." He said softly.

Jesse was relieved that Akira looked tired and was conking out in his little carrier. He held onto his mate's hand, watching their tiny little angel resting peacefully. "I love you, too, darlin'." Jesse said softly, leaning over to give him a little kiss. It wasn't a far drive to the donut shop, and once they were out, it was a brief movement from the warm car, out into the frigid weather, and back inside to the warm donut shop. "Pick whatever you want." Jesse said.

Genji was glued to the glass case that held the assorted donuts, licking his lips a bit while contemplating. He saw the strawberry frosted ones: those were his favorite. The omega pointed to them. "I like those ones." He said, glancing over his shoulder to look at Jesse. "What about you?"

Jesse looked at the glass of the freshly baked donuts, trying to decide which ones he really wanted. "I like the Boston creme." Jesse said, pointing at the holeless donuts in the center. He looked up at the young man behind the counter. "One dozen strawberry frosted and one dozen Boston creme, please." Jesse requested with a charming smile. Jesse's ears and nose were bright red from the cold weather, growing up in New Mexico made him able to adapt to any kind of warmth and sweltering heat, but cold was just not a game that he was familiar with.

Genji thought that was a lot of donuts, but he figured they'd last at least a little while. He smiled at Jesse, giggling at his reddened face and gently kissing his nose. "You cold?" He asked softly. Akira squirmed around in the carrier a bit, doing his tiny baby noises.

Jesse chuckled a bit, taking Genji's hand momentarily while the employee got all 2 dozen of their donuts. "Maybe a little bit. I ain't built for the cold weather." Jesse said, giving Genji a kiss before he placed Akira down to take out his wallet to pay for the donuts. "Could you grab those, darlin'?" Jesse asked, gesturing to the boxes of donuts. "I have my hands full with a little peanut." Jesse leaned down to pick the carrier back up.

Genji nodded, taking the two boxes of donuts and bringing them to his chest. "No problem, love." He said, looking to Jesse with the carrier. Akira seemed to be pretty upset, starting up his shrill crying again like he had that morning. The omega frowned a little, but more out of concern than frustration of Akira's streak of bad timing. Maybe he was upset his parents could have donuts and he couldn't. "Let's just get him back home."

Jesse frowned once Akira started to cry. He placed the blanket back of the carrier and hustled outside so he wouldn't bother the employees with their crying baby. Jesse hailed down a taxi and he climbed inside, placing Akira in the middle and immediately beginning to attend to his crying son. "Whats wrong, sweetheart? Are you cold?" Jesse asked, reaching his hand in to feel Akira's cheeks.

Genji had buckled himself in, placing the donuts over his lap to assist Jesse in seeing what's wrong with the peanut. He picked up the pacifier that had fallen from Akira's mouth, placing it back in for the infant to only spit it out again and cry. The omega hoped the baby wouldn't annoy the taxi driver, so he attempted to shush him gently. "Shhhhshshshshhh baby, what's wrong?..." He consoled, gently holding his little baby hand. They'd at least be home soon.

Jesse gently held onto the little baby's other hand, hoping that Akira would just fall asleep. Maybe he was hungry, or needed a change. He'd check on that once he got back to his room. "I know, hun, it's really tough, huh?" Jesse said to Akira.

In no time they had arrived to their stop, Genji had gotten out of the vehicle with the boxes of donuts to try and one-handedly assist Jesse with getting the baby out into the cold. "Maybe he's stinky." Genji said, fixing the blanket on the carrier to cover Akira's tiny feet. "I don't know what else he'd be crying for."

Jesse picked up the baby carrier and brought Akira out into the cold. "He probably is, but we just need to get him out of the cold right now." Jesse said, hustling a bit to try and bring Akira inside from the frigid weather.

Genji had hurriedly walked with Jesse back into the HQ, waiting for Jesse to unlock the door to their room to quickly rush inside to set the donuts down on the night stand. He turned to Jesse with the carrier holding the screaming baby, gently taking it from him and setting it down on the bed. "What's got you so worked up, musuko?" He said softly, gently peeling the blankets off the tiny baby.

Jesse walked a little faster than normal to put the baby carrier on the bed, starting to undress him with his mate. "C'mon, sweetheart, why are you crying?" Jesse asked. Once he was down to just one onesie he picked up Akira and held him against his chest, bouncing and rocking him slightly. "We need to teach you to use your words."

It broke the cyborg's heart to see their son's face twisted in crying agony from whatever it was that was bothering him enough to make him writhe and scream like this. Genji attempted to give him his pacifier again for Akira to only let it fall onto the floor from his mouth. "Check his diaper?" Genji said to Jesse, almost wanting to just cover his ears to shield himself from the loud baby cries.

Jesse placed a towel down on the bed and laid Akira down on top of it gently. He unstrapped his onesie and placed one finger inside of his diaper to look. And sure enough, the first blowout. Jesse quickly retracted his finger and felt himself dry heave as he pulled back, turning around and walking away a bit, his hands on his hips as he took deep breaths trying to make sure his flipping stomach didn't empty itself.

Genji looked from Akira who was essentially hyperventilating and crying at the same time, to over his shoulder at Jesse behind him in that lurched position. "Are you fucking me?" Genji grunted between teeth. "You've done it before just fine! What makes this so different?" The omega went to get a clean diaper from the dresser. He just wanted their son to stop his meltdown.

Jesse was trying to just calm down, his stomach being tied in knots from the awful smell and look combined. "I've never done it lik- hrrk! Like that before!" Jesse said, turning back to look at Genji. "That is a full on blowout, Ana warned me about those!" Jesse said defensively.

The omega narrowed his eyes at Jesse, a tad bit annoyed that his mate was acting so obstinate about a simple diaper change. "You need to take it down a notch. Don't you see the fit he's having?" Genji too said defensively, stepping over to the baby with the clean diaper and baby wipes and setting them down beside the sobbing preemie. "Guess I have to do it." The cyborg started to untape the first fastener of the diaper, and then he immediately knew exactly what was wrong. Genji stood up straight, his hands shot down to his sides as he quickly turned around to shuffle over to Jesse. "You know what? I was wrong. I apologize."

Jesse looked at Genji in shock when he volunteered to do the operation. He turned to watch him for just a moment, but he couldn't help himself. He looked away, trying to not think about what laid in that diaper. But then once Genji quickly gave up, he gave him a little smirk. "I told you." He said. "But who's gonna change him?" Jesse asked, looking back over at the poor screaming baby, who's race was red from crying so much.

Genji shrugged, frowning at their poor helpless son who rightfully couldn't stop crying and screaming. "At this point I think we should just bathe him... It's everywhere." The omega said, bringing his shirt up to cover his nose before cautiously approaching the crying peanut. He carefully started to take the onesie completely off him from over his head and arms, careful not to make things worse for the poor distressed baby.

Jesse nodded in agreement. He picked up the tiny baby tub and quickly made his way out to the bathroom, filling it up with warm water before he hustled back to the room, placing the bath on the ground. He saw the squirming little baby, and took a wipe. With a small prayer, he went in and started to wipe him off.

Nobody talks about this part of parenting and Genji resented that fact alone. Genji watched Jesse gently clean the excess off the baby where it had completely missed where it was supposed to go, debating on whether he or Jesse should do the honors and take the diaper off the little baby. Genji threw away his dignity and decided to do it, pursuing his lips from under his shirt whilst attempting to be the more 'put together' parent and not gag at the gross substance right in front of him. The omega then started to help wiping, not really knowing where to start and almost looking off to the side as he did it, using at least five baby wipes within half a minute.

As Jesse watched Genji finish up with the excess and bravely remove the diaper, Jesse picked up the little guy and placed him in the warm water, the angle making it so that his head rested out of the water. "Shhhh, Akira." Jesse said gently, starting to cup the warm water and rub it onto his skin gently. "There's nothing to cry about now, we're both here." Jesse said in an attempt to coax his infant from stopping his wails.

Genji stepped away to throw the yucky stuff away, double bagging it so nobody on the base would die like they almost did. He returned to Jesse's side holding a bottle of baby soap, squirting a generous amount into the palm of his human hand before carefully and soothingly lathering Akira with it. Akira had gradually stopped his loud screaming, only crying at a much quieter level now as both parents bathed the tiny, squirming thing. "...How does something so small shit that much?..." Genji mumbled, making sure to clean off his slippery little legs really well.

Jesse chuckled a bit, watching Akira get much quieter and only squirming slightly. He was sure that he hated taking baths already. "I suppose it's all they do, eat, shit, and cry." Jesse said, taking some of the soap and beginning to wash off Akira as well. "Whats wrong sweet face?" Jesse asked, leaning down to give him some kisses on the top of his head.

The omega smiled at the alpha being affectionate with their little creation, more than thankful Jesse was such a good father and mate. At that Akira had for the most part stopped crying, save for a few tears that went down his red cheeks. Genji had giggled softly, taking his dry metal hand to gently wipe them away. "See, you're okay, Aki." He said to him softly. The cyborg had stood up, drying his hand on a towel before going to Jesse's dresser to find something clean and cozy for the little baby to fit in. They were running out of options, and they'd have to go to the store at some point to buy some smaller articles of clothing for the little peanut. Genji dug out some pastel yellow footie pajamas that would be way too big despite being newborn size, but it was all they had. "Maybe he'd fit in baby doll clothes." Genji joked, putting the pajamas on the bed next to the clean diaper.

Once Jesse was satisfied with how clean the wriggly little worm was, he picked him up and laid him down on a clean towel and began to dry him off. "You joke, but honestly I would buy it." Jesse said with a chuckle, gently running the towel over Akira's body. Once he was all dry, he wrapped him up in the towel and cradled him in his arms, trying to keep him nice and comforted. "He's such a cutie." Jesse said softly, looking down at the baby who was staring back up at him.

Genji had went over to stand by Jesse, looking down at the little baby in his arms who stared at the alpha. "He gets a lot of that from you; you both are almost twins." Genji said, gently petting the excessive amount hair on Akira's head. "At least he's got the Shimada eyebrows. He'll have resting bitch face when he gets older." The omega teased, leaning down to kiss the baby's forehead.

Jesse looked over at Genji with a little smile. "Ya think so?" Jesse asked. He lifted the baby up slightly to put their faces right next to one another for comparison. "What do you think?" Jesse said, soon turning his head to look at Akira. "Are we twins?" He asked the little baby boy.

"Hold on." Genji said, taking his phone out from the pocket of the hoodie to quickly snap a picture of both Jesse and Akira together to show him. Akira made a little whimper noise, sticking his tongue out a bit and gently putting his tiny hand on Jesse's nose. Genji giggled, getting closer to Jesse to show him the picture on the screen. "Twins." He insisted.

Jesse looked at the phone, cradling Akira a little closer as he looked at the picture. They really did look similar. "I suppose you're right." Jesse said. He couldn't take his eyes off the picture of little Akira next to him. The sweetest little ball of love he had ever seen. "I think you earned a donut." Jesse said with a chuckle, looking over at the two giant boxes of donuts.

Genji could only smile, his heart fluttering when Jesse looked at the picture and agreed. "I'll send it to you." He said softly, leaning up to tenderly kiss his mate, and then the little peanut's cheek. The omega turned to look at the donuts, pocketing his phone after sending the picture to Jesse and walking over to get one of the strawberry ones out. He sat on the edge of the bed and quietly ate it, rubbing his tummy happily that there was now food in it.

Once Akira was all dried off, Jesse brought him onto the bed and dressed him in the slightly large onesie that Genji had brought out for him. After a little bit of fighting and squirming, Jesse got him in it and crawled into the bed beside Genji, baby in his arms.

Genji reached over to Jesse's box of donuts, taking one out and offering it to Jesse. "Here, love." He said before getting a second donut for himself and nibbling on it. The cyborg looked down at Akira in his arms who appeared to have tired himself out, fighting to keep himself awake. "Poor baby." Genji cooed softly. "Feel better now?"

Jesse took the donut, giving Genji a little kiss of thanks. He then began to eat his donut, comforting little Akira as he began to fall asleep in his arms. "All that crying really does tire one out, doesn't it?" Jesse asked him softly.

Genji leaned against Jesse's shoulder, not taking his eyes off their beautiful little boy while they both ate their donuts, watching as he fell asleep. "He's making me tired." Genji said softly after a few minutes, seeing Akira passed out in Jesse's muscular arms.

Jesse nodded. "He has that affect on people." Jesse said with his mouth stuffed with a donut. He nuzzled close to his mate, holding his baby tightly as he allowed his mate to lay against his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji's in heat again, and Jesse goes on a mission without him. More at 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh there's a lot of smut at the beginning of this chapter. There's also a bit of role reversal if anyone is into that lmao. There's also a major thing that happens later on in this that isn't totally canon, but I'm pretty sure canon really stopped mattering the minute you opened a fic about alpha/omega McGenji making babies so eat my shorts.

It had been a few months since Akira was born, and he was growing fast. Jesse almost wished time would just slow down so he could love his little baby boy some more. At least he didn't have to be fed every two hours any more. But Jesse would take any labour and do it 30 times over if it meant he could love and be close to his baby boy. 

Jesse was asleep in bed with his mate in his arms, Akira sleeping in the crib. It was a bit early in the morning when Jesse slightly stirred, there was a change in the atmosphere in the room... and the scent. Jesse only fixed himself slightly, getting closer to his mate and holding him a little tighter in response to the smell.

Akira finally being out of his newborn phase of crying in the dead of night and needing much more delicate care was bittersweet. That part was finally over to the relief of tired parents who couldn't seem to catch a break, but their son looked less like a newborn preemie and more like a smaller than average two month old. He could smile now and grab things, especially Jesse's hair and the wires on the back of Genji's head. Most of all he slept soundly most nights and mornings, not usually waking until one of the two mates had woken him up. 

Genji had his back to Jesse in their bed. The omega had taken off his shirt at some point in the night out of a cold sweat despite it being February. His exposed skin was clammy, his face buried itself into the pillow. He didn't feel too well. There were menstrual-like symptoms but all without the pain and misery. And then it hit him. Barely awake, Genji tried playing it cool, ignoring the situation at hand and attempting to scoot further away from his mate as if it'd get rid of his little problem and wouldn't tempt him further. It was too early for this.

Jesse whined slightly when he mate attempted to move away from him, just making his grip on his omega tighter. He nosed Genji's neck lightly, taking in that wondrous scent as he held onto Genji. He let out a sleepy moan. "Let's just stay in bed." He said with a sleepily raspy voice.

Genji sighed, almost groaning when Jesse had pulled him back with his strong arms. "Fuck." He thought to himself. He groggily opened his eyes to see the blurry desaturated colors of the room from the morning light that peeked in from the blinds. "Jesse don't you have training today?..." He mumbled, turning over slightly to try and look at him through his peripheral. Then again Genji wasn't even sure what day it was. He had a hard time keeping track considering he was still technically at the end of his maternity leave, but Jesse had gone back about a month or so ago.

Jesse whined again. "Not for a couple of hours. But I just don't wanna go. I just wanna stay here and hold you." Jesse said softly as he gently rubbed Genji. He hadn't even opened his eyes yet, he was still so tired and wanting to just lay in bed for a few more hours.

Jesse sure was clingy, but this was pretty hard to hide. This was the first time Genji had been in heat since they conceived Akira, and he could already tell it was going to be bad. Genji had rolled over onto his other side to face the sleepy Jesse, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on his jawline. Then another. And another. Soon enough Genji's hands were on the alpha's chest, finding their way underneath his shirt to graze the fuzz of his bellybutton before stopping suddenly. "Don't give in, baka." The cyborg thought again, slowly retracting his hands from Jesse's shirt and putting them to his sides again. Genji hated being this stubborn during his heats, but he did not want to give in so easily like last time. He wanted to try and assert himself at least a little for once instead of falling into his body's trap again.

Jesse was pleasantly surprised with the affection, practically purring at his omega's soft touches and kisses along his jaw. He placed one of his hands on Genji's waist, gently running his hands along his mate's wondrous curves. But Jesse sighed when Genji had stopped. "Aw, c'mon darlin'." Jesse said, finally opening his eyes to look at his mate. "Why don't I just blow off training today and we can fool around all day." Jesse said softly, leaning forward to kiss Genji's forehead.

Jesse's hands on him had him trembling, his exposed skin hot to the touch as he tried looking away from him after his sweaty forehead had been kissed. "I don't want you to get into trouble..." Genji said softly, squeezing his legs together to further put this behind him. Maybe Jesse hadn't noticed what was going on with him, but that may have been wishful thinking.

Jesse chuckled a bit. "Nah, I'll just tell him I'm sick and then we will be free for the day." Jesse said, nuzzling Genji a little. "Besides... what kind of mate would I be to leave his omega in heat?" Jesse said, taking in that familiar scent.

If Genji hadn't been stupidly feverish, his face would've turned white at that, but his cheeks remained that pink color. The omega had slowly maneuvered himself to lay on top of Jesse, his hands on the alpha's chest over his shirt. "Only if you're sure..." Genji said, positioning his butt right on Jesse's crotch. So much for not giving in, but Genji continued to try playing it cool for the most part.

Jesse smiled once Genji seemed to give in to the pleasure. He placed both of his hands on Genji's hips and gently rolled his hips into Genji's warm pussy. "I'm more than sure." Jesse said insistently. He had missed knotting his mate, and was only up until recently that Genji was still sore, or too busy being a dad to want to have sex. Jesse was already getting hard just from the scent alone.

Genji couldn't even remember the last time he and his mate had sex. Sure, they had fooled around a few times in the last two months, but there never seemed to be a good opportunity for fucking itself. Leaning forward over Jesse he had rutted his pussy against the cock in Jesse's pajama pants; if Genji hadn't been wearing those cute red panties of his he'd be making a huge mess. The omega leant over enough to lightly kiss his mate's chin, and then his lips and holding it there for a moment. God, even though he saw him everyday, he missed Jesse. He missed this part of him. This exact same scenario is what brought them together, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad for Genji to give in again.

Jesse brought his hands up Genji's body, gently kissing his mate back once he received the affectionate gesture. Jesse has missed being able to fuck his mate, being able to side his cock in and out of his omega's pussy and claim him as his own. Jesse reached one hand to the front of Genji's body and slipped it into his panties, feeling the wet clit inside. He gently ran circles over the slick bud, leaning into the kisses his mate had given him.

Genji had gasped at the feeling of Jesse's fingers gently stroking his clit, causing him to bite down a bit on Jesse's lower lip before slowly pulling away from his lips to look at his alpha. "F-Fuck, Jesse... You're so mean. You always make me want it so bad..." The omega whined with his cheeks red, grinding against Jesse's hand and cock which only made him become wetter and wetter.

Jesse smirked deviously at his mate, knowing exactly what he was doing and was awful proud that he could make his mate shake with pleasure still after all this time. "You're such a little slut for my cock." Jesse purred to Genji. He reached his other hand down to slowly pulled the waistline of his pajamas down to reveal his hard cock against his torso.

Genji whined when Jesse brought out his cock for the needy omega, almost taunting him with it. Jesse knew damn well that he was in heat and what kind of effect even the smallest tease would do to him. Genji buried his face into Jesse's shoulder with a soft whimper, his pussy dripping wet and throbbing. "Please, please, please, please?..." He practically begged him for it, his metallic voice a soft mewl. "Please fuck me hard. I can't take it anymore, Jesse."

Jesse chuckled, shifting himself just slightly so that he could position himself so that his cock was just at Genji's entrance. He teasingly dragged the warm head across the wet hole, getting himself worked up just feeling how hot Genji's body had become. He couldn't take it anymore, either. He slipped his cock into Genji's pussy, pushing his hips up hard to bottom out his cock inside of his mate.

Genji had nearly forgotten how big Jesse was and how he had always filled him up so well, and the way his tiny cunt had stretched around him with the perfect grip. He sunk his teeth a bit into Jesse's shoulder, diffusing his need to cry out and not wake the baby who slept meters away. He only grunted a bit into the fabric of Jesse's shirt, biting down only slightly before he started to bounce his pussy up and down on the alpha's cock, his arms finding their way around Jesse's neck.

Jesse hissed a bit as Genji bit down on him, but the pain of that was practically numbed as he felt Genji bounce on his cock. He moan slightly, bringing his hands down to grab ahold of Genji's ass to help move him up and down his cock a little faster. The feeling of fucking an omega in heat is like no other, and Jesse never wanted it to end.

In Genji's mind he had no worry about what could end up happening if he and Jesse mated while he was in heat - none of it mattered. All he wanted was for Jesse to fuck and knot him over and over again. His oversensitive pussy clenched around Jesse's cock as the alpha helped him move faster, trying to search for that sweet spot deep within him. "Fuck, Jesse... Hnnnn fuck me..." Genji quietly moaned, leaning up from his shoulder a bit to gauge his fiance's reaction on his face.

Jesse loved how easily how thick cock slid in and out of his omega's pussy, it had become so slick for him, as if begging his alpha to fuck him and go harder. And who was he to deny his mate what he needed the most. "You like that, Genji? Hmm?" Jesse said tauntingly, beginning to speed up his movements.

Fuck Genji loved when Jesse would say his name like that whenever they were being intimate. The cyborg buried his face into Jesse's neck, beginning to lick and bite on the skin of it. With a slight arch of his lower back it had allowed Jesse to reach his most sensitive spot in him, Genji reactively biting down on Jesse's neck to moan against it as he was roughly fucked into. "T-There!... Please!... Ohhh!~" He cried softly into the alpha's neck, his arms squeezed around him for life.

Jesse could take the very verbal hint that he was doing something right. Like he was asked, Jesse continued to move his hips just the way he was doing before to get Genji's sweet spot. He only wanted to make him feel amazing in such a time of need. Jesse turned his face over to sniff Genji's hair a neck, just taking in the pheromones the omega was producing. It turned him on that much more, and practically begged for him to fuck Genji harder.

Genji nearly went cross-eyed from how Jesse fucked him repeatedly in that spot, his legs going limp but still doing his best to ride the alpha and have his cock jammed into his tightening pussy as far as it would go."I'munna... I'munna c-cum..." The omega moaned, his breath hitching where he then turned his head back to bite down on Jesse's shoulder again to stifle his noises.

Jesse wanted to hold back and enjoy the moment for just a little while longer, but after Genji said that he was about to cum, Jesse wasn't going to be far behind. He moaned, attempting to make it quiet like whimpering into his mate's ear as he began to thrust harder and faster into his mate's pussy. "Me too... I'm cumming!" Jesse whined, his knot swelling up and preventing him from thrusting any harder, and his cock pulsated as it spurt and spread it's seed all over the inside of Genji.

Genji had thrown his head back, his hand gripping the fabric of Jesse's shirt as he simultaneously came on Jesse's cock, feeling the hot liquid coat the inside of his pussy whilst twitching on top of him. The omega grit his teeth, holding back his moans before collapsing on top of the alpha, his breaths heavy and rapid. Genji had hoped this would fix everything, but he knew there had to be more. After a few minutes or so of laying on top of him, Genji had slowly lifted his head to look at his mate's sweaty face. "...Jesse we gotta go again." He said, almost in an urgent tone.

Jesse was practically panting once he finished, his cock twitching as he felt Genji's pussy hold onto his cock for dear life. He moaned as he laid his head back. Genji could always give him a run for a his money, but once the omega asked for a second round so soon, he picked his head up to look at him with an almost concerned expression. "What?" He asked. "You gotta give me a chance to reload the pistol..." Jesse said out of breath.

"I know I know but it's bad..." Genji whined, hiding his face in Jesse's shirt. "T-Take your time I'm just... This is a really bad one..." His hand lazily slid down from around Jesse's shoulder to hold onto the alpha's bicep, the omega breathing heavily into Jesse's shirt to catch up himself. God, he wondered how many rounds of fucking it would take to make this stop.

Jesse whimpered a bit, knowing that Genji felt incredibly bad in these heats, and fucking would become more of a necessity than a pleasurable activity. He could only imagine how it felt. In order to keep him sated, Jesse began to just roll his hips into Genji, his cock gently prodding inside of him but not moving too much due to the giant swell.

Genji shook his head into Jesse's shirt. "Jesse you can relax... Take your time, love..." He said softly into the fabric, his breath hitching again when his cock had slid back and forth against his walls. "I'm out of breath too... And I kind of want to change positions for the next one..." The omega peeked up at him with cute red eyes, not wanting to force Jesse too much right away.

Jesse was starting to steady his breath while he leaned down to nuzzle his mate, still engulfing himself in the alluring scent. "I want to make love to you all day." Jesse purred. "But we need to keep our eyes on Akira." He said, his voice almost instinctively gushing as he looked over to the crib where their newborn rested in the soft bed. Such a beautiful bundle of sleeping joy.

Genji nodded, agreeing with the alpha. "Yeah I know..." He said, also looking over at the crib. "He seems alright for now. He can probably sleep a couple more hours if he wanted to." Genji nuzzled Jesse's neck, shifting his hips slightly on his cock that was still nestled inside him.

Jesse rested peacefully with his mate, his heart rate managing to calm down after their first session. His knot finally started to go down, and slowly his cock started to move out of Genji's wet pussy. Jesse then made the final move, pulling his hips back slightly, and his slightly knotted cock came out of Genji's hole with a lewd pop. Jesse nuzzled Genji once he was out, already good for another round.

Genji would move himself from off Jesse, laying down beside him on his back to get ready. "Maybe I'll last longer if you fuck me like this." Genji said before biting his lower lip, bringing his knees up to his chest with his pussy out on display, taking his hands down to spread open the wet hole for his mate to look at.

Jesse could barely help himself when he saw his mate in such a lewd position. He moved himself back up, but brought himself lower onto Genji's body. Jesse brought his face down to Genji's pussy and began to flick his tongue over the omega's clit, moaning lightly with the taste of an omega in heat filling his mouth.

"Oh f-fuuuck... Love, please..." The omega had moaned out quietly, still trying to mind his voice with their son sleeping in the room - this would be an issue the older he got. Genji had unintentionally bucked his hips into Jesse's mouth, his hands still holding his pussy nice and open for the alpha to dig in. "You're so good to me, I don't deserve you."

Jesse moaned lightly as he dragged his tongue up the spread pussy and flicked it over Genji's clit a couple of times, repeating this motion to get a full taste of his delicious pussy. He mostly needed to stall until his knot had gone all the way down. He opened his eyes for a moment, looking up at Genji lustfully before he continued with his breakfast.

Steel ankles found their way around Jesse's neck, the omega tilting his head back into the brunette's pillow, the scent of an alpha encompassing him. It was so hot to have Jesse lick his own cum from the cyborg's pussy, more than satisfied at the good job he was doing with it. "Nnn... Baby please... I want it..."

Jesse let out a little moan into Genji's pussy, pulling himself up to bring his hips close to his mate's. He realigned himself, his knot only slightly swollen as he took ahold of his cock, putting the head up to the wet hole before he impatiently pressed his hips up against his mate's with a moan. He would never get tired of how fucking amazing his mate felt around his cock.

The omega moved his legs from around Jesse so he could get situated between his legs. Genji gasped when the alpha entered him for a second time, his hands sliding up from where he had his pussy spread for him to hold onto Jesse's shoulders. "...I love you so much." He moaned sweetly, half lidded red eyes staring up at him.

"I love you too..." Jesse said breathily, leaning his head down to rest his forehead against Genji's. He gave him a soft little kiss before he began his movements. Jesse's hands were placed firmly on the bed beside Genji, gripping onto the sheets as his cock slid in and out of his mate.

Genji would tenderly kiss his mate, landing him several soft kisses whilst Jesse had fucked him. His legs found their way around Jesse's waist, the omega sinking what fingernails he had in the one hand into Jesse's shoulder. This more gentle and affectionate fucking was a definite game changer compared to their rough and quick last session.

Jesse loved when they would make love to his mate, it was such a rare moment where they could just enjoy each other in a slow, lustful moment. He nuzzled Genji softly as he started to pick up the pace slightly, bringing his face down to Genji's neck to start kissing the tender area.

It had been a few months short of a year they had been together as mates, and Genji couldn't have been happier about it. Jesse was perfect for him in every way, almost too perfect. Even with his paskettis and stupid jokes about John Wayne, Genji loved every ounce of Jesse with every natural and synthetic fiber in his very being, and moments like this only enforced that. To think a bit over a year ago Jesse was getting on Genji's nerves, taunting the cowboy whenever he was left tilted and would flip him over onto his back with ease at training was a weird thought compared to where they're at now. Not caring if it was annoying or not, Genji had softly uttered "I love you" over and over, and other sweet nothings when Jesse had bucked his hips against his own, the cyborg shivering at the kisses on his neck. Genji didn't want this to ever end.

Jesse's breath hitched, eating up every single "I love you" that was being fed to him, and he braced himself a bit on the bed, thrusting harder. Never did he think that mating with the omega in heat would create the most perfect accident he ever had the right of knowing. Jesse loved his mate, and he wanted him to know it as much as he possibly could. "I'm gonna cum..." Jesse said breathily, his knot beginning to swell and tug at Genji's hole with every pass.

Genji had arched his back against the mattress, his ankles tightening around Jesse's back as the alpha had managed to hit him in that sweet spot and further past it against his cervix. The omega wasn't ready to come yet, but he was getting there the more and more McCree railed into him like that, his pussy clenching around him with a grip so fierce with every thrust. "Hhhaaah~ Fuck me like that, Jesse... I'll cum too..." He lewdly cried, looking to the cowboy with a look of pure ecstasy adorning his scarred up face.

Jesse bit his lip as he obeyed his omega's lewd commands, fucking him just the way he was told. He moaned and whined as he felt his cock prodding against Genji's cervix, just like how it felt when he bred him that year ago. Jesse couldn't think of a better feeling and he wouldn't trade it for the world. The scent of a fertile omega that opened up so well for him and dripped slick that drove him mad. It turned him into nothing but a horny alpha. He wanted to hold it in and savour every moment, he wanted to feel his mate cum around him before he gave him his knot.

Genji had hooked his arms around the alpha's neck, pressing his forehead against his while moaning softly, every drive into his wet cunt feeding into that growing numbing feeling around his legs that caused the omega to see stars. The cyborg thought at this rate he'd short out a fuse for how good this felt, not helping with how hot his flesh and steel was becoming from the heat alone - Angela built him back with enhanced endurance, but she more than likely didn't intend for it to be of this nature. And there it was, twitching beneath Jesse he came harder than ever before on his cock, clear wet fluid spilling out whenever Jesse had slid his cock in and out of him, making a mess of the sheets. His eyes were nearly in the back of his head, his chin on Jesse's shoulder as he was practically drooling from his orgasm that made him go blind momentarily.

Then Jesse felt that sweet release, the wonderful feeling of Genji cumming on his cock and clenching around him. Jesse couldn't stand another moment of it, he pressed his cock far into his mate, releasing himself and letting his seed spill into the inside of his mate. He could even feel his mate's cervix as he pushed all the way in to cum. His knot swelled up to its impressive size, and locked the two together as Jesse was caught in a haze. He looked down at Genji with a little smile. "I love you so much." Jesse whispered to him.

Genji was panting wildly with his eyes closed, slowly releasing his arms from around Jesse's neck to lay at his sides. He blinked his eyes open to hazily look at Jesse with a small smile in return to the handsome alpha. "I love you too..." He said softly, his words breathy and spaced out. "...I can't wait to be Genji McCree."

Jesse's smile got much bigger, and he nuzzled his mate. "I can't wait for you to be my forever. My beautiful husband." Jesse said gently, adjusting his position to make himself more comfortable. They were going to be here for a while.

Genji rested his eyes a bit, the two fucks wearing him out momentarily; they would satisfy his need for the time being. "...When you get it out of me we can check on the baby and feed him..." Genji said softly, nuzzling the crook of Jesse's neck and gently reaching up to pet his sideburns.

Jesse looked over slightly at the crib where their baby still slept like a little angel. "Alright, but give it a moment. He just had some very hard runs and needs some time to recover." Jesse said with a little chuckle, nuzzling his mate back.

Genji smirked, petting both sides of Jesse's face gently before sliding his hands down to rub both his arms. "We're just gonna do this on and off all day then, huh? You're gonna have to call off too before it's too late so the boss won't get mad." He said, peeking up at him and adjusting his hips so his cunt would be a bit more comfortable with the swollen knot inside it.

Jesse scoffed. "Yeah, that's right." Jesse reached over to his night stand and took and of his cell phone. He called Reyes, waiting for him to pick up soon after. "Hey boss..." Jesse said, putting on a pathetic, sick voice for his boss. "I can't come in today, Akira's not feeling well and I think I caught something from him...." Jesse said in his saddest voice ever. "Thanks." Jesse hung up the phone.

Genji had pursed lips the entire time Jesse was on the phone, squinting slightly. It wasn't too convincing to Genji, so he knew that Reyes probably wasn't buying it either. As soon as Jesse hung up the phone, Genji gave Jesse a pointed look. "Some acting you got there. What did he say?"

Jesse smirked a bit. "Well, he said it could have today off so long as I was back tomorrow." Jesse said rather proudly. He wasn't the best of actors, but he was very proud of what he thought was pristine, Broadway worthy acting.

Genji could only smile at his mate, seeing how proud the alpha looked about what he had done. "Well I guess we have the day to ourselves then..." He said with a sultry purr, leaning up to gently kiss Jesse before pulling away to look down at his cock still inside him. Genji had tried moving away from it, but it still wasn't budging.

Jesse nuzzled Genji at the lewd thought, giving him a soft kiss. He got to mate with his love all day with no consequences, who could ask for a better day than that? He moaned slightly when Genji tried to move a bit. "Hold your horses, darlin', just give it a couple of minutes." Jesse said softly.

The paternal instinct in Genji just wanted him to break away and go check on his baby, but he was stuck there for a few more minutes regardless if he wanted to be or not. The ninja was so impatient and an extremely wired parent both figuratively and literally, he just wanted to be everywhere doing everything all it once. It'd be a struggle once he'd have to go back to training with the others once again, even leaving their child to be watched by Angela or someone trustworthy would still worry Genji for not being there. He exhaled from his nose, looking to the ceiling and then back to Jesse. He couldn't stop staring at him.

After a few moments of being stuck together, Jesse's knot finally subsided, and he could gently pull his still hard cock out of his mate. He huffed once it was out, resting his head in the crook of Genji's neck. His mate was really starting to wear him out.

Genji narrowed his eyes at that huff, gently patting Jesse's shoulder. "Don't worry, you can put it right back in once we're done looking after peanut." He said softly, attempting to wiggle away from underneath Jesse to tend to their son. Except the cyborg misjudged where the edge of the bed was, where he then came tumbling down on his back onto the floor, his legs still partially underneath Jesse on the bed. "Ow..." He uttered softly, just staring at the ceiling like really? He felt like a dumbass.

Jesse just sort of watched his mate tumble to the floor, the elegant ninja that would go undetected by any security camera or guard. Jesse sat up a bit to free Genji's legs and look down at him with concern. "Is this a side affect from heat?" He asked with a smug smirk.

"I swear to god and everything holy if you give me shit for this and don't let me live it down, I will punch your teeth straight into your asshole, cowboy." He defensively said with a sharp glare, but not without smiling at Jesse afterwards as his legs were freed so he could sit up; he was only teasing back. He stood back up to pick up his panties from the floor and put them back on slowly, bent over in front of Jesse as he did it to taunt him. "You won't get this either." He teased, wiggling his ass at him once his panties were back on. Finally he went over to the crib to look in on the little baby, who was surprisingly awake and just staring at his mobile that hung above him. "Oh? You're up? Hope you didn't hear too much, Aki." Genji said with a chuckle, reaching in to pick up the tiny infant to cuddle him in his arms.

Jesse was taken aback by Genji's slight hostility, but it was met with a little smile, and he couldn't help but watch Genji's perfect ass as he went over to attend their baby. Jesse made himself a bit more comfortable, laying down in bed, a little surprised to hear that their baby was actually awake. "How sweet, he didn't even make a peep." Jesse said.

Genji had slowly walked back to the bed with Akira in his arms, the baby passively sucking on his pacifier as Genji had sat down on the edge of the bed next to Jesse with him. "It's because he's such a good baby." The omega cooed, gently taking a hand to brush back some of the infant's thick brown hair. "Want to hold him so I can make him his bottle?"

Jesse kept his eyes on the precious baby, nodding happily when he was offered to hold him. Jesse took Akira gently, sitting back against the wall to look at little Akira sucking on his pacifier, looking around with his giant eyes. "He's so perfect." Jesse said softly.

Genji smiled at the two of them, turning away to stand up and headed over to the counter to start making the baby's bottle. Akira had started to fuss a little once he realized Genji had went away for a minute, the omega walking back over while shaking the bottle in one hand. "Did you think I went away forever?" He said softly, sitting back down beside Jesse and handing the alpha the bottle. Genji would then gently take the pacifier from the little baby's mouth so Jesse could feed him; Akira began to cry in retaliation.

Jesse tried to comfort Akira once he started to whine seeing Genji go away. "Now I know I ain't as good but you can wait 30 seconds." Jesse said softly. He seemed to quiet down for a minute once Genji came back, but started to cry once his pacifier was taken away. "Oh come now." Jesse said, holding the bottle close to the baby's mouth. "Tousan made you breakfast, why don't you just eat? You were being so good just a second ago."

Akira had stopped crying once he took the bottle, suckling the formula down while staring up at Jesse with big brown eyes. Genji had gently pet Jesse's forearm, chuckling at how fast the little guy was eating. "Is it good?..." Genji asked the baby with a laugh, reaching over to stroke the hair on his head. Akira had put his hands over Jesse's holding the bottle as he quietly ate.

Jesse smiled once Akira took the bottle and quieted down. He really was such a good baby. He was as needy as an infant should be but he quieted down fast and sleep for long hours. "I almost don't want him to get any bigger, I wish he would just stay this small forever so I can just hold him." Jesse said softly.

"I know..." Genji said, sentimentally running his metallic fingers through the baby's soft hair. "Pretty soon he'll be getting teeth and crawling around all over the place. He'll be hard to keep track of if we're not careful." Genji had then pulled his hand away to start unfastening the snaps on Akira's onesie to check his diaper as Jesse fed him.

Jesse chuckled. "Yeah, especially if he's got half of you in him. He'll be climbing on the ceiling by the time he's three." Jesse said. Akira was doing very well with his bottle, more than halfway done with it at this point. "But I think he's got my appetite."

"Well Angela did say he eats a little more than the average amount, but as long as she says it's okay..." Genji had said, giggling at Jesse's joke about him climbing around everywhere. The omega had peeked inside the little peanut's diaper, seeing he had peed himself at some point. "Aww. Wet and you didn't say anything? You didn't have to be so quiet about it, honey. Now I feel bad." Genji had frowned a little, standing up to get the baby a clean diaper and all the other necessary items to clean him.

Jesse hoped that Akira wouldn't be this quiet, though. The little guy needed to speak up when he needed to eat or get changed or else how would they know when it was time to do all those things. But luckily, he finished his bottle, Jesse put the bottle down on the bed and stood up with Akira to pass off the little baby to Genji.

Genji had smiled, taking their tiny son into his arms after setting the items down on the bed, the baby soon after as he started to partially take off his onesie to change him. He'd softly kiss the baby's bellybutton before taking the diaper off and wiping the front of him with some baby wipes. "He's too pure for this world." Genji said, finishing up and putting the new diaper on the peanut.

Jesse let Akira grab onto his finger as Genji was changing him, making a few faces at him to keep the little guy entertained while all of this happened. "He's perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better son." Jesse said, leaning down to kiss the top of the tiny baby's head.

Genji had left several soft kisses on the little baby's cheeks, putting him back in his soft warm onesie, and putting the pacifier back in his mouth which seemed to subdue him even more. It was pretty early in the morning still, so the little peanut probably wanted to sleep some more. Genji had picked him back up, swaying with him in his arms a little to put him to sleep.

Jesse couldn't help but smile watching Genji take care of their baby. "You're a natural." Jesse complimented, leaning over to give Genji a little kiss. "You sure you haven't had another baby without my knowledge?" Jesse joked, starting to gather a bunch of his clothes back together to redress himself.

Genji shrugged, putting the now sleeping baby back into his crib and covering him up. "I only did what I learned from some books. I was the baby brother so honestly I don't know much better than you." He said, turning to look at him before putting his arms around the alpha's neck to kiss him gently.

Jesse brought his hands down to Genji's hips, resting them as he kissed his mate back tenderly. "How's your heat feeling? Hopefully it's not as bad as you were saying it was, I don't want you sick." Jesse said with a bit of concern in his voice.

Genji had leaned into Jesse's kiss, lightly licking the alpha's lower lip before pulling away to look up at him. "I'm just... Really horny... To put it simply. And I'm really hot and sweaty." He said, laying his head onto Jesse's shoulder.

Jesse shivered slightly as Genji licked him, looking down at him with lustrous eyes. "Well, at least we can just spend the day making you feel better. You up for a round three?" Jesse asked with a devious little smirk.

Genji had nodded, grinning toothily in return with his crooked bite. The omega had pulled away from Jesse, gesturing over to the bed as he climbed back into it on all fours, getting onto his hands and knees with his ass out to assume the position before sliding his panties down for the alpha, showing off his already wet pussy. "...wait." Genji abruptly said, turning to look over his shoulder.

Jesse smiled at how eager his mate was to get going again. Jesse quickly crawled in bed after him, following that scent of an omega in heat like a lost puppy. He got on his knees and placed his hands on Genji's hips before he was suddenly told to wait. "What? Is something the matter?" Jesse asked.

Genji almost... Hesitated. "Nothing is wrong but..." He said, trying to look away from Jesse now. His voice got quieter, and he stayed in that bent over position with Jesse's hands on his hips. "Have you ever thought about... You know. Switching?" The omega asked as if he were almost too afraid to.

Jesse furrowed his brows a bit at the question. "What like... I lay down and you ride me? Haven't we done that before?" Jesse was entirely confused by this, and his hard cock was getting impatient being so close to such a warm, wet pussy.

Genji shook his head quickly, kind of surprised at how daft Jesse was but it was kind of expected; it was obvious Jesse had only dommed before. "No I mean... Would you... Let me fuck you. Instead of you fucking me?" He stammered, his face even redder than what the heat had initially caused it to be by default.

Jesse didn't quite know how to respond to that. If he had to decide right in that second, he would have said no right away. "Well... the thought has crossed my mind, but I never followed through with those kinds of thoughts. Do we even have anything to do that with?" Jesse asked.

Genji could sense the apprehensiveness in Jesse's voice. He felt stupid for even asking, looking down at the pillow a bit. "I... I have a strap on. I've never used it before, it was kind of one of those things that sorta just came with something else. So it's just been sitting around and..." He realized he did not owe Jesse an explanation, but more of the fact he felt like he needed to back down in that moment. "We don't have to. I was... I was just kidding." He fibbed, knowing Jesse as well as everyone else knew he couldn't lie. The omega felt embarrassed, upset for even asking.

"Well... I'm open to trying it. It could be fun." Jesse said with a little chuckle, though he didn't even know if this was going to be the most painful thing he would ever experience. He had never had anything large inside of his ass let alone fantasize about it. He was hoping that he would get off in the end of things.

"Are you sure?..." Genji asked, turning his head to look at him from over his shoulder again. He wanted to be 100% sure with this. He had sat down on his knees, turning around to look at him. "I could go get it?... I just... I've never done this before so I'll probably not be as good as you."

"It'll be a learning experience for the both of us." Jesse said with a chuckle, sitting back so he was resting on his knees. "You'd better get lube, too. Like a lot of lube. As soon as this starts to hurt I'm gonna say stop."

Genji nodded, getting out from the bed and pulling his panties up. He quickly threw on a shirt and some pants so he could run down the hall to his room to get what he needed. "I'll be right back." He said, giving Jesse a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving the room. He came back a few minutes later holding a plastic bag full of god knows what. Locking the door behind him he quietly set the bag on the bed, opening it up and taking the strap on out of it - it was neon green. "It glows in the dark." Genji added for emphasis.

While Genji was gone, Jesse had the time to think about whether or not he really wanted to do this. He sat a little uncomfortably in bed, thinking about this hurting like hell and it ruining his libido for the rest of the day and he wouldn't be able to assist Genji in his time of need. But then Genji was back. Jesse held back a shudder once he saw the device. It didn't matter that it was an average size, anything bigger than a baby carrot was large when he thought about it going into his ass. He chuckled slightly at the idea of it growing in the dark. "So like... now what?"

Genji had the strap on in his hand, and all he could do for a minute was just stare at it. He was just as nervous about hurting his mate, but it was an experiment they could both try out. "I guess I put it on to start." Genji finally mustered up the courage to say, taking his pants and panties off again to slip the strange and unfamiliar piece on like a pair of underwear - the only grueling difference being the protruding green appendage. The omega laughed, turning to look at Jesse before poking it. "Is this what it's like to walk around with a boner? How does it not get in the way?"

Jesse watched Genji get into the item that made his skin crawl, he really wasn't sure about any of this. He chuckled, though, seeing his mate get a little laugh out of it was nice. "Well, no. It's inconvenient, but you can move it out of the way in your pants." Jesse said with a little chuckle. He then took his pants and underwear off slowly, kicking them to the side. "I guess just... don't put it in right away." Jesse said, turning over onto his hands and knees. This was such a humiliating position for him, he felt so vulnerable and exposed.

Genji watched Jesse, seeing the anxiety from his mannerisms. "I wasn't planning on just shoving it in you." He said, looking for the bottle of lube in the bag before retrieving it and getting behind Jesse; it was a bit weird to see them in reversed roles. "I should get you ready though? So it doesn't hurt."

Jesse was practically shaking, getting down on his forearms in the front to let himself rest. His arms were already shaking just anticipating this whole thing. "Y-Yeah, get me ready." Jesse said. His whole body seemed tense and he was not prepared for what they had planned.

Genji had frowned, looking down at Jesse before gently stroking his leg. "Jesse, why don't you just lay on your back? I want you to be more comfortable. I can't do this with how tense and shaky you are." Genji said softly, attempting to coax the alpha onto his back. "We can kiss and stuff to relax you. And again if you don't want to do this, just say so. My feelings won't be hurt."

Jesse slowly got down onto his back, hesitatingly spreading his legs for his mate. "Sorry. I'm just... nervous." Jesse chuckled awkwardly. "It's like I'm a virgin again." Jesse said with a soft blush.

The omega's face softened, smiling a little as he positioned himself between Jesse's legs, not doing anything yet other than leaning down to get closer to his mate's face. "I've always been the bottom no matter what. I think I have a good idea of what hurts and what doesn't and feels really fucking good, so I'll try my best to take care of you. You can trust me, right?" He alluringly said, leaning down to press a soft kiss at the corner of Jesse's lips. "Just focus on this for now." Genji whispered, leaving several soft kisses onto Jesse's lips.

"I trust you." Jesse said softly, leaning into the kisses. Jesse had been the one laying on the bed before, but he never was the one with his legs spread wide open while it happened. "Just... be careful." Jesse said.

Genji had continued to slowly and passionately kiss his mate, clicking open the bottle of lube in his hand to drip a generous amount onto his fingers of his human hand; he wasn't going to torture Jesse with the cold metal of the other one. With his lips still locked onto Jesse's with his tongue licking and his mouth sucking at his lower lip, Genji had slowly moved his hand down past Jesse's taint and to his hole, gently making circle motions against it with his lubed up digits whilst kissing him.

Jesse was almost a little bit ashamed by the tiny moans that he let out when Genji began to touch his hole. There was a strange feeling of pleasure to it, and adrenaline, of having a previous unscathed placed fooled around with.

Genji didn't even think Jesse was capable of these kinds of noises, they were basically unheard of. The omega had slowly pulled his head away from Jesse to look at him with immensely focused red eyes, slowly slipping one of his fingers past his opening and inside of him. "...you okay?" Genji had asked, just to make sure.

Jesse bit his lip in anticipation, his eyes snapping shut once Genji pressed his finger slowly into him. It was such a strange, unfamiliar feeling. "Y-Yeah." Jesse said with a quiver in his voice. He adjusted himself just slightly to allow better access to himself, a thing that he never thought he would have to do.

Genji had leant forward to kiss Jesse's forehead, cautiously moving his finger in and out of his butt as gently as he could to make sure he wouldn't hurt him. The cyborg had curved his finger inside him, prodding around at the alpha's tight walls before pulling away to slowly slide in a second finger. "...Now I know what you mean when you say I'm tight." Genji teased once both fingers were in him.

Jesse held back the noises the best he could, even bringing his hand up to his mouth to bite down onto it. He didn't want to seem like he was enjoying this more than he should. But then he couldn't hold back the higher pitch moan he let out once Genji's fingers scraped over that spot. The spot the he could find so well inside Genji and make him be his ring with it. The spot he didn't even know existed inside of him.

Genji had slowly grew the biggest and smuggest smile he had ever had the ability and pleasure to make, leaning closer to Jesse with that sly grin. "Oh?..." He snickered, curving both his fingers again to press into that sensitive spot against his prostate. "What's this?... I think I found your G spot." Genji had teased, making it really obvious he was proud of himself for finding it so quickly. The omega had rubbed his fingers against it over and over, only glancing down at Jesse's growing erection before looking back to his face. "I don't know how anyone can look at you and just assume you're 100% dom. I'm just glad I can be the one to pop your cherry."

Jesse had to hold back his moans as Genji insistently teased that spot, not even wanting to make eye contact with the omega as it happened. An alpha being bent over and fucked and having his ass played with. Who would have thought. "Y-You... talk too much..." Jesse mustered out between his moans.

Genji's vocal teasing was all in good fun until Jesse said that. Already sensitive from his heat, that had hit a fuse in Genji, and his blood and oil began to boil. His lower left eyelid twitched, the omega leaning in closer with his forehead practically pressed against the alpha's, red eyes glaring into Jesse like fucking lasers. "Oh? I talk too much huh? Maybe I should go off on a tangent about how you're taking it from an omega like the little bitch you are?" Genji had aggressively stated, pretty offended that Jesse had chosen to be a dick out of all situations, it had to be the one where he was on his back taking it up the ass. Did he have some sort of death wish? That's like bitching about the food at a restaurant to the chef making it for you. The cyborg squinted, adding a third finger into the mix, rubbing and pressing the three of them directly into his prostate at a faster pace like the little shit he was.

Jesse was intimidated to say the least. Caught in this position with 3 fingers and his omega gone haywire on top of him. There really wasn't any good way to talk his way out of this, so Jesse just decided to stay quiet. Though... he didn't mind the aggressive talk. All he could do was moan and lean back into the pillow, trying to avoid the eye contact with the omega's death stare.

Genji continued to prod and massage the inside of Jesse, making a scissoring motion with his fingers before slowly pulling them out and leaning himself back. He began lubing up the neon green appendage that had jutted from his crotch. "You ready for it?" Genji had finally breathily asked. He didn't really feel much of any stimulation from any of this at all, but he wanted to seem like he was super into it to get Jesse off. He deserved it.

Jesse gulped as he looked up at Genji lubing up the cock, so this is what that looked like all these times he did it to Genji. It was horrifying to him. "Ready as I'll ever be." Jesse said, though his body was still tense and nervous, but it wasn't going to get any better than it was now. Jesse took ahold of the bottom of his thighs, pulling his legs up a bit to get himself in a better position.

Genji had sucked in a short breath, positioning himself to be closer in between Jesse's legs. With one hand on the cock and the other on the underside of Jesse's thigh, he had pressed the tip of it against Jesse's prepped hole. Genji swallowed, almost having to hype himself up to slowly press the head all the way in with one pass, stopping just where the head had ended along the shaft. He looked to Jesse to make sure he was okay.

Jesse's heart was racing, the anticipation was honestly making this so much worse. He just wanted Genji to go for it. Though, he sort of retracted that thought once he felt the head enter his hole. He clenched around the toy, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth. It definitely hurt, it hurt a lot. But there was a weird pleasure to it, he took deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down a bit. "Keep going..." He said breathily.

Genji had hesitated, but nodded once Jesse gave him the okay as he had slowly pressed himself further into Jesse's ass, all the way to the hilt where his hips met Jesse's butt cheeks. He looked down to the alpha, smiling a bit and seeing how cute he looked when he was submissive like this. "Good job..." Genji said softly, putting his hands on Jesse's sides while moving his hips backwards to slowly pull in and out of him, keeping the pace nice and slow and gentle.

Jesse continued to take deep breaths as Genji pushed his way inside of him. He didn't like that his cock was showing how much he was actually enjoying this, dripping pre onto his abdomen. One of his hands reached over to his cock, his leg resting in the crook of his elbow as he began to stroke his cock a bit. It was such a strange feeling, and there was no other way to describe it than strange.

Genji continued his movements, picking up the pace a bit as Jesse began to jerk himself off. The omega smirked, leaning down to kiss Jesse's forehead. "You're so fucking cute... You like this, huh?" He said, attempting to aim for that spot that had Jesse crying out.

Jesse's cheeks were bright red, and he bit his lower lip to try and hide more noises that his body wanted him to make. But he couldn't help it once Genji found that spot again. He began to release his desperate moans once again, his legs almost spreading in instinct.

The omega was more than amused and satisfied with what he was doing, grinning stupidly down at the alpha making his cute sounds. "Yeah?... I like those pretty noises, Jesse." Genji purred, picking it up a bit more to rock his hips into that spot over and over again. "Just think of how bad you'll wanna drill my pussy after this is over, huh? And you'll get your revenge." He teased, leaning back down again to kiss him gently.

Jesse kissed Genji as he showed no mercy to that spot inside of him. His cock was kicking in his hand as he felt his orgasm approaching fast. Who would have thought that this would have been such a pleasurable experience. Certainly not the cowboy with a dildo in his ass.

Genji gripped his hands harder onto Jesse's hips, pounding his 'cock' into Jesse's ass as fast as he could go, wanting to lure that orgasm out of him that he was more than aware was coming. "Thaaaat's it. Come for me, love." Genji said, still leant down enough to leave small kisses along Jesse's neck and shoulder.

Jesse whimpered as his ass was fucked, putting him in a position he never wanted to be in but was enjoying the hell out of it while it did happen. He let out a loud moan as he came, covering his chest and stomach with cum as he stroked himself vigorously. He clenched hard onto the toy inside of him, his toes curling as he did so.

Genji was more than pleased that he was able to make Jesse cum in more ways than the usual. He slowed down his movements to a stop, breathing heavily to catch his breath a bit from the exercise he had just done as he hovered over Jesse with both hands on the bed now. After a few minutes to recover, Genji had slowly pulled the neon green object out of the alpha and was almost thrown off by it until he remembered that toys don't usually have a knot. He unstrapped the device from his lower half, throwing it onto the floor where he then realized just how dripping wet he was. "Damn. That turned me on a lot more than I expected it to..." Genji chuckled, taking his human hand to the slit of his cunt to swipe a few fingers at the slick he had created.

Jesse whimpered at the toy was pulled out of him, watching Genji move back as it happened. His hole opened and winked slightly as it seemed to want to cling to something more. He watched as Genji touched himself alluringly, sitting up slightly only to be met with a strange sensation in his ass.

Genji had stopped touching his pussy and sat beside Jesse, looking over at him with a smirk. "You okay? You seemed to have liked it." The omega said, scooting closer to his mate to nuzzle his shoulder. He then would lay down beside him, his back and ass turned to the alpha. "I'm really sweaty now and I'm not sure if it's from that or just the heat making me have another one of those hot flashes."

Jesse leaned over, silently putting his arms around his mate and holding him close. "Yeah it was... it was good." Jesse stuttered out. It even felt strange because he was being the big spoon after all of that. It felt like he was the bitch in this situation.

Genji whimpered a little when Jesse had put his arms around him, but in the way he was just feeling slightly uncomfortable from the sweltering heat of his body in the middle of winter. Genji had looked over his shoulder to look at Jesse. "You sure? I feel really self conscious about it. I probably won't wanna do that again for a while to be honest; it feels kinda weird switching roles. Now I know what you mean when you'd say you do all the work." He said, shyly looking away from the alpha. "I feel better being the one taking it."

Jesse chuckled, nuzzling Genji slightly. "Yes, I enjoyed myself. Don't worry about that." He said softly, taking in the scent of his omega, and what smelled like he was going through a hot flash. It made his cock already start to become erect again, telling the alpha that it was breeding time again.

Genji would close his eyes and smile, taking in the alpha's affection and laying there to allow the internal heat wave to pass - it seemed so much more intense with all the metal. Genji had scoot his butt against Jesse's crotch and wiggled it slightly, a cheeky smile written on his lips. "Okay. As long as you say so." He said softly, keeping his voice down for the sleeping baby.

Jesse smiled as he kissed Genji's neck softly, trying to ignore his mate's obvious attempts to get him up and ready to go once again. Even though it was working. "But how about you? Did you have any fun?" Jesse asked softly.

The omega shuddered at the kiss on his hot and clammy neck, cuddling into the larger alpha as he had fit perfectly into him like a puzzle piece with his smaller frame. "Yeah, I did. I didn't really know what I was doing so I only went off of what you've taught me. Wink wink." Genji teased. "Not really an expert in the giving field but I'm glad we both seemed to have fun trying it out... But uh... Just out of curiosity? How many other people have you done with with? Before me? You're really good at it."

"Well there were a few people here and there, I lost my virginity at an age far too young because of Deadlock. But I spent most of my sex life doing in the gang. Messin' with the wrong crowd. Dudes, ladies, all of 'em." Jesse said with a matter of fact but almost regretful tone. "But who cares? I have you now and that's all that matters."

"So you're not much different than me, then." Genji said softly. "All those things Jack said about me a while ago? Well. They're true. I used to fuck around a lot for fun when I was in Hanamura. Almost always men, and usually older dudes. A lot of them just wanted company and didn't even pay for sex itself, and I was fine with that. But you know... I used to always be so careful about it too. No kissing, not too much intimacy. Wouldn't even let them finish in me. You were the first that did that and all of the above." The cyborg turned slightly to look at Jesse. "And I'm glad you were."

"Really? You actually did that?" Jesse thought about it for a moment. Genji didn't quite seem the type. But then again when he though about it, maybe he was. "Well, I could see it." Jesse said, bringing his arm around Genji's waist to pull him a little closer.

"Yeah well... I was a lot different back then. I was pretty reckless and irresponsible. I was always getting into trouble hitting up the ramen shops and then getting shitfaced drunk and going to the arcades, even when I was underage because I was cute enough back then for random guys to just buy me shots." He shrugged, looking away thinking about it all - it seemed like forever ago. Genji would then sorta sink into Jesse's arms. "After my father passed away, the clan decided 'hey, we don't like this side of Genji', and what... You know... Happened after. I've kinda just never been the same. Not that I could be after making that deal to be here. But you catch my drift. I'm not as... Fun anymore. I don't know a better word for it. But hey, now I have a cute little baby and the most wonderful almost husband."

"Well I can see where you kept some of that crazy side to this day. You give me a run for my money all the time when you get into these moods. Once I think I've calmed you down and sexed you out, you hop on me for another load. My poor dick is gonna have nothing left to shoot, it'll be firing blanks." Jesse jokes, nuzzling Genji as he brought his hand over to rub Genji's belly. It was still kind of soft from holding their precious baby and Jesse almost kind of liked it that way.

Genji's cheeks reddened even more than they already were, almost matching his eyes. "I'm sorry I'm sorry... I know I get really needy especially when I'm like this... I've never really done it while in heat before until I did with you. My father always drilled that into my head to never, ever, ever, ever do that so I just suffered and ended up masturbating if anything whenever it came up. You spoil me now." He said, cuddling into Jesse's gentle embrace, wiggling his butt again against his crotch to be a little bastard.

Jesse chuckled. "Well I'm happy to. I've never had an Omega in heat before." Jesse said with a purr. He brought his hand up behind him and brought it down on Genji's ass hard to spank him. "You're being an awful tease for somebody that needs to get off in order to stay sane at the moment."

Genji had let out a sharp yelp, but it sounded more of a moan if anything because that's what it was. "I'm u-uh I don't know... I mean yes..." He stammered, not really knowing what he was saying after Jesse had spanked him like that, making him become dripping wet.

Jesse chuckled. There we go, now he was the one back in the dominant position. He reached his hand down from Genji's belly to his wet pussy, trailing his fingers along the wet slit. "But I know how to make you stop being such a little tease. I'll be a tease right back."

Genji's breath hitched once Jesse had began lightly treading his fingers along his wet cunt, inadvertently rutting his pussy against his hand. "F-Fuck... Not cool, Jesse..." He whined, pretending not to want it but he did.

Jesse chuckled. Two could play at that game of teasing. He knew that Genji needed to get off and just playing with his stimulation and arousal. "You started it." Jesse said with a chuckle, bringing his fingers down to Genji's hole and began to finger him slowly.

"N-No I didn't..." He denied, moaning out softly as Jesse began to prod at his pussy with his fingers. Genji bit his lower lip, reaching his hand behind him to fondle Jesse's hardening cock. "I'm finishing it." He moaned out adamantly.

Jesse moaned deep in his chest as Genji began to play with his cock. He moved his hips slightly to gently thrust into Genji's hand. "I guess you are." Jesse purred, burying his nose in Genji's neck to take in the enticing pheromones.

Genji had moved himself nearly on top of Jesse on his back, positioning the cock in his hand to rest against his throbbing wet pussy. With a sly smirk he teased the head of Jesse's cock against it, swiping it back and fourth in his slick. "You want in it?" He alluringly said.

Jesse moaned, answering the question by moving his cock to Genji's hole and sliding himself inside. He let out a low moan as both arms wrapped around Genji's torso, holding him in place as he began to roll his hips

Genji leaned his head back against Jesse's shoulder, squeaking softly when Jesse had entered him for the umpteenth time that day. The likelihood of the omega getting knocked up again hadn't crossed his mind at all, as the heat had its way of doing that and making it all about consequenceless fucking. And that's what it was to him; the cyborg had put his hands over Jesse's arms, lightly moving himself back and fourth along Jesse's cock in rhythm with his movements.

Jesse moaned deep in his chest as Genji moved up and down his cock with his slow movements. He turned his head into Genji's neck, smelling the pheromones, taking in the signal to just fuck his mate. And he didn't need to be told twice.

The omega had broke out into a sweat as the alpha fucked him, and it was already making him tired. He shifted downward to where Jesse's cock was buried deep into his fuckhole, wiggling it a bit to where it had just grazed against the smaller male's cervix before pulling back upward with a cute mewl. "...Hhhh... Jesse~..."

Jesse began to very gently kiss Genji's neck, an affectionate gesture filled with cute little bits of love, showing his mate that this was more than just a fuck in heat, it was love. Jesse began to speed up his thrusts, wanting to hear those noises again come from his omega.

Genji had smiled a little when Jesse had affectionately kissed and nibbled on his neck, the omega's tight pussy clenching around his huge cock inside him. The cyborg began moaning and crying out whenever Jesse had began hitting him in his favorite spot again. "Haaah!~ Oh, Jesse... Right there! I love you so much~"

Jesse knew exactly where to aim and how to hit that spot of pleasure. He kept thrusting in that exact way, filling Genji's pussy and grinding against that spot he was sure would make his mate cum. Jesse nosed at Genji's neck, giving some softer moans as his cheeks went pink.

The omega was losing it, each fuck becoming shorter than the last. He felt himself already reaching his climax, sweat dripping down his brow and nose whilst gripping for life onto Jesse's arm with a metallic hand. "I'm go-onna!... I'm gonna cum!..." He cried out, his ankles crossing and his pussy tightening to Jesse's satisfaction.

Jesse groaned as he felt Genji's pussy getting tighter around his growing knot. He made his thrusts much deeper in the omega, harder. Like his body knew just exactly what to do when an omega was in heat. After only a couple of more sporadic thrusts, he pressed himself deep inside, his knot preventing any more movement and filling up Genji.

With his hands digging into Jesse's muscular arms he began trembling as he came onto the alpha's cock, soaking his groin area with a lewd moan. A moan so lewd and out there, that it had stirred Akira from his sleep, tiny whines and fusses coming from his crib that immediately triggered a response in Genji to quickly shut up, but unable to move as he hadn't even come down from his orgasm. "...oh fuck." He whispered, as if the baby wasn't already awake.

Jesse hummed softly as Genji orgasmed on his cock, nosing his mate before he stopped dead in his tracks, hearing his son start to whine in his crib. He craned his neck over to look at Akira trying to see what was wrong. "Is he okay?" Jesse asked.

Genji hoped that maybe Akira would just quiet down to buy them some time to separate, but he only began crying harder and flailing his little arms. The cyborg had instinctively tried climbing off from Jesse, quickly remembering and realizing that they were stuck together. Genji sat impaled on his mate, turning to look at Jesse from over his shoulder. "I don't know but he needs us..." He said with a bit of concern and urgency in his voice.

Jesse frowned as he heard Akira starting to cry. Of all the times. He hissed once Genji attempted to climb off of him thogh, his knot being harshly pulled at once it happened. "Well... how are we going to do this?" Jesse asked.

Genji had pondered on it, too frowning at their little crying peanut. Genji felt horrible that he couldn't get to him right away. "Do you think you can pick me up and get up out of the bed at the same time? We'd have to walk over stuck together after that and I might have to be on my tip toes but I don't know what else to do." He suggested.

Jesse thought about how ridiculous that was going to look for a second, but he figured that nobody was going to be in the room or see them, so hopefully it was just going to work. Hearing his baby cry was breaking his heart. Jesse took ahold of Genji, about to get off the bed. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah just do it." He said, putting his hands on Jesse's sides behind him for extra support. Worst case scenario they'd have to just call for Reyes or someone to tend to the baby, but then he'd know Jesse was ditching training, and would also see how stupid they looked, so Genji could only pray this'll work until they got unstuck.

Jesse had his arm scooped under Genji's legs, and he slowly stood up, still with his mate attached to him. This was probably the most uncomfortable Jesse had ever been in his life. He took slow, patient steps over to his baby with Genji in his arms before he gently placed him down in front of the crib so he could stand.

Genji awkwardly allowed Jesse to carry him over with Jesse's cock still inside him, knowing exactly how weird this was and thankful their son was just a baby to not realize or know any better of what was happening. Genji had stood on his tip toes as he was significantly smaller than the alpha, reaching down into the crib to pick up their crying son. "Aki? What's wrong, baby?..." He gently asked, his hand carding through the tiny brunette's hair. Akira had looked up at Genji with teary eyes, almost immediately ceasing his cries. "Just wanted to be held?" He gently asked the infant.

Jesse rolled his eyes with a little smile as Akira quieted down once he was picked up. "He's a little drama queen." Jesse said, reaching one hand around to gently rub Akira's soft cheek. "You just want to make your parent's life more difficult, don't you?" Jesse asked tenderly.

"Well he likes attention like you, no?." Genji teased, rocking the peanut back and fourth gently. "Maybe we should take a break for a while and just sit with peanut and watch paskettis?..." He said softly, looking down at their sweet little baby.

Jesse smiled, his arms wrapping around his mate to hold him close, looking down at his sweet little angel in Genji's arms. "That sounds lovely."

Watching Akira grow up over the next few months made Jesse not want him to grow any more. He wanted his little baby to stay small and tiny so he could just hold him close forever. It wasn't fair that he had to grow up. It especially wasn't fair because Akira was now starting to understand when papa had to leave to go to work. And it broke his heart every time it happened. Jesse had almost finished packing a small bag for a mission that was going to be a few days long that he had to leave Akira and Genji behind to complete. "Well, I think that ought to do it." He said. This was the first big mission that Jesse had been on since Akira was born, and he almost felt as though he wasn't prepared.

Genji had sat on the edge of the bed watching Jesse pack a few things away, anxiety and apprehension coursing through his body as this would be the first time he was ever left alone with Akira for more than a few hours without Jesse's help. That alone was terrifying. Technically Genji could have gone on the mission too, but he chose to stay with Akira as he didn't want to burden someone else to watch him, that and he wasn't quite comfortable with the idea yet. 

"Don't forget your toothbrush." Genji said, pointing to the toothbrush left on the corner of the sink, Akira nestled in his other arm. Akira had seemed to find one of the stray wires that had draped over Genji's shoulder, gently tugging on it with curiosity.

"Thank you, darlin'." Jesse said with a smile as he turned over to the sink, taking his toothbrush and placing it inside his little bag before he slumped it over his shoulder. He frowned a bit at Akira and Genji, seeing what he was going to be leaving behind when he would go out on his mission. It made his heart break. He leaned forward to wrap his arms around Genji, giving him a small kiss on the lips.

Genji would smile, leaning in to return Jesse's kiss. "Careful." He said when he had pulled away. "Don't want to get you sick." The omega hadn't been feeling alright for about a week or so, and neither had Akira the week before. Standing up with their curious little almost five month old who was still playing with the wire from Genji's head, Genji couldn't help but smile up at his mate. "I'll walk with you to the others." He said, not wanting to leave Jesse's side until the last minute.

Jesse smiled again, feeling his heart begin to beat harder as the two of them began to make their way down the hall toward the departing station. It seemed like every step Jesse took, another reason came into his head to not go, and just stay here and watch the baby with Genji. "It'll only be a few days." Jesse reassured Genji, but mostly himself.

Genji nodded, clinging to Jesse's side with their baby in his other arm as they had approached Reyes and Moira at the end of the wing. "I know, but be careful. I won't be there to cover your ass." The ninja teased, remembering the last time they had gone on a mission was before he even knew he was pregnant with Akira. Genji had then looked to Reyes and Moira. "Take care of him. Make sure nothing happens to him, okay?" He said, Akira putting the wire in his mouth. "Aki, get that out of your mouth..." He gently warned, pulling the wire away from the grabby baby.

Jesse chuckled, giving Genji a little nudge at his playful remarks. He knew damn well that Jesse could take care of himself. Jesse looked down to Akira who was trying to take the wire from his dad. "Hey now, make sure your dad doesn't get into any trouble. Make sure nothing happens to him, okay?" Jesse said teasingly before giving Genji another soft kiss. Reyes looked over at Genji, giving him a sort of suspicious look, cocking an eyebrow before he began to encourage Jesse to join them on the helicopter.

Genji had gently kissed the alpha back. "Say bye-bye to daddy?" The omega had said, gently taking hold of the baby's tiny arm to help him wave. "Bye-bye!" He cooed, Akira just making a babbly gurgly baby noise. "Love you, Jesse. We both do." He said, not sure of Reyes' suspicious look.

Jesse took Akira's tiny hand gently, giving his forehead a little kiss. "I love the both of you, too. I'll be home in a few days." Jesse said reassuringly one last time. It was painful to let go of Akira's hand before he turned to enter the helicopter, joining his team inside.

Genji had waited to watch them take off and fly away until he had turned away with Akira to head back inside. "Alright, baby. Let's go see Angela?" He said softly, heading back into the HQ with his son. Genji had a good surprise for Jesse in store for when he'd get back from the mission: he had the intent to get on some sort of contraceptive which would allow the two to make love more safely without the worry of more babies for a while. Genji had made his way to the infirmary, waving to the combat medic once he had closed the door behind him. "Hello, Angela." He greeted, Akira making an excited squeal noise.

Jesse watched his mate until the door had closed to the copter, then he sat down and strapped in before the team took off. 

Angela had been working at her desk when Genji had come in. She smiled at the two of them. "Well hello Genji. And little Aki. He's getting really big now, isn't he? How old is he now?" Angela asked, standing up from her desk to get a better look at the little baby.

"He's almost five months old." Genji had proudly said, looking down at the little peanut who eagerly stared at the blonde in front of them. "Say hi, Akira." He said softly, Akira continuing to stare at the woman in curiosity. Genji chuckled, looking to Angela now. "I know he doesn't get his shots for another two weeks, but I'm here concerning... You know. I want to get on birth control. Jesse and I are going to be married soon, and yeah..." He trailed off a bit.

Angela smiled, cooing at the little infant, bringing her hand over to gently play with him and his tiny hands. "Ah, yes. Well then you've come to the right place. Is there a specific birth control that you were looking to get?" Angela asked, starting to lead Genji back into her exam room.

Genji had followed behind her with the baby, looking to the plaques on the wall and such as he passed them. "Which do you recommend? Maybe the pill? It'd be less invasive than that weird plastic thing you shove up there." He said.

Angela lead him into the room, patting the table for him to sit on as she pulled out a clipboard. "The pill is definitely the easiest and best form of birth control for somebody who had never used it before. I could get you started on a medication after I run a couple of tests on you."

Genji had carefully climbed onto the table with Akira in his arms, sitting patiently as Angela spoke. "That's fine. Actually that's more than fine, that's what I was hoping for. Less procedures is a great thing."

Angela reached into one of the cupboards and pulled out a sterile urine sample collector and handed it to Genji. "Well, the first thing I have to know is that you're not pregnant. I can't have you on a medication like that while you're pregnant." Angela said with a little chuckle.

"Tch." Genji took the cup, already knowing the answer but would proceed to humor her. He had taken an at home test about a week or so prior without Jesse's knowledge when Genji had gotten paranoid, for the results to only come back negative to his relief. "My favorite part." He said sarcastically, then offering the baby to Angela. "You mind holding him while I go?"

Angela chuckled, taking little Akira into her arms. "Oh you're such a big boy, now." Angela said, sitting down in her own chair, playing with Akira's tiny little hands and cooing at him while Genji took his test.

Genji smiled at Angela and his baby before leaving the room to go into the nearby restroom. Closing the door and locking it, he made his way to the single toilet in there and pulled his pants and panties down to do what he had to. Finishing up he made sure there was enough in there, realizing he missed most of it outside of the cup, but that was the usual - it's kind of hard to aim, but there was still enough regardless. Putting the lid back on it and washing his hands he came back into the exam room to Angela and Akira. "Took the pee test." He said nonchalantly, setting the cup down on the counter near Angela. Akira had squealed and tried grabbing for Angela's hair.

Angela looked up once Genji had come back in the room, giggling at Akira's little noises. She handed the baby back to Genji gently before she stood up to go and start the little test. She took a pair of gloves and slid them on, pulling out a fancy little contraption that was small yet efficient. Taking a stick, she dipped it in the urine and began to let the test run.

Genji sat with his baby in his arms, looking at the little guy's smile that replicated Jesse's. "You're such a happy baby, huh?" He softly said to him, gently tickling his soft tummy. "We can watch some of daddy's movies when we get back. How's that sound? You're being so good, Aki." Akira babbled and drooled a little, Genji reaching his arm down to wipe it off with his sleeve.

"While that test is running, I'll take your vitals." Angela said, taking off her gloves and putting her stethoscope into her ears. She listened to the human side of Genji's chest, seeing how his heart was doing. A normal, slow heart rate for someone as active as him. "Alright heart rate is good, let's check your blood pressure." Angela said.

Genji would stay still as he could when she had listened to his heart, Akira trying to reach and grab for the stethoscope. "No, no, Aki." Genji softly said with a giggle, gently guiding the little baby's hand away from it. "Alright." The cyborg would unzip his hoodie enough to free just his intact arm so she could take his blood pressure better, careful to hold onto the explorative baby while he did so.

Angela took his blood pressure, it being a little lower than she'd like, but that's what came with a slower heart beat. Once she was finished with that, she went over to the test to pick it up, looking at what would be the obvious results. But then she stopped, turning to Genji. "Well, your heart rate looks good and your blood pressure is good, but I can't give you birth control today, Genji." Angela said.

Genji arched an eyebrow, looking up from Akira. "Huh?... Why not? You seemed pretty confident about it a minute ago." The omega asked, his voice wavering a bit from the sudden nervousness that overcame him. He really had no idea what Angela was about to say, and it could've been almost anything.

Angela chuckled a bit. "Well, you're pregnant." Angela said, cutting straight to the point. "Well you made an awfully cute baby, so you'll just have to make another one."

Genji's eyes went wide, the red of his pupils retracting and focusing. She was acting so casual about this? The omega wasn't even sure if he was ready for another one, yet alone was unable to consult Jesse about this. "No, that... That can't be right?" He denied, not wanting to believe it could have happened this soon. Genji looked down to Akira who seemed relatively passive, and then back to Angela. "Already?..." He stupidly added, remembering how careless he and Jesse had been during that last heat.

Angela shrugged a bit with an awkward chuckle. "Well, that's what the test says. When was your last heat, Genji?" Angela asked, pulling out her clipboard and beginning to jot down some important information.

Genji looked up to the ceiling still in somewhat of disbelief. "It was... Around two months ago? I-I took a test the other week and it said no. I don't understand. I mean... How am I going to tell Jesse?" He said worriedly, not even sure of Jesse's reaction. "I guess it does explain some of my symptoms..."

"Well, there could have been a few things wrong. The test could have been read wrong, it most likely didn't take enough urine into it. There are many problems." Angela said. "You will just have to tell him once he returns. I'm sure he will be delighted to hear the news." Angela said in her bubbly little voice.

Genji nodded his head, looking back down to Akira who was trying to grab at the extra stethoscopes hanging on the wall behind them. "How far along do you think I am?" He asked, adjusting the baby in his arms to deter him.

Angela placed her clipboard down. "Well considering you had your last heat about two months ago, I would say pretty close to that." Angela began to dispose of the test and the excess pee. "So I would suggest that you start preparing yourself and making another appointment with me for two months from now."

The ninja nodded again, getting down from the table with Akira. Genji had sort of a blank look on his face, unable to completely register that he's pregnant again after less than five months. What would Reyes think? Do they even have room for two babies? What about Jesse? It was going to be a long three days of holding this information in until he came back from his deployment. "Thanks, Angela." The omega finally said with a light smile, Akira squealing when he realized he was away from all the fancy medical devices on the wall.

The flight was tedious, and Jesse was finally happy to stretch his legs and set up his tiny tent with a tiny cot in the disclosed location. Jesse pulled out a tiny little framed picture of Genji holding little baby Akira. Akira's eyes were so wide as he stared curiously at the camera and Genji was smiling the way that made Jesse's heart flutter. They were the reasons to return. 

The next day they were up early, at about 4 in the morning. The mission was briefed as something simple, just deescalating a situation. Simple stuff, really. Jesse was dressed in all his attire and armor and ready to take on this mission like a champ. But before they knew it, one word lead to another, then a gun was drawn. Jesse had situated himself in an alleyway as he reloaded his gun. Reyes was across the street in another alley. He would peak out and fire whenever he saw a hostile omnic. Jesse shot with deadly accuracy. Nearly none of his bullets missed their targets.  
Jesse got back behind the wall, reloading his gun with impressive timing before he heard the sound of something rolling. A lot like a metal ball on concrete. He didn't even have time to react. All he could hear was the screaming from across the street. "Jesse! DOWN!" Reyes yelled. Jesse made eye contact with the small object, rolling just into Jesse's view. He could only take one step back before the deafening explosion hit, and he brought up his left arm to shield his eyes from the heat. 

As the young soldier creaked open his eyes, the first thing he realized was that he was on his back. His vision was blurry and all he could hear was a severe ringing in his ears and the muffled yells of someone. Jesse tilted his head back, looking up at Reyes who had Jesse's head resting on his lap as he barked orders to other soldiers. Jesse couldn't decipher what the older man was saying for a while, and he fought just to keep his eyes open. Jesse blacked out. 

When he came to, his senses were no better than before. His hearing had only slightly recovered. And he was staring at the floor moving beneath him. He was slumped over Reyes's shoulder, being ran somewhere. Jesse couldn't tell, he could barely breathe with his something being pressed into Reyes's shoulder. All that he noticed was when he looked over, he saw the stump of where his left arm used to be, tied off with some sort of scrap fabric. Still dripping horrendous amounts of blood. He blacked out once again.

That was the first time Genji had slept alone in the longest time. 

Midway through the night he had brought in Akira to sleep beside him to relieve some of the isolation, but it'd never be the same as sleeping beside his soon to be husband and mate for life. Genji had spent the next day alone with his son, missing Jesse every waking moment of the day as hours passed. Genji only really left the room to make a quick run to the bathroom, coming back to look after the baby. Thankfully Akira was a blessed child, and didn't give the omega too much trouble while they'd sit and watch the paskettis, Genji explaining the movie to the tiny infant. It wasn't until Akira would start up a fit of crying, Genji trying to feed him and change him to no success in getting him to stop. It was around the time Jesse would usually come back from training, and the alpha had missed his cue of their routine. Genji knew Akira wanted Jesse. He rocked him in his arms, sticking a pacifier in the baby's mouth to calm him as he softly sang a lullaby in his native tongue to sooth the baby, which seemed to work after a good twenty minutes. Genji needed a distraction.

Jesse had been woken up once again with excruciating pain. He almost immediately was yelling once his eyes were opened. All he could see was that the helicopter was being hastily packed. Jesse's bag was thrown into the helicopter, the sound of glass shattering was heard once it hit the hard floor of the aircraft. Jesse was in a flat stretcher on the inside of the helicopter, a nurse holding up an IV bag that was connected to Jesse. She was shouting something at another doctor who was busy trying to bandage up the bloodied stump and do something with it. The doctor went in with forceps, pulling out pieces of shrapnel that had been blown into Jesse's burned bicep, making Jesse yell and cry out in pain as it happened. 

Once the helicopter was hastily packed, Gabe got onto the aircraft's radio, calling back to home base to Jack. "Commander Morrison this is Commander Reyes, we have done a hasteful abort of the current mission. A soldier is down and we are evacuating immediately. We'll be back at base in 3 hours. Prepare a medical team." Reyes said into the radio with a bit of panic in his voice.

Jack hadn't expected the call, but to say he wasn't prepared for it was an understatement. Overwatch HQ had to be ready for things like this to happen, and while it wasn't expected, he immediately got a hold of Angela with no further questions on what or who they were dealing with, and how bad. Jack had went to the med bay in person to speak with Angela and the medical personnel so they could prep within the next couple of hours.

Genji decided maybe he'd leave the room to go on a walk with the little baby. Maybe that'd help - the room was a bit stuffy after all. He began to slowly pace the halls, holding the baby to his shoulder and patting his back. "He'll be some soon, Aki." Genji had said, where he was the abruptly met with Jack flying down the hall from the medical unit. Jack had stopped in his tracks at least ten to twenty feet from the omega, giving him that thousand yard stare. 

"Shimada." Jack said, his voice a little hoarse from all the running. Genji raised an eyebrow, almost concerned. 

"Yes?"

"Something happened. Reyes and them all are coming back. I don't know who's hurt, or what, but..." He stopped, unable to word the sentence without instilling fear and panic into the cyborg. "They'll be back in a few hours."

"What!? What happened!?" Genji stammered.

"I don't know!... Ugh. Just. Just stand by. I'll keep you posted." And with that he was gone faster than he had arrived. Genji left in the middle of the hallway holding Akira. The omega was stricken with fear. The only thought that ran through is please, not Jesse, not that he wanted his other teammates to be hurt either for that matter. He hoped maybe it was something minor, something that can be fixed within a day or two. Genji really didn't know what to expect.

Jesse remained awake and in pain for almost the entire copter ride, the longest hours of his life were spent in that moment. Once the helicopter had landed, the doctor and the nurse quickly got the stretcher and made their way inside towards the medical bay. Reyes carried in Jesse's bag. Once Angela saw the team approaching, she stood up in her seat, running with the medical staff that were carrying Jesse. 

"We had a full amputation of the patient's left arm, just above the elbow. We need an extraction of shrapnel and cauterization stat." The doctor said, laying Jesse down onto an operating table. Jesse finally got some relief when they placed morphine into his IV bag. But everything was dizzy for him. He couldn't feel anything anymore, it was all just a blur as the doctors began to work on his arm. His throat was sore from screaming but that didn't matter much to him. Once again, he blacked out.

Genji had went back to their room periodically to sit ridden with anxiety until Jack had returned to his door with a knock, Genji urgently opening it for him. "What's going on? Are they here?"

"Yes. Come on." Was all that the commander said before turning away to briskly walk back to the medical bay, barely giving Genji enough time to grab Akira who was in the middle of a nap. The omega followed behind with diligence, just as concerned.

"Whats going on? Who's hurt, Morrison?" Genji asked, nearly falling behind as he was carrying a baby in his arms and Jack easily walked faster than him. Jack didn't say anything however, not having the heart to tell Genji. They had made it to the medical wing. The omega stopped, seeing Reyes, then Moira, and of course their pilot. But Jesse was missing. The omega rushed past jack and over to Reyes.

"Commander! What happened!?" He cried out, his voice wavering and Akira surprisingly quiet throughout the whole ordeal.

The surgery went successfully, removing any sort of metal from Jesse's arm and closing up the wounds. Jesse was out like a light, though. His arm was bandaged up and he was attached to a diverting IV so he could have pain killers and saline running into his tired body. Jesse was rolled out into the recovery room, still fast asleep as he was set up, placing a heart rate monitor onto his finger. 

Reyes frowned, not even wanting to look Genji directly in the eyes. His face showed fear. Reyes tilted his head towards where Jesse was now resting, and lead Genji down the hall. But Reyes stopped in front of Jesse's door, not even wanting to go in and see him or have to see how Genji would react. All he did was gesture into the room with his head. "He's in there."

Genji's heart was beating out of his chest, Akira aimlessly looking around and not sensing how distressed his parent was. Genji tried to swallow his fear when he hesitantly pushed past the metal door, seeing Jesse in the bed. Overridden with panic Genji nearly ran to his side, propping Akira in one arm so he could reach for and hold onto Jesse's remainder. Genji immediately realized what happened, and what was missing. And then he broke down, absolutely losing it.

"No! Jesse you weren't supposed to have a body like mine!" He sobbed, bringing his head down onto the bar of the bed. "I told them to look after you! Why didn't they!? They were supposed to keep you sa-afe!" His sobs and cries were borderline screams, Akira frowning a little and starting to cry from the sudden yelling from his father.

Reyes had to bite his bite as he listened from the outside of Jesse's hospital room. He knew that he was the one that was supposed to keep Jesse safe. It was his responsibility, and now Jesse was paying the price for it. Genji and the baby's cries made his heart hurt, and soon enough, Reyes just turned away from the door and walked away from it all. He couldn't face this. Not now.

Genji sobbed into the bar of the bed, holding onto Akira who was more scared from Genji's yells if anything. "Jesse!... Oh, Jesse... I'm so sorry. I should have went too! It could've been me! It wouldn't have made a difference if it were me!... Jesse how are you going to hold Akira and-" he cut himself short, raising his head up to take a breath like he had just been drowning underwater, his other hand holding the baby moving to rub Akira's back while the other squeezed Jesse's fingers. Through the tears he looked to Jesse's sleeping face, just hoping he wasn't in any pain at all. The omega relaxed onto his knees from kneeling, pressing his head against the bar of the bed like he had just given up. "...What are we going to do, Jesse?..." He finally whimpered, bouncing the crying baby in his arm.

When Jesse had finally opened his eyes, the artificial lights of the hospital room made him squint. He could feel the oxygen mask sitting on his nose, but not much else. His entire body felt numb, and he was exhausted from the medication that was being pumped into his body. He looked over to the left at his arm. This wasn't a dream, and it was still gone. He then slowly turned to look over at Genji, fast asleep in the chair beside him with Akira in one arm, and his hand in Jesse's. He must have been out for hours. Jesse very weakly squeezed Genji's hand, his thumb gently rubbing over his love's knuckle.

Genji had sort of jolted out of his sleep to the feeling of movement on his hand, the baby remaining asleep as he looked to Jesse with still puffy eyes from crying. "Jesse..." He said, his voice quiet and raspy. "You're awake... I love you so much..." His lip quivered, hating to see him like this.

"Hey darlin'." Jesse said softly. Jesse was still very out of it from the medication, weary and weak. "I love you, too." Jesse's vision was a little blurry, but he could see that Genji's eyes were swollen and tear stained. "I didn't mean to scare you, hun." Jesse said.

Genji couldn't help but smile a little when Jesse weakly spoke, happy to hear his voice. "No no you didn't scare me I just... You know..." He awkwardly chuckled, gently squeezing his hand. "It doesn't hurt does it? Oh, Jesse I should have went..."

"No, it doesn't hurt right now. It almost feels like I didn't even lose it." Jesse said, looking back over to the bandaged stump. "And Akira needed you here. I don't think there was any way that I wouldn't have been hit with that grenade. I wouldn't have wanted you to see that."

It tore up Genji's heart to hear what happened, his eyes becoming teary again. "I know but it could have been me instead. I-I mean I already lost three limbs what's another one?" He tried to say as lightheartedly as possible. Genji then looked down to Akira in his arms, still fast asleep.

"I wouldn't want to see you any more broken than you already are." Jesse said, his focus shifting down to little Akira in Genji's arms. "Hey, baby." Jesse said, reaching his hand over to gently rub Akira's cheeks. "I hope you didn't give daddy too much trouble while I was gone."

Genji smiled when Jesse had gently touched their little sleeping baby, and it only reminded and enforced the realization of what Genji had only just found out a day ago. "No, he was good... For the most part... I'm just glad you're here Jesse. We need you." He hesitated, looking away from him. "The three of us do."

Jesse cocked an eyebrow at Genji's sentence. "Three? You mean two, right?" Jesse said. He thought that Genji just made an honest mistake and included Jesse in the mix of numbers for the family.

Genji pursed his lips and shook his head quickly. He scoot his chair as close as he could to Jesse's side, taking Jesse's hand and gently placing it onto his tummy. "Three."

Jesse's eyes got wide and he raised his eyebrows as much as a person who was doped up on morphine could do. "Are you serious?" Jesse asked. "You're pregnant?" Jesse pressed a little bit into Genji's belly, trying to flatten his hand out to feel more of his belly.

Genji slowly and quietly nodded his head, knowing there really wasn't anything to feel yet but it was there regardless. "Yeah." He said softly, looking to Jesse's face now. "I... I wanted to surprise you by getting birth control and... Angela said I can't have it because I guess I was a little too late."

Jesse couldn't help but laugh weakly at that. "You went in to get birth control, and you found out you were pregnant?" Jesse said with a little smile. "You're hilarious, darlin'." Jesse's thumb gently rubbed across Genji's belly as Jesse continued to hold his one working hand over his future baby.

Genji's tear stained face reddened, becoming a bit flustered at his "mistake". He then shook his head, adjusting the sleeping baby in his arm. "Yeah it sounds funny, but I took an at home test a week or two ago for it to say no because I got paranoid, so I assumed we were off the hook." The omega then shrugged his shoulders, smiling a little. "Guess it'll have to wait another... Sevenish months? I mean or not. You seem like the kind of man that'd want a big family." Genji's red eyes trailed back down to the bandaged remainder of Jesse's arm, the cyborg frowning. "Even if that means you're kind of like me now."

"I wouldn't mind a big family. But I wouldn't mind being out of this base before we have any more than two. I don't know if we can even fit two babies in one room." Jesse said. He shifted his gaze over to Akira. "Can I see him? Can you just lay him on my chest?" Jesse asked softly.

Genji nodded, agreeing to that. Two babies in that tiny room already cramped with two adults and their belongings was more than enough until they could get the hell out of Blackwatch, but where? And how? And when? Both their lives relied so heavily on Overwatch, and Genji wouldn't even know where to start. Lost in the thought he snapped back to reality once Jesse requested to see their tiny son. Genji smiled, taking both his hands to gently lift Akira up and down onto Jesse's chest, trying not to wake him up. 

"He missed you. He wondered why you didn't come back yesterday around lunch time." He chuckled softly.

Jesse brought his hand up to gently rub Akira's head and back as his laid peacefully on his chest, going up and down with each slow breath that Jesse took. "Well, I'm back early, sweetface." Jesse said down to Akira.

Akira made a little whimper noise, his eyes fluttering open when he heard Jesse speak. Now able to prop himself up on his elbows he sleepily looked to his father, a sort of confused look on his face as if he were wondering what the hell was on his daddy's nose and mouth. Genji sat back down in the chair, reaching over to put his hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"Hi, baby." Jesse said tenderly, looking down into Akira's large, curious eyes. He reached up to his face and pulled down the oxygen mask to around his neck. "Is that better?" Jesse asked, leaning forward to give Akira soft kisses on the top of his head.

The baby had a frightened look after a split second, his lower lip quivering to cue the crying until Jesse had pulled down the mask from his face. And just like that Akira looked surprised, and then that smile he shared with Jesse crept onto his little face once he recognized him. He made a tiny squeal and incoherent babbling after that. Genji nuzzled Jesse's cheek. "Surprised he's not begging you for food." He said to him.

Jesse's smile widened as Akira happily cooed at him, gently nuzzling Genji back as Jesse brought his hand up to Akira's. "He might know that I'm a little incapable right now." Jesse said with a little chuckle. "I guess he really did miss me."

Genji was so happy to see Jesse and their son together. "He loves you so much, Jesse. Don't you ever doubt that for a second. Isn't that right, Akira? You love your daddy, don't you?" And with that said Akira had no more baby strength to hold himself up like that anymore, allowing himself to collapse and hit his forehead on Jesse's chest like the tiny dumbass he was. Alert, Genji had quickly sat Akira up in a sitting position on Jesse, the infant beginning to cry. "Why did you do that?..." Genji said, trying not to laugh. "Poor baby... You'll be alright." He said before kissing his son's forehead over and over to make it better.

Jesse moved just a little bit when he saw Akira collapse, gently patting his back and holding him up with his hand. "C'mon, you can't be totally like me. You got to have at least a little bit of your dad in you." Jesse said, not being able to help himself with the little chuckled that came from him.

Genji was trying his best not to giggle, holding their little baby there as he cried. "Come on, Aki. It's not the end of the world." He said, finally picking him up off from Jesse to hug him and hold him. "Are you just hungry?..." He asked him softly, looking back to Jesse.

Jesse brought the mask back over his face to keep his oxygen intake normal. He could feel that it was a little bit hard to breathe while being very heavily medicated. Jesse took a couple deep breaths and laid his head down on the pillow, starting to feel sleepy again. There was a soft knock on the door before Reyes just allowed himself inside, looking over at Jesse resting in the bed. He frowned at the sight of one of his agents now being mangled. He looked over to Genji. "How's he doing?" Reyes asked.

Genji looked to Reyes with the crying baby in his arms, who like clockwork stopped his crying and immediately started reaching his hands towards the commander. "He's alright, awake now. Not in any pain." Genji said rather... Shortly, looking away from Reyes a little. Part of the omega knew what happened was an accident, but the other part of him also couldn't help but blame Reyes for what happened. He couldn't look at him directly in the face at the moment.

Reyes walked over to the crying baby, reaching down to pick him up and hold him in his arms. He walked over to the other side of the bed, seeing Jesse's missing arm. "How're you doing, kid?" Reyes asked. Jesse looked over to Reyes, sleepy and drugged. He smiled lightly.

"I'm doing great. Hey did you know that Genji's having another baby???" Jesse said with a tired, raspy voice. Reyes immediately looked up at Genji, his face having a mixture of shock and disappointment to it.

Genji allowed Reyes to take Akira off his hands, the baby happily squealing and attempting to reach for the commander's beard. The cyborg relaxed in his chair a little, taking Jesse's hand gently into his own. And then he fucking said it. Genji slowly turned his head to look at Jesse who had a stupid look on his face from being all drugged up on meds, and then almost avoidantly looking to Reyes to assume the reaction. And yep. It was exactly as he expected. Genji put his metal hand onto the nape of his neck, slumping further down into the chair a bit as he began looking away from the commander. 

"Surpriseee?..." He said softly. This was not the time and place or way he wanted to break the news.

Reyes brought one hand to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "Where's Jesse's clipboard? I'm going to write in a neuter for him." Reyes said, sitting down on the chair on the other side of Jesse, gently bouncing Akira as he looked down at the doped up soldier. Jesse seemed to giggle slightly at his news, but soon drifted off to sleep from the morphine.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of this is Jack/Reyes have a chill day babysitting and other things. Genji and Jesse find out the sex of their next baby and Akira reaches some new milestones. Genji and Jesse have their first argument.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait for an update. We don't RP as much as we used to (as much as I'd love to), we've been super busy with work so hopefully this long update will make up for it.

A few days later Jesse was finally given the okay to be permitted to leave the hospital room, and was basically instructed to take it easy for a good while. They had been home for a couple days, and it was another day of Jesse laying in bed and allowing his arm to heal while a pasketti was running on the TV, Genji frantically tending to Akira whenever needed to only run back and fourth between there and the bathroom to get sick. Genji came back into their room for the eighth time that day, his hand covering his mouth, and Akira screaming at the top of his lungs for god knows what. The omega wanted to complain; the morning sickness, Akira's neediness, the chaos with not getting any help, but he felt he had no right to complain and wanted to seem strong for Jesse. He weakly smiled to the alpha, sighing and picking up the little baby. "Aki-chan, please..."

After spending a sleepy while in the hospital, Jesse was relieved to be able to go home, though he didn't do too much different than he did at the hospital. He took a morphine pill and laid in bed until he had to go to the bathroom or eat and not do much else. He felt terrible that Genji had to do all the work with the baby while having his morning sickness. He just wanted to help. "You know, you could always ask Reyes to babysit for a day or two. Or maybe Ana could help." Jesse said softly.

Genji glanced over to Jesse as he spoke, shaking his head in complete denial while rocking the baby side to side as he screamed his tiny little head off. "No, it's fine it's fine. I'm fine." He said with a reassuring smile, looking down to Akira with a now daunting frown, realizing the kid had just pissed down all over the front of himself, his diaper leaking. "Oh fu- I mean are you kidding me?..." He said, doing his best not to swear and keep his composure. The omega grabbed a towel and laid it onto the bed near Jesse's legs, laying the gross ass heathen child onto it. "Reyes and Ana are so busy and you know that..."

Jesse frowned at Genji's denial. Poor Akira was becoming more and more demanding, and it was becoming more and more difficult to read what the baby wanted from them. "Well what about Fareeha? Angela? Any of them. I think they would understand if you just told them that you needed a day. You could even say that you just want to take care of me." Jesse said.

Genji would peel off the baby's shirt and pants in a rather disorganized manner, throwing them into the dirty laundry basket before getting a new diaper and all the other necessary items and scratching his head. He began to sigh, taking the baby's diaper off and realizing Akira did more than just pee. Genji finally admitted defeat with a look of disgust. "Alright. I give up. I'll call up Reyes. Besides... I saw him and Jack earlier kind of just dicking around and talking. Maybe they both can look after him." He said, trying to wipe down the wiggly baby's butt who didn't seem to want to hold still nor stop wailing. "Akira Jesse McCree..." He groaned. "Hold still for five seconds?..."

Jesse smiled once Genji gave in, leaning his head back on the pillow. Jesse's heart felt like it was beating so slow, yet the beats were so powerful, that it would burst if he did any sort of physical activity. He mostly just laid in bed. Jesse looked over to his bandaged arm, moving it just slightly like Angela told him to do, trying to get his arm used to the limited movement.

Genji finished cleaning and changing the little baby which seemed to calm him down for the most part, picking up the peanut and gently laying him onto Jesse's chest while Genji got his phone to call Reyes. He dialed out the commander's number, looking to Akira reaching up to grab onto Jesse's nose while it rang.

Jesse brought his one hand up to hold on to little Akira, the demon child of Genji's nightmares while he made the phone call. Reyes wasn't doing much of anything when he received the phone call, picking it up almost instantly. "Reyes here." He said once he answered.

Genji almost thought he wouldn't answer, but was relieved when the boss had picked up. "Hey it's Genji. Listen, do you and Morrison mind watching Aki for the rest of today and maybe tomorrow? He's been... A handful and I really need to look after Jesse." He tried explaining as delicately as possible, glancing over to see the baby in the diaper grabbing onto Jesse's nose and then letting go once he was satisfied.

Jesse gave a little exasperated and shocked expression when Akira took his nose, as if he would never give it back, but smiled once Akira released, making the little boy giggle at his silly papa. Reyes sighed slightly. He really wanted to tell Genji that he wasn't a babysitter, but part of him felt guilty. He knew that Jesse had gotten hurt under Reyes's watch and he was sure if Genji had forgiven him quite yet. "Alright, I'll pick him up in 30 minutes." Reyes said with a sort of defeated tone. "How's Jesse holding up?"

"Really? Great!" Genji happily said, watching the baby play with his daddy's face. "Jesse's doing alright, kind of same old same- Aki, no!" The omega quickly went over to Akira who was trying to pull on Jesse's beard, attempting to pry his little hand away, the evil child screaming like a banshee when he didn't get his way. "He's good." Genji said, pretending Reyes didn't hear that.

Jesse then hissed once Akira grabbed his beard, trying to gently tell the little one no about it. Reyes sort of felt his face drop once he heard Genji and Jesse and Akira all yelling in the background. He was hoping that this kid wasn't having a shitty day so Genji was just dropping him off with someone else. "Great..." Reyes said. "I'll be there soon."

"Thanks, commander." Genji said before hanging up the phone and pocketing it into his hoodie. The omega would lift the screaming baby off from Jesse, laying him down on the bed to dress him in a cute little light green onesie that actually fit him. Akira absolutely wasn't having it, refusing to let Genji put his arm in the sleeve. "Aki you can't be half naked all day..." He said, trying not to sound frustrated as he finally managed to get his arm in, the five month old hating it. Genji finished dressing him and started situating him in his baby carrier for Reyes to take him so he could start packing his bag for him. "You were so good yesterday, why are you being like this?" Genji said with his back turned whilst stuffing diapers and clothes into the bag, Akira fussing in his carrier.

Jesse felt a little bad that he couldn't do much to help Genji, but with his medication he just felt so lousy and tired. If he sat up too fast his heart felt like it was going to burst. He couldn't help but chuckle at Genji's efforts to get Akira to behave. That was definitely his shitty behavior that he got. "He almost ready?" Jesse said with a bit of a teasing tone to his voice.

Genji finished it off by sticking Akira's pacifier into the baby's mouth, the baby giving Genji a look of content. "Yeah, I think so." Genji finally said, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Akira in his carrier. The baby was fumbling with the sleeve of his onesie as if he was trying to somehow take it off. "You're not gonna get it off, Aki." Genji said.

Jesse chuckled, deciding he wanted to sit up and look at his baby. Slowly he brought his amputated arm over his body to encourage himself not to use it. It was still incredibly sore and hurting. He slowly pushed himself up with his good hand, looking into the carrier and bringing his hand in to gently tickle Akira. "What are you doing you naughty little baby?" Jesse asked tenderly.

Akira giggled softly when Jesse began tickling him, kicking his tiny feet a bit at him in reaction. He gently placed his little baby hand over Jesse's, wrapping it around his index finger. Genji couldn't help but smile, reaching in to pet the baby's soft hair. "Say that you're trying to take your clothes off so you can be nakey." He teasingly said to Akira. "Say you get that from your daddy and not me."

Jesse chuckled. "That definitely sounds like me." He said, looking in at Akira. Every day he still could not believe that this was his pride and joy, here in front of him. There was a knock on the door, making Jesse look up. "You two better not be making a third one in there." Reyes said snarkily from behind the door.

Genji sort of scoffed, rolling his eyes as he stood up. "First of all, that's not how it works. He can't just get me extra pregnant!" He shouted back before getting the door, greeting Reyes with almost a condescending smile. "Glad you made it though." Genji said, opening the door wider for Reyes to let himself into their room which was, pretty disorganized and a huge mess at the moment from all the chaos that occurred that morning. Genji looked over his shoulder to the baby in his carrier, holding Jesse's finger with one hand and his little foot in the other.

Jesse looked up at Reyes as he made his way in to the disorganized room. He looked around at the mess, trying to not step on anything on the floor. He understood why it was a mess, knowing that these two had a lot on their plate right now, but he had a feeling that it was like this before there was a baby here. "Evening commander." Jesse said. Reyes came closer to the carrier, looking in at little Akira. "And yourself." Reyes said, observing the baby to see if he was being particularly defiant.

Genji cautiously followed behind Reyes, a bit paranoid if Akira was going to decide to be a little shit in front of him like he had been all morning and early afternoon. And of course, Akira remained calm and quiet as he looked to the commander with his big brown eyes. Genji was a bit envious with how Akira always seemed calm around the commander for whatever reason. "Yeah um..." Genji went and reached for the bag full of things Reyes and Jack would need to look after him. "Everything's in here. He ate a couple hours ago so he'll be due within the hour or so probably. He's good with his social cues and uh... Vocalizing that." The omega said with some emphasis.

Reyes brought his hand into the carrier, holding onto Akira's little hand as he stared down at the infant. He wasn't so much an infant anymore, he was getting quite big actually. Much bigger than the little premie that he once was. "Got it." Reyes replied. He looked over to Jesse, seeing his arm all bandaged up before he turned his head away. It was too much to see Jesse like this.

Genji knelt down to kiss his baby on the cheek. "You're going to be good for the commander, right? Who am I kidding? You're always good for him." Genji looked over to his alpha. "Want to say bye, Jesse?"

"Yeah." Jesse said, getting a little closer to Akira, leaning in to give him a bunch of little kisses. "I'm gonna miss you, pumpkin. Don't cause the commander too much trouble."Jesse said affectionately before he pulled away to let Reyes pick up the carrier and the bag of baby essentials. "Well, I guess I'll be back tomorrow with him." Reyes said with a little nod.

Red flags went up, Genji almost instinctively went to grab the baby carrier back but it only ended up as a visualization in his head and more or less just never let go of it. "I..." He hesitated, not looking straight into Reyes'direction. Did he completely trust him after what happened to Jesse? "...make sure nothing happens to him..." He sort of murmured, feeling a repeat of what happened a few days ago. "Okay?" The omega finally looked to Reyes with worried red eyes, reluctant to take his hand off the carrier with his little son in it.

Reyes chuckled, he could hear the nervousness in Genji's voice. "He'll be just fine. I can look after a bunch of hooligan soldiers, I'm sure that one baby will be fine. Especially since I'm forcing Jack to help." Reyes reassured.

"But can you?" Genji thought to himself, but he let go of the carrier regardless, making sure to wave at Akira who was looking around the room curiously as he sucked on his pacifier. "Bye, baby. We love you so much." He said, leaning in to kiss the baby on the head again before turning to look at Jesse.

Reyes felt a small smile form on his face, Genji really was just a worried, first time parent. These two had been inseparable since he was born, and it was no wonder that this was so hard for him. Jesse gave Genji a reassuring smile as Reyes headed out the door with his son.

Genji quietly followed behind Reyes to lock the door behind the two as they left, almost wanting to watch him walk with his son down the corridor, but he didn't want to at least look too outwardly anxious. Locking the door he turned to Jesse with a look of worry. "Think he'll be okay?... I mean Akira."

Jesse laid back down on the bed. "I have complete confidence in Reyes. I know that if he doesn't know what he's doing, he'll at least fake it. And it's only for a day, how hard could it be? Akira is so good for him." Jesse said, beckoning Genji to come over and lay down on the bed with him.

The cyborg took one look back at the door as if Reyes would come back to return the baby, but he sighed and climbed into the bed on Jesse's right side. He laid down with his back turned to him, just in case he had to make a quick break to the bathroom for the ninth time that day. The omega looked extremely stressed and really just needed to calm down.

Jesse brought his arm around Genji, rubbing him gently to try and calm him down. "Hey now. It isn't good to be so stressed when you have a baby on the way. You don't want them getting high blood pressure." Jesse said softly. "Reyes is gonna take great care of him, and now you can take great care of me." Jesse joked, kissing Genji's neck softly.

Genji groaned a bit but then gave in with an apprehensive nod. "You're right. I'm sorry..." He said softly, turning over to gently peck Jesse on the lips. "It's making me so sick. Last time I'd get sick once and be done for the day. This time I'm just violently ill it's like it doesn't stop."

"Well, hopefully this little one is going to be just as worth it. They'll be big and strong." Jesse said, nuzzling his mate gently after the kiss. "You'll just have to find some medicine that will help you not get sick."

Genji nodded before kissing him again, holding it there longer before slowly pulling away to look at him. "You're right, I should probably do that. You know how sad I was when Lena brought me my favorite boba the other day and I ended up just barfing it up like not even fifteen minutes later? I was devastated." Genji said with a chuckle. "Boba will never be the same." He buried his head into Jesse's right shoulder.

Jesse chuckled at Genji's sad little dilemma. "I can only imagine. I haven't been able to chew food in like 4 days. Everything is just liquid. Either right into my veins or eating it." Jesse said, nuzzling Genji and holding him with his good arm. "Hey, Angela said she was going to start prototyping a limb for me. I might have a working hand again."

Genji felt pretty guilty about complaining about not keeping food down after Jesse said that, and from there he decided maybe he didn't have the right to complain about it anymore. The omega lightly drew circles with a mechanical finger onto Jesse's chest as the alpha spoke to him. "Yeah? You can trust her. I mean she did a lot of, well nearly all of the work on me. The hardest part was just... Re-learning it I guess." The cyborg said, swallowing hard after having to recall that dark time, and how he nearly gave up multiple times through the process. "I mean at least it's only one limb you got to figure out." He said to try and make it sound easier for Jesse, but then realized that maybe that sounded more like a pissing contest and pain Olympics of who has it worse.

"I'll relearn it no matter what it takes." Jesse said, bringing his hand up to Genji's head and rubbing his hair gently. He leaned down to give him a kiss on the top of the head. "I haven't been able to hold Akira in days, and it's been nothing but torture. I just want to be able to hold my baby again." Jesse said softly.

Genji looked up to Jesse with a frown, that one sentence breaking the omega's heart. "I know, Jesse..." He sympathetically said, bringing his hand up to gently cup Jesse's cheek. "You'll get to hold him again." Genji nodded to this. 

Jack was leaned back in the chair with his arms crossed, staring at the baby in the carrier once Gabe had set him on the desk on top of paperwork regarding the aborted mission. "So we're just... Babysitters now?" The commander asked with a hint of agitation, leaning forward to get a better look at the smaller version of Jesse that was buckled inside. Akira looked to the blond with curious eyes while suckling on his pacifier, his hands holding onto his tiny feet.

Gabe crossed his arms at Jack's expectedly bitter response. "I think it's that least we could do because the kid lost his arm under my watch." Gabe said with a bit of sting to his voice. "So I thought just watching the kid for a day was fine."

Jack reached into the carrier to gently touch the baby's foot, Akira just staring at him as if he were trying to memorize the commander's facial features. "I suppose that's true... Does this also have to do with-" He paused to look up at Reyes with an arched eyebrow. "Is Genji sick? At least I think he's sick? I'm pretty sure he was the one who vomited what looked like... Boba, in one of my potted plants the other day? That had to have been him right?" He said this like he was about to solve one of life's greatest mysteries.

Reyes scoffed a bit as he perked his eyebrows up. "Yeah, he's certainly sick alright." Reyes said. Did Jack not know about Genji's condition? Reyes didn't know if it was really his place to be telling Jack about Genji's condition. At least not quite yet. "They both just need rest."

Jack furrowed his brows. There always seemed to be something wrong with the cyborg omega in the last year or so ever since he was "fixed up". The commander then looked back to the little baby in the carrier, his hand still on the tiny infant's foot. "Ah. Well. Hope they both get better then. We're going to need agent Shimada more than ever now with McCree temporarily out of commission." Akira made little fussy noises, but not much as he reached forward to put his tiny hands on the commander's as if to say get the fuck off my foot.

Gabe smiled a bit at Akira's defiant little noises and behaviors when Jack started to play with him. But then he thought about having Genji back on the team while he was pregnant once again. "Well, for now he should just be taking care of Jesse. Jesse's in a bit of a stir right now. You know, normally I would dismiss a soldier when something like this happens and send him home to his family, but he has no family." Reyes said sternly, crossing his arms. "This," Reyes pointed at Akira. "Is his family."

Jack let go of the baby's foot once Akira had started making noises and just resumed looking in on him. The commander couldn't get over the stark similarities in Akira and Jesse. "I know, I know..." Jack finally said, opening his mouth to say something else but Akira had started to screech, his pacifier falling from his mouth as he fussed. He was probably wondering why he wasn't with his parents.

Gabe looked in at Akira, leaning over and taking Akira's pacifier and offering it back to the yelling baby. "C'mon, pepita, you've only been here for 10 minutes and you're already complaining. Jack isn't that bad, trust me."

The baby took the pacifier and reached his little arms out for Reyes, and Jack just watched. "He's gonna spend the night with you? Think he'll be alright without his parents?" Jack asked him, not even sure how the baby would be tonight; he never really had to watch him for more than five minutes at a time.

Gabe reached into the carrier and gently picked up the baby, cradling him in his arms and giving him a little bounce. "I think he'll be okay. I just got to give him a few bottles through out the night and he should be alright. Hopefully. I'm not positive." Reyes said, trying to coax the little one to place the pacifier back into his mouth.

Jack smiled when he watched Reyes with the little baby, Akira flattening his hand onto the front of Reyes' armor to feel the smooth surface. The commander finally spoke after a moment. "You know, I never considered Jesse to ever be the type to want a kid. Well, either of them, especially Genji after his condition..." He said, standing up to stand beside Reyes with Akira. "He's cute though." Jack gently caressed the tiny baby's cheek.

Gabe scoffed, bringing his free hand over to Akira's hand to let him hold onto something. "Well, I don't think Jesse is. I think he made a mistake and he's owning up to it. Very lovingly." Gabe said. "You're an awful cute mistake, though." Gabe said, looking down at the chubby little baby.

Jack couldn't help but smile watching Reyes with the little baby, reaching downward to gently tickle the little guy's tummy which would make the infant giggle. "Yeah. I wouldn't have put it past him to just completely ditch Genji when he found out so honestly I'm surprised, but maybe I don't know Jesse at all." The baby then looked onward to Jack, staring at the headset on his face. "You think they're stopping at just one?"

Reyes felt like he couldn't hold back the secret anymore. It was bursting at the seams to tell Jack the news, but it so wasn't his place to do so. Reyes practically spoke through grit teeth. "I think that when they are done with Overwatch they'll have time to think about expanding their family but one for now should be fine."

Jack narrowed his eyes, sensing something wasn't right with Reyes's tone. He thought maybe he shouldn't press, but everyone knew Morrison was an instigator of sorts and knew how to get information out of virtually anyone. He began to put two and two together: Genji's sickness and how sketchy Reyes was acting. "Gabe..." He said, turning his attention away from Akira. The commander wasn't stupid. "Is Shimada?..."

Gabe groaned, he knew that Jack could read people like books, it's why he was the strike commander now instead of him. "Yes, Genji's pregnant." Reyes finally said. "Kid number two. Knocked up. Bun in the oven." Reyes said, looking down at Akira.

Jack didn't want to believe what he was hearing even though it confirmed his suspicions. Jack slowly looked away and back to Akira, unsure of what to even say; he promised he'd be nicer to the couple, especially Genji. But now he was pregnant a second time, and after not even five months. "I see..." Was all he said at first. He clenched his fist to his side, trying to not make it obvious he was frustrated. They needed Genji, and now what? Utilize Moira? She could hardly be trusted. Jack wanted to be a prick and ask if they had ever even heard of contraceptives or anything, but he decided today was about looking after Akira and he'd save the scolding for another day. He finally looked back to Reyes with pursed lips and forced the most half assed passive aggressive smile.

Reyes could feel the tension coming off of Morrison, so thick that you would want to knot it. Reyes looked back up to Jack slowly, not even wanting to make eye contact with the angry commander. He didn't want to push any more buttons. "Look, they're just kids. I'm sure that they're going to learn that they need to be safer. This is the second time Genji got pregnant on accident and I'm sure that Jesse is going to learn to keep his dick in his pants during heats."

Jack looked down and slowly nodded. The commander wasn't an alpha like Gabe or Jesse, nor an Omega like Genji, so he never knew what it was like to have someone in heat, or be the person in heat; naturally he couldn't understand it, or why every time Jesse and Genji were together in heat this happened. It was like they couldn't help themselves. "You know I don't know what any of that is like so..." He trailed off once Akira had started fussing again and began to cry. Jack frowned, not liking his shrill sounds. "Oh, uh. Is he hungry?"

Gabe looked around for a second once Akira began to cry. He picked up the large bag that Genji had packed for him and he placed it on Jack's desk and began to frantically search through it for what he needed. "Here hold this." Gabe said, passing the baby over to Jack quickly as he pulled out the can of formula power and a bottle. Gabe began to scan through the small print to try and find out how to make a bottle for the little heathen, though he didn't know how much a cup of stuff was and if this bottle was a correct ratio.

Jack awkwardly took the crying baby into his arms, his pacifier falling from his mouth onto the floor. Jack carefully knelt down to pick it up and put it on the desk, not wanting to give it to Akira until they could wash it off. He then looked over to Reyes who seemed perplexed. "You know what you're doing?" He asked, not like he knew better than he did.

Reyes scoffed. "Absolutely not." He said, placing the can of powder down onto Jack's crowded desk. He went over to Jack's coffee maker and just poured the water straight out of it into the bottle, taking a wild guess on how much should be in there. He stole one of the plastic spoons and guesstimated how much he should scoop into the bottle. Reyes screwed the cap back on and shook is rigorously before he handed it to Jack. "Feed him."

The strike commander gave Reyes a look of confusion and shock, reluctantly taking the shaken up bottle from his hands and slowly bringing it to the crying baby's mouth. Akira acted like he didn't want to take it from Jack at first, but then quickly complied and began to suckle down the formula. Jack swallowed, unsure of what he should even do as he never even had fed Akira before. "Should he be drinking this fast?..."

Gabe's expression soften as he watched Jack feed Akira. It was almost kind of sweet to see him so nervous, like he was the first time parent here. "I'm sure he's doing just fine." Gabe said, taking the carrier and bag down from Jack's desk so he could sit on the other side and watch the two of them.

Jack nervously sat down across from Reyes, quietly feeding the baby before looking up at the Blackwatch commander in front of him, blue eyes meeting his. "What?" He softly asked with his genuine smile.

Gabe's smile got a little bigger once Jack looked up at him. "You look nervous as hell." Gabe teased. "But you look like a natural." He said softly, leaning back in this chair. "Maybe when all this mess is over and if we get out of here alive, we can adopt a baby or something." Gabe said, his voice sort of trailing off with this innate suggestion.

Jack's face reddened at Gabe's suggestion, not knowing for sure if he was serious or not. "We..." He repeated. "A-Are we a... We now? Or again?" He stammered, adjusting the tiny baby in his arms a bit. He looked down at Akira, seeing he was over halfway done with the bottle. "Don't you think we're a bit old to be doing that?... I thought Genji and Jesse's baby was- or babies, were enough for us. Assuming we'd all still stay in touch."

Gabe chuckled at Jack's stammering. His pale skin made it easy for Gabe to see when he was flustered and it made him smile. Gabe stood up from his seat and leaned over the desk, kissing Jack for a second. "We don't have to think about that now." Gabe said, looking down at Jack.

Jack stared longingly at Reyes after the kiss before breaking the trance, looking away with a sheepish grin. "Tch... I guess for now we can pretend Akira is ours." He said softly, looking down to the baby who was finished with his bottle. "That was fast." Jack said, taking the empty bottle from the now quiet baby and setting it down onto his desk.

Gabe brought his hand down to little Akira, holding onto one of his little baby hands with a smile. "We could just say that he's practice." Gabe said softly. "Are you a little test dummy?" Gabe said tenderly down to Akira. "The cutest little test dummy around."

Jack tried sitting Akira up in his lap. "Can he sit up on his own yet?..." He asked, holding onto the baby there to keep him safe so he wouldn't fall. "Little bit? God he's getting big." He chuckled. Akira just looked at Reyes from across the desk, not sure of what was going on.

"Seems like he's sort of getting the hang out it." Gabe said. "He is definitely Jesse's kid. This boy is a spitting image of him." Gabe looked around a bit before he returned his gaze to Jack. "So how do we entertain a baby for a day?"

"Yeah, it's not hard to figure out who his sperm donor is when Genji is left alone with him." He chuckled before looking back up to Reyes. "You're asking me. I've never dealt with babies before. Kids yeah, but not babies. I don't even know what they do for fun." The commander looked down to Akira who was eagerly reaching for the stapler on the desk, Jack promptly pushing it further away from him. Akira made a face before trying to get the tape dispenser now, Jack quickly moving that too.

Gabe started to go through the bag once again to see if anything was packed for the little guy to keep him company. There were a few little stuffed toys and things that rattled and made little noises, stuff that would keep any baby occupied for a while. Gabe pulled out a little teddy bear that had a soft rattle in the middle and he handed it over to Akira. "I have no idea either. Can he even crawl yet?" Gabe asked.

Jack shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. However if he can barely sit up on his own I don't think he could crawl yet." He said, bouncing the baby up and down on his leg after Akira had taken the teddy bear, almost immediately dropping it onto the floor afterwards. Jack sighed, about to lean down and grab it for him until Akira decided to spontaneously projectile spit up onto the front of Jack's blue and white uniform.

"Oh." Was all he said for a good second. "Uh, Gabe? Why not take him now? It's your turn."

Gabe practically folded over when he saw Akira spit up on Jack, not even bothering to hold back his laughs. He slowly reached over and picked Akira up, wiping his face off with some tissues as he laughed and teared up. "Great shot, kid. Definitely Jesse's boy." Gabe said between laughs.

Jack grimaced after Reyes had taken the infant from him, taking like twenty tissues before aggressively wiping off the front of himself. "Yeah... Now I'm going to smell like sour milk all day until I wash this." He groaned, looking to the baby as Gabe cleaned his mouth off, Akira attempting to turn his head away and avoid it all with a few whines.

Gabe wasn't even looking at Akira as he spoke to Jack, still wiping the baby's face and not minding the little attempts to escape his cleaning. "Hey I mean, I wouldn't complain if you just took it off." Gabe said, finishing up with wiping off Akira and throwing the tissues away.

Jack contemplated, still looking to the baby who was struggling and resisting with his tiny arms and hands blocking his face. "Yeah, you're right." He said, standing up to take his overcoat and the complicated shit underneath off, leaving him with just a white T shirt and his pants, throwing the soiled stuff into a corner until they'd leave the office later.

As soon as Jack had taken off his attire, Gabe's eyes went down to look at the body that laid beneath. The perfect Captain America-esque body, Dorito shaped and biceps galore. Gabe didn't even say a word, he just stared at the toned muscles that laid under each that tight white t shirt. If only there was some extra water for him to accidentally spill.

Jack sat back down, slowly looking back to Reyes once he caught him staring with a smirk. "Can I help you with something, commander Reyes?" He asked with a sly tone to his voice, giving him the bedroom eyes which immediately faded into a look of surprise when he saw Akira pull a cup of pens from off the desk and onto the floor. The baby looked down at all the pens and then back up to Jack with a look of shock, like he didn't know how that even happened at all despite it being from his doing.

Gabe gave a little smirk as Jack seemed to drift into a more flirtatious tone. He was quickly snapped out of his lustful trance once Akira dropped the cup of pens onto the floor. "Is it time for your nap yet?" Gabe asked, looking down at Akira as he began to pick up the pens from off the ground.

Akira squealed in retaliation, trying to grab the pens from Reyes as the commander picked them up from the floor. Jack smirked deviously. "Maybe we should put him down for his nap. So you know. We can figure out what to do about this 'mission'." He suggested, hinting at something more obvious and completely different.

Gabe smirked as he picked up the pens, keeping them just out of Akira's reach as he placed them back into the cup. "I think that definitely sounds like a plan, commander." Gabe said, adjusting Akira a little bit to try and drive his attention away from the pens.

Akira began whining and fussing when Gabe tried taking all the pens away from him and diverting his attention, balling his fists up in frustration. "Yeah, I think he's tired." Jack said, going to the corner to pick up his dirty clothes thanks to a certain baby. "I don't think in here's a place to give him a nap though."

"Well, he's going to be asleep in a carrier either way, so it's just where we place the carrier." Gabe said, placing the fussy little rug rat into the carrier and attempting to tuck him into the little blanket that was inside. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours. I don't want him to... You know. Throw up on more of my things." He sort of spitefully said as he picked up his belongings, looking around to make sure he had everything before his eyes landed on Akira. The baby really looked like he didn't want to be put in there. Jack made sure to grab the empty bottle and dirty pacifier off from his desk and handed them to Reyes, his clothes under his other arm.

Gabe took the rest of the baby's things, slumping the bag over his shoulder as he picked up the carrier and headed out of Jack's office with the baby. "I didn't think you would want to get out of a dry spell so bad, Morrison. I didn't think I was that attractive." Gabe said cockily.

Jack remembered the teddy bear that Akira had dropped on the floor, quickly grabbing it as he too headed out the door after Reyes, locking it up and jiggling the handle to make sure. The commander scoffed, pretending he wasn't blushing at that. "I don't even think you know how long it's been since I last got laid..." He said with a hushed voice. "But now you're just fishing for compliments. You know that I think you're attractive." He said, that last part more of a whisper if anything in case anyone was around. Akira glanced around the hallway, babbling some noises and sticking his hand into his mouth.

Gabe had a confident little smirk on his face as he lead Jack down the hallway to his room. Being a commander, his room was a bit bigger than the other's, but really not by much. He unlocked the door and walked in, placing Akira down in the middle of the room and the bag nearby. "Alright Akira, I just need you to start falling asleep." Gabe said, pulling out another blanket that Genji had packed and tucking the baby in gently.

Jack set his things down on the counter after Gabe had closed the door, putting the teddy bear down inside the bag before stepping over to the baby in his carrier and kneeling down beside the Blackwatch commander. "Does he just... Do it on command or something?" Jack softly asked, looking to the baby who stared back at them.

Gabe gently took the front of the carrier and began to slowly rock in, trying to influence the little guy to start drifting off. "I don't think so..." Gabe said softly. "But maybe he will just do it after a little while? He had his bottle so he's got to be tired." Gabe said. Still rocking the carrier, he reached his other arm around Jack, resting his hand on the slight rise of the commander's hip and teasing his fingers just inside the waistband of his pants.

Jack stiffened his posture a bit when he noticed that slight tease from Gabe, stubbornly pretending not to notice as he watched him put the baby to sleep. To be honest, Jack didn't have all that much confidence in Reyes that he could do it, but then there was that yawn from the tiny baby, and slowly he started closing his eyes albeit trying to fight it. The strike commander smirked at that, surprised it was that simple. "He's knocked out." He whispered after a few minutes, turning his head to look at Gabe.

Gabe smiled at his accomplishment, watching the baby get more and more sleepy from the rocking. And soon enough, he was out. Gabe let go of the carrier, turning his attention to Jack before he didn't wait another second. He leaned over to kiss Jack once again, gently pushing and leaning to get over Jack, dominating him like the natural alpha that he was.

Jack was taken a bit off guard from the way Gabe had suddenly come on to him, stumbling backwards from his kneeling position: before he knew it he was underneath the other commander, lips locked in place with his arms around the alpha's neck. He pulled away after a moment, his arms remaining where they were. "Wait. Right in front of him? Really? Turn him away or something? Or... Move us away." He awkwardly whispered, but it came off more of a command if anything - he was strike commander for a reason.

Gabe rested his forearms on either side of Jack's shoulders as he kissed the beta slowly, bringing his hips in just slightly to tease Jack. But then he remembered that Akira was right there. Though the baby was aslesp, he didn't know if the little one would know eat he was looking at if he woke up. Gabe got up slightly from his position, taking the handle of the carrier and moving Akira a little further away and turning the carrier to face away from them. Once he was satisfied, Gabe got back to his quick work, beginning to kiss Jack once again, and slipping his hands under the tight shirt. One hand touched Jack's abs while the other moved up to grab onto one of Jack's muscular pecs, gently caressing the mass of muscle.

Jack felt a lot more comfortable once Akira was moved and facing the other direction, eagerly getting back into it as the alpha maneuvered his hands underneath his shirt, Jack groaning low in his throat when Reyes had touched and grabbed him in the way he did that he knew would overpower him. Two could play at that. Morrison would roughly kiss him, teeth clashing and all, and to his defense it had been such a long time since he'd last been intimate with anyone, especially Gabe. Jack's hands drifted downward from the alpha's shoulders and to his pants, fumbling with the button and fly until he achieved what he wanted and shucked them down just slightly enough to where he could begin palming the alpha's semi-hard cock through his underwear.

Gabe's breath hitched in the kiss as Jack began to touch him, and the alpha rolled his hips into Jack's hand, bringing his lips down from the kiss. He began to roughly kiss Jack's neck, thinking it would be a little entertaining for the strike commander to have some rather aggressive looking hickies on his neck.

Jack shuddered when Reyes had began kissing his neck, not thinking much of any consequences as he slid his hand down the front of Gabe's boxers to get his cock out, slowly pumping his hand up and down his thick shaft as his own cock grew inside his tightening pants. Jack would take his other hand to his own pants and unbuckle his belt before unbuttoning them, slipping his hand inside to jerk himself off simultaneously with soft nearly inaudible moans.

Gabe's cheeks began to get a little pinker as Jack started to stroke his hardening cock. He moaned softly into Jack's neck, noticing that he was stroking himself as well. "You are so naughty, commander Morrison." Gabe purred before he dragged his tongue along Jack's neck.

Jack's breath hitched when he felt Gabe's tongue drag along his neck and the cold air that immediately hit it afterwards, nudging Reyes forward closer to him. "Fuck you." He roughly said, his face red like a tomato as he adjusted his position slightly to rut his own cock against the alpha's larger one, then taking them both pressed together into one hand to jerk them off at the same time. The physical contact of Gabe's cock against his own had him already leaking pre cum, the beta burying his head into his counterpart's shoulder.

Gabe pulled his face away from Jack's neck to look down at the commander's red face as he began to stroke both of them off, their cocks pressed against each other. Gabe began to roll his hips again, their muscles pressing against each other as Gabe moaned softly. He chuckled at Jack's anxiousness already showing. "God, so eager." Gabe purred, looking down at Jack's dripping cock. "You must really want me inside your or something."

Jack grit his teeth, squeezing his hand around their cocks as he gave the commander a sharp glare. "I might. So shut the fuck up, and fuck me." His rough and low voice said, sweat dripping down his nose and brow.

Gabe reached over to his nightstand and fished through it for some lube. He pulled off one of his gloves with his teeth. Gabe pulled Jack's pants down off his legs to leave his lower half exposed to him. "Hold your leg up for me." Gabe said, spreading lube onto his fingers.

Jack complied, giving Reyes that look of intimidation even though he was the one who was so willingly about to take it up the ass like a bitch in heat. He lifted a pale leg like instructed, holding it behind his knee with his arm. Jack couldn't even remember the last time the two of them have done this together - it had to have been years. To add to it, Jack seldom even masturbated; he knew he wasn't going to last very long for the alpha, but he wanted it regardless, and so fucking bad.

Once Gabe's fingers were slicked up, his brought two fingers down to Jack's hole, gently running a circle along the tight entrance of Jack's hole. Gabe leaned down and gently kissed Jack's thigh as he slipped one finger passed the tight rim and began to slowly finger the beta, trying to get him used to the sensation again, but moreso just teasing the beta.

Jack closed his eyes, tensing a bit and his leg twitching in his arm when Reyes penetrated him with his fingers. He tried so hard, but no amount of holding back could stop that soft moan that had to have been an octave higher than his usual voice from escaping his breath. The beta quickly looked away, obstinately hoping Gabe would ignore that.

Gabe would definitely not ignore that. His eyes looked up to Jack, but he still kept his head down at Jack's thigh as he softly kissed the smooth skin. Gabe added one more finger to the mix and slowly slid his fingers in and out of Jack's tight hole. "You like that. Huh?" Gabe purred.

Jack grimaced with furrowed brows but slowly nodded his head, putting his hand on the alpha's shoulder. "Y-Yeah I like it..." He stuttered with a groan as he slid the third in. "Oh fuck, Gabe you're torturing me."

Gabe gave a proud smirk as he rolled his three fingers around inside Jack, knowing exactly what this was doing to the poor, sex deprived man. Gabe pulled his fingers out entirely and began to slick up his cock, looking down at Jack with a lustful smile. "You want it?" Gabe teased.

The strike commander squinted at Reyes like he were at an eye exam, giving him an obvious look. "Do bears shit in the woods? Of course I want it." Jack responded, his voice still hushed to mind the nearby baby that was asleep. Blue irises trailed down to Gabe's cock as he got it ready for him, almost forgetting how thick, long, and veiny the appendage was. But Jack gave him that look. That look of confidence he always had to hide his own fears.

The strike commander squinted at Reyes like he were at an eye exam, giving him an obvious look. "Do bears shit in the woods? Of course I want it." Jack responded, his voice still hushed to mind the nearby baby that was asleep. Blue irises trailed down to Gabe's cock as he got it ready for him, almost forgetting how thick, long, and veiny the appendage was. But Jack gave him that look. That look of confidence he always had to hide his own fears.

Jack gripped his hands around Gabe's arms, the beta gritting his teeth in response to the massive length that felt like it would break him. He managed to look back up to him, exhaling after holding his breath during that entire entrance with a small nod. "H-Hurts..." He whimpered. "Hurts a little. But I'll be okay. Just fuck me slow for now..."

Gabe adjusted at himself just slightly, trying to make it a little less painful for Jack. Gabe leaned down to gently kiss Jack, just letting his cock rest inside Jack's tight hole for a second before he slowly began to roll his hips. One hand moved over to Jack's, interlacing his fingers with Jack's and pinning his hand up above his head.

The blond would return the soft kiss, holding the Blackwatch commander's hand as he was gently fucked into the floor. "I m-missed you..." He uttered softly through his patterns of soft and low moans, looking up to the alpha hovering above him with half lidded eyes and pink streaked cheeks. "I missed this."

Gabe rested his forehead on Jack's gently, his breath heavy as he slowly fucked the beta. "I missed you, too. I missed how tight you are and how you would always take it like a porn star. Nobody knew how much of a slut the strike commander used to be." Gabe purred.

"Nobody except you." He said with a lustrous smile, his breath hitching when Reyes had prodded at that place deep within him that never seemed too tricky for the edgy shotgun wielding asshole to find. Jack instinctively wanted to bring a hand up to cover his mouth, but Gabe was holding the one down above his head, and his hand was in the other, so he had no other choice but to let go of the little moan that further enforced he was the bitch in this scenario.

Gabe chuckled slightly at Jack's little noises. How he missed to hear his beta moan for him like that. Gabe brought his face down to the other, unmarked side of Jack's neck and began to kiss and suckle on the soft skin as he picked up the pace just slightly.

Jack missed moaning for him like that too - Reyes being the only one who ever achieved that secretive part of him. It was nobody else's but his, and he was adamant about that. The beta felt like he was melting with the alpha kissing and sucking onto the sensitive pale skin of his neck, freeing the hand from above his head to skid over his stomach to his groin to begin fucking himself into his hand. "F-Fuck... Gabe... I love you."

Gabe brought his mouth up to Jack's ear, purring "I love you, too, Jackie." Into his ear and other little nothings as he rocked his hips at a steady pace into the needy beta. "You want my knot, Jackie?" Gabe asked tenderly.

Jack just about lost it, nearly cumming in his hand then and there at Gabe's incessant teasing and the use of his nickname. But he held on longer for him, quickly nodding his head as he edged himself. "Please..." He quietly begged. "I-I'm so close." Jack whined, his sore cock throbbing in his hand as the commander fucked him directly in his prostate.

Gabe brought his face back down to Jack's neck and latched on with his teeth. He bucked his hips faster into Jack's ass, trying to prod at his prostate mercilessly as his knot began to swell, tugging at Jack's rim as Gabe thrusted and moaned into Jack's raw skin. With one more sharp thrust deep into Jack, he came inside of him, his hand holding Jack's getting tighter and his moans becoming more like a whine as he coated the inside of the beta.

The strike commander let go finally, arching his back to the best he could against the cold floor, wincing at the biting on his neck as he writhed beneath the alpha and came into his hand with a cry of desperation. Jack twitched and spasmed somewhat before falling limp in a heap underneath Reyes' crushing weight, never letting go of his hand.

Once Gabe was finally starting to come down from his daze, he let go of Jack's neck and looked down into the strike commander's baby blues. He leaned forward to kiss him softly. "Are you still a cuddler? Or has war toughened you up too much." Gabe joked.

Jack leaned into the kiss the best he could, looking at him with a smirk afterwards. "Are you kidding? Of course I'll still cuddle." He said, catching up on his breath. He looked over Gabe's shoulder at the baby carrier, seeing the baby appeared to be still asleep thankfully.

Gabe still held onto Jack's hand, but he brought his free arm around Jack to hold him gently in his arms. He nuzzled Jack's neck and jaw as he adjusted himself to make him a little more comfortable, pressing his cock a bit further inside of the beta.

Jack whimpered from that slight adjustment, returning the soft and gentle nuzzles and affection. He nosed at Gabe's shoulder, his other arm around him as well. "...I'm uh." He stammered, clearing his throat awkwardly. "I'm glad we did this. Again."

Gabe smiled softly. "I'm glad, too. I'm glad you stopped being such a stick in the ass and instead let me be a stick in the ass." Gabe said with a cocky smirk, awful proud of himself for that pun.

Jack tried glaring at his stupid joke, but only ended up stifling a laugh. The strike commander nuzzled his shoulder again until he became lost in thought for a moment. After a few minutes he decided to break the silence. "Gabe... What if I were... You know. An omega. Would it be different?" He asked, not really sure where he was going with the question, but he knew very little about all the details pertaining alphas and omegas. "I just want to know what the big deal is. Is it like... Better? I guess I'm just surprised you always chose me."

Gabe gently nuzzled Jack's neck, his eyes half lidded as he looked down into the pale skin, observing the paintings he created on the beta's neck. "I don't know how much different. Omegas are meant to have babies, betas aren't. I think the only thing that would make it different is if you were in heat and I got to smell you literally luring me in. But I know that there are colognes that can do that, too." Gabe said, nuzzling into Jack. "I wouldn't have picked any differently even if I was offered a king instead."

Jack smirked, under the assumption Reyes never done it with an omega before then. "I guess that makes me feel a little better. I'm glad you picked me." He said softly, leaning up to gently kiss the alpha. Akira made a few tiny baby noises, Jack quickly pulling back. "Uh... Is he awake?"

Gabe got up just slightly, reaching over to the carrier to turn it around to look in at Akira. "I think he's just fussing." Gabe said, craning his neck to look in at the baby. "Probably just making little noises." Gabe turned his attention back to Jack, nuzzling into him and kissing his neck gently.

Akira looked like he had just woken up, but then gave Gabe a displeased look of discomfort before he began starting up his cries. Jack laid there, a bit uncomfortable as Reyes kissed on his neck. "This is awkward..." He mumbled.

Gabe huffed a bit as Akira started to cry, and he got onto his knees to reached over and pick Akira up from the carrier, holding him in his arms. "Whats wrong, pepita? Why do you have to interrupt?" Gabe asked tenderly.

Jack awkwardly took the bottom hem of his shirt into his hand to pull it down over his cock, as if it actually mattered if a five month old saw him or not. Akira continued to cry, being the little cock blocking shit he was. "You pissed him off, Gabe." Jack teased.

Gabe frowned a bit as the little guy cried and yelled. "C'mon, kid. What happened?" Gabe asked, leaning down to give him tender kisses on his forehead. "Do you need to be changed? Are you hungry?" Gabe questioned as if the little guy would answer.

The commander wrinkled his nose somewhat, looking at the crying baby with a perplexed expression. "He kinda stinks." He said bluntly, reaching his other hand forward to touch Akira's hand gently. "I think he did this on purpose." He joked.

Gabe groaned slightly. "He probably did." Gabe said, placing Akira down on the ground beside Jack. "This might hurt a bit, Jackie." Gabe said as he braced himself. He began to gently pulled his hips back, feeling his knot pulling at Jack's rim. It had started to go down in size but it was still a little caught. With a slight moan he pulled his cock out of Jack's hole, panting slightly once it was over.

Akira cried harder when he was put down, his hands reaching back out for Reyes. Jack frowned at that, feeling a bit sorry for the stinky baby, but he quickly turned his attention to Gabe. Jack put one hand on Reyes' arm, the other gripping at nothing against the floor as he pulled out of him. He hissed a bit as it stung, but he was quick to put his underwear and pants back on like nothing even happened.

Once Gabe was out of the beta, he pulled his pants back over his hips and went over to the bag of tricks that was packed for him. He pulled out a fresh diaper and what he guessed were important like baby wipes. "Alright Akira, I've never done this before. Bear with me." Gabe said, kneeling down in front of the crying baby.

Jack sat up looking down at Akira who was a crying mess. He brought the collar of his shirt over his nose in preparation, being the man that always thought babies were pretty gross. "Never done it either..." Jack added, glancing over to the other commander. "Maybe we should've asked Genji for help."

Gabe hissed slightly. "Yeahhhh maybe." Gabe said as he began to undo Akira's onesie. Once the bottom half of the onesie was off, Gabe braced himself as he undid the dirty diaper and handed it over to Jack. "Throw that away please." Gabe said quickly as if the smell was going to get to him as well. He pulled out a baby wipe and gently began to wipe off Akira's little bottom. "I have no fucking idea how to put this diaper back on."

"Really!?" Jack asked indignantly, reluctantly taking it and quickly standing up to throw it away in the bin. "This is so gross..." He felt like he needed to wash his hands immediately then and there and Jack hated it. Forget anything they said about adding their own baby into the mix later on down the line, Jack couldn't handle this part of it at all, and Reyes only seemed marginally better about it. The strike commander slowly came back, getting onto his knees beside Gabe as he watched him clean Akira's ass off. "How do they fuckin' do it?" He muttered, staring down at the baby who was at least no longer screaming. "Did they have to take a class in this or something?... I didn't think McCree had it in him. I can't even do it."

Gabe shook his head. "That kid has been reading books and watching videos like you wouldn't believe. I never thought I would ever have to tell Jesse to stop reading and pay attention before." Gabe said with a scoff, placing the diaper underneath Akira, starting to figure it out. He finally managed to get the diaper securely around Akira and Gabe gave a proud smile. "Ta daaaa." Gabe said in a sing songy voice, picking up the little guy once again.

Jack never noticed how much work Jesse had put into preparing himself for being a father in the months before Akira came around, but then again he never actively looked out for it. He slowly nodded his head, feeling a bit guilty that he never had any real faith in Jesse or Genji. They could do a lot more than the strike commander could, and that was for sure. Morrison smiled a little once Reyes was done, patting the man on the back of his shoulder. "Hey, great job, Gabe." He gently said, Akira looking at them with a runny nose from crying.

"Feel better?" Gabe said, sitting back on the ground while lightly bouncing Akira. Gabe had a weird feeling in his gut and heart, something emotional and loving that he hadn't really felt before. Something about having to take care of a little baby was pleasing the tough commander. Gabe turned his head a little bit towards Jack, nuzzling him once again. "We should have a baby once this mess is over." Gabe said softly.

The blond got caught up in looking at Reyes, noticing that unfamiliar look in the Blackwatch commander's eyes that he hadn't seen before ever in the years that he's known him. Jack looked away, because he knew he didn't feel quite the same way. Contrary to popular belief, Jack didn't feel like he'd be a good father figure, and less fit to be a parent than the cowboy with a criminal background with Deadlock. He figured Gabe would be taking care of it more than he would. It was definitely something to think about, but for now he wasn't sure how to put him down gently. "I uh... I still think we should just... Focus on Genji and Jesse's. Their baby, well, babies soon, are like our grandkids in a way."

Gabe looked back down at Akira, his expression softening a bit in disappointment. "Right..." He replied, his voice reflecting his disappointment a lot better. Gabe brought his hand over to Akira's face and gently ran his thumb along the baby's soft cheek.

Jack definitely could definitely pick up on Gabe's tone, and that alone spoke a thousand words. It was subtle disagreements like this that Jack was sure ended up leading up to the end of what their relationship used to be, and he felt like he gone and fucked things up again. Jack bit the inside of his cheek before looking down to the baby who couldn't stop staring at Reyes with the most innocent smile. Akira babbled some of his baby talk, Jack smirking. "I think he likes the sound of his own voice."

Gabe's smile came back slightly as Akira started to talk. "I wonder what he thinks he's saying to me." Gabe wondered. "Whats going on, pepita?" If Jack were to ultimately not want to have a baby, it wouldn't be a deal breaker for Gabe, but only being a father figure for a couple of hours was already so rewarding in its own sense. Having something so fragile and small to protect gave Gabe this sense of need and brought out fatherly instincts that had been repressed deep inside of him.

Jack knew this wasn't going to be something that anyone could just negotiate with him, not even Reyes. But then he smiled, taking the opportunity to pick up the mood a bit. "He's probably talking about how handsome you are." He then paused. "And how you need to keep your kids in line to stop procreating for five seconds." He added, teasingly elbowing the commander. Akira looked over at Jack when he started speaking, making a shrill squeal noise that could make ears bleed. "Or not. Your guess is good as mine."

Gabe chuckled lightly, making a questioning face with a smile as Akira screamed up to Jack. "Well, who knows?" Gabe said. "You didn't nap for very long you hoodlum. Don't you need to go back to sleep?" Gabe said, bringing the carrier back over to him and placing the little guy back inside. He reached into the bag and pulled out the little bear that rattled softly and shook it a couple of times for Akira. "Want this? Maybe you'll sleep better." Gabe said softly.

Akira's lower lip quivered when Reyes put him back in the carrier, his arms outstretched for him. And then he started crying again, not letting up or even giving much of a warning. Jack gave Gabe an arched eyebrow, smirking a bit.

Gabe sighed, shaking his head but not being able to take the smile off his face as he reached back down to pick Akira up. He rattled the bear for him again. "You are a needy little one." Gabe said, standing up and going over to his bed to sit down on the edge of it.

Akira stopped crying when he was picked back up, his hands reaching out to gently touch the teddy bear in front of him and attempting to grab it from him with success. He put the ear in his mouth and began sucking on it, Jack standing up to sit beside Gabe. "He likes attention, huh?"

"I don't blame him. He definitely got that from Genji. From what I read about the kid, he was a real looker when he was younger and lived off the attention to his life and body." Gabe said, gently brushing Akira's hair away from his eyes. "But he certainly has Jesse's mop."

"Oh?..." Jack inquired with a raised brow. "I read that part about that sort of lifestyle; I used it against him that one time. But I hadn't really known what he looked like before other than his face - his picture in his file is extremely outdated. But still. Now I mean... If Jesse can't keep his hands off him, he must. You know. Still look good under all that." Jack sort of stammered, not really wanting to think about Genji provocatively, but he'd be lying if it hadn't crossed his mind once or twice. "Not gonna lie, I've always kind of been curious about that. What he's got left and all after what his brother did to him."

Gabe looked over to Jack with a cocked eyebrow, wondering why he was so curious and inquiring about Genji's body so much. Gabe had to bite his tongue in admitting that he knew exactly what it looked like under all of that, though. "I'm sure Jesse fell in love with his personality first. Hopefully." Gabe said, bouncing Akira slightly.

Jack smiled at that, nodding his head. "Yeah... I can tell Genji's pretty sensitive despite how he looks. I mean considering how he used to be, I can only assume he's a nice guy. I'm glad Jesse fell for him, because he doesn't seem as sad anymore. " He looked to Akira who was looking a bit tired as he nibbled on the teddy bear's ear.

Gabe could see Akira seemingly fighting off sleeping, nodding off a bit as he proceeded to nibble the ear on the bear. Gabe comforted the baby a little more in his arms. "Looks like he's getting tired." Gabe said softly, not really responding to what Jack had said. He knew how Jesse was making Genji feel, he used to see those two everyday. They were like his children.

The two commanders had spent the rest of the evening taking care of the much smaller, louder, and smellier version of Jesse, and before they both knew it, it was already bright and early in the morning. While the five month old behaved well for the most part, it was already time to give him back to the parents that missed him. Gabe had already called for Genji who really didn't want to be awake this early before training to come get his kid, but he missed Akira and the commanders both had jobs to do. The omega knocked on the door of Reyes' room to retrieve his son, the tired cyborg rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he waited for the older man to answer.

The rest of the night was relatively calm for both Jack and Gabe, and Akira behaved very well. He only cried if he needed the essentials, and sometimes the essentials were just a good cuddle. But once it was early and time for Reyes to get ready, he let Genji know that somebody was missing him. He packed Akira's bag back up, who was still asleep in his carrier, and went over to the door once Genji knocked on it, chuckling at his obviously tired look. "You haven't been up this early for training in months, huh?" Gabe said with a smirk as he placed down the carrier in front of him, handing the bag over to Genji.

Genji wiped his nose on his sleeve, giving Reyes a tired smile in response. "Yeah it's been a minute." He said softly, taking the bag and putting it over his shoulder before leaning down to pick up the carrier with his tiny son. "Was he good? I'm really hoping that he wasn't too defiant or rowdy or anything." The cyborg said with his voice hushed, looking down at his little sleeping baby.

Gabe chuckled. "No, he was perfect." He looked down into the carrier at Akira, snuggled up in his blanket and with his little bear. He looked so peaceful and perfect, it was almost zen in some kind of way. "But I think he missed his parents."

Genji would smile, nodding in agreement. "We missed him too." He said, leaning forward to gently put his free arm around the commander for a quick hug as thanks. "Thanks again for looking after him. I really needed to babysit Jesse." He said with a chuckle as he pulled away, his eyes back on the tiny baby who was out like a light. "I think I'm going to go back to bed after this."

Gabe brought one arm around Genji to return the quick hug. "I understand, you probably needed a day off. Especially in your condition." Gabe said. "Try and get some rest, make sure that Jesse is doing okay. He's got a few weeks off until they finalize his arm prototype. We can't have him not being able to control a hand that handles firearms."

Genji nodded, adjusting the strap of the bag on his artificial shoulder. "I'll make sure. I've only thrown up twice since waking up so hopefully that means I can take care of them both today." He said, his red eyes now fixed onto the commander in front of him. Genji didn't show much underneath the hoodie, and if anything he just looked a bit bloated. "I'll see you around and let you know if I need anything. Or if Jesse needs anything." He said, turning away with a wave to head back to Jesse's room with Akira.

"I'll be here." Gabe said, giving Genji a soft smile before he closed the door and let Genji be on his way. Jesse was fast asleep back in his room, the medication doing its job and keeping him tired and pain free. Jesse had become a bit restless and wanted to at least go for a walk or something, but even standing up just made him dizzy. All he could do was just stay in bed.

Genji quietly made his way back into the room, closing the door behind him after his stealthy entry. The ninja set the bag down and without any noise he managed to put the baby into his crib - the room quiet enough to hear a pin drop. The omega took nimble steps over to the bed, slowly peeling the blanket back to climb back in beside Jesse and doing his best not to wake the injured alpha.

Whether or not Genji meant to, the slight movement of the bed just heightened Jesse's senses only slightly. Not quite enough to wake him up, but he could unconsciously smell his pregnant mate, and it made him get a little closer to the omega, bringing his good arm lazily around him with a sleepy moan.

Another month went by like it was nothing: Akira was a babbling six month old who could for the most part sit up on his own, only needing a little help every once in a while. The baby acted like he wanted to start crawling, but couldn't quite do it yet. Genji was close to being four months pregnant give or take, quickly entering his second trimester all over again and it definitely showed when he'd just be wearing a shirt. Best of all, Jesse had gotten a new, shiny metal arm, albeit it had been taking the alpha some time to get used to making his movements more fluid. Genji would have went with Jesse to his usual check-up on his arm, but per usual he was home with Akira who was on the bed rolling back and forth from his stomach onto his back, Genji giggling at his active son while waiting for Jesse to return with hopefully good news and more progress.

Jesse couldn't have been more excited to get a new arm. The pain had finally started to cease after weeks of being doped up on medication and being restless, and he was able to start training with the prototype. At first, it seemed like it would only make jerky movements and he could only do simple things like open and close his fist. He couldn't move his fingers independently or anything of the sort. But as the weeks progressed, he began to familiarise himself with how the arm worked. After a long day of physical therapy, he returned home to his lovely mate who was laying in bed with his beautiful son. "Hey hun." Jesse said, going over to the bed and giving Genji a gentle kiss, lightly touching his belly with his human hand before he leaned over to give Akira a couple tender kisses.

Genji leaned into Jesse's gentle kiss, smiling when he felt the warmth of Jesse's hand onto his slightly protruding stomach. He turned his attention to their little baby who giggled and put his little hands onto Jesse's fuzzy face when he kissed him. Akira wanted to grab for the cowboy's sideburns again, Genji gently coaxing his tiny hand away. "How was it? Can you flip people off yet?" The omega joked, trying to keep Akira's hands busy while he held them both.

Jesse snorted at the comment. "Almost! I've been working in independent finger movements so it should be any day now." Jesse said, giving Akira a few more tender kisses before he crawled into bed on the other side of their baby. Jesse's good hand gently rubbed Akira's soft hair which he had certainly gotten from him. It was already getting so long and thick, it was just like Jesse's.

Genji smiled when Jesse got on the other side of their little baby. Akira curiously looked to the alpha, bringing his tiny foot into his mouth. The omega then looked to Jesse. "You know what today is, right?" He asked him with a gentle smile, his hand going up to gently rub Jesse's shoulder.

Jesse smiled, bringing his hand down to move Akira's foot from his mouth. "We find out that we're obviously going to be having a daughter, right?" Jesse said with a cocky grin. He had wanted a daughter the first time and he sincerely hoped that this time Genji would give him a beautiful daughter. Second time's the charm.

Genji nodded with a small giggle, Akira being a little shit and putting his other foot into his mouth instead. "Yes, we're finding that out. Just had to wait until you came back home." He said, red eyes trailing down to their defiant kid who seemed to do whatever the fuck he liked.

Jesse just took ahold of both of Akira's feet and held them down gently to prevent his little shit from grabbing ahold of them and leaned over to nuzzle Genji. "Where are we going to put a second baby?" Jesse said with a little chuckle. "We're running out of room in here."

Akira became frustrated almost immediately, wanting to grab his feet and put them in his mouth for whatever reason babies did that for - he definitely had Genji's flexibility. Genji nuzzled Jesse, looking to the baby who made whiny fussy noises, tiny hands grabbing onto Jesse's hand in a weak attempt to pry it off his feet. "Figured they'd have to just share a crib for now..." Genji said, petting the baby's head to try and calm him.

Jesse caved and just let the little guy do what he wanted, taking his hand away from Akira to allow him access to his feet again. "Well, we'll figure it out." Jesse said, bringing his hand down to Genji's belly to gently touch his lower abdomen. "No kicking yet, huh?"

"Nah, not yet. I think that has a little while." The cyborg chuckled, still watching the baby who immediately tried shoving both his feet into his mouth once he realized he could. Akira looked extremely perplexed when he soon figured out he couldn't put both in at the same time. He then squealed pretty loudly , still holding onto his tiny feet as he looked to Jesse.

Jesse scooped Akira up with his one arm and placed him on his chest, looking up into his big, curious eyes. "Now tell me, why are your feet so appetizing?" Jesse asked with an over-dramatically curious tone. He gently brought his hand down to Akira's feet and legs and began to lightly tickle him.

Akira giggled softly when his father began tickling him, soon becoming distracted by Jesse's face and attempting to stick his little hand into Jesse's mouth with a confused and curious look. Genji quickly pulled his hand away and laughed. "Daddy will bite your hand off if you do that, Aki." He playfully warned before looking to his mate. "We should get going soon so we can get this done and over with. I'm pretty excited." He said, holding the baby's little hand.

Jesse held onto Akira with one arm as he sat up in the bed, looking over at Genji. "Well I'm ready whenever you are." He said, scooting over to the edge of the bed with the nippy little child in his arms.

Genji nodded and stood up from off the bed, going to get their bag of things for Akira and slinging it over his shoulder. The omega looked into the mirror to look himself over and adjust his shirt, the growing baby inside him causing it to fit tight around his tummy. "I just got my flat stomach back too..." He whined, looking over to Jesse and Akira. Akira had grabbed onto the front of Jesse's shirt and stuck it into his mouth.

Jesse smiled lightly seeing his mate struggling slightly and being self conscious about his belly. Jesse went beside him and kiss the top of his head a couple of times. "You look beautiful no matter what. Maybe this time our daughter" Jesse emphasized, "will be a little bit bigger. She'll have a space to move into."

Genji looked to Jesse with pursed lips and narrowed eyes, his hands on his hips. "You're pretty adamant this one's a girl. It'd be embarrassing if it ended up another boy." The omega teased, not caring if it would be a boy or a girl; he didn't have a preference. He then looked down to gently pet Akira's head. The baby reached down to curiously put his hand on Jesse's metal arm, softly feeling the smooth texture with his little palm. "Let's get going though." He said, leaning up to give Jesse a small kiss before opening their door.

Jesse turned towards the door. "Hey, I know that this one's a girl. I mean, c'mon. Your pregnancy is already completely different and your cravings have thrown me all out of whack." Jesse said, kissing his mate back. He went out the door, holding Akira gently, knowing that they weren't going to be gone that long so it would be alright to just carry him.

Genji leisurely walked beside Jesse and their son down towards Angela's office. "Alright, girl or not I'd really like to get married before I squeeze this one out." The cyborg said, looking to Jesse with an affectionate gaze and smile. "Please don't lose any more limbs to hinder that."

Jesse chuckled, and leaned down to give Akira a little kiss before he looked over at Genji. "Thanks, I try to remember that. But we need to get to planning if you want one before she comes." Jesse said, walking through the doorway to Angela's office.

Genji reached for the doorknob to turn and open it. "We'll plan it soon, okay? I just don't want anything big and fancy and you know that. It doesn't need to be a big deal." He said, holding the door open for Jesse and Akira.

"Aw, but I could see you in a nice tight mermaid dress that would show off your body." Jesse said with a sarcastically sad tone. Angela giggled lightly at the two of them, picking up her holopad and starting to go through it.

"I assume you two are here for your ultrasound?" She asked them.

Genji couldn't help but giggle a bit at Jesse's suggestion - he would look pretty cute in a dress, but that's if he wasn't pregnant; at least that's what he felt. He looked to Angela and smiled with a nod. "はい. Jesse already thinks it's a girl but we just have to make sure." He said, holding the strap of the bag against his shoulder.

Angela giggled, typing down some information into the holopad as she stood up from her seat to lead them towards the examination room. "Well we'll just have to make sure of that." She said, opening the door for the two of them. "Has there been anything out of the ordinary about your pregnancy?" Angela asked.

Genji followed behind her with Jesse and Akira as his shadow, looking straight ahead in thought. "Hmmm... Well Taco Bell tastes a lot better than it normally does but it sucks coming back up. I also sleep too much and don't poop enough. That's about it though. Not too far off from when I was having Akira though." The omega said, looking over to his shoulder to the little peanut in Jesse's arms, the baby curiously tugging at the collar of his shirt whilst gnawing at his other hand with his gums.

"All sounds relatively normal." Angela said, placing her holopad down on the counter and pulling out a pair of rubber gloves and the ultrasonic gel. "First we'll check you and the little one's vitals, and then we'll take a look and see if Jesse's suspicions are true." She said. Jesse looked down at Akira who was messing around with his shirt, but it didn't really bother him too much. Just a curious baby.

Genji sat himself down on the exam table, awaiting the inevitable exam that would proceed. He looked across to Akira and Jesse, the baby noming on his hand and still pulling on Jesse's shirt. "He's been doing that a lot. Maybe we need to get him something to bite on. Not that he has teeth but..." He trailed off a bit, watching Angela in the corner of his eye.

"Well, he should start to have a little bit of growth. If he's teething it means his teeth are starting to push their way out and it hurts him. The biting helps soothe the pain. I suggest getting him some teething toys." Angela said, starting to take Genji's blood pressure.

Genji nodded, looking to Akira who had reached his arm out into the baby bag that he had set in the other chair beside Jesse, grabbing onto the first thing he could reach which was a thing of baby wipes. The infant looked at it for about four seconds before dropping it onto the floor with a hard plastic clank, Akira looking to Genji like what the fuck just happened. The omega sighed with a smile as his blood pressure was taken. "Looks like we'll have to do that then."

Jesse looked down at the baby wipes and then back to Akira. "Now why did you do that?" Jesse asked before he leaned over and attempted to pick it up with his metal hand. Very slowly he could close his fist around the object and pick it up and put it back in the bag, which he was rather proud of himself for doing. Angela finished up with Genji's vitals and then began to turn on the ultrasonic machine. She pulled out a tape measure and brought it around Genji's lower belly.

"Well they are growing quite well, let's take a look inside."

Akira gave Jesse a cute smile, putting his hand in his mouth as he was proud of what he had done. Genji had lifted his shirt up from off his stomach to expose his pregnant belly, laying back onto the table afterwards. "I have anxiety." Genji chuckled. "I mean I don't have a preference for either sex but I'm still nervous about it anyway." He said, glancing over to Jesse and their first born.

Angela turned on the screen to the ultrasound as she rubbed the blue gel onto Genji's belly gently, bringing the camera up to see the jelly bean that had a vague outline of a baby now. She slowly moved it across Genji's abdomen as she looked for the cue on what it was. Jesse watched the screen anxiously and studied it hard as if he knew what was going on at all. "Well." Angela started. "Looks like Jesse's suspicion is right. You're having a girl." Angela said with a little smile. Jesse immediately stood up, one hand holding Akira and the other raising up in victory.

"Yes! I knew it!" He proclaimed.

Genji smiled at the screen, smirking at Jesse when he stood up in exclamation. "Alright, alright... You were right. Happy now?" Genji teased, looking to the tiny baby on the screen. Now they could put a gender to the baby, and better yet figure out a name to much of Jesse's satisfaction. He looked to Akira in his arm, the baby looking extremely confused and a bit startled from Jesse's excitement. "You hear that, Aki? You're going to have a baby sister."

Jesse grinned hugely, leaning over to Genji to give him a soft kiss. "Yes I am." Jesse said happily, looking back down to Akira who looked visibly confused. He lifted the baby up to give him a little kiss on the top of the head. "You ready for her to bother you everyday and have her take all your stuff?" Jesse asked him.

Genji softly kissed Jesse back a couple of times, pulling his head away to look to their little baby - he was so goddamn cute, and it only made Genji even more excited to see how this one would turn out. "She's healthy, right" Genji asked, not paying mind to Akira who just stared at Jesse before reaching a little hand to the longer strands of hair at the front of Jesse's face, grabbing onto a section and pulling.

Angela nodded, still looking at the screen as she did a small look around of the baby. "She's looking nice and healthy. Growing at a normal rate." Angela said. It didn't hurt too bad when Akira pulled on his hair but he was getting stronger. Jesse gently took his hair and pulled it back out of Akira's hand.

Akira yawned when Jesse took his hair away rather than fight for it, lethargically leaning his head against Jesse's shoulder as a sign of giving up. Genji grinned, excited to hear that their second baby was doing so well. "C-Can we have a picture again?" He shyly asked, hoping it wouldn't be too much trouble.

Angela nodded with a little smile. "Of course." She said pleasantly, freezing the image in a side view of the resting baby girl. Angela began to clean off Genji's belly and sent the picture to her office printer. Jesse held Akira a little closer to his body, kissing him gently as the sleepy baby leaned against him.

Genji sat up once his belly had no more blue jelly residue, slipping his shirt back down over his tummy before jumping down from the table and heading over to grab his bag from the chair. "Thanks, Angela. We promise this'll be our last one for a while and we'll get out of your hair." He chuckled as he put it back over his shoulder. Akira stuck his hand back into his mouth, fighting to keep himself awake.

"I'm sure that Commander Reyes and Morrison would appreciate that." Angela said, shutting off the machine. "I will go and grab your picture and leave it on the front desk for you." She said before she took her holopad and headed out. Jesse turned towards Genji to give him a couple of more kisses. His heart was racing and he was filled with ecstasy at the thought of having a daughter.

"Thank you, darlin'." Jesse said softly.

Genji giggled softly when Jesse kissed him, a bit confused as to why the gunslinger would be thanking him. "For what, love?..." He asked, looking up to the taller figure in front of him, Akira finally passed out in his arm. The omega gently took Jesse's metal hand into his, stroking his thumb against the metal surface of his fingers even though he wasn't sure if Jesse could even feel it.

Jesse held onto Genji's hand gently, not confident enough in himself yet to not squeeze him too tight. "For giving me a daughter. Two beautiful babies." He said softly, nuzzling Genji with a couple soft kisses.

The omega would stand up onto his tiptoes, leaning forward into him to slowly and softly kiss him back. Genji finally parted away from him slightly, only a few inches away from his face. "It was all you and you know that." He quietly said, his voice almost a whisper as he looked to him with half lidded red eyes. He finally stood down flat onto his feet, holding onto Jesse's hand and guiding him and their son out of the room to pick up their picture from the desk. Genji's heart melted when he saw it, picking it up carefully as if it'd just disintegrate into his hand. He studied the photo of their unborn daughter with a smile, but he felt uncertain about something - he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The omgea held the picture up a bit higher for Jesse's seeing. "That's our jelly bean." He said softly.

Jesse looked down at the black and grey picture of their little daughter, the vague shape of a baby that definitely did resemble a jelly bean more. But Jesse was already in love. He smiled down at his unborn daughter resting peacefully in his mate and unconsciously leaned his head gently against Genji's. "She's beautiful." Jesse said softly.

Genji had sort of a confused look, almost an expression of disbelief the more he looked at the picture in his hand. Genji finally slowly nodded after some time, pocketing the photo into the front of his hoodie. "Come on. I want to go lay down; I'm a bit stressed." Genji said softly, taking Jesse's hand again to lead him toward their room.

Jesse made sure that Akira was comfortably asleep in his arms before he began to start walking. The angel was sound asleep. For now, of course. "Anything you want, darlin'." Jesse said, starting to lead the way back to his room.

Genji didn't say much of anything on their way back, opening the door for his mate and son and setting the bag down in the corner. The cyborg sighed, his hands on his lower back as he stretched a little before taking his pants off. "Want to just lay down and stuff for the rest of today?" He asked softly. "Maybe some paskettis when peanut is awake."

Once Jesse was in his room, he gently laid Akira down in the bed to allow him to nap, and Jesse laid down on the bed. "That sounds nice. We need some time to just relax together." Jesse said, starting to do a couple of small exercises that Angela had taught him with his hand, like touching his thumb to each finger and gently rolling his wrist.

Genji took the hoodie he wore off and placed it down next to his pants before climbing into bed next to Jesse. The omega watched Jesse do his hand exercises with intent and curiosity; he couldn't help but smile a little as he gently ran his palm over Jesse's human forearm. "You're learning it a lot faster than I did." He said softly, looking up to the alpha.

Jesse chuckled shyly. "Well, I think I only had one thing to relearn, your whole body had to learn to function again." Jesse said, his human arm gently brushing his fingers over Genji's belly. He chuckled softly. "I just can't believe that I'm getting a daughter." Jesse said, nuzzling Genji. "She's going to be so beautiful."

Genji slowly crept closer to Jesse, leaning forward to kiss him softly with his body partially on top of his. "Wonder who she'll look like. Another little Jesse clone, or maybe more like me this time... Or a good mix of us two. Who knows." He said, idly rubbing his hand against the front of Jesse's shirt over his chest.

"I want her to look exactly like you." Jesse said, giving Genji's forehead a gentle kiss. "She'll have your raven hair and your... uh..." Jesse pursed his lips a bit in shame and confusion. "Hey uh.. what color were your eyes?" Jesse asked nervously.

The cyborg was quick to break eye contact from the alpha, almost embarrassed and too ashamed at the realization that Jesse never really got to see what his eye color used to be. "Uhm... Kind of this dark grey almost dark hazel kind of color?" He said softly, slowly looking back to Jesse. "At least if she does get my eye color they won't be like. You know. This." Genji said, bringing his hand up to gently brush some of the longer strands of Jesse's hair out from his eyes; he leant closer to get a better look. "Akira definitely got yours."

Jesse smiled down at Genji softly, wishing he could see Genji's young face with his youthful eyes and perfect skin. It would have been a time to be alive to see him like that. "I love you, darlin'." Jesse said softly, leaning his forehead down to rest against his mate's. Jesse's hand moved all the way over to rest on Genji's lower belly, just feeling his baby girl and wishing she would respond back to him.

Genji smiled lightly, leaning in to seal the gap between them with a soft kiss. The omega prolonged it for as much as he could before pulling his head away to gaze at his mate. "I love you too." He said, pressing his belly into the alpha's hand. The baby inside wasn't yet kicking, but he knew she was there. "Jesse..." Genji finally said after a few minutes, a curious ring to it. "I've been thinking... Maybe we could... Try something new? You know." He stammered, quieting himself as he now glanced over his shoulder to the sleeping baby in the crib. "T-Together. In bed."

Jesse cocked an eyebrow at Genji, curious as to what he would ask to try. He wasn't sure what the two of them hadn't done that the two of them had discussed in terms of kinks yet. "What is it, darlin?" Jesse asked. Though, hearing that Genji wanted to try something meant that he was about to get laid, which made the alpha in him already excited to breed with his mate.

Genji nervously swallowed, looking around a bit. "I was looking online a little last night and I thought..." He drew circles around Jesse's chest with his index finger, trailing upward against his neck and then jawline. "Maybe we could try some sort of role playing." Genji suggested, his face a bit pink from just mentioning it alone. "We've never done that before."

Jesse pondered at the thought for a moment. "But who would I want to have sex with other than my fiance?" Jesse asked tenderly as he brought his hand up to cup Genji's cheek, gently running his thumb along Genji's cheekbone.

Genji bashfully smiled at that, not helping but to lean into Jesse's hand against his face. "Well I mean... We're still us but like... Different scenarios." The omega looked to the night stand where Jesse's peacekeeper laid. "You could like, take that gun, of course make sure nothing's in it, but pretend to be all rough and forceful on me. And I can be totally helpless, and just absolutely let you have your way with me." He suggested with a sly smirk.

Jesse couldn't help but be aroused at that thought. It would definitely be an enjoyable scenario, but Jesse still had a bit of nervousness to him. His mate was pregnant, and playing with a gun is dangerous. "I don't want to hurt either of you." Jesse said nervously. "Are you sure it'll be safe? I don't wanna go too rough or anything."

Genji thought for a second, leaning forward a bit as he pondered on it. "Maybe we could like... Come up with a secret code or word or something, so when we know when to stop if it gets to be too much." He said this with a nod. "Like chicken nuggets or something."

"Chicken nuggets?" Jesse asked with a chuckle. "Well maybe that could work. But please make sure that you use it if I'm hurting you. I don't want you or our little sweet pea to be injured because of lust." Jesse said, his tone still a little bit worried.

Genji nodded with a little smile. "I promise I will." He said, shifting a little so that he was laying on his back. "You wanna start?" Genji asked, bringing his legs to his chest with his arm to teasingly show off his cute pink panties.

Jesse gulped slightly as he looked down at Genji's panties. "W-Well, sure. But I'm not quite sure where to start? Do I just be aggressive with you?" Jesse asked, still unsure about this whole situation.

Genji nodded with a small giggle. "Yeah. I'll act all helpless and defenseless. It'll be fun." He said to reassure him, reaching over with his other hand to gently stroke Jesse's forearm.

"Alright, if you say so." Jesse said. He took peacekeeper from beside his armor of the floor and unloaded it, making sure there was nothing in it several times before he decided to start getting into character. Jesse climbed went aggressively over to Genji, taking ahold of the collar of his shirt and pressing the barrel of the gun to Genji's temple. "You listen here, sweetheart. You're going to fucking cooperate and nobody gets hurt, got it?" Jesse growled, almost feeling like he was just being too mean to his mate.

Genji had a stupid grin on his face, happy that Jesse was getting so into it. He almost giggled at Jesse's aggression, but realized he had to get into it as well. The omega quickly frowned, doing his best to try and look afraid as he leaned back into the mattress, not letting go of his legs. Genji nodded a little, forcing a trembling voice. "O-Okay I'll do whatever you want... Just please don't shoot me, mister... Uh... Mister, cowboy man."

Jesse had to hold back a snort at Genji's name for him, and his frown wavered a little but he quickly got back into his character. "Why don't you put your pretty mouth to use? Get on your hands and knees and suck my cock." Jesse growled, pressing the gun harder into Genji's temple.

Genji retained his fearful expression as he slowly sat himself up onto his knees in front of the larger male, red eyes fixed up onto the alpha's face as he began to unbuckle and unbutton the front of his pants. "I really don't want to do this... But okay..." He said, trying to sound convincing as he managed to open Jesse's pants and slide them down just slightly. He 'hesitantly' reached a slender hand past the band of his boxers and took his cock out, the cyborg now just looking at it with an unsure stare.

Jesse watched Genji intently, almost stopping when he saw the unsure expression in his eyes, but then he remembered that they had a word they would say if it was going too far or he was hurt, so Jesse kept his stern expression. His breath hitched when Genji pulled out his half hard cock. Jesse cocked the gun with a growl. "Well? Get to it!"

Genji quickly and without hesitation got onto his hands and knees, starting with soft kisses on Jesse's cock until he just went all in for it, slipping it past his lips and slowly moving his head back and fourth along his shaft. The omega looked up to the alpha as he did so with a look seeking approval, his tongue running along the underside of it as he pushed it all the way into the back of his mouth and throat.

"There's a good boy..." Jesse purred. Genji knew exactly how to please him and what made his eyes roll into the back of his head. "You're good at this, are you some kind of slut?" Jesse growled, gently rocking his hips into Genji's mouth. "I bet you don't even know who's baby you have in you, you whore."

Fuck did all that dirty talk of him being a whore turn Genji on or what. The horny omega tried squeezing his thighs together to hide it, continuing to work his head on Jesse's cock before finally pulling his mouth off it, drool dripping down his chin. "No but you're awfully mean for picking on a pregnant guy..." Genji said, trying to make his voice sound defiant but also scared.

Jesse huffed at Genji, the musk in the air telling him otherwise. "Smells like you like being called a dirty whore." Jesse said slyly. "Now why don't you put my cock back in your mouth or else I'll make it my gun." Jesse growled.

"No I don't!" Genji fibbed, looking down to Jesse's cock. "I don't wanna..." He said, but leaned forward to put it back into his mouth anyway to continue deepthroating it at a faster pace. Genji could feel himself gagging on it as it grew harder in his mouth, taxing his jaw to where it felt like he'd break his mandible. The omega looked back up to Jesse with his mouth full, tears forming in the corners of his eyes from how it tickled his uvula. He gave him a look as if to ask if this were good enough.

Jesse moaned as Genji took his cock back into his mouth. Jesse rolled his hips into the omega's mouth, watching him take it deep into his throat. "Such a horny little slut. Why don't you get on your back for me so I can fuck you? I'll knot you over and over again so you won't be able to scream for help." Jesse said with that aggressive voice he had been using. Truth be told, he was starting to get into it.

Genji finally pulled off, almost choking like he had forgotten how to breathe. He looked up to the menacing Jesse, faking a worried frown. "But... I don't want you to fuck me." He said, looking away a little. "Your cock's too big for me." Genji leaned back on his hands, his thighs still pressed together in protest.

Jesse chuckled. "Oh yeah? Are you that tight? I wouldn't think a little slut like you would be tight at all." He growled, each hand taking ahold of Genji's knees and forcing them open so he could see the pink panties. "Well well well. It's almost as if you were expecting someone to barge in here and rape you. You must really want my cock, huh?" Jesse teased, dragging two fingers along the soaked panties.

Genji tried pulling his shirt down over his panties when Jesse had spread his legs, but his growing belly made it impossible where it only had stopped just above his groin. "I don't. I don't want it!..." Genji fibbed, putting on a pretty convincing act. He brought his foot up to gently push against Jesse's torso to 'push him away'. "Stooooop."

Jesse took ahold of Genji's panties and pulled them down the omega's legs, tossing them aside before he pressed himself back between Genji's legs. He took ahold of his cock and ground it along his wet pussy. "Maybe I'll fill you up with a baby of my own." Jesse growled, bringing his hand down to Genji's belly.

"Nononono!" Genji begged, still trying to keep his voice down a bit for Akira who was still asleep. "Not this! Anything but this!..." He uselessly 'tried' pushing Jesse away, trying to look as fearful as he could.

Jesse lined his cock up with Genji's entrance and pressed himself into the omega with a hard thrust. He let out a low moan as he did so. "Man, you really are tight, huh?" He asked with a smirk. "No wonder you like parading your pussy around for anyone to impregnate." Jesse soon began to thrust into Genji, hoping that he wasn't hurting him.

Genji gasped when he felt Jesse's cock push past his tight hole, a soft moan followed after with a smile uncharacteristic to the scene they were playing but it was unintentional. Genji tried to make it seem like he wasn't enjoying what was happening, but he couldn't help it. "Oh fuck... Oh fuck Jes- uhh... Oh fuck..." He softly moaned out, his hands searching for a place to grab on until he found Jesse's sides. "D-Don't do this... I don't want this..."

Jesse chuckled, seeing through the facade just slightly, knowing that he wasn't hurting his mate and in fact, he was enjoying it immensely. "I'm gonna fuck your tight pussy over and over again. And nobody will be around to help you." Jesse said, trying to keep his aggressive voice, but he was moaning immensely, enjoying this just as much as his mate was.

Genji had now put his legs around Jesse's hips to bring him closer, still trying to look distressed and in pain. "Oh fuck... Please s-stop... It hurts. You're too big for me." He cried out with soft moans, his hands moving to Jesse's shoulders as he clenched his tight cunt around his throbbing cock. "P-Please don't hit me in that spot I like so much inside of me... Anything but that."

Jesse's moans were layered with growls as he claimed his mate in a way he never thought he would. His hand with the gun in it became a little lazy, falling to the side a bit and not pointing it towards Genji's head. Jesse chuckled with a smirk at the omega's plea. "Oh yeah? You mean this spot?" Jesse said, adjusting his hips just slightly to start ramming Genji in his sweet spot. Jesse had become an expert at finding it at this point.

"F-Fuck you!" Genji cried, his eyes almost in the back of his head while he gripped onto the sides of Jesse's shirt. "I hate you! Ohhh fuck~ I hate you!~" He lewdly moaned, pressing his head further back into the pillow as he arched his back and hips further onto Jesse's cock, his pussy clenching hard onto it and not wanting to let go as it struck his G-Spot.

Jesse growled down to Genji, leaning down to bite down onto Genji's neck, holding him tight as he felt his knot beginning to swell. Just like a wild animal not letting go of his bitch in heat, Jesse held on, making sure that once he finished, it would be inside his omega. Jesse's knot tugged at Genji's hole as it continued to swell, close to his orgasm.

Genji couldn't help but be a bit out of character and put his arms around his mate once he latched onto his neck, sure that he'd leave teeth marks on his milky white skin. With legs wrapped around Jesse's waist, he didn't want to announce that he was cumming to his "attacker's" satisfaction, and instead tried hiding it - albeit not well. The cyborg's breaths became harder, and then his moans an octave higher as he came onto Jesse's cock, evident by the death grip he had on it and all the wet fluid that spurt out from him like a fountain.

Once Jesse felt Genji come on his cock, he let go of the gun all together, just gripping the bed below him as he gave his final few thrusts before his knot prohibited him from moving any futher, and unloaded himself inside of Genji with low moans.

Genji laid there with his chest heaving, slowly opening his eyes to look up at Jesse hovering over him. He then smiled weakly. "...Damn, Jesse." He softly said with a chuckle, his hand moving upward to stroke the facial hair on his cheek. "You're really good at that."

Jesse broke from his trance once Genji began to speak to him, turning his head to look back at his mate and to give him soft kisses. "I hope I wasn't hurting you." Jesse said softly, leaning in to nuzzle Genji affectionately.

"Not at all..." Genji reassured him, softly returning his kisses and nuzzles. "You know I like it rough." He began to make himself more comfortable, nestling himself in the pillows around him as he knew they'd be there a minute. One of his hands trailed down to his tummy to gently rub the swell of it.

Jesse rested his forehead gently against his mate's, one hand going down to rub along the curve of Genji's belly and waist. "My beautiful little girl." Jesse said softly. "I hope she's just like you. Maybe she'll have your eyes."

Genji smiled, leaning forward a little to give Jesse an Eskimo kiss. "Maybe." He said softly. "Our little boy is just like you, so who knows." Genji said, looking to the crib. He wanted to hold his little baby after Jesse was able to separate his knot from him. "I want to hold himmmm." He teasingly whined.

Jesse turned his head to look over at the sleeping angel in the crib. "You can hold him once we get unstuck." Jesse said softly. He brought his other hand to hold his omega's gently pulling it down to their sides.

Genji nodded. He hated this waiting game every time they fucked around. The omega gently squeezed Jesse's hand, looking up to his face. "You're really handsome, you know that? Akira's gonna be just like you."

Jesse's smile grew as he looked down at his mate, leaning forward to kiss him. "I'll have to teach him how to shave." Jesse said, bringing his free hand up to stroke his facial hair quizzically as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Make sure he doesn't cut himself doing it. Can't have him have a fucked up face like mine." Genji chuckled, too taking his free hand to gently pet at the stubble on Jesse's chin. "He'll have girls - or boys, or both all over him by the time he's a teenager. Gonna have to teach him to keep that shit in his pants." He laughed.

"Can't having him making the same dumb mistakes that we did. Though those mistakes got us one of the most wonderful angels I could have ever hoped for." Jesse looked back over to the crib, their little baby passed out just beyond the bars. Jesse wished that he could hold him as well and never let him go. His knot had began to go down, but he wasn't quite ready yet to pull out of the omega.

Genji laughed a little. "The best dumb mistakes we've ever done. We can tell them stories when they're older about all the shit we got away with here in Blackwatch." He said, giving Jesse's hand another squeeze. "It's a good thing Reyes like. Cares about us. I hope he stays in our family's lives even after we finally get out of here. We owe so much to him for tolerating our bullshit. Like I can't even remember the last time I actively went out on a mission with you guys. I'm a literal dead weight to this place."

Jesse chuckled, sitting up just slightly to stretch his back out a bit. "I think the team likes having you around. If they didn't, then you would be am actual dead weight. And you give me a reason to return home from missions and not be reckless." Jesse said softly. After a second, he pulled his hips back. The entrance was a little tight, but he managed to pull himself back and his cock popped out of Genji's tight entrance and Jesse let out a soft groan.

Genji would moan cutely once Jesse had pulled himself out of him, reaching downward to rub his pussy in a bit of relief. "Where's my panties?" He sort of asked himself out loud, craning his neck to look at the floor beside the bed to see where Jesse had thrown them. He sat up and leaned over the bed to reach down and grab for them, picking them up and slipping them back over his legs and hips. He crawled out from the bed and stood up to quietly go back over to the crib, looking in to see Akira still asleep. Genji extended his arms inward toward the tiny baby, carefully checking his diaper. "Oh he peed." Genji said softly.

Jesse watched Genji recollect himself with an undying love for his omega. His eyes carefully watched the way his body moved, his cum dripping from Genji's pussy before he put his panties back on and went over to pick up Akira. Jesse chuckled lightly. "Well, he certainly stayed quiet about it." Jesse said, standing up to fix his clothes.

Genji at first wasn't sure about picking up the little sleeping baby, worried about disturbing him, but he also couldn't let him stay like that. He carefully brought Akira into his arms, carrying him over to the bed to gently and cautiously lay him down. Akira began stirring, bringing his tiny fist to his mouth as Genji turned away to get the stuff he needed. "Must've been sleeping like a rock like someone I know." He said, digging his hand around the top drawer.

"I can't help it if sleeping is the best activity I can ever think of." Jesse said, sitting down on the bed beside little Akira. He really started to have Jesse's mop growing in, and his hair was growing fast. It was already getting thicker and bushier and couldn't be tamed, much like Jesse's. "Maybe we need to get him a haircut, soon." Jesse said.

Genji immediately swung around on his heels to look at Jesse like he had suggested the worst idea ever, a look of contempt on his scarred up face. "No! We could never do that!" He retorted, coming back over to the two of them with the diaper and stuff and setting them down between Jesse and the baby. "Just look at it... It's so perfect. We can't just cut it off - I don't even have the heart to do it." The omega cooed, combing his metal hand through the soft wisps of baby hair that was forming curls toward the ends that flared out a bit. Akira sleepily opened his eyes to look at Genji, probably wondering why he was playing with his hair right after he had just woken up from his nap.

Jesse felt Genji's pain of not wanting to cut his hair. It was quite adorable of him to have such a full head of hair. "I think he just needs a trim. The poor kid won't be able to see soon enough if we just let it fall into his face." Jesse said, helping to brush Akira's hair away from his face gently, giving him a little kiss on the head once he woke up from his nap.

Genji smiled down at the baby once he had looked at him. "Ohhh hiiii! My little Aki is awake!~" He tried saying as expressively as he could despite the robotic sound of his voice. He would unsnap the front of his onesie to lift it up and expose his legs and bellybutton, Genji leaning down to kiss it over and over again with some giggles. "Good mooooorning!" He said in a sing-songy voice, Akira immensely focused on gnawing at his hand. He started to take the pee diaper off, gently wiping down the front of him. "You're gross, Aki." The cyborg laughed.

Jesse couldn't help but smile at Genji's little greetings to their baby. There was so much love in the omega's heart for this little thing, and Jesse wouldn't have it any other way. He nuzzled Akira gently, giving him a couple more kisses. "I'm not sure if he's interested in you." Jesse said with a little chuckle. "He likes his body a lot better."

Genji threw the baby wipe at Jesse, giving him a pouty look. "Fine. If he doesn't like me so much, you can clean off the rest of him." He teasingly said, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly. Akira took his foot within his free hand, idly looking to Jesse now as he sucked and bit down on his hand.

Jesse rolled his eyes with a little scoff. "Alright then." He sat up in bed, taking the wipe into his human hand and beginning to clean off Akira. "Man hormones really do make your emotions spike, don't they?" Jesse joked as he took a clean diaper and began to redress Akira, taking the baby's foot out of his mouth to do it better.

Genji was only joking with Jesse, but then the mention of his hormones playing with his emotions kind of proved Jesse's theory and upset him. The omega self consciously looked away, not really sure what to say. "Yeah I guess..." He said, tapering off a bit. Akira tried grabbing for his foot again, but then got distracted by something shiny in the distance.

Once Jesse was finished with changing Akira, he picked him up in his arms. "There we go, good as new." Jesse said, nuzzling Akira gently before he gave him a couple of kisses. He looked up to Jesse, holding out Akira just slightly. "Want to hold him, darlin'?" Jesse asked.

Akira frowned, trying to wiggle himself out of Jesse's arms with tiny struggling whines, his arms reaching out in the direction of the shiny object. Genji raised an eyebrow once he looked back to Jesse and their son, observing how he was acting. "I don't think he wants to be held right now. Maybe put him down? He probably wants to roll around a bit on the bed."

Jesse nodded slightly, putting Akira back down on the bed to let him do whatever it was babies wanted to do. "He's getting more and more active everyday, isn't he?" Jesse asked with a smile. "We're gonna have to start getting him toys that he can move and push around."

Genji stood up off the bed to get some water, his back turned to the two of them. He really was starting to feel a bit nauseous again. "Yeah, we should probably do that soon. And buy some things for our little girl since all we have is boy stuff." He suggested. Akira rolled onto his stomach, positioning himself onto his hands and knees before he began to crawl away from Jesse at a slow and shaky pace. He'd never done that before, and of course Genji was facing the wrong direction.

Jesse didn't notice it at first, nor could he process what was happening. But once he did, it was instant excitement in his face. He quickly pulled out his phone. "Genji! Genji look!" Was all Jesse could say before he hit record on his phone and recorded his little boy shakily starting to move across the bed. "What're you getting, baby?" Jesse asked affectionately.

Genji quickly turned around with the cup of water to his lips, almost dropping it when he saw the tiny baby crawling across the bed. "Oh. OH." Genji set the cup down and came over as quickly as he could, kneeling down at the side of the bed to watch their son. Genji had the cheesiest grin on his face, Akira making a beeline for whatever it was he wanted so badly. The shiny object had been Jesse's gun that was negligently left on the bed. Genji's smile slowly faded once he saw Akira try and grab for it. "Aki, no!" The omega was quick to pick up the revolver with paternal instinct, holding it far away from where Akira wouldn't reach it. The baby abruptly stopped crawling and looked at Genji with a shocked baby expression, and then he started to cry. Genji rolled his eyes a bit, putting the gun on the dresser.

Jesse was blissfully ignorant to what the baby was going for, just watching his little boy crawl around with ambition. But then he saw what he was going for, the pistol that he left on the pillow. "Nonono!" Jesse said in unison with Genji as he lifted his infant away from the gun.

Akira wailed, Genji feeling pretty bad he had to take it away from him, but he went over to find something else for the baby to play with. He came over with a plastic keyring, giving it to the tiny infant in Jesse's arms. Akira took it into his little hand and stopped crying, shaking the keys in his hand where he seemed impressed with the noise. "We're really going to have to baby proof the place now." Genji said, scratching the back of his head as he sat down beside Jesse.

Jesse didn't like hearing his baby cry, though it was pretty entertaining how easily the kid quieted down once he was given a new toy to play with. "Yeah... this space is just a little too cramped with a little too much dangerous stuff. I can only imagine what he's going to get in to."

Akira continued to make noise with the plastic keys, soon becoming distracted yet again by Jesse's metal arm. He gently pet his little hand across the smooth surface, babbling something incoherent. Genji smiled a little, but not without a bit of a sigh. "Guess we'll have to do that soon. Especially once we get more stuff for our little one on the way." Genji said, gently rubbing his belly. "We're really not gonna have much room after that."

And so that was what happened. During the next few days the two of them had worked on baby-proofing the room the best they could, Genji doing most of it whenever Jesse was away with his arm therapy. Genji didn't feel comfortable about letting peanut roam around on the floor or really anywhere aside from the bed until he was sure everything dangerous was out of reach, wall outlets were covered, and cords and wires were well out of the way. There was no telling if they were to miss a spot until Akira would find it himself, and the little peanut proved himself to be a pretty fast and skillful crawler within the week of just learning how. He wanted to be everywhere and anywhere.

It'd been a couple weeks, the omega was on the floor with his back against the bed reading a book about babies again, this time in more of the specifics of babies when they learn to be more explorative. Akira was sitting in front of him playing with some stupid talking toy of farm animals that more or less got on Genji's nerves, because Akira liked pressing the cow button over and over again. Genji glanced to his son with a soft smile, then over to the newer pink and stereotypical girly things Jesse and Genji went a little crazy buying when they went out to get the outlet covers and teething rings for Akira. He was excited for Jesse to get back from therapy, as they had another appointment to check on their little girl soon after.

It was good practice for Jesse to start baby proofing the room and getting his metal arm working and used to regular activities. He took the time to also tidy up, which hadn't been done in a while, and his room was looking much better and freer of clutter and space for Akira to roam. 

A few weeks later and Genji was in the stage where every few days you could notice that he was slightly larger and his baby girl was getting bigger and stronger. Once Jesse got back from his therapy, he went over to kneel beside Genji, nuzzling him gently with a couple kisses as Akira played away on his obnoxious toys. "Hey darlin', how was he?" Jesse asked.

Genji smiled up at his mate, reaching a hand upward to caress Jesse's cheek as he would gently kiss him in return. The omega gestured to Akira with his head, looking past Jesse's shoulder to see their baby entertained by the light up buttons and sounds of various animals. It seemed that the baby had discovered how fun the cat noise was now. "He's been alright. Quiet." Genji said with a hint of sarcasm. "He's got something to show you though." Genji said with an excited grin. He set the book down beside him and leant forward to pick up their baby and put him in his lap.

"Oh does he?" Jesse said with a chuckle. He turned just slightly so that he could look at his little baby, bringing his human hand down to rub Akira's mop top. "What do you have for me?" Jesse asked tenderly.

Genji would sit Akira facing to Jesse, gently sticking his fingers in the baby's mouth to pry it open, only with a little bit off fusses from the nearly seven month old who didn't know what the hell was happening. Inside Akira's mouth, there was a tiny white and sharp protrusion from the very front of his lower gums - his first tooth.

Jesse smiled once he saw that Akira's tooth finally had made its way out. "Aww, what a big boy you're getting to be!" Jesse said happy, leaning down to kiss the top of Akira's head gently. "You're growing up too fast for your old man."

Genji took his hands away from the baby's mouth to much of Akira's satisfaction, now looking at Jesse in a bit of confusion as to what he was so excited and praising him for. "Only 19 more to go." Genji said with a smile to his mate. "I suppose we should start him on more solid foods at some point. Maybe we can try to experiment with different things to try and see what he likes." Akira was reaching toward the toy he was playing with, attempting to kick himself off Genji. The cyborg looked down at Akira, letting him go so he could stop kicking him and crawl out from his lap back to the animal noises he liked so much.

"Not too solid, though, he can't really chew that much. Probably just a little more solid than completely liquid would be a good start." Jesse said, watching Akira play with his toys ambitiously. "Oh yeah, and our appointment is today. I get to see our baby girl again." Jesse said with a smile, his gaze turning over to the pink clothes the two of them had bought for her. He could just picture it now.

Genji would nod. "Maybe like... Pureed bananas and stuff." He suggested, now slowly standing up with his hands to his back. "I know. I'm really excited to see how she's doing. Want to get going now?" Genji looked down to Akira who had started chewing on the plastic toy, getting his drool all over it and his grubby little hands.

"Yeah, let's do it." Jesse said, reaching over to pick up Akira and then stand up, the baby seeming a little bit annoyed that papa had pulled him away from his toys. Jesse held him close as he stood up. "I can't wait to see her. We have to start thinking about a name."

Genji took hold of the bag he usually brought with them, even though they probably wouldn't need it, but it was always better to be safe as Akira could be pretty unpredictable. Genji stood up on his tip toes to kiss Jesse on the tip of his nose, and then to Akira's forehead. "I've thought of a few. Wasn't sure if you wanted to keep up with the Japanese names thing or not though." Genji said, heading out the door with Jesse behind him.

"I think any name will be fine. But you won't name our baby Clint Eastwood so I'm not sure what I want." Jesse said, holding Akira close as he followed Genji out the door. "I think we could name her something sweet and southern, though. Like Maybelle." Jesse said happily.

"We're not naming any of our kids Clint Eastwood. End of discussion." Genji said rather adamantly with a small chuckle. "That's pretty cute. I don't know too many southern names. I know Jesse is one." He teased. Genji would wave at Angela once they were in her office, Akira squealing excitedly when he saw her.

Once Angela saw the three enter her office, she smiled, waving lightly at the little baby in Jesse's arms. "Hello you three. Have you come for our ultrasound appointment?" She asked, scrolling through her holopad to pull up their appointment.

"Yeah, I believe we just want to see how our little girl is doing." Jesse said with a smile.

"Right this way." Angela said with a gesture of her head.

With a nod to his head Genji followed behind Angela, looking over his shoulder behind him to smile gently at Jesse and their beautiful son. Sometimes Genji still didn't think any of it was real. He sat down on the edge of the examination table like usual, and he could hardly contain his excitement at seeing the vague images of their baby again.

Jesse sat down beside Genji, holding Akira as he smiled, watching the monitor for when his little girl would come up. Angela lifted up Genji's sleeve and took his blood pressure, and his heart rate before she started to rub the jelly onto Genji's belly. "Let's take a look at her." She said, turning her attention to the screen as she slowly moved it across Genji's lower abdomen, trying to get a good look at the baby. Jesse had a big smile on his face as he saw that little outline of a baby, reaching one hand over to hold Genji's. But Angela paused, staring at the screen for a moment. "Oh..." She said a little quietly, moving the camera around a bit to confirm her suspicions.

Genji had gently taken Jesse's hand, his heart fluttering at the smile on his face when he had seen their daughter. And then Angela seemed to hint that something could be wrong, and Genji felt his heart stop. "...W-What?" He nervously asked, his hand holding Jesse's tighter as he looked to Angela. "Is there something wrong?"

Angela looked back to Genji for a moment. "No, nothing is wrong." She said, with a small chuckle. Jesse cocked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked lightly.

"Nothing is wrong, I promise." Angela said. "But, you're not having a girl. You're having a boy." Angela said with a chuckle. "I must have missed it in the last appointment." Jesse almost felt his heart sink. He was happy to be having a baby no matter what, but he was so set on a daughter and being able to raise her.

"...a boy." Jesse said softly, the hint of disappointment in his voice.

Genji exhaled, relieved to know that nothing was actually wrong with their baby. He smiled lightly, not disappointed at all with what Angela had discovered, and if anything he just chuckled at the idea of their son wearing pink and girly things now. However when he turned to look at Jesse, he frowned. He could sense the devastation, and Genji couldn't help but feel like this was somehow his fault. The omega's lower lip quivered - he feared maybe Jesse would love their now second son less now. "I'm... I'm sorry, Jesse." He said quietly.

Jesse looked over at Genji, then just leaned his head on his mate, holding onto Genji's hand as he looked at the monitor. "As long as she's... he's healthy." Jesse said, watching the screen. He had dreamed of having a beautiful baby girl, and he almost felt like it was yanked away from him. "It's not your fault, Genji."

Genji looked away from Jesse and to the bump of his belly instead. What a fucking disaster this has been, and only because he knew Jesse was hurt and disappointed by this. Genji didn't personally care what he was having, it wasn't that big of a deal to him, but he knew how much it meant to Jesse. "Yeah... He's okay then, right?" He asked, worriedly looking to Angela. Akira thought the room was too quiet and boring, so he began making random baby noises as he reached up to tug on Jesse's ear.

Angela looked at the screen around at the baby. "Yup! He's doing perfectly fine. Let's take a listen." She said, grabbing the little box with a metal rod at the end. She placed it on Genji's belly, chasing the sound of a heartbeat before the little box began making the sound of speedy heartbeat, perfect for a little baby. "He's sounding good." She said. Jesse gently moved Akira away from his ear, holding him close to his lap instead.

Genji giggled a little at the sound of the fast heart beat, his other hand covering his mouth. "He seems excited." He said, glancing over to Akira who looked confused and a bit bored. "I'm just glad to know that he's okay. I was about to have a heart attack because I thought something was really wrong." Genji said with a little laugh, but was quick to bite his tongue and hold back, glancing over at Jesse who had this look of utter disappointment hanging over him.

"He must have felt that your heart rate increased and your blood started flowing faster." Angela said, taking the heart rate monitor away. "Well it seems as though everything is going good for him, let me just take a measurement." Angela took a measuring tape and wrapped it around Genji's belly to see how much bigger he was getting before she gently pulled it away. "You're progressing well, he's growing nice and big." Jesse was just sort of silent about the whole thing, giving the tiniest of smiles before letting it drop back down to a frown.

Genji sat up afterwards after Angela had cleaned and measured his belly, letting go of Jesse's hand to pull his shirt down over it after she was done. The omega continued to smile to disarm the situation, but he felt extremely anxious and worried about Jesse's outward behavior. He just wanted the appointment to be over. "Well, I'm glad everything's fine." He said with a soft smile. "Thank you, Angela."

Angela nodded to them, beginning to clean her equipment as Jesse led them out of the room. He was awfully quiet, but he didn't know what to say. He felt like he couldn't be upset because he should be grateful for any child that his omega was going to bring into the world for him, regardless of gender. He brought his hand back to Genji's, holding it tightly as he took a deep breath not sure how he was going to deal with this.

The entire walk back to Jesse's room was tense and nerve wracking for Genji. He knew Jesse wanted their baby girl so badly, but he didn't think it would be a huge deal breaker for them. Genji almost felt like this was some sort of ultimatum to where he'd love their kid or not, and it broke his heart, and it made him feel sick. He fumbled with the keys in his hands before shakily turning the handle to let themselves in, the omega dropping the bag on the floor beside the door. He wanted their appointments of their baby to be happy moments, and this definitely wasn't a happy one. He sauntered over to the bed and wrapped himself up in the blankets, laying down and facing the wall. He didn't even want to look at Jesse in the face for disappointing him.

Jesse walked over to Akira's crib and placed the little guy down inside, giving him one of the teething rings to chew on while he waited. Jesse walked over to the bed, seeing Genji all wrapped up in the blankets. He felt guilty, like he made this seem like it was all his fault. Jesse slowly stepped into the bed, and curled up behind Genji and held him gently. He placed one hand on the omega's belly, still remaining silent.

Genji flinched when Jesse touched him, especially when he placed his hand on his stomach. He shifted further away from Jesse and pressed himself against the wall. He wasn't sure after all that if he even wanted Jesse to touch him and their baby. His lower lip quivered, wrapping his arms defensively over his stomach.

When he felt Genji move out of his grasp, he sighed lightly, and sat up in the bed, bringing his legs over the edge as he looked over to his little baby in the crib. He didn't know what to say that could possibly fixed this situation.

Genji hid his face under the blankets, tears spilling from his eyes as he began to silently cry. Akira sat up and looked at Jesse from behind the bars of the crib, confused at what was going on and why everyone was so quiet. He boredly began taking his toys and put them through the gaps of the bars, watching them fall onto the floor as his entertainment.

Jesse looked back at his little boy, standing up from the bed to leave Genji to himself. He clearly wanted a moment to be alone. Jesse sat down beside the crib with Akira, gently pushing the toys back into the crib for him and poking his fingers through the bars to entertain Akira a little more. Jesse's heart was broken, and he couldn't explain why. He was happy no matter what the gender of his child was going to be. He picked up one of the tiny little pink onesies that was stacked beside Akira's crib, feeling the soft fabric beneath his fingers, letting out a quiet sigh.

Akira brought one of the toys to his mouth to mindlessly bite on. He looked around a little wondering where Genji was, but when he turned to look back to Jesse he just saw him touching the pink onesie - therefore not paying attention to him. He chucked the hard plastic toy at Jesse's head, just watching it all happen in amusement.

Jesse had so many emotions coursing through his veins that having his child just hit him in the head with the toy just made him snap. "Akira! NO!" Jesse snapped at him. The first time he had ever yelled at their innocent baby. He was only six months old and he didn't know any better, but Jesse was just so caught up in a surge of emotions that his responses weren't exactly rational.

Akira's eyes got big and his little smile faded into a quivering frown. The little baby began to cry, startled by Jesse's reaction. Genji sat up from the bed, wondering what the fuck was going on but more of why Jesse just yelled at a six month old like that. "What the fuck is your problem!?" Genji said rather definitely, rubbing the tears from his eyes as he went to sit at the edge of the bed to stand up.

Jesse almost immediately felt bad for yelling at Akira. He stood up from the ground and reached into the crib to pick Akria up and craddle him in his arms. "What's my problem?" Jesse asked, turning over to Genji. "Why don't you want to talk to me all of a sudden?" Jesse asked, getting closer to Genji in a way that projected his natural dominant alpha status.

Genji almost backed down when Jesse started getting closer to him, but he only stood up with a stern look with his fists clenched to his sides. "I don't know, maybe because you decided to love our baby less now the minute you found out she was a he!" He tried to say over Akira's loud crying, the cyborg fighting back tears. They hadn't ever argued like this before. "It's not his fault!" The omega brought his hands over his eyes to hide it.

Jesse's brows furrowed and he frowned down at Genji. "How dare you say that I love our child any less because of that." Jesse practically growled back at him. "And I know damn well it's not his fault!" Jesse tried to soothe Akira, bouncing him lightly and rubbing his thumb over his tiny hand.

"Then why are you acting like it is!? That entire rest of the appointment you weren't happy about our baby!" He said with his hands over his eyes, choking back a sob. Akira slowly began to quiet down, the little baby practically hyperventilating.

"Don't you dare say that I wasn't happy with him! I just wanted a daughter!" Jesse snapped. He felt bad that all this was happening in front of their little baby, and Jesse was trying really hard to hush him and calm the little guy back down. He reached over to his nightstand to grab a little pacifier and offer it for Akira to suckle.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you one!" Genji snapped right back, taking his hands from his face to look at Jesse's angry expression, and it scared him. God, Genji felt sick. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his head between his knees as he felt like he'd just throw up then and there. Akira took the pacifier and quieted down, his face red from all his screaming.

Jesse felt his heart break at Genji's final comment. He took a deep breath, looking down at Akira's tear stained red cheeks, holding him a little closer to try and allow his heart beat to be a comforting source for his child. Jesse hesitated for a second before he went to the bed and sat down beside Genji, and brought his arm behind Genji to try and hold him gently. "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault." Jesse said quietly.

Genji sniffled, holding back a dry heave as Jesse spoke softly. The omega was shaking, his hand was sweaty and his face was pale, and he couldn't stop crying. He felt Jesse was being unfair and ungrateful. "...But you're mad and it's not fair..." He mumbled through tears, Akira tiring himself out as he struggled to stay awake.

Jesse held both his baby and his mate closer, knowing that his anger was unjust. "I know, sweetheart." Jesse said softly. "I'm sorry." His hand rested on Genji's side, rubbing him gently as a way to try and comfort him. "I didn't mean to come across as hostile."

Genji shakily sucked in a breath, his head still near his knees to ease the nausea. "...it shouldn't matter because he's still the same baby you were excited over yesterday..." He said softly, his metal hand coming forward to wipe his eyes. He wanted to lay back down.

"I know he is." Jesse said softly. "And I still can't wait to meet him and give him all the love I could possibly give him." Jesse turned a bit, kissing Genji on the top of the head. "Why don't we just relax here with Akira. We all could use a rest."

Genji nodded with his head still in that downward position; Jesse's reassurance made him feel a little better emotionally. He wiped his eyes again with his hands, turning to look to Akira who was knocked out in Jesse's arm, and then to Jesse's face. "Okay but... I think I'mma be sick." He said with a pained voice.

Jesse shifted slightly, going to rest Akira down in the middle of the bed as he laid on one side of him. "If you need to then it's okay." Jesse said softly. "Just don't hurt yourself and sip some water."

Genji nodded, reaching for the bucket he always seemed to have at the ready. He loathed this pregnancy so far due to the symptoms being so much worse, and this kid didn't seem like he was going to let up on the nausea any time soon. He sat for a moment with the plastic pail between his legs just waiting for the inevitable, before finally jerking forward making his gagging noises. He threw up, hating every second of it. "I fucking hate this." He groaned, nearly face first in the pail.

Jesse hated Genji vomiting as much as he did. He didn't know when he became so squeamish but the worst part was just the smell. He turned his attention away from the bodily fluids and just comforted little Akira. "I'm sorry, darlin'." Jesse said softly. "But it's gotta stop soon, right?"

Genji slowly nodded, already feeling a little better, and was at least getting some of his color back. "Yeah..." He said, standing up to go over to the sink to wash the bucket out with soap, hating every second of it. He washed his hands afterwards and went to brush his teeth after setting the bucket down. He watched Jesse and the sleeping baby while he vigorously scrubbed his mouth and tongue. The little baby subconsciously grabbed at his foot and held onto it, suckling on his pacifier while he slept.

Jesse patiently waited for Genji, keeping his eyes locked on Akira so that he wouldn't have to deal with the sight or smell of vomit. He gently rubbed the top of Akira's head while he slept, thinking about what it was going to be like to have another son. They would be quite an adorable pair, and Akira might like having a baby brother. Or he might despise it.

Genji finally returned to Jesse's side, but he almost hesitated, especially after being yelled at like that. It was still pretty fresh to him, but he sighed, laying down on the other side of Jesse with his stomach pressed to his back even though he was usually the little spoon. "...Jesse." He said after a few minutes of watching their baby sleep. "What did he do to make you yell at him like that?..." He asked curiously, but calmly and delicately out of fear of upsetting his mate again.

Jesse felt relief when Genji came back into the bed. They had never really fought before about anything this severe and he didn't want his selfish judgement to break Genji, especially when he was pregnant. When Genji spoke, he turned his attention toward him, but kept his eyes on Akira. "He threw one of his plastic toys at me, hit me square in the forehead." Jesse said with a chuckle. "At least we know the kid's got my aim."

As bad as it was Genji really couldn't hold back the chortle in the back of his throat, laughing silently through his nose against the alpha's neck. "...That's... That's actually pretty funny." Genji softly laughed. "You scared the shit out of him though... He doesn't know any better." He said, gently reaching around to rub Jesse's bicep.

Jesse chuckled with his mate, looking down at the peacefully sleeping baby by his chest. "I know I know, I didn't mean it." Jesse said, bringing his hand down move his finger in place to replace Akira's foot that he was holding. "He ain't ever heard me yell before."

Akira gently held onto Jesse's finger, the little baby subconsciously rubbing his other hand against his eye as he slept, his little chest rising and falling. Genji nuzzled the back of Jesse's neck, pressing a gentle kiss to the nape of it. He closed his eyes and took in the scent of his alpha, quickly falling asleep himself. He was in that weird limbo between sleep and awake where you're sort of aware of everything, and he felt a sharp thud from his stomach against Jesse's back, it jolted him awake. "Hhh?..."

Jesse was starting to drift off as well. Watching his baby sleep so peacefully was just zen in itself, calming his down and making him want to fall asleep already. Before he knew it his eyes were getting heavy and his breaths were long and deep and he fell asleep. It wasn't until he was woken up by the tap against his back. He stretched slightly and turned his head to look at Genji. "What?' He asked with his sleepy, raspy voice. "Did you need something?"

"I didn't do anything." He groggily said with his eyes still closed, not really registering what happened. He wiped a bit of drool from his mouth and laid his head back against the back of Jesse's neck to try and drift back to sleep. Then there was another tap against Jesse's back that was harder than the last, almost aggressive. Genji's eyes shot open, his jaw dropped. "J-Jesse!..." He whispered to not wake Akira.

Jesse felt his eyes already drifting shut as he rested his head on the pillow. "Mmm..." Jesse mumbled softly as he started to drift right back into a deep sleep. "If you need to puke again just do it.. none in my hair please..." He said sleepily.

"N-No!... It's... He's..." Genji tried to sleepily figure out what he was saying because it happened so sudden. He pressed his stomach further against Jesse's back, the little asshole baby that caused them so much trouble already basically dropkicking Jesse in his back a few more times, it almost kind of hurt.

Jesse felt the movements against his back, and it woke him up slightly. He turned over onto his back, placing his hand on Genji's belly, smiling as he felt the taps against his hand. "Guess he isn't too happy with me." Jesse said with a chuckle.

Genji would smile a little, lifting his shirt up so Jesse could feel him better. "He says you're an asshole." He teased, rubbing the top of his belly a little. "He kicks a lot harder than Akira did, it almost scared me." The omega chuckled, feeling the little baby kicking around and doing backflips inside him. He started to calm down and slowly stopped with his movements after a few seconds, Genji continuing to rub his stomach gently to soothe the little bean.

Jesse gently ran his hand over Genji's belly, enjoying the feeling of his new little boy letting him know he was there, or telling him that he was pissed off at dad for thinking he was a girl. "He's going to be really strong." Jesse said softly.

Genji giggled a little, lovingly looking to Jesse with a smile. "Just like you." He said, discrediting himself a bit. Akira stirred from his sleep and rolled onto his stomach, adjusting his eyes a minute with the pacifier still in his mouth. He slowly began to crawl on top of Jesse's legs and up to his chest, wanting to see what all the commotion was about. Genji looked to their curious little peanut. "あなたが目を覚ましています？ あなたの弟におはようと言いたいですか？" The cyborg asked the baby. Akira just stared at Genji for a second and then to Jesse, now more curious about the longer hairs on the front of Jesse's head rather than his baby brother.

Jesse watched little Akira make the dangerous trek over his body. He brought his hand up to Akira's back to make sure that he didn't fall on the journey towards his face. "It's your baby brother, Akira." Jesse said softly, soon seeing that Akira didn't quite care. "Or you can stay with me that's cool." Jesse said. "Why don't you feel the baby?" Jesse picked Akira up and turned his towards Genji's belly and demonstrated the the young baby by placing his hand on Genji's belly.

Akira wanted to play with Jesse's hair, but before he could his attention was diverted to Genji's belly. He lightly pressed his little baby hand against the soft texture of Genji's skin, not really sure what he was supposed to be feeling but was more interested in why Genji was starting to look like a balloon. Instead he lifted his hand and hit Genji's belly with a light smack. The omega frowned, gently patting the top of Akira's hand. "No, Aki." He said, now looking to Jesse with a worried look. "I hope they get along."

Jesse chuckled a bit at Akira's obvious confusion, picking him up and bringing him back onto his upper chest. "I hope so too." Jesse said softly. "They'll love each other more than we could ever hope." He said with a chuckle.

Genji smiled, but he had the dreadful feeling in the back of his mind of how he really didn't hope having two boys was going to parallel he and his brother's shaky relationship. He put his shirt back down over his tummy, linking his hands around Jesse's bicep. Akira leant forward and grabbed onto a lock of Jesse's bangs, jerking it forward in his baby hand. "...?" He probably ripped a few strands out follicle and all.

Jesse placed his opposite hand on Genji's that rested on his bicep. He nuzzled him gently, looking over to Akira once he grabbed ahold of his hair. He let out a silent yell when Akira pulled some of his hair out, but kept quiet. He didn't want to yell at him again like he just did. "Don't do that, Akira." Jesse said sternly.

Genji was quick to pry Akira's little hand off Jesse's hair. "No, baby." He said softly. Akira exchanged Genji a confused look but would then look back at Jesse who had that pained expression. The baby frowned and gently pat Jesse's forehead instead before yawning.

Jesse chuckled softly when Akira gave him a little pat. It's like he was starting to learn that what he did was bad. "I can't stay mad at you." Jesse said softly, kissing Akira a gentle kiss on the forehead. "You cute little shit."

The yawn from Akira had caused a sort of chain reaction, inclining Genji to yawn afterwards. He put his hands back around Jesse's arm, sleepily watching their little baby on Jesse's chest. He couldn't believe how much he looked like the alpha the older he got. That was when the omega tried to change the subject. "...Jesse. How about November we get married? It'll be after your birthday, and before Akira's and before I have this one. I mean... If he doesn't come early." He groggily suggested with his eyes now closed. Akira gently put his hand on Jesse's nose to feel and examine it.

Jesse looked over to the omega, watching him fall under a trance as he spoke to him. Jesse turned his attention to the engagement ring on his finger, giving a little smile. "Yeah, I think that sounds good. We have to start planning soon." Jesse said softly. He didn't even know how they were going to have a wedding while the two of them were still under contract at Overwatch. Though, they did have a baby and another one was on the way, so he supposed it was possible. "We'll figure it out."

Genji yawned again, nuzzling the gunslinger's muscular arm. "I know I said I wanted nothing big and fancy but..." He said in the middle of his yawn. "What did you want to do? It should be something we both want." Akira boredly scoot himself closer to Jesse's face, practically sitting on his neck and clavicles as he tried looking into Jesse's mouth. "...?"

Jesse placed one hand on Akira's back to gently rub him and coax him to just fall asleep. "I think we could get married on a Mesa backdrop, with some friends and family and then we ride off into the sunset on a stallion." Jesse said with a chuckle.

Genji couldn't tell if Jesse was being serious or not, and he was too tired to really care. "Yeah... That could work..." He sleepily said, tapering off a bit at the end of his sentence. The little baby laid his head down against the side of Jesse's face, his little hand gently feeling the stubble on Jesse's chin although his movements started to slow down, the peanut struggling to keep his eyes open.

Jesse held onto Akira, making sure he didn't slip off as he dozed into a sleepy state. "Like I said, we'll figure it out." Jesse said, giving Genji a gentle nuzzle as he felt himself starting to drift off. He stood up only for a moment to bring Akira back over to his crib and lay the sleeping baby down before returning to his omega.

Genji groaned a little when Jesse had left his side, not really opening his eyes to check. Like a good baby, Akira stayed asleep once Jesse had put him down and tucked him in. In the short time it took for Jesse to lay their little baby down and come back, the pregnant omega was already knocked out with an arm draped over his stomach. Other than his face and eyes still being red and puffy from crying, Genji looked rather peaceful as he slept.

Jesse leaned over to hold onto Genji as he began to fall asleep. He couldn't have been happier with the omega in his arms and the baby he was making for him, even though it wasn't the daughter he was hoping for.


End file.
